Love from The Unexpected
by adriajasperalina
Summary: Angelina,Katie,Alicia,Hermione,and Ginny find love with people who they would least expect.Just to let you know this story also involves, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Terrence Higgs,Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.
1. A Day in the Life of Lionesses

Title: Love From The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they allbelong to J.K Rownling.

Day in the Lives of Lionesses:

Oliver wood was yelling through the top of his lungs at Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. "The three of you are late! I said for you to be here at 4:45 in the morning, it's already 4:50!" Oliver screamed while looking as red as a quaffle. " Sorry Oliver, it's just that the girls and I had a lot of homework last night, and we slept kind of late, please try to understand", Katie said pleadingly. Angelina and Alicia were hoping that Katie could calm him down with her being his girlfriend and all. "Are you saying that homework is more important than quidditch Katie? You must understand first and foremost Bell that quidditch is life!", Oliver stated as if it were a fact. " Oh come on Wood lay off of Kates, just for a minute, and for your information we are good quidditch players but not as terrific as you, and we won't all be drafted by some great quidditch team like you", Angelina said getting angry that one of her best friends was getting yelled at. " Yeah Wood where do you expect us to go if we don't to well on our homework and keep top grades, and besides we were late because we were doing something important , it's not like we were gallivanting around the castle casting pranks at everyone, like those two!" Alicia said while looking at Fred and George coming to the quidditch pitch. The three girls giggled as they watched their Captains face getting redder by the second.

In the Great Hall there were two younger Gryffindor girls eating breakfast and talking at the same time. " So what's going on Hermione ?" , Ginny asked her friend as she bit on her toast. " Oh nothing much Gin and you?", Hermione answered back. " Oh same old same old nothing new to report." Hermione was in her sixth year and Ginny was in her fifth year. The two of them were rather close, Hermione was bookish, and Ginny athletic but both girls were down to earth. Suddenly the two girls were startled by yells that they immediately recognized. " That's it I'm sorry Kates but I'm going to have to kill Oliver Wood," stated a very tired Angelina. " After you kill him Angel, I get to kill him again, sorry Kates!" said a very irritated and hungry Alicia. " Oh common you two it was both your boyfriends fault that he had us out there that long in the first place, Alicia if George hadn't fed him a nosebleed nougat, and Angel, if Fred hadn't turned him into a canary afterwards maybe he would have let us out earlier!" said Katie. " I take it quidditch practice didn't go so well?" asked Hermione. " That would have to be the biggest understatement I've ever heard baby Mione" said Angelina. " I take it that my brothers being the pranksters that they are probably made things go from bad to worst?" asked Ginny. " Afraid so baby Gin we had to stay out two whole extra hours thanks to the twins and Captain Oliver Madman Wood!" said an exasperated Alicia.

Ginny and Hermione looked at Angelina, Katie, and Alicia as their older sisters. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia took Hermione and Ginny in as their little sisters. The three older girls called the younger girls, baby Mione and baby Gin since they thought of them as their baby sisters. Since Hermione only had a little sister at home, she felt like the other four girls were her family, and since Ginny grew up with all brothers she liked the feeling of having older girls to talk to. No matter what any of them did these five girls always supported each other. Their personalities and looks were all different and yet the same that they all got along well and they didn't feel complete when one of the five was missing from the group.

Alicia had brunette hair, green eyes, and was your wild kind of pretty. She was type to see how much skin she could reveal without getting in trouble. Although she had a wild side she was down to earth and always made people laugh. Katie was blond haired blue eyed and about an inch shorter than Alicia who was 5'4 making Katie 5'3. Katie was your typical girl next door type of beauty and always had warm smile ready to welcome you. Angelina had darker skin not too dark, more like the shade of mocha, she had light brown eyes and raven colored hair, and she was 2 inches taller than Alicia making her 5'6. Angelina had that breathtaking exotic beauty that was seen very often. She was caring funny, and also protective of her closest friends. Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were both 5'2. Ginny had shining fiery red hair with green eyes, and Hermione had brunette bushy hair with light brown eyes. Hermione was your conservative type of pretty, while Ginny was the pretty tomboy. If not with their boyfriends the five of them were seen together more often than not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Slythering with the Serpents

Slythering with the Serpents: 

Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Terrance Higgs, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were all gathered around the Slytherin Common room. " Did you see how exhausted the Gryffindor chasers looked this morning?", asked Blaise looking at Draco Malfoy. " Wood's a madman I tell you, I almost feel sorry for them.", Blaise raised his eyebrow giving Draco the impression that he was confused by what he just said. " For crying out loud Blaise, I said almost, however I'm glad Pothead's in on the torture.", The both of them started to laugh at Harry's misfortune.

" So Adrian did you break up with Anna Parkinson yet?", asked Marcus. " Well I did but she still seems to be under the impression that no means yes, the woman keeps following me.", Adrian answered. " I always thought that she was one to put out all the time, what's wrong with you Adrian, isn't that how you like them!" asked Terrence with a smirk on his face. "Adrian can get any woman he wants without any effort, I swear the man just walks into a hall way and panties get thrown at him from every direction!" laughed Marcus. " Well that's just it! I don't want that, all these girls just want to do is shag. I know, what kind of man wouldn't want that right? But seriously I'm so sick of it there's no challenge anymore!" replied Adrian looking as serious as can be. Terrence started saying ," Well, the type girl of I'd like has to be kind of on the wild side, but not to wild, she'd be the type to put out all the time, but only with me. I don't mind her wanting to shag all the time as long as it's just with me!" Marcus then said, " Slytherin girls are irritating they are all snotty and are always after your money, and most of them with the exception of Anna are of course cold fishes!" , " So tell me then Marcus what kind of girl are you looking for?" asked Adrian " Well for one she's has to be cute, not your over exaggerated type of cute, like Terrence likes them, I'm just looking for the girl next door one with a nice smile." Marcus replied. "Well Marcus and I have heard what you don't want Adrian, how but telling us what you do want?" asked Terrence. "Well for one she has to be breathtakingly beautiful, rather exotic and can't look like anyone else, and she has to be funny, caring and unselfish.", replied Adrian. Draco and Blaise overheard the older guys talking and couldn't help but laugh. " Oi, what are you two bloaks laughing at!" asked Flint. " Well Draco and I were talking about how we almost felt sorry for the chasers on the Gryffindor team, having that maniac Wood as captain and all." , said Blaise. " Yeah and the reason we were laughing was because when you described the girls you wanted for yourselves, you just described the three chasers from the Gryffindor team!" said Draco as he and Blaise started roaring with laughter. "Hey we did not, those three are nothing like that.", said Higgs.

" We've played Spinnet, Johnson, and Bell on the quidditch pitch all the time and they are nothing like the girls we described for ourselves." "Exactly!" stated Blaise. " What's that suppose to mean Zambini ?", asked Flint. "Well you haven't really seen them off the quidditch pitch have you?", Blaise finished. "We most definitely have seen them of the quidditch pitch, we have them for almost allour classes." Flint said sounding really irritated. " In all your classes you guys are either kissing someone, falling asleep, or the girls are nowhere near you because, Johnson and Spinnet are always with the Weasels, and Bell's usually with Wood, we see your seating arrangements on our way to our classes mates." , laughed Draco.

" Oh alright then you two, what about you what do you two like in girls because, I know for a fact that it can't be Pansy and Milicent?", asked Adrian as he wagged his eyebrows.Then Blaise answered, " Well I think someone athleticis hot, it's nice to see a pretty girl who doesn't act too feminine all the time." " Yeah and I'd like someone who's smart, careful and yet doesn't mind breaking some of the rules.", replied Draco. Then the three older boys began to laugh in unison. " Hey Higgs, Flint, didn't Ginny have to replace Pothead as seeker, didn't you hear that she was quite good at it. She also snuck out riding her older brothers' broomsticks since the age of six, she sounds prettyathletic and hotto me!" said Adrian winking at Blaise. " As for brains isn't Hermione Granger the best in your year Draco, and as for rule breaking, hasn't she like broken over 50 school rules running along with Weasel and Pothead?", asked Higgs, as he gave a smug smile to Draco. "Well guess we aren't the only ones describing Gryffindor girls then, huh gents, not that we were describing Spinnet, Johnson, and Bell in the first place.", laughed Flint. " We did not describe Gryffindors!" said Blaise and Draco in unison. " I wouldn't touch Ginny with a broomstick.", said Blaise. " Well if you got a better look at her I bet you'd like to touch her with your own special broomstick.", teased Adrian. " Yeah and as for Granger, when you get over the fact thatshe's Weasel's girfriend, and Pothead's best friend you get brains and beauty which is a lethal combination wouldn't you say so Draco?", said Higgs. " And before you go on about her being muggle born, we know you well enough to know that you don't really dislike muggle born witches and wizards the way you say you do. It's all just a show so that your father won't be furious with you.", said Flint. " We are not talking about Blaise and myself, we were talking about you three and the three Gryffindor chasers!". Then there was just a loud messy argument that ended with the five males stating in unison, " We were not describing Gryffindor girls!".


	3. Five Single Lionesses

Five Single Lionesses 

Oliver , Fred and George were all pretty close. When all three of them came to realize that they had feelings for Katie, Angelina, ad Alicia, the three of them asked the girls out on the same day. This was exactly a year ago. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were now getting dressed to meet the guys for their anniversaries. The three of them were suppose to meet their boyfriends down by the lake so that all three couples could celebrate together.

However when the girls got there the men were no where to be found. The girls were getting very cold since it was nighttime and they were also starting to get angry. "Didn't they tell us to be here at 7:00 sharp? ", asked Katie. " That's what the twins said right Leesh?", asked Angelina. " Yup that's what they said and Wood was there with them as well.", said Alicia. When it hit 9:00 the girls decided to go back to the castle. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, the sight they saw in front of them made their jaws drop in anger.

There were Fred and George, creating their latest prank, and laughing rather loudly. On the couch Oliver could be seen writing out plays for the next quidditch match. " Hey ladies why are you all dressed up, is there something that we don't know about?", asked Fred. " Well Fred I think it's only natural for a girl to dress up for her boyfriend who was suppose to meet her at the lake at 7:00 for their one year anniversary!", said a very irritated Angelina. Then the realization dawned on George and Oliver. " Leesh, I'm so sorry, but you know how it is with the joke shop and all.", said George. "I know how important the joke shop is to you George but I would hope that you would at least consider my feelings too because I think that our relationship should be just as important as the joke shop to you! ", said a fuming Alicia. " Kates I…." began Oliver, but was cut offby Katie as she said " I know, I know quidditch! It's always quidditch with you Wood! ", said a quaffle red Katie. The three couples separated to have their arguments away from each other.

" Look Fred I know that you and George have dreams about this joke shop, and I support all your dreams, but for once I'd like to be first on your list.", said Angelina. " Look Angie, we've been together for a year now, and I suppose I forget to put you first on my list because we don't really act like a couple, you don't do things that a girlfriend is suppose to do with her boyfriend.", said Fred. " What are you talking abut Fred", began Angelina. " When you're sick I'm the one who makes sure to check up on you just so I know you'll be okay, when you're sad, I'm the one who tries her best to make you smile, when you talk about your dreams, I listen to every word you have to say and I support you all the way. We hug, hold hands, we kiss affectionately; what is it that I'm not doing Fred! ", finished Angelina near to tears. " You've never shagged me Angie! We've been together for a whole year and we haven't even come close to shagging!", retorted Fred. " Oh I'm sorry Fred, I thought you actually wanted a girlfriend not a shagging partner ! I'm sorry but when I do decide to give my body to someone is has to be with some who loves me and someone who I love back, we've never once told each other that we loved each other.", spat Angelina. " Oh, so you and Davies must have told each other that you loved each other after two weeks of being together!" , yelled Fred. Angelina now fuming with Anger shouted, " I never slept with Roger Davies, we were only together for two weeks because he tried to get met to do something that I didn't want to, and that was to shag him so I broke up with him fast!". " Sure, that's what happened, all the boys know that Roger broke up with you because you were an easy shag!" snapped Fred. Now with tears streaming down her face Angelina said " Fine Fred believe whatever you want to believe I don't have to prove anything to you I know for a fact that I haven't slept Davies!". " Oh yeah", Fred said sarcastically. " Just like you didn't sleep with Diggory, God bless his soul, or Moon and Legrand!", he finished. " I haven't slept with anyof those people Fred. You claim to know me well but apparentlyyou don't knowone thing about meand I'm fairly disappointedin you. I don't know why your saying all these things.", said Angelina. " I'm just repeating what I hear from Davies in the locker room, and he gets women it's believable." , said Fred. " Fine Fred believe some guy over me, someone who's been your friend for years. I hope you find someone who'll shag you till you're bloody blue in the face, but remember that I truly cared for you, I was kind to you, and I was your best friend at the same time. I hope thatall the shagging you get will be worth losing someone who truly care for, and might have eventually fallen in love with you, because I would never take you back.", said Angelina as she left him just standing there.

Meanwhile George and Alicia were going at it. "Gees George, all I want is some of your time. I give you everything you want and you can't even remember to make me feel special and wanted for one day!", shouted Alicia. " Alicia like I said I'm sorry I just got caught up on the joke shop I'd wish you'd stop taking the joke shop for granted." , said George. " Well you know what George, I wish that you would stop taking me for granted, I do everything a good girlfriend should do. I care for you, I share your dreams, I'm always there for you when you need me. Sometimes I feel that the only time you pay attention to me is when you're in the mood to shag, and I even give in to that!", bellowed Alicia. " Look Alicia I guess the reason why I don't take you so seriously is cause we're still young, I don't know what the future hold for us, we may be together we may not be, and it's safe to say that your not the only girl out there.", replied George. Now very hurt and in a tearful rage Alicia screamed " George Weasley you listen, and you listen good. I cared for you and treated you like a damn king. Everything you wanted I gave you. I know that we don't know what the future holds, but still I treat with kindness, and for you to say something like that isdisgusting, you bloody ingrate. And for your information there are just as many boys who can easily replace you!". " Alicia I didn't mean…." Began George but was cut of again by Alicia saying, " What you didn't mean to make me feel like an object, you know what the problem is with men like you George, you treat girls like objects, and the problem with girls like me is that we fall for guys like you and get our feelings hurt. One day George, you're going to wake up and realize that most girls wouldn't put up with the things that I've put up with and none of them will do the things that I have done for you. When that day comes you'll realize that you had a rare girl like me and it will be too late cause I'd never let you have me back!", yelled Alicia through sobs.

" Katie, please stop yelling, you'll lose a lot of energy that can be saved for quidditch!", pleaded a very scared Oliver Wood. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I cannot believe you, here I am screaming at the top my lungs, and allyou still think about is quidditch. Forget that your girlfriend tried her best to look pretty for you, forget that her feelings were hurt because you forgot that it was your anniversary, forget that right now she's screaming at the top of her lungs because she's so angry with you, oh but Heaven forbid that you forget to remind her to save her energy for bloody quidditch!", bellowed Katie. " Look Katie quidditch is my life, you know that. You're important to me and so is quidditch, and with me going to be on the Puddlemere team we aren't going to be able to have a lot of time together anymore so maybe we should just call it quits.", said Oliver. " I should have seen this coming. First you ask me to be your girlfriend because of my enthusiasm for quidditch, and now your breaking up with me because of quidditch." , Katie said. " Katie I care for you but with us fighting like this now, think of what can happen when quidditch gets really serious." , stated Oliver. " You know what Wood, even if it's not me I hope that you find a woman who you can give the same amount of passion to as you do with the quaffle, it's honestly sad how I'm going to explain to my friends that my boyfriend and I broke up because he had more love in his eyes for a red ball than he did for me.", said Katie. "Katie please don't be sad.", said Oliver. "I'll be fine , I hope that there is someone out there for me who'll love me the way you love quidditch, and don't worry Wood I won't let our break upeffect our quidditch games!.", said Katie.

While all this was happening there was another argument going on in the hallway near the Gryffindor common room. " Look Ginny it's just thatI don't think we should be together anymore!" , said Harry. " Why not Potter, what did I do wrong?", questioned Ginny sounding rather ticked off. " It's just you've never really known the pain of losing someone close to you, I just don't think you're strong enough to be with someone like me.", said Harry a little shakily. " Wait a minute, your breaking up with me because no one I loved has died, do you know how demented that sounds." , said Ginny very angrily. " Look It's not you it's me." , began Harry. " I need to be with someone who's lost someone because they can understand me better.", said Harry as he watched Ginny scowl at him. " Oh my gosh, how could I have been so stupid, no this isn't about the loss of loved ones you selfish idiot, this is about you wanting to be back together with Cho Chang!", Ginny screamed. Harry was sweating nervously knowing that his girlfriend was right, things were going well with Ginny until Cho came back to him asking him for another chance. " Ginny I…", started Harry but Ginny cut him off by saying " Shut Potter you think I'm that stupid. It's Cho she's the one who lost Diggory, someone who she loved and she's the one you think you should be with. Well go head and be with her then Potter, I don't need you!". " Ginny I'm sorry." , said Harry. " You're full of it, telling me I'm not strong enough, I came close to losing my own life to Tom Riddle Harry! I also almost lost my father when he got bitten by a snake. I was there fighting by your side at the ministry during my fourth year. What has Cho done, she cried and cried and cried that made you irritated with her! Now you're dumping me to get back with that basket case. You're rightthe both of youare perfect for each other. Rememberwhen you told me that being with me was the happiest you felt in a long time.Remember those happy moments we shared together because that's all you'll have of me memories because after this, you won't have me again. You're disgusting Harry Potter and the very sight of you makes me want to vomit!", yelled Ginny, not letting Harry have a word in. She walked away from him with tears in her eyes and nudged someone. She didn't see who it was cause she was walking so fast and she didn't care.

" Mione, did you finish the potions homework, we had for Snape's class?" asked Ron. " I'm surprised I thought that you and Harry were in the library working on it together.", said Hermione in a rather odd voice. " Oh yeah um well something came up and we didn't get around to finishing it.", said Ron. " So you're telling me that you and Harry were up in the library all this time together?", said Hermione sounding suspicious. "Yes that's what I said, what's gotten into you Mione?" , asked Ron. " Well you see the funny thing is that I just saw Harry head up to the common room about an hour ago, and you just said that you were with him!", yelled Hermione, Ron was getting more and more nervous. " Oh and Ron the next time you decide to cheat on me don't give me the exact location of where you are going, because Harry looked a lot like Lavender in the library, and one more thing the next time that you decide to cheat on someone make sure that there isn't anylipstick on your neck and that your shirt is buttoned correctly, most importantly be sure to zip up your pants up properly as well!", said an infuriated Hermione. " Mione, I'm sorry it just happened.", said Ron. " Ronald, I don't care this sort of thing has been happening a lot lately, and I'm sick and tired of it, I cared for you Ronald and I wish you would have taken my feelings into consideration. You've cheated on me dozens of times, and I've always forgiven you and you still take me for granted and if I don't end it now you will do it over and over again.", snapped Hermione. Before Ron could say anything else Hermione cut him of by saying " I'm not a homework, or a snog machine Ronald. I hope that Lavender will be willing to do your homework for you, and take your notes when you're absent. I hope that you and Harry pass all your classes and keep top grades without me, because I sure as hell am not helping you anymore. We're through Ronald and I don't want to have anything to do with youeveragain!". With that, Hermione turned her back on Ron leaving him with his mouth wide open gaping at her as she walked away.

After all their arguments, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina seemed to have thought alike cause they all went down to the fire in the common room while everyone else was asleep. All the girls looked at each other, each acknowledging the tears they all had in their eyes, and in unison they all shrieked " We broke up!". " It was his lust for future women!", cried Alicia, " His lust for shagging and other women!" bellowed Angelina, " It was his lust for Cho", wailed Ginny, " His lust for Lavender!" sobbed Hermione. Then all the girls looked at Katie. " Do you even have to ask? It was his lust for the bloody quaffle and quidditch! ", bellowed Katie.

All the girls seemed to be getting a hold themselves and were finally able to pull themselves together, however they all noticed that Angelina was very silent and looked like she was contemplating something. " What's wrong Angel?" asked Alicia. " Did you guys know that there arethese nasty rumors being spread about me?" asked Angelina. " No what rumors?", asked Katie. " Well Fred said that Roger Davies said that I shagged him, and not just him, that I shagged Diggory, Legrand, and Moon! The sad part is that Fred believes these rumors, and so do the other members of the malepopulation at Hogwarts.", Angelina cried. The girls were all shocked because they all knew that even thoughshe was pretty and popular, and dated a few guys, she was still very much a virgin. " Don't worry Angel my brother is an idiot you shouldn't listen to what he says you can do so much better, and I'm his sister so that's saying something.", said Ginny as she hugged Angelina. " Don't worry Angel, we'll figure something out .", said Hermione reassuringly.  
As they all sat there pondering how to get back at Davies, Hermione having the brains that she had, had the perfect idea. It involved Snape, Angelina, the whole 7th year potions class, and Veritaserum. The girls spent the rest of the night on planning the perfect way to get the plan just right, and it was brilliant!


	4. News Travels Fast

News Travels Fast. Morning approached and there was gossip all around the halls. " Did you guys hear the news yet?", Blaise asked Adrian, Flint, Draco, and Higgs. " No,what are you going on about Zambini?" asked Draco. " Well it seems, that three of the Gryffindor chasers are available for the taking. Pucey can woo Angelina, Flint can woo Katie, and Higgs can woo Alicia.", answered Blaise. " The important fact that you're forgetting Blaise, is the fact that we are not into them!", said Higgs. " Yeah I said, I wanted the girl next door type with a cute smile. Katie never smiles and she isn't even remotely hot.", said Flint. "As for Angelina, I wouldn't touch her for two reasons. First she isn't remotely hot like I like them. Second Davies says she's an easy shag and it's believable because Davies wouldn't have to lie because he gets women to shag him almost as easily as I do. Who'd want a slut like that? ", barked Adrian. " As for Alicia, she doesn't seem remotely wild and she's definitely not hot!", said Higgs. " None of them even look like they're much fun, even though Angelina's rumored to be a slut, they all look like prudes." , said Flint. 

"Like I was saying, you haven't really seen them up close. First of all Flint, the only time you get anywhere near Katie is on the quidditch pitch. How is she suppose to smile at you, when both of you are trying to kill each other for the quaffle.", said Blaise. " Yeah, and Adrian, it's hard to believe, but Davies could be lying about Angelina. She's really rough when it comes to quidditch, how do you expect her to look hot with her face covered in bruises and her hair messed up? ", said Draco. " Alicia, could have a wild side, and you never really have given her any reason for her to show it to you Higgs. Again the whole quidditch thing, Alicia can't look pretty when she's trying to dodge bludgers, and attack you at the same time.", said Blaise. " Oh and as for them looking like prudes, every girl at Hogwarts looks like a prude because they have to wear those robes around their bodies. Like Blaise said before, you haven't had a good glimpse in class cause they usually sit far away from you, with their backs turned.", finished Draco. The three seventh years could not think of anything else to say and just told the younger boys to drop it.

"Oh wait a minute you two, we've heard some of the rumors too!" said Higgs as he wagged his eyebrows looking at Flint, and Pucey. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing that Pothead broke up with Ginny.", teased Pucey while he looked at Blaise. " That's not all, Hermione and Weasel broke up too!", finished Flint. " So?", said Draco and Blaise in unison. " So……, that means that Draco and you can woo Hermione and Ginny.", said Higgs as helooked at Blaise. Draco and Blaise looked at theolder males as if it what they heard them say was the most ridiculous thing in the word, and decided to leave before they had an argument with them.

Well breakfast time was almost over, and luckily, even though they hated potions, Angelina was exited to get back at Davies and make Fred and everyone else who believed the stupid rumors look like a bunch of gits. The Slytherins were already seated at thevery back and on right side of the classroom, and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were seated on the right side of the room as well; however they were in the very front of the room with their backs turned to the Slytherins as usual. Fred, Oliver, and George were in the very front of the room but they were seated in the left side of the roomnext to each other. When Roger Davies walked into the room, Angelina gave him the most hateful glare he had ever seen. "What's the matter Johnson mad because I won't give you seconds.", said Davies. The whole class bursted out in laughter, even Snape gave a grin. " Angelina's a virgin, she's never slept with anyone, Alicia and I would have been the first to know if she had." yelled Katie. Then all of suddena voice from the back of the room yelled, " My ass, she's a virgin. Isn't the reason why you and Fred broke up is because your such a slut, and because of it you've become way to loose of a shag." Angelina recognized that voice as Adrian Puceys, but she didn't turn around andneither did Alicia, or Katie. " Shut up Pucey" said Alicia without looking at him. " What are you so angry about Spinnet, no one's calling you a slut. In fact you're the opposite, you probably wouldn't know how to please a man. That's probably why Weasel broke up with you isn't it.", said another voice from the back. Alicia knew that voice all to well, she always heard curse words coming out of it when she was playing him on the quidditch pitch, it was Terrence Higgs. " You don't know what you're talking about you asshole," snapped Katie, like Angelina and Alicia, she didn't bother turning around. "What's the matter Bell, we heard that Wood broke up with you. You must be such boring cold fish, that Wood gets more pleasure from holding a quaffle than from holding you!" , laughed another voice from the back of the room. Katie knew that voice as none other than her ex boyfriend's arch enemy, Marcus flint. Angelina saw how Katie was gritting her teeth. "Go to hell Flint.", yelled Angelina.

Snape always taking the side of the members of his own house said, " Ms. Johnson, it's seems that your being promiscuous had created a disturbance in my class, now please be quiet so we can get with the lesson." "Angelina is not promiscuous Professor she's a virgin! ", snapped Alicia. The whole class was laughing at the scene. Everyone was still believing the rumors, even Snape. "It's the truth sir Angelina has values she would never give herself to a guy like Davies.", said Katie. " Look, if I hear another peep from thethree you, I will pour down Veritaserum down Ms. Johnson's throat faster than you can say potions. The best part is there will not be a thing that you can do about it.", sneered Snape . "Peep!", said Alicia. Angelina put on a face of fear, so that no one would be suspicious of their plan. " Alicia, No! what have you done, now Angelina's going to have to drink that truth potion!", Katie said as she faked being scared for Angelina. " Look what you've done Alicia, now I have to tell the truth, everyone's going to know the truth about me!",saidAngelina trying to convince everyone how scared she was. " Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to it's just that I just got so worked up, I didn't want to back down.", Alicia said as she faked her voice of worry.

"Alright enough stalling, Ms. Johnson, you will drink the full contents of this vile, and you can stop denying the fact, that you are indeed a whore!", Snape announced as the whole class started to laugh. Angelina pulled the vile to her lips and drank all the Veritaserum. She kept the look of worry on her face as Snape looked at her. However, when Snape turned around, she looked atFred and gave him a mischievioussmile which made him confused. "Now class, feel free to ask Ms. Johnson anything you like!", Snape announced. Everyone in class was smiling thinking of the questions they wanted Angelina to answer, except for Davies, he wasn't smiling at all, he was the only one who was sweating nervously. The first question came from Fred who asked, "How many men have you slept with, before, and after me?", Angelina gave a wicked smile, and answered " Like I've told you over and over Fred, I've never slept with anyone, and I am in fact still a virgin!". The whole class was shocked and they were all giving Davies a look of disgust. Fred was red in the face because he felt so stupid for believing the rumors.

Most of the people in the class knew that Katie, Alicia, and Angelina knew everything about each other, so they decided to ask questions about Katie and Alicia as well. "What was the funniest thing that Katie has ever told you about Oliver?" asked Lee Jordan. " Well , she said that he secretly reads stories to his quaffle at night ,he wears quaffle pajamas with matching quaffle boxers, and she's caught him jacking off to quidditch magazines.", replied Angelina as she looked apologetically at Katie. However, Katie just grinned, and found it very funny. Oliver was turning redder by the second and he hid his face in his hands. "What is funniest thing, that Alicia said to make you smile when you were sad?", asked David Clearwater. "Well Alicia said, not to worry about me not giving in to Fred because I wouldn't have liked it anyway. She claimed that since George and Fred were identical, Fred's cock would have to be just as tiny as George's and that it wouldn't have given me much satisfaction anyway." , said Angelina giving Alicia uneasy look. To Angelina's surprise however, Alicia was laughing along with the rest of the class. George on the other hand, shot death glares at Alicia. Alicia thinking that Davies, hadn't been embarrassed enough asked "So why did you break up with Davies and how did he take it? " Well he wanted to me to shag the first weekwetogether, but I said no it was too soon. Then he tried to get me to shag him again. Davies must not be used to getting rejected because he cried like girl when I said no the second time, and I left him.", explained Angelina. Now the class was laughing even louder. However Snape, figured out that this is what the three girls wanted. Not only had they succeeded in saving Angelina's reputation, but they also managed to humiliate their ex boyfriends. That's enough said Snape, "Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, you will spend the night here in detention with me just because I feel like it.", spat Snape. However, he didn't know that the girls had this part covered as well. "I wouldn't do that Professor," said Angelina. " Oh really why is that Ms. Johnson?", bit Snape.Making her voice sound annoyinglysweet, Katie replied, " Because we could get you fired!". The whole class again was in shock, especially the Slytherin boys at the back. They had no idea that these three Gryffindor girls, who were usually polite and quiet, could become so cunning. " You can do no such thing!", said a rather annoyed Professor Snape, thinking that the girls were too stupid to actually know that they could do something to get him fired. "That's where you're wrong Professor!", said Alicia as she took a book out of her bag, that was entitle " Hogwarts A History". "Let's see on page 130, it states that giving Veritaserum to a student is highly illegal, and the result of doing such a thing will lead to the immediate dismissal of the teacher.", Alicia finished. "Yes, but you three have no proof of that, so to report it would be just a waste of your time!" said Snape thinking the girls weregullable enough to fall for it. "Wrong again Professor!" said Angelina taking the book from Alicia's hand and turned the pages. "Hm…., says here on page 145 that the headmaster has a pensieve and all he has to do is extract the same memory from our minds and all the memories of the students who have the class with us, which shouldn't be hard for him to do.", Angelina winked at Snape as she finished her sentence. Snape feeling very irritated and scared at the same time, asked the girls what they wanted. "Okay, here are the conditions: first you give us six hundred points for Gryffindor, two hundred for the each of us. Second we don't serve detention. Lastly, you stop ridiculing Ginny, Hermione, or any other Gryffindor in your class!" , said Katie. " Done!", said Snape through gritted teeth. " Since when did you three get to become so cunning?" asked Lee Jordan. Since Angelina had some truth potion still inside of her she smiled and responded, "Our grandfathers, were all best friends here at Hogwarts, and they wereall housed in Slytherin". That left Adrian, Marcus and Terrence dumfounded.

All in all the rest of the class went well for the Gryffindor chasers. Angelina was able to save her reputation, and they received points that would let them win the house cup. When lunch time arrived, all five girls sat down at the great hall to eat. They all noticed how unusually hot it was in the castle. "It's almost September, why on earth is it so hot? ", asked Hermione. "I don't know it's pretty strange though." , said Ginny. " They heard people talking about what happened in potions class and couldn't help but grin. As Alicia was giving details to Hermione and Ginny about what happened, she was interrupted by Dumbledore who had an announcement to make. "As most of you have noticed, it's unusually hot here in Hogwarts, with it being almost time for autumn. Well the temperature casters, made a mistake in making the temperature rise. The casters weretrying to make it so that the students wouldn't get too cold when autumn and winter came, but one of their wands broke, causing us tohave summer heat all year long.", Dumbledore explained. There was a groan from all the tables full of sweaty students. Then Professor McGonagle came up to the microphone and went on to explain, " Since the temperature is almost unbearably hot, student's will be free to wear whatever they want, as long as it is not obscene. Students will not be required to wear their school robes for the rest of the year; however there have been pins with each of thehouse symbols placed on them. These pinsare the only things that you will be required to wear." Alicia's face lit up when she heard this. "Great now we can where whatever we want, we can be free to express ourselves.", Alicia said with a wide smile. "Remember nothing too obscene Alicia.", said Angelina knowing how her friend tended to dress on the wild side underneath her school robes. All the girls were happy, because all though they were different, they all had a sense of style and were exited that they could finally put that sense of style to use.


	5. Chattings

Chatting: 

While in the Slytherin common room, the five males were talking about what had happened earlier that day in the seventh year potions class. "Are you serious? Bell, Spinnet, and Johnson tricked Snape? How did they manage that?" asked Blaise, looking stunned. Higgs gave him the details of what the girls had done, how they tricked Snape into giving Angelina Veritaserum, and how they were able to blackmail him. " Who knew those three could be so cunning they seem like such a bunch do gooders." , said Draco. " Their cunningness must come from their grandfathers, we found out that Katie, Alicia, and Angelina's grandfathers were all Slytherins.", said Adrian. Blaise, remembering some of the whispers he heard around the halls, said " But, that's not all you found out about Angelina, is it Pucey?" All the boys now had grins on their faces and Adrian looked rather uneasy. " Yeah well it turns out that she really is a virgin, but who cares I still wouldn't date cause she's not hot!", stated Adrian. " So did Johnson say anything about Spinnet and Bell?", said Draco. Now it was Adrian's turn to grin. " Turns out Bell's seen Wood in his boxers and has seen him jacking off, so it's likely that she's not as innocent and boring as I thought she was, but I still wouldn't date her, cause she's not in any way cute!", said Flint. " Well I know for a fact that Alicia's not a virgin cause she said that Weasel's penis was too small for measure, but even though she may not be a prude, I still wouldn't date her because she's not my type!", said Higgs."Okay when this was happening, were the girls anywhere near you? Or did they even look at you?", asked Draco." Um…. Well no they weren't but, still who cares, cause they aren't hot, besides after what we said to them today I doubt they'd want to go out with us anyway!", said Adrian. " Why what did you three say to them?" asked Blaise. " Well Marcus called Bell a boring cold fish with no passion, Higgs called Spinnet a prude who can't please a man, and I….", Adrian was hesitant, but finally managed to say " I called Johnson a slut who became too loose of a shag!" " You three didn't!" laughed Blaise. " Yeah we did.", said Flint. " Okay, so who cares if we did, it's not like we're into them anyways, they aren't hot!", said Higgs.

" Yeah okay we'll see Monday!" said Blaise. " What's that suppose to mean?" asked Adrian. " Remember we can all wear what we want because of the heat, and that means that all the females at Hogwarts won't have to wear their robes!", said Draco. The three older boys weren't angry with that comment, in fact they were actually exited to see what all the females at school looked like underneath those robes.

"Enough about potions, did anything interesting happen to the two of you today?" , asked Flint. Blaise looked at Flint and answered, "Yeah I accidentally tripped Ginny on the way to class with Draco." " Oh and then what happened?" asked Higgs. " Well she didn't even look up at me, she just called me an asshole, and went on her way. She's kind of feisty for such a small person!", finished Blaise. " Well that's how you like them isn't it Zambini?", laughed Draco. Feeling betrayed by his fellow sixth year, Blaise said, " Yah well, in transfiguration class Hermione turned Ron into a toad!" " Oh yeah, why did she do that?" asked Pucey. " Well she saw Ron flirting with Lavender, and then he had the nerve to try to ask Hermione for help on his homework again, so she got really mad and hexed him when Mcgonagal wasn't looking. Mcgonagle just assumed that Weasel accidentally turned himself into a toad." The seventh year boys started laughing and Higgs said, " She's perfect for you Draco, she's so smart that she can break rules, and not even get blamed for it. Isn't that what you like Draco?" asked Flint. " Look even if I did have an interest in her, which I don't, I've got about the same chance as you have, all those girls think that we're out to get them!", said Draco sounding irritated. " Well who cares about them, we're not attracted to them so let's just drop the subject!" said Adrian.

Later that night the Gryffindor girls went up to their common room, continuing to talk about what had happened during that day. They were all looking through a bunch of fashion magazines. It was helpful that Hermione was muggleborn because she had so many fashion magazines from the muggleworld. With fashion from the muggleworld and magic from the wizarding world the girls were sure that they would come up with some outfits that would make their ex boyfriend's jaws drop. As they were looking at pictures, Alicia suddenly said, " Can you believe what Higgs, Pucey, and Flint called us!". " I know I've never said a mean thing to Pucey outside of the quidditch field, and I can't believe he called me a slut that's become to loose of a shag. He doesn't even know me!", said Angelina. " Yeah, and Flint's fight is usually with my quafflehead ex boyfried, I don't know why he'd call me a cold fish!", said Katie as she crossed her arms. " Apparently I'm a prude who knows nothing about pleasing men, Higg's got some nerve he knows nothing about me or my sex life!", sighed Alicia.

"Well some of them are nasty for no apparent reason, I mean Blaise tripped me today. I don't think it was an accident, because he's done it to me before." , said Ginny. "It's not a surprise to me, Draco's been calling me a mudblood since second year. I wonder if there are any decent Slytherins out there?", said Hermione. " Yeah there are, Angelina, Alicia's and my grandfathers are Slytherins and they're the nicest people I know", said Katie. " Yeah my grandmother said she was skeptical of my grandfather because he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, but she was glad she gave him a chance because he's the most loving person she's ever met" , said Angelina. " Yep, and my grandmother said to give everyone a chance cause they might surprise you!" finished Alicia. " So do you think that Higgs, Flint, and Pucey have good in them?", asked Ginny. " No!", replied Alicia, Angelina, and Katie in unison, still angry with the Slytherin boys for what they had said to them earlier that day.

" Well enough about the Slytherins, lets focus on our outfits for Monday.", said Katie. " Yeah we'll have to wear something that will make Fred, George, Oliver, Harry and Ron want to eat their hearts out!" said Angelina. " Girls, with these magazines, and wand waving, the boys will never know what hit them once they see all of us!", said Alicia smiling wickedly. Hermione, being a bit insecure with her looks, felt uneasy, and Alicia noticed this right away. " Baby Mione, you're beautiful, and underneath those robes I bet you've got a hot body. When we're all through with you, smart will become the new sexy!", said Alicia as she smiled at Hermione. Ginny was more than ready, " Potter you're going to wish the earth will open up and swallow you whole once you see me!", Ginny said a little to loud, and the girls started to laugh.

Sorry everyone, this chapter is really short but next one is almost finish. The Slytherins and Gryffindors finally interact with each other.


	6. Monday's Shockers

Monday's Shockers:

It was Monday morning and the girls were getting ready for the day they had ahead of them. Over the weekend the girls had perfected the looks that they wanted for themselves. All of the other Gryffindors were already eating breakfast in the Great Hall. However, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione , and Ginny got up extra early, and asked the house elves for some early breakfast so that they could have more time for getting ready.

Hermione was the first one finished. Alicia cut Hermione's dark brown hair which used to reach down to her bottom, and she also managed toflatten it out. Now her hair was shoulder length and was cut into multiple layers, and had light brown highlights that were magically put in by Angelina. Hermione's hair style brought out her big beautiful amber eyes. She wore a white corset patterned tube top, which brought out her chest, which wasn't too big or too small, it was just right for her body. The jeans she was wearing were tight fitting and flattered the curve of her hips. For shoe's she wore beige wedges. " Wow, Hermione you look hot! Ron's not going to know what hit him!", smiled Ginny.

Ginny was the second to finish, and she looked just as hot as Hermione did. Ginny's hair was flaming red like her brothers, and it reached to her collar bone. Alicia decided that it would look best if she flipped the ends of Ginny's hair into fly away curls, and it was a good decision because it enhanced her face. The brilliance of her blue eyes stood out. For her outfit, she chose an emerald green tank top which clashed attractively with her hair, being the tomboy she was, she opted for dark blue denim short shorts, and green chucks for shoes. The shorts she was wearing revealed her nice toned legs, and the freckles she had gave an illusion of a beautiful tan. " Wow Ginny, aren't you looking mighty fine, Harry's going to regret the day he let you go.," said Hermione causing Ginny to grin.

Now Ginny and Hermione were waiting for Katie to finish. When they saw her, the younger girls gave her a wide smile, and Ginny said, " My oh my Ms. Bell, many boys are going to want to be ringing your bell once they see you, even the quaffle doesn't stand a chance!". Katie looked great. Her blonde hair was cut short, reaching from her head to her mid neck. Her beautiful blue eyes could beseen in their full glory. She opted for a baby blue handkerchief tube top, and her elegant back could be seen. For her bottom she chose dark blue skin tight pedal pushers, that reached her knees, and it complemented her toned calves. For her shoes she wore baby blue wedges to match her top.

"Next up we have Ms. Johnson virgin queen", yelled Alicia from the room they were all changing in. " Wow, Angelina you better stay away from the boys if you want to stay a virgin for, long you look gorgeous!", said Katie. " Why thank you Ms. Bell", said a blushing Angelina. Angelina's hair which was always in a ponytail was now let down. Angelina's hair reached mid back, and Alicia had used a straightening charm to maker her wavy locks straight; however Alicia decided to curl the ends of her hair to give it more volume. The way that her hair fell on her face brought out her honey colored eyes, and her full lips, she looked beautiful. The outfit she wore consisted of a wine red spaghetti strap that was made so that her beautifully toned stomach was showing. She wore a dark blue denim skirt 3 inches shorter than mid thigh and it revealed her long mocha colored legs. For shoes she wore dark red wedges, that made her look even taller.

" Oh my God Alicia!", said Ginny as hers, Hermione's, Katie's and Angelina's jaws dropped as they saw their friend. Now to say that Alicia was daring was an understatement. Her brunette hair was held half up with a beige flower, and the half that was left down was donein fly away curls. Now her outfit was almost the same style as all the other girls, only it was a bit more on the wild side. She wore a beige spaghetti tank top that had a plunging neckline revealing her cleavage. For her bottom she chose a light blue denim skirt, which was way higher than mid thigh, luckily she put a charm on her skirt so that it wouldn't reveal too much when she'd bend over. " Well George may say there are lots of fish in the sea, but I don't think he'll find a better catch than you Ms. Spinnet." , smiled Angelina. " Are you going to be able to walk in those?" asked Ginny, as she looked at Alicia's denim stilettos. " Oh yeah, I'm really used to them.", smiled Alicia.

Ginny and Hermione had their classes next to each other and they hugged Katie, Alicia, and Angelina goodbye. As they walked the halls to get to their class, they saw students from Hermione's transfiguration class, and Ginny's ancient runes class near the doors of their classrooms.

" Hey who are those two girls walking this way", asked Draco. " I don't know but they look pretty hot!", said Blaise. Draco and Blaise decided to try to talk to the gorgeous girls that were approaching. Knowing who the identity of two boys whowere approaching, Hermione and Ginny shared grins. " I bet you they don't even know who we are yet, that's why they're walking this direction.", said Hermione. As Draco and Blaise stopped right in front of Hermione and Ginny, they smiled. Then Hermione said "Well?". " Huh, well what?" said Draco, looking confused. " You've never just stood in front of me just to stare and smile, you usually call me a mudblood!", spat Hermione. Draco was surprised and he took a step closer, and recognized the girl. " Granger?", said Draco. Hermione just shook her head then walked away from him. "Yeah and as for you, I'm standing and I can see you right in front of me so you won't be able to trip me if that's what you're trying to do!", Blaise was more shocked than Draco, " Ginny?" he said, as he looked at her questioningly. " Yes I'm Ginny, and your Blaise, it would be good of you to remember that, now move away so I can get on with life.", spat Ginny as she walked away from him to go to Hermione. Draco and Blaise were left stunned. " Who knew they could clean up so nicely." , Blaise said as Draco nodded.

They still had fifteen minutes before class started, so Ginny and Hermione decided to spend that time talking. Then two men walked up behind them. " Hi, I don't think we've met", a voice behind Ginny said. Ginny recognized that voice as Harry's, and turned around to face him and said, "Oh but we have met, and we were together for a while, until you decided to break up with me so you could be with that bimbo Cho!", spat Ginny. Everything that she said to him sounded like a blur because he was too busy being, shocked, and was in awe of how beautiful his ex girlfriend was. Then Ron came up next to Ginny and said, " Okay, well I know you're mad at Harry but can you at least introduce me to your hot friend?". " You already know who she is Ron.", said Ginny with a grin on her face. Then Hermione turned around to look at Ron, and with a wicked smile she said, " What's the matter Ronald, getting bored with Lavender already?". " He-he-hermione?",asked Ron as he gaped at her. Hermione nodded then just ignored Ron and turned to Ginny and said, "Well our classes are going to start soon so I'll see you at lunch, along with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia alright?". " Alright have fun in class Mione.", winked Ginny, as she headed to her own classroom.

Meanwhile, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were headed to their potions class. There was no one outside the doors because class was about to begin in five minutes. "Alright girls, here goes nothing!", winked Alicia. As the three girls walked in, they felt a bunch of eyes on them. They looked to the front of the room and saw their ex boyfriends staring at them with their mouths wide open. "Angelina?", asked Fred. " Talk to someone who'll shag you Weasley", Angelina replied coolly as she made her way to her seat. " Katie?" Oliver asked. " What are you staring at Wood? I am not a quaffle", said Katie as she went to sit next to Angelina. " A-a-a-licia?", asked George. " Shut up Weasley, don't you have to find some other fish in the sea?" snapped Alicia as she sat next Katie and Angelina. Oliver, Fred, and George had blank expressions on their faces.

However, the Slytherin boys in the back were too engaged in aconversation with each other to pay attention to anything or anyone and they didn't even look to the front of the room until Professor Snape came into the classroom. "Silence.", said Prof Snape. " All of you will be pairing up with someone from the opposite sex today, because I do not want any gossiping amongst friends while you are making the potion. However, seeing as how there are twice as many boys than girls in the classroom, the pairing method will be done differently. In this hat, I have pieces of paper with each of the names of the males in this classroom. Each of the females will choose two pieces of paper with the names on it. From those two names she will choose one to be her partner. There will be no trading partners amongst you, and to ensure this I will watch you ladies pick thetwo piecespapers, unroll them and read them to me right away.", There was a bit of mumbling, however it fell silent when Snape started to come by the females with the hat in his hands. Anna Parkinson was first and Snape read her papers aloud saying " David Montague, Lee Jordan!". " I choose Montague."answered Anna, and Lee was happy because he didn't want to work with her anyway. Then it was Katie's turn. She didn't want to be anywhere near Wood or Flint. Just as she unrolled her paper, she whispered " Fuck", then Alicia and Angelina gave her a look. Then Snape read aloud, " Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint", and Angelina and Alicia understood why Katie had cursed. " I choose Flint", said Katie as Oliver glared at her. Angelina couldn't decide who she dislikedmost in class Fred, Davies, or Pucey and really hope that she wasn't getting any of them. As Angelina unrolled her papers she looked at the names and slapped her hand on her forehead in frustration. Then Snape read aloud, " Fred Weasley, Adrian Pucey". Angelina didn't like either of the twobut she decided on Adrian. " I choose Pucey", Angelina said, which made Fred scowl. George was eyeing Alicia when she picked her two pieces of papers. " Damnit", she whispered to Katie and Angelina. " You too huh?", Angelina mouthed to her. Then Snape read her papers, " George Weasley, Terrence Higgs!". Alicia still very upsetfrom her break up with George, said " I choose Higgs!", Again George was shooting daggers at her.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence, heard all the three girls choose them as theirpartners and were all really surprised. The boys still hadn't seen the girls since Snape hadn't finished with his announcements yet. " Great we get stuck with the plainest girlsour year", said Higgs, not knowing that his partner was one of the girls that all the guys in class were drooling over at the moment. Adrian said, " Well whatever, at least we won't be distracted since their such plain Janes.". " Yeah but it would have been nice to have something pretty to look at.", said Flint. Snape finally finished his announcement and said, " Ladies please go sit with your partners. Flint, Higgs, and Pucey just rolled their eyes. Then suddenly they saw the movements from the front of the room, as Alicia, Katie, and Angelina made their way towards them. As the girls came into full view, all three Slytherin boys were shocked. " Is that them?" whispered Adrian, as he looked at Angelina. " Uh huh" said Higgs just as quietly, as he tried not to drool over Alicia. " Good Heavens!" said Flint as his eyes were glued to Katie.

Angelina took her seat next to Adrian. Adrian just stared at her. " _A man would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she is_." Adrian thought to himself, as he looked at her long mocha colored legs, her toned stomach, her full set of curves, her long raven colored hair, full lips, and her honey colored eyes that held such innocence and purity. "_She's so unnaturally beautiful, I'd bet Aphrodite herself would feel insecure if she was standing next to her_." He thought again to himself. Angelina had never really noticed Adrian outside the quidditch pitch. Although she disliked him, she had to admit that he was more than hot. She found herself in awe, of his jet black hair, his chiseled face, and most of all his deep blue eyes, which for some reason, she thought held kindness in them. He towered over her figure of 5'6 as he was 6'3. Angelina even found more of an appreciation for quidditch as she looked at his toned body. " _So this is the man, who's rumored to be better lover than Casanova, by so many girls. It's no wonder why,he's really attracti…. Oh my gosh what am I thinking? He called me a slut that was too loose to shag, I shouldn't check him out let alone find him hot_.", Angelina thought told herself and tried her best not to look at him. " Angelina?" Adrian said trying to talk to her but was cut off by her interruption. " Look, Pucey, I'm sorry you have slut like me for a partner, but it was either you or Fred, and I'm still really upset with him, besides he fools around in class too much, and I really don't want to fail potions.", spat Angelina." _She's still bitter_." , Adrian thought to himself and knew he couldn't really blame her and he tried to talk to her and said, " Angelina…I", " Look just drop it we're only going to partners for today anyway, let's just try to be civil till the end of class ok." , Angelina said cutting Adrian off from what he was about to say.Adrian just remained silent.

Katie sat with Marcus, but turned around to give Angelina and Alicia a smile. It was the first time Flint had ever really seen her smile. It was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. When she looked back at him her smile faded. Flint was still staring at her though. He loved her blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were exuberant, and it seemed like they were the eyes of a person who had a great passion for life. Her flawless skin was like a drug that his eyes were addicted to. He also noticed what a beautiful body she had. "_Wood was a damn fool to let a stupid red ball tear his relationship with such a gorgeous woman up_." , Flint thought to himself. Katie on the other hand, had nothing to complain about, aside from the fact that she disliked her partner. When he wasn't looking, Katie snuck little peaks at him. She noticed that his teeth were much straighter, and that he actually had a nice smile. His dark brown hair was done in spikes, which suited his face well. His hazel eyes were full of mystery, and it gave her the sense of someone who was unpredictable, and it exited her. With her being 5'3, he was a lot taller than her at his height of 6'1. As much as Katie resented quidditch at the moment, she appreciated what it did to tone the bodies of the men who played it. " _Ew, ew, I'm checking out Marcus Flint, the man who called me a boring cold fish, stop it Katie, stop it!_", she thought to herself. " Listen Bell I…", began Flint, but was cut off by Katie as she said, " Oh I'm sorry Flint, are you getting cold? Or does it smell fishy in here? Or could it be both, seeing as how you have a cold fish for your partner!". " _Great I was hoping she'd be over that_.", Flint thought to himself. " Okay Bell why did you...?", began Flint, but was again cut of by Katie. " Why did I choose you over Wood? For one, he's my ex and I don't want anything to do with him right now. Two, it's not easy to concentrate on potions when all quafflehead thinks about is quidditch. Last, we probably only have to do this just for today anyway, so when we finish we can be back to normal. So please, I know it's hard for you to be civil, but let's just try, so we can get a good grade okay." Flint just nodded.

" _Don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest Higgs, but I have to look at her chest, it's such a beautiful chest_.". Terrence thought to himself as he looked at Alicia's cleavage. He had fought really hard not to drool. Her way too short skirt, made him want to slap her right on her ass. And her legs were beautiful and toned. Ashe looked at her beautiful green eyes, he sawa good person, who had a bit of a mischeivious side.The stiletto heels that she was wearing, made him think of a dominatrix. "_I'd be the masochist to her sadist any day_.", thought Higgs to himself. Terrence wasn't the only one fighting his urges. Alicia was taken by Terrence's emerald Green eyes. In them, she saw a person who might actually be caring. His blonde hair went perfectly well with his face, and complimented his juicy red lips. He was tall at the height of 6'2, and she had to look up to him from her figure of 5'4. " _God bless quidditch!_", Alicia thought to herself as she looked at Terrence's muscular physique. " _Hmm… I wonder if his penis is bigger than…..stop it, stop it Alicia, you shouldn't think dirty about Terrence Higgs, after all, he said you don't know how to please a man_!", she again thought to herself. " So, uh, Alicia, um about…", began Terrance but didn't finish because Alicia cut him off. " Hmmm? What? Are you not PLEASED with your partner Higgs. Sorry I can't help that, because apparently, I don't know how to please men." Terrence wanting to hit himself for saying such a thing, and wanting her to give him a chance to please her, started to say, " Alicia I'm really….". Alicia cut him off again by saying, " Could you like, just not talk right now. I chose you as my partner because I'm still mad at George, and besides he's always busy trying to come up with pranks with Fred when we're in class. With him as my partner I'm sure I'll get a bad grade. So let's just try to get along for today, and after today I'll be out of your sight, and maybe that will PLEASE you.". Terrence was dumfounded, and kept silent, but every now an then he'd take a peak at her chest when she wasn't looking.

Towards the end of class, Snape had another announcement to make. " It turns out that many of you did better with your potions work today than, you did in the past years in my class. So everyone, take one good look at your partner and shake hands because this will be your partner for the rest of the year."said Snape.

"_Crap_" thought Angelina, "_Shit_" , thought Katie, " _Fuck_", thought Alicia. "_Yes_!", thought Adrian, "_Yes_!", thought Marcus, " _Chest_!" thought Terrence to himself as he hid his grin from Alicia.


	7. Hogsmead and Humiliations

Hogsmead and Humiliations: 

After finishing three subjects that day all the students were in the great hall, waiting to eat lunch, but first, the headmaster had an announcement to make. " Attention students as you allknow this weekend will be Hogsmead weekend so please, have all your permissions slips ready, that is all.", said Dumbledore. The students were finally ready to eat.

While eating, the five Gryffindor girls were talking about the trip to Hogsmead. Noticing, the eyes of the many males, and envious females on the five of them, Alicia asked, "Looks like we're going to be asked out quite a few times, will any of you guys accept a date to go to Hogsmeade?" "I'm not, we've only just broken up with our boyfriends, besides, I want some time without men.", said Angelina. " Yeah, that's the same thing that I was thinking", said Katie. " Besides, I think it would be better to go without them cause we could do the things that we want do to, and go to the places we want to go, without worrying about male interference.", said Hermione. "I'm quite sick of the male population right now myself, said Ginny. " Dito, I feel the same way all of you do, so will you four be my date to Hogsmead then?" asked Alicia. All the girls nodded and laughed, and decided that they would have much more fun beingtogether than being on dates.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, the boys were staring at the five Gryffindor females who gave them such a shock earlier that day. " You're staring at Granger again Draco.", said Blaise. Then Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence, looked from Draco to Hermione. " It's no wonder you keep staring at her, she looks hot!", said Flint. " I know she does!" sighed Draco. " Blaise what are you staring at?" asked Adrian. " Oh me? Um nothing, nothing at all Pucey", said Blaise. Then the four boys turned to see what was holding Blaise's hazel eyes captive. " Oh so you have the thing for the youngest Weasley eh?", questioned Higgs. " Can you blame him, she's fine!" said Pucey. Then it was the seventh year boys' turn to stare at the new found objects of their affections. " Pucey stop staring at Angelina!" , said Flint. " You should talk Flint, you keep staring at Bell.", laughed Higgs. " shut up you filthy hypocrite, you're the one's who's been drooling over Alicia.", spat Adrian. " I know, I know, but can you blame me, she has such a beautiful face, and her ch….". " Chest! We know Higgs, you've been staring at them, and talking about them for over an hour now!", spat Blaise, as he cut Higgs off from finishing his sentence. " Do you think there's a glimmer of a chance they'll go to Hogsmead with us?" asked Blaise. Then all five boys looked at all five girls, and they all locked eyes, however soon after that, Katie, Angelina, Alicia,Hermione, and Ginny just gave them death glares. " I will take that as a no," sighed Adrian, noticing the daggers the girls had just shot at them. " They've got to be the five hottest girls in this school", stated Flint. " Yeah the five hottest girls, and the five of us are on their most hated enemy list!"shrugged Higgs. " What are we going to do, after the way we've treated them, they won't even give us the time of day!" said Draco. " I don't know", the four boys said in unison.

Adrian kept his eyes on Angelina whileshe wasn't looking. " _At least she's seated far away from Weasel_", he thought to himself. Angelina was on the opposite end of the table purposely avoiding Fred. Then Adrian heard Fred yell from across the room, " Hey Angelina, want to be my date for Hosgsmead weekend?" Suddenly he frowned, until he heard Angelina's voice yelled back, "Sorry Fred I already have date, besides I still won't shag you, so you won't have fun anyway!". There was a loud laughter and Adrian was happy that she wasn't going with Fred but also sadbut wasn't the least bit surprised that she was going on a date.

" Oi, Belle, why don't we start over and I take you to Hogsmead this weekend!", said a confident Wood. This caught Flint's attention and he had a scowl on his face. "Sorry, Wood, see like Angelina, I too have a date, you'll probably have more fun if you take your quaffle!", teased Katie. Wood's face turned into a scarlet red because of embarrassment. Although,Flint was disappointed that Katie was also booked, he joined in on the laughter at Wood's humiliation.

Ron, thinking that Hermione, would accept him with open arms like she did before, thought he still might have a chance, " Come on Mione, I know you still care for me, let's go to Hogsmead together." Hermione really upset at his tactlessness snapped, " Sorry, someone's already asked me, besides you're too much of dunce to date, you're better of with Lavender!" This caused even more of laughter as Ron's face the same color of red as his hair. Draco was laughing at Ron although, he was disheartened at the fact that Hermione was going with someone else.

Harry thinking no one would refuse the boy who lived, tried his luck with Ginny and began, " How about you, me, and Hogsmead this weekend Ginny?". " How about no! Potter! Besides my date is sure to be twice as much fun as you, you're better of lending your shoulder for Cho to cry on!" No onelaughed harder at this than the Slytherins, seeing as how St. Potter had finally been refused. Blaise was joining in on the laughter, but wished so bad that it was him Ginny was going to Hogsmeade with.

Now it was George's turn. Thinking that Alicia still cared for him, and that she wouldn't want anyone else but him, he asked in a cocky manner, " Look, Spinnet, let's give it another go, you and me Hogsmead, this weekend?", " Sorry Weasley, but like you said you wanted to find other fish in the sea. Well I've already got four fishes lined up, and their the four finest fishes to step foot at Hogwarts!". Ginny, Hermione, Katie, and Angelina all shared grins, knowing that Alicia was talking about them. Everyone was laughing at George. However Higgs was thinking to himself, " _Four, how'd she manage four dates, and how come I'm not one of them! Oh that's right cause she bloody hates me!"_

The days went on the same for the rest of the week. The girls kept ignoring their ex boyfriends and also ignored the Slytherins. Blaise tried to wait for Ginny after class. When she came out he tried to talk to her, but she just scowled at him and walked away. Draco, tried desperately to get Hermione's attention, but she just thought he was trying to annoy her, and she acted like he was invisible. All the boys in potions didn't have much luck either. When Adrian tried to talk to Angelina, she always just gave him one word answers. Marcus even tried to talk to Katie about her personal life, but she just looked at him with wide eyebrows, and told him not to talk to her about anything that didn't have to do with potions. As for Higgs, he faired no better. When he tried to talk to Alicia all his words came out sounding like, " er, al, er, ic, er..umm?" because he was so nervous. All Alicia did was to ask him if he was retarted, or if he had some learning disability. He of course explained that he didn't. This is how it went on the whole week.

Finally Hogsmead weekend had approach and the girls were all thrilled to go together. They all looked pretty going out. They were all in jeans, because Hogsmead had normal weather unlike Hogwarts, which was still really hot. The girls had lot's of fun looking around at the little shops. They decided to stop by some stores and get little accessories for their hair, and earrings just to wear for when they felt like it. When they were tired, they decided to rest at the three broomsticks.

Meanwhile, Oliver, Fred, George,Ronand Harry were walking around through Hogsmead dateless. Finally understanding, that the girls' socalled dates were each other they felt really stupid. "Can you believe those five, wanting to go with each other rather than go with us?" asked George. " Yah I can, they're really mad at us, who can blame them I'd be mad at us too.!" , said Harry. " Yah I guess you're right", said Ron. " Yeah, but do they have to be so heartless, they didn't have to humiliate us in front of the whole school when we asked them out!" snapped Fred. " Wait minute you're right! Where do they get off treating us like dirt of their shoes!", said Oliver. Harry and Ron of course agreed with the older gentlemen, because they suffered humiliation as well.

"Is that mum over there?" asked Ron, looking at the redheaded woman who was standing near Madam Milkins. The five boys went over to her but before they reached her George stopped them. " She's going to want to know about the girls, and why we're not with them!" , said George. Suddenly the perfect scheme to get back at the girls popped into Fred's head. He knew that their mother had a temper, especially if someone had hurt their children. So he decided to make it seem like the girls left them for no reason and that it was the girls who were to blame for the breakup. All the boys wanted to get back at the girls and agreed with Fred. They knew the girls were in the three broomsticks, and that many of their fellow peers were there. It would be the perfect place for Mrs. Weasley to yell at the girls, and the girls would be humiliated. " Hello darlings!" said Mrs. Weasley as the five boys approached her. " Hi mum!" said Fred, George, and Ron in unison. " Hi Mrs. Weasely.", said Harry and Oliver. " Oh , my, where are, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley.Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Oliver put on the saddest faces they could make up. " Why boys, what's wrong?", asked Mrs. Weasely as she looked at the expressions on all the boys faces. " It's Alicia, mom she's left me for no apparent reason!", said George, touching his heart dramatically to make Mrs. Weasely think that he wasin pain. "We've tried to talk to them but they won't give us the time of day!", said Fred just as dramatically. " I've been trying to talk to Hermione mum, but she won't pay attention to me she acts like I'm invisible", said Ron holding his hands in face, to make it seem like he was crying. " Katie won't talk to me, she treats me like I'm nothing, and I feel like nothing!", said Oliver. " Ginny treats me like I'm no better than dirt of her shoes!" wailed Harry trying to convince Mrs. Weasley of his sorrow.

"WHAT!", said Mrs. Weasely with her face reddening because of her anger towards the girls. How dare they treat these boys in such a rotten manner. She always thought Angelina was a fine girl with such good values. She knew Katie's mom and thought that Katie was a lovely girl who was so full of life. Alicia spent many summers at Mrs. Weasley's home, and Mrs. Weasley thought that she was kind, and had a great sense of humor. Hermione, was like a second daughter to her, and Mrs. Weasely thought she was kind and brilliant. Her own daughter Ginny, had a sense of humor like Fred and George, but was still very kind and polite towards people. Well she definitely wasn't going to stand for this, she looked the boys dead in the eye and asked, " WHERE ARE THEY, I want to have a little chat with them, how dare they treat you like this, who do they think they are?" " THE THREE BROOMSTICKS!", all five boys said in unison, and they were exited that the girls were getting in trouble for not giving them a second chance. To them, the best part was that the girls were going to be humiliated.

Sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, were Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, laughing together as they drunk their butterbeers. Sitting in another table were, Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Marcus and Terrence, who were also drinking butterbeer and laughing together. "Why does it seem like they are always where we are?" asked Hermione, as she snuck a peak at the Slytherins who were not too far away. " Who cares ? As long as we don't talk to them we should be fine.", said Angelina.

" I have to admit, that I am relieved that they didn't have dates, took me awhile to figure out that they meant they were going with each other.", said Flint. " Doesn't matter if they have dates or not, they still hate us, Angelina won't even look at me!" said Adrian. "Well you did want a challenge, she hasn't had sex, and she won't give you time of day.", laughed Blaise. " Tell me Blaise, has Ginny even had a conversation with you yet, or does she still tell you to get out of her way?" barked Adrian. " Drop it you two we're all in the same boat, none of us stand a chance with any of them.", said Higgs. " Hey, who's that lady walking really fast outside, it looks like Weasel's mum, and she looks really mad!", said Draco as he saw Mrs. Weasley walking outside the window. The door opened wide and an angry voice said, " YOU FIVE!". The voice was so loud everyone who was in The Three Broomsticks could hear it clearly. Adrian, Marcus, Terrence, Blaise, and Draco, looked at the woman, and saw that she was glaring, at Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione and Ginny.

" Oh hello mum!", said Ginny happy to see her mother, and yet scared at the glares that she was giving them. " Oh don't you hello mum me! Ginny Weasely, how dare you treat Harry, like he's no better than the dirt of your shoes!", spat Mrs. Weasely. "You have it all wrong Mrs. Weasely Ginny didn't…", began Angelina but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley when she snapped, "As for you Angelina, I expected better from, you, you were such a good girl, how could you be so cold hearted with Fred and not give him the time of day!" " No that's not what happened with Fred and Angelina at all Mrs. Weas…", began Katie and she too was cut off as Mrs. Weasley's loud voice bellowed " Oliver, is a kind boy Katie, and I thought you were a sweet girl, how could you treat him like a nothing!" " Wait hold on, Mrs. Weasley, it wasn't like th….", began Alicia, but she too was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's wrath. " And as for you Alicia, I've spent time with you for a few summers, how could you break George's heart for no apparent reason!" "But it wasn't Ali…", began Hermione, and even she couldn't get a word in as she was cut off by Mrs. Weasley as well. " Hermione, I'm so disappointed in you. You were like my second daughter, how could you treat my son like he's invisible!", yelled Mrs. Weasley.

All the girls had tears in their eyes, because Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them and because none of what she said was true. They felt so embarrassed because all the people in the three broomsticks were eyeing them. The five Slytherin boys, were silent, but they were angry because they knew that Mrs. Weasley was wrong.

The girls were so upset, but none more than Ginny, who's temper matched Mrs. Weasley's and she finally spat out, "Mum, maybe if you'd stop yelling and listen to us for a second maybe you can hear the full story of how it really happened!". Mrs. Weasley finally gave in and listened to Ginny. "First of all mum, Fred and Angelina broke up because Angelina didn't want to have sex with him and he was angry with her for it. Second George wanted to find other fish in the sea, so he let Alicia go. Third, Katie cared a lot for Oliver but he dumped her because of quidditch. Fourth Hermione and Ron broke up because Ron kept cheating on her with Lavender. Finally Harry and I broke up because he wanted to be with Cho, so you have no right to come in here, and start yelling at us when you don't know the full story!" Ginny yelled. Everyone was now looking at a very embarrassed Mrs. Weasley. Blaise was definitely stunned at Ginny's temper, and how she put her mother in her place. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand looked apologetically at all the girls who's faces were now tear stained. "Oh I'm so sorry, ladies can you ever forgive me! I didn't mean to, it's just the boys, said…". "They were lying mum because they tried to ask us out today, thinking we'd say yes but we didn't!" said Ginny. The girls of course, forgave Ms. Weasley. "Don't worry you five, they'll get it from me, not just right now cause I've got to run but, I promise you, they'll be hearing from me!", promised Mrs. Weasley as she apparated back home.

The weekend passed and soon it was Monday again. During breakfast Angelina, Ginny, Hermione, Katie and Alicia sat together far away from Fred, Harry, Oliver, and George, since they were still very upset about what they had done in Hogsmead. Not knowing that Mrs. Weasley knew the truth the five Gryffindor boys, gave the girls very smug smiles as if they had just won something. "Can you believe them, they have some nerve, after what they did , breaking up with us for stupid reasons!" said Alicia. " Let's not worry about that now, Mrs. Weasley knows the truth and it's over.", said Katie. " Hey do hear that?", asked Angelina. " It's mum's owl!" Ginny said, as she looked at the familiar owl flying through the window, with a red envelope in it's mouth. " Ha! Ha! Looks like someone's got a howler", laughed Fred from across the room, not knowing that his mother new the truth. As the owl flew near the five girls, it gave them a wink and dropped the howler near the five boys. Everyone in the great hall started to laugh because Fred made himself look like an idiot again. The five Slytherins were grinning as well, and they all thought that the Gryffindor males deserved what was coming to them. "Wait this can' be right!" said George, seeing that the howler was marked, Oliver, Harry, Ron, George and Fred. The girls all had grins on their faces.

"Okay, guess we'd better get it over with then." said Oliver as he opened the red envelope seeing that his name was first. As soon as the envelope was open Mrs. Weasley's loud voice yelled, " OLIVER WOOD, HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE QUIDDITCH OVER KATIE IT'S NO WONDER WHY SHE TREATS YOU LIKE NOTHING. PLEASE TELL US IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'RE HIDING, BECAUSE A MAN WHO SPENDS MORE TIME WITH A QUAFFLE THAN WITH A GIRL AS LOVELY AS KATIE MUST BE GAY!", Oliver was in shock, and Harry was shaking as the howler made it's way to him next and yelled out " AND YOU, HARRY POTTER, I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU. I'VE TREATED YOU LIKE A SON. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BOY WHO LIVED DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO TREAT GINNY THAT WAY, CASTING HER ASIDE FOR SOME OTHER WOMAN, I'D TREAT YOU LIKE DIRT OF MY SHOE ALSO IF YOU DID THAT TO ME!" Harry covered his face in his hands too embarrassed to look up. Ron looked like he was about to vomit as the howler made it's way to him and yelled, " AS FOR YOU RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE, YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU LET SUCH A BRILLIANT GIRL GO, I AM SO ASHAMED!". George tried to get up from the table before the howler could get to him, but he wasn't fast enough and the howler yelled, " AS FOR YOU AND THIS WHOLE FUTURE NONSENSE, ALICIA IS NOT AN OBJECT. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE HOGWARTS. HOW DARE YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHE HAS NO FEELINGS YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!". Fred was already paralyzed in fearand couldn't move and the howler yelled in rage " AND AS FOR YOU FREDERICK WEASLEY, I AM ABSOLUTEY DISGUSTED. HOW ON EARTH COULD I HAVE RAISED SUCH A HORNY PERVERTED GIT FOR A SON. HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ANGELINA BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH YOU. IF DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE TO CASTRATE YOU!" The howler yelled one more time and said " FRED, RON, GEORGE YOU HAVE CAUSED ME THREE GREAT GIRLS, I WOULD HAVE LIKED FOR DAUGHTER IN LAWS, AND TO OLIVER AND HARRY, YOU MAY HAVE JUST LOST THE ONLY THINGS IN YOUR LIFE'S THAT MAY HAVE BEEN WORTH KEEPING!". With that the howler burst into flames. The whole school bursted outlaughing at the five Gryffindor boys."How is it that they always manage to embarrass us in front of the whole school?"asked Ron as he slumped his head on his hands.

Before breakfast ended, professor Dumbledore had another announcement to make. " As you all know winter is coming up and so is Christmas, and unfortunately due to the heat it won't seem that much like Christmas here in Hogwarts, so we've decided that students who wish to have a traditional Christmas, will have a choice of spending Christmas in a Mountain Resort in a wizarding area in the Swiss Alps for two weeks, or they can stay here. However, let me tell you, that there will also be a winter ball held in the Swiss Alps which may persuade your decisions. Each suite has room for five beds, and you can choose who you want to room with no matter what year or house they are in as long as they're the same gender. You're rooms can be next to someone of the opposite gender, but you cannot room with them. It is now October, and you all have plenty of time to decide, but please, I'm going to need all your decisions by November 15th.", said Dumbledore.

" So how about it ladies, we can all room together, and it's in the Swiss Alps!" said Alicia. " I'm in!", said Angelina, Katie, Ginny and Hermione. " I bet the ball is going to be magnificent!", said Hermione " Yeah and now we have two months to pick out the perfect gowns!" said Angelina. " I can't wait!" said Katie. " Swiss Alps, here we come!" said Ginny.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco,Blaise, Adrian,Marcus and Terrence were chatting amongst each other. " Hey looks the fabulous five are going to the Swiss Alps, so what do you gents? Shall we go?", asked Adrian hoping to spend Christmas with Angelina. " If they're there I'm there!" said Higgs who was staring hungrily at Alicia. " If Belle's going I'm going!" replied Marcus. " We're definitely in!" said Blaise and Draco in unison as they stared at Hermione and Ginny. " They won't even date us, they probably don't even want dates!" said Draco. "Oh don't worry we'll think of something, their not the only one's who can be cunning!", said Adrian.


	8. Interference Counts

Interference Counts: 

After the week had gone by, Saturday came and the girls were all really bored. " So, we're all going to the Swiss Alps for sure?", asked Angelina. " Definitely!", repliedAlicia, Katie, Ginny, andHermione in unison. "Alright all we have to do is sign our names on the Swiss Alps sign up sheet!", said Angelina.

So the girls went to the Great Hall to sign their names on the sign up sheet that was attached on the doors. They were almost done andHermione just needed to sign her name.

As Alicia, Katie, and Angelina watched Hermione finish they heard Ginny say, " Oh no hear comes trouble!". They all turned to see what Ginny was looking at, when they saw that she was looking at Adrian, Blaise, Marcus, Terrence, and Draco approaching they all let out groans.

" So are you ladies going to the Swiss Alps for Christmas?" asked Adrian looking at Angelina. "No, we're just writing our names on the sign up sheet for no reason!" Angelina said sarcastically.

"Oh well, we're going, maybe we'll see you there!", said Blaise. "I hope not, I actually want to have a **merry** Christmas!", spat Ginny.

"Why is it that you five treat us like dirt whenever we try to have a pleasant conversation with you?", asked Draco. " Let's see hmm because you guys, have never had a pleasant conversation with us. In the last years, the only time you boys gave us any kind of acknowledgement was to insult us!", bit Hermione.

" Yeah but..", began Flint, but Katie cut him off by saying, " But nothing, you guys have never said anything nice to us since we started school! Even on the pitch, it's always you guys who initiate the curse words!".

" Common, girls let's leave, I'm sure we can find something better to do than waste our time with these jerks!". Then the girls nodded and started to off walk fast. Then Higgs yelled out " Alicia!", but she just gave him the finger and kept walking.

The boys decided to finish signing their names up on the sign up sheet. " What are we going to do, we're not going to get anywhere with them always walking away from us!", said Higgs.

" We'll think of something!", said Adrian who was longing to be near Angelina.

"Where do you suppose they went to anyways?" asked Flint. " Probably back to their common room , Alicia said they wanted to find something, to do and by the looks on their faces, they seemed pretty bored.", said Draco.

"We need to try to talk to them any chance we can get!" said Blaise.

" Alright we'll keep close to the hallways, near their common room, so we can see them but they can't see us, and when they come out we'll think of what to say to them!" said Adrian.

Meanwhile, inside the girls common room, the girls were thinking of what to do, to escape their being bored.

" I know let's practice quidditch outside, it'll be fun just the five of us." , said Alicia.

" Are you sure? I mean we don't have any beaters, keeper, or a seeker!" asked Angelina.

" Well we can play just for fun, we'll use the snitch, besides Ginny can practice her seeking skills in case the boy who lived gets detention again!", laughed Alicia.

" Oh, alright smarty pants. What do we do about a keeper?"asked Katie.

" Hermione can be keeper!". "What me? Keeper! Are you crazy!" squealed Hermione looking at Alicia. " Look , you're really good at astronomy and arithmancy right?" asked Alicia, and Hermione nodded. " Great all you have to do is pretend that the quaffle is like a meteor coming from different angles, you just watch the angle where the quaffle is coming from, and calculate where you should catch it!", Alicia explained. " Ok I'll try!" said Hermione hesitantly. " Don't worry Katie, Angelina, and I will practice a few shots with you, and when you get really good, that's when we'll play." , said Alicia. The girls were all in agreement. " Let's all wear matching outfits, it would make the five of us look like an all girl team!" said Katie. So they all dressed up in red tank tops, and dark denim blue short shorts, and red chucks.

Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were trying to stay hidden and waited for a sign of any noise or movement from the Gryffindor common room. Then they heard the door open.

"Someone's coming out!" said Higgs. The sight of the five girls in tight tank tops, and short shorts made all of their mouths drop.

We have to follow them!" whispered Draco, who was drooling over Hermione's beautiful legs since it was the first time he had seen them.

"I'm with you on that Draco!" whispered Adrian who was looking longingly at Angelina.

"Well we have to move a bit faster if we're going to catch up with them!" whispered Flint, who didn't want to waste anymore time staying hidden when he could be close to Katie.

" Alright lets go!" whispered Higgs, who wanted nothing more than to gaze at Alicia.

As they followed the unsuspecting girls, Draco said, " Looks like they're getting brooms from the broom closet." " They're going to play quidditch outside, and from the looks of it, it's going to be just the five of them!" said Adrian.

" Okay, I got an idea, why don't we change into something we can quidditch in, and see if there's a way to get them to play with the five of us!" said Flint.

" That's a great idea Flint", said Blaise, who wanted to get to Ginny as soon as possible.

Adrian had the perfect idea, and he was sure it was going to work. He knew how the girls were about people thinking a man was better than a woman when it came to quidditch, and he would use that to their advantage. Adrian told the boys the plan, and they all figured that they had nothing to lose and everything to gain so they decided to go along with it.

Meanwhile the girls were at the quidditch pitch already. They were allhelping Hermione fly. After a few tries she was rather good. She did what Alicia told her to do and she calculated the angles and the directions the quaffle was in, and she managed not to letone goal pass her.

"Wow baby Mione, you're really good at this, maybe you should try out next year!", said Angelina.

"Yeah Mione, you're even better than Ron.", said Ginny.

As Hermione was flying up to the goalpost, she saw five figures all dressed in green muscle shirts and denim blue cargo shorts, andsounding very irritated she yelled " YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Her other four companions were startled at her yelling and turned to look at what she was staring at.

" SHIT! What the hell are they doing coming over here!" groaned Katie as she and the rest of the girls saw Adrian, Marcus, Terrence,Draco and Blaise approaching.

" I think they just like pissing us off !" said Angelina.

"Either that or that or they have a death wish!" said Alicia.

" If they have a death wish, I'd be more than happy to grant it to them!" said Ginny as the girls laughed. However their laughter died as the boys came face to face with the girls.

" What the hell are you guys doing here!" snapped Katie. " Well, we were wondering if we could play quidditch with you Belle?" said Flint.

"Hell no you can't play quidditch us!" yelled Alicia. " Oh well, that figures!" said Higgs sarcastically, hoping to get a rise from one of the girls.

" And what's that suppose to mean Higgs?" bellowed Angelina. " Well don't get us wrong Angelina, but when it comes to quidditch, men are just better than women, I mean if I were you I wouldn't want to play us either, seeing as how your asses would get whooped!", said Adrian.

" Excuse Me!" said Ginny who was red in the face. " It's true men are just better players than women, when it comes to quidditch " said Blaise, who was happy that their plan was working already.

" That's just not true, The Holy Head Harpies, are an all female team and they'vewon just as many championships as any of the male teams out there!" yelled Hermione. "The Holy Head Harpies are probably a bunch of guys just pretending to be girls for publicity!" said Dracoand smirked as he saw Hermione's face getting redder by the second.

" GIRLS ARE JUST AS GOOD AS MEN WHEN IT COMES TO QUIDDITCH!", yelled Katie. "No they aren't, and you know it that's why you won't play with us!", said Flint.

" The reason we won't play with you is because we do not like you!" snapped Alicia. " Oh sure! That's it, keep telling yourself that Alicia, it's okay for you to be afraid of getting your butted whooped by us males!" said Higgs sarcastically.

" Our team has beaten your team in quidditch matches loads of times!" fought back Angelina. " Yeah, but you also had Wood, Pothead, and the Weasel twins on your team, and they are all males that's why you won!" said Adrian as he watched Angelina scowl.

" Look, women are just as good as men when it comes to quidditch!" bellowed Ginny. " Oh yeah, why don't you prove it, I bet if we played you girls, you would suffer a loss!" teased Blaise as he saw Ginny getting more and more irritated.

" Oh please, you guys would cry like little girls after you played us because you'd be ashamed, after you lose", teased Katie. " Wanna bet?", said Flint.

" We don't make bets with assholes like you, five!" yelled Alicia. "Oh, come on Alicia, the reason you don't want to bet is because you're afraid of losing, proving our point, that men are better than women when it comes to quidditch.", said Higgs.

" Yeah ladies, you're Gryffindors, where's your courage, or are you women afraid of losing to us men?" teased Adrian as he looked at Angelina. "We aren't afraid of anything, especially not of you five!", Angelina spat back.

" I bet anything you guys are afraid to lose a bet to us, and that's why you keep rejecting, our offer to play, becauseyou know we could proveour point.", said Draco. " That's not true, we just don't want to play with you, now leave us alone.", Hermione.

" Poor little Gryffindor, girls, afraid to lose a bet to the big bad Slytherins boys." ,said Blaise.

Ginny who was more than irritated called all of the girls over to her, and said in a low voice, " Look we're better than those bastards, we're friends and we know all of each others reflexes, we could be them. We could stake a bet telling them to leave us alone forever if we win!" All the girls nodded and agreed to play the Slytherins so that they could be left alone.

Since Angelina was lead chaser, the girls decided for her to negotiate with the boys. " Alright we'll play with you! And we have some conditions for the bet. Since, Adrian was a smooth talker, the boys decided to send him over to discuss the bet with Angelina. " Alright Pucey, if we win this bet you five have to leave us alone, forever!" said Angelina. " Okay, Angelina, if we win the five of you, have to spend the two weeks with us at the Swiss Alps, and be our dates for the ball!" said Adrian. Angelina, who was shocked said she'd have to check with the girls. The girls were all hesitant, but they agreed. Angelina went back to Adrian to discuss the rules. " Okay Pucey, there will be no cheating, we want a clean came, the same rules as always, who ever catches the snitch first wins the game. And since there's five of you and five of us, we'll be playing without bludgers. Ginny is going to be our seeker, and Mione's going to be our keeper, Alicia, Katie, and I will keep our place as chasers." , said Angelina. " Okay Angelina, Draco is our seeker, and Blaise is our keeper. However, we've decided that interference does count for both teams. If someone from the outside interferes in our game causing you to win, **you** still win no complaints. However, if someone interferes in your game causing us to win , **we** still win, and you guys can't hold any complaints against us deal?" asked Adrian. Angelina decided to talk to girls one more time, and they agreed to the condition that interference counts. Angelina and Adrian shook hands and the game was set in motion.

Flint tried his hardest to shoot the quaffle through one of the hoops, but Hermione's quick reflexes didn't allow him to. Hermione then passed the ball to Katie, who passed it to Alicia. Alicia was trying to pass it to Angelina, but couldn't get a clear shot because Higgs was in her way.

" Out of my way Higgs," yelled Alicia. " Not a chance Spinnet!", yelled back Terrence.

Since Alicia couldn't get a clear shot, Katie went below her, and Alicia tossed the quaffle down, and she caught it then passed to Angelina. Adrian was trying to get quaffle from Angelina. "What's the matter Pucey! Having trouble keeping up with a female?" teased Angelina, as she tried to shoot through one of the hoops. Unfortunately for her Blaise was just as good a keeper as Hermione was. " Nah Johnson, but sure looks like your quaffle had a hard time getting passed a male!" teased Adrian.

The game went on like that with no one scoring. Meanwhile not too far away there were five Gryffindor men who were walking in that direction.

" Okay men since, the girls aren't talking to us we might as well practice some quidditch!"said Oliver but as he got a closer look at the quidditch pitch he was shocked, at the sight he saw, and so were his four companions.

"Wait that can't be right, the Slytherins are probably attacking the girls, we should go help, them, it might help us get back on their good side!" said Fred.

" Is that Hermione they have as keeper? Oh no she'll get hurt, we better go help them! Besides it will make Hermione want to jump back in my arms!" said a hopeful Ron.

" We'll get our bludgers and our bats, we'll aim them at the Slytherins, and Angelina and Alicia will welcome us with open arms!" said Fred as he winked at George.

" Yes and I'll protect Katie from Marcus, I'll make sure that I bring her down safely to the ground!" said Wood, hoping that Katie and him could have good times with quidditch again.

" It looks like Malfoy is circling Ginny, what is his problem, I'll save her!" said Harry, hoping that his good deed would redeem him in Ginny's eyes.

The game was still going on, and the score was Gryffindor 10 Slytherin 0. The Gryffindor boys made their way near the pitch, with the bludgers ready.

Higgs was on his way to the post andHermione was more than ready for him until!... " Hermione move out of the way! You could get hurt!" said Ron as he pulled Hermione away from the goal post, causing Higgs to score for Slytherin making thescore tied.

" Hey Angelina! Alicia, George and I have come to save you!", said Fred as he and George aimed their bludgers towards Higgs, and Pucey who were really close to the girls. Unfortunately, their aim was bad, and they knocked down, Angelina, and Alicia instead.

" It's okay Katie keep going, the games not over!" yelled Angelina from the ground who was more than infuriated with Fred, but couldn't do anything cause he was still in the air.

Flint was flying towards Katie, and Katie was flying to the goal post however, Wood was there. " Don't worryKates I'm here to help!" said Wood, and he grabbed Katie and put her on his broom and flew her down to the grown. He wondered why Katie was kicking and screaming, but ignored it and flew back up immediately trying to get Flint.

" Okay Ginny, you're our last chance you have to grab the snitch!" yelled Katie, but Harry wasn't paying any attention and didn't hear any of what Katie just said. He saw Ginny chasing something but then Draco caught his attention. He thought that Draco was about to attack Ginny, seeing as how he had his hand reached out in the same direction Ginny's was. Ginny almost caught the snitch, unfortunately just as she was about to grab it Harry flew up to her and grabbed her away, letting Draco have easy access to it.

The Slytherins had won, and it didn't matter that the idiot Gryffindor men had interfered because the girls had agreed that interference did count.

In rage, the girls started attacking the Gryffindor boys, for making them lose. Angelina and Alicia both grabbed George and Fred's beater's bat, and began beating the both of them up with it. Harry, Ron, and Wood, would have helped them out but they were having their own dilemmas. Harry could hardly breathe because Ginny was strangling him by the neck. Ron's hair was being pulled out by Hermione, who kept on calling him an idiot. Wood was being beaten up by Katie who kept on hitting him with her broomstick.  
The Gryffindor boys were all confused. " Why are you hurting us, we were saving you girls, from the Slytherins, a normal person would have shown us some gratitude!" said Fred." We were having a match with, them and you made us lose!" yelled Angelina.

" Well what's the big deal? It's just a game forget about it!" said George.  
" There was a lot at stake for us in that game you idiot!" bellowed Alicia, who was getting redder by the second.

" Look I'm sure it can't be that bad, so get over it besides, we wanted to talk to you girls about something!" said Wood. " Well it is that bad, and besides we don't want to speak to you , especially for making us lose!" spat Katie.

" I'm sure you'll want to talk to us once you hear what, it's about, and it will make you forget about this whole losing to the Slytherins thing." said Ron. " No matter what it is, we won't ever forget about this, and we don't want to hear anything you say.", said Hermione.

" Not even, if it's about you being our dates to the Ball at the Swiss Alps?" said Harry in a conceited way. Ginny who was so angry, didn't reply and just started to strangle Harry even harder than the first time.

All the Slytherin males who were watching and listening to the scene in front of them couldn't help but laugh.  
" Look, thanks to you five idiots, even if we wanted to be your dates, which we don't, we can't and it's all your fault!" yelled Angelina. " Our fault wait I'm confused?" said Fred.

" Thanks to you we all already have dates, because we lost a bet with the Slytherins. We bet that girls could beat men at quidditch any day, and thanks to you, we lost, and now we have dates! and we have to spend the whole to weeks with them at the Swiss Alps!" yelled Alicia.

" Wait so who's your date Angelina?", asked Fred. " I'm standing right here!" said Adrian with a smirk on his face. Fred was just shocked, and he couldn't say anything.

" That's right and Alicia's going with me!" said a very happy Terrence Higgs.

" What about you Katie?" asked Wood, who was really afraid of the answer. " I'm afraid Belle's going with me!" said Flint, giving Oliver a smug look.

" Hermione you're not going with Dra..?" began Ron but was cut off by Draco who said, " Oh but she is going with me Weasel, and there's nothing you can do about it!".

"Don't even bother asking Ginny who she's going with Pothead, because you're already looking at the answer!" said Blaise. Harry who was really angry spat " But we interfered it's not their fault, they shouldn't have to go with you!".

" Sorry Pothead, but interference counts!" said Draco. " Yeah we should thank you guys really, it was hard playing the girls, but with your help we were able to win!" said Adrian in a menacing way. " Yeah, can't wait till December, ladies!" said Higgs. With that, the five Slytherin boys blew butterfly kisses at the girls who were still angry and dumbfounded.

" That was a good idea Pucey, making interference count!" laughed Blaise. " Yeah, well gents, looks like we are going to have a very merry Christmas indeed!" grinned Adrian.


	9. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws

Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws:

" Why the hell would they want us to be their dates anyways!" yelled Ginny, who still really frustrated about having to be Blaise's date at the Swiss Alps.

"They're probably just doing it to spite the boys", sighed Angelina.

"Yeah you're probably right Angel, I mean it's not like they've really give us any reason to believe that they actually like us right?" asked Katie.

" Not at all, Draco's been rotten to me for years, I'm clueless as to why he'd want to take me to the ball, when he can have Pansy!" said Hermione.

" Yea, and Higgs, Pucey, and Flint, have been nothing but rotten to Katie, Angelina, and I", said a very confused Alicia.

" Blaise, always trips me, I've never even had a conversation with him. Oh my Gosh, what if their whole plan is to make us have a horrible Christmas!" cried Ginny.

" It's harsh but it's probably what they'll do. Well, a bet is a bet, and there's really nothing we can do but wait. I mean we still have two months. We still have to wait for November 15th so that Dumbledore can give more details about the trip, since he'll already know who's going for sure.", said Angelina.

" You, know I thought that two months would take forever to wait to go to the Swiss Alps cause I was really exited. Now that we have to spend it with them, I'm dreading it, and it seems like such a short time!" said Ginny.

" We'll just wait and see, maybe there's something we can do to avoid spending so much time with them when we get to the Swiss Alps. I mean it's gotta be a big resort right? Who knows we might be able to avoid them for the whole to weeks, the only thing we'll have to do is go to the ball with them, and it's only one Night.", said Katie.

" Yea you're right, we'll just wait till November 15th to see what else we learn about the trip.", said Hermione.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, the males were having fun conversations about their victory.

" I'll finally be able to show Angelina, that I can be the kind of man that's good for her!", said Adrian.

" Oh really Pucey, how do you intend to do that? You don't even know what kind of man she wants. Just because every other girl is easily taken by your good looks, and gives herself to you in less than three days, doesn't mean that Angelina will!" said Blaise.

" Well, during the two weeks at the Alps, I'll try to be her friend, and by being her friend and getting to know her, I'll figure out what kind of man she wants, and I'll show her that I can be that man!" said Adrian.

" Good Luck to you on that Pucey, I know I'll need a lot of luck to get to know Ginny. The girl hates me!" said Blaise.

" Oh yea, you think you've got it bad. Try being the one person who's been calling the person you like, a mudblood for the last six years. I have it tougher than you Zambini!" said Draco.

" Well I can't wait, I mean at least we all have a chance to show them a side of us that they have never seen before. I'll get to know Alicia's personality and I get to look at her chest! Fourteen days of chest! Chest I tell you! Chest. Okay and maybe her beautiful face as well!" said a grinning Higgs, as the other boys laughed, but looked at him with discuss.

" I don't know how I'm going to win Belle over. The last time we played a real quidditch match with them, I cursed at her, and she called me a troll! I'm sure she hates me!" said Flint.

" Look who cares, it's October 15th right now, we have two months toplan out strategies to win their hearts. And besides, they'll have fourteen days of getting to know us at the Swiss Alps. They'll be with us for fourteen days! There's no way they can escape us, it's probably not too big of a place so they'll have a hard time avoiding us. Besides that, I don't think every student at Hogwarts is going to go to the Swiss Alps, it will be easy to spot them!" explained Adrian.

One month later, at breakfast……… " Attention students, as you know it's November 15th, and I am pleased to announce that all the students at Hogwarts have decided to spend Christmas at the Swiss Alps. I'm also very pleased to tell you that it is a very large place, it's twice the size of Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore.

Then there were lot's of discussions, going on at the different tables. Draco, Adrian, Marcus, Terrence, and Blaise all had frowns on their faces, as they saw Hermione's, Angelina's, Katie's, Alicia's and Ginny's face light up with glee.

At Gryffindor table Angelina said " Oh my gosh this is so great, if it's that big, and everyone's going, it will be easy to avoid the guys until the ball."

Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table, Adrian said " This is terrible, if it's that big, and everyone's going it will be easy for the girls to avoid us until the ball!"

Dumbledore had another announcement to make, and called all the students to his attention. "Each group of five, will be given a map, of the castle in the Swiss Alps. There are hundreds of rooms in the castles with different room numbers that are shown on the map. All groups of five, may ask other groups to be their neighbor if they like. Each group of five, will give their room number to me in my office, and it will be a first come first serve basis, and once you've given me the number you cannot change it. As a caution, I urge you students, to keep your room numbers a secret, between your group of five, and the other groups that you want to be your next door neighbor, if you don't want to be near unwanted company." Dumbledore finished, and with that everyone was back in discussion.

" Okay I got it, we'll ask Hannah Abbott, Stephanie Clearwater, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Eloise Midgen to be our neighbors.", said Alicia.

" Yeah that's a great idea Leesh, they're in the same group of five and they're all really nice girls!" replied Angelina

All the girls were in agreement with Alicia's choice of neighbors, and Hermione said that she would go to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to ask the girls if they were interested.

" Alright, I just spoke to the five of them, and they said that they would discuss the room arrangements with us tonight in the library !" said Hermione.

After breakfast, Hermione, went to her Transfiguration class, Ginny went to Ancient Runes, and Katie, Angelina, and Alicia all went to potions.

" Hey, Granger!" whispered Draco from across the room, and Hermione turned around to look at him.

" What is it Draco?" said Hermione, in a happy voice, thrilled at the fact that she would be able to successfully avoid him at the Swiss Alps.

" So um, the men and I think that we should be neighbors, seeing as how you girls have to spend the whole two weeks with us at the Swiss Alps.", said Draco.

" Oh sorry, no can do Draco, we already made plans with a group of five? Besides the bet was spending two weeks and going to the ball with you at the Swiss Alps, there was nothing in the bet about having to be your neighbor as well!" answered Hermione with an evil grin.

" Fine then, who are you rooming with?", asked Draco

" Hannah, Stephanie, Luna, Eloise, and Susan" replied Hermione happily, leaving Draco a little upset.

Meanwhile at potions class Professor Snape had an announcement to make. " Well today will be the day that you complete the potion that you have been working on in the last month. All of the lacewings have been stewed and the fluxweed has been picked, there's no reason for any of you not to complete the Polyjuice potion today!" announced Snape.

While they were working on the potion, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence had tried to strike up conversations with the girls.

" So Angelina I think that our group of five should be neighbors, seeing as how you girls have to spend two weeks with us. It would be such as hassle for you girls to try to find us" said Adrian, trying to sound like he was looking out for the girls, and not himself.

" Sorry, Adrian, no can do we've already chosen our neighbors and we're meeting them at the library tonight, besides the exercise we get from looking all over the place for you would be great", smiled Angelina victoriously.

Adrian, turned to Marcus and Terrence, shaking his head, and they both understood, that the girls had no intention of being next door neighbors with them.

Professor Snape left the room for a while, and Fred, Oliver, and George took this as their chance to talk to Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

" Hey Girls!" Oliver called from across the room, and Katie,Alicia, and Angelina turned to look at him, as did their Slytherin partners.

" What do you want!" said an irritated Katie, who was still mad at the boys for making them lose the bet in the first place.

" We just wanted to know if you wanted to be our neighbors for the Swiss Alps!" said Fred.

" HELL NO!", Alicia, Katie and Angelina replied in unison.

" Okay we'll take that as a no!" said George, who was looking glum as ever.

Class was about to end, and everyone's polyjuice potion, came out correctly, that Snape had nothing mean to say. He just emptied out the contents of their cauldrons into a large container, and kept it to the side of the room, as Adrian watched him intently.

After three more subjects, it was time for lunch in the great hall again. All the teachers were in the great Hall eating lunch together. The Gryffindor girls were sitting down and eating at their table. However, Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian, were no where to be seen, because they had decided to skip lunch and head to their common room instead.

"We're going to be lucky, if we have a chance to even see them in the two weeks that we're there" said Higgs.

" I bet that they are really happy about this, the three girls were in a really good mood today in potions class today.", said Flint.

" Yea, well Hermione, was in a good mood too, and she had a smile on while she was telling me who she was rooming with!" said Draco.

" Wait, you know who their rooming with Draco?" asked Adrian, with an odd look on face, and all the boys could tell that he had an idea.

" Yea, their rooming with, Hannah, Eloise, and Susan from Hufflepuff, and Stephanie and Luna from Ravenclaw, why?"

" Hey, Flint, Higgs, what were we brewing in potions class today?" asked Adrian with a grin on his face.

" Polyjuice Potion, Why?" asked Higgs who was really confused.

Flint, not being as dumb as everyone thought he was, understood completely and said " We could disguise ourselves, as the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws."

" That's bloody brilliant Pucey, we'll be able to get their room numbers, from them, and we could be their neighbors!" said Blaise.

" Wait, how are we going to get the polyjuice potion, anyway?" asked Draco.

" I saw Professor Snape pouring it into a container, and I know where he hid it. Lunch is still going on right now, so none of the teachers are in their classrooms, if we hurry, we might be able to steal some for the five of us." , exlplained Adrian.

So the five boys went down to the dungeon making sure that no one was following them. Adrian managed to find the potion, and began to pour some, in five bottles, that was good to last them an hour. After they were finished, they all went back to their common room, and hid the bottles, where no one but them could find them.

" Wait a minute, how are we going to get the hairs, from the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws?" asked Higgs.

" Well, three of us have to wait outside from the Hufflepuffs common room, and two of us are going to have to wait outside of the Ravenclaw common room. When the girls come out we'll put a sleeping spell on them, and we'll grab their hairs and their clothes, and stuff them in the broom closets. When we're done getting the information from the Gryffindor girls we'll come back for them, put their clothes back on them. First we'll make sure that the Gryffindor girls tell Dumbledore their room number in the morning. Then we'll go in as our regular selves and tell him the room number we want. After we've told Dumbledore, we'll take the sleeping spell of off them, and they won't remember anything!" Adrian explained.

" I'm wondering why the hat didn't sort you into Ravenclaw, you're so clever!" said Higgs.

" Yes but I tend to you use my cleverness for situations that require cunning!" laughed Adrian.

" Okay I'll Stephanie, and Blaise you be Luna." , said Draco

" What, why do I have to be Looney Lovegood?" complained Blaise.

" Well, I thought you'd want that because Ginny, and Luna are good friends, and tend to hug, and interact with each other a lot, but if you're complaining, I'll be Luna.", said Draco with a smirk on his face.

" Oh no that's alright, Luna it is for me then!" said Blaise immediately.

" I've decided to be Hannah Abbot, and neither of you complain because this scheme was my idea.", stated Adrian as he looked at Marcus and Terrence.

" I got dibs on Bones", said Marcus in less than a second.

" Crap, that leaves me with Midgen, she's got all that acne!" groaned Terrence.

" Yea, but the Gryffindor girls are really nice to her. I've seen them comfort her when she's sad about her looks and weight, especially Alicia.", said Marcus.

" I've always liked Eloise Midgen, it would be a pleasure to be her." , said Higgs as all the other boys grinned.

Later that night, Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus were in the hallways near the Hufflepuff common room trying to remain hidden. Blaise and Draco were doing the exact same thing, except for they were near the Ravenclaw common room.

" Here they come!" said Adrian, as he saw Hannah, Susan, and Eloise headed their direction.

As the girls came close enough, the boys remaining hidden, pointed their wants and shouted "hypnospectra!", and Hannah, Susan, and Eloise instantly fell asleep. The boys were able to get the hairs without any trouble.

Blaise and Draco, had also managed to get the hairs, from Stephanie, and Luna, and they met up with their elder friends.

" So did you hide their bodies, well?" asked Adrian.

"Yea it was really easy.", replied Draco with a grin.

They all put the hairs into their bottles, and instantly started to transform. Adrian became Hannah, Flint became Susan, an enthusiastic Higgs became Eloise, Draco became Stephanie, and a happy Blaise became a loony Luna. After they had transformed they all headed to the library where they knew the girls were waiting for them.

" What took you girls so long, we've been waiting for you for a while, we were starting to get worried Hannah.", said Angelina looking at Hannah (Adrian)

"Oh we just had a little something to do really quick, that's all, sorry we're late" said Hannah( Adrian).

" Oh, that's no problem, shall we look at the map to see which room we want?" asked Hermione.

" Sure, why not let's try to find a really good one okay.", said Stephanie (Draco) as she smiled at Hermione.

" Well I've been looking at this map for a long time, and I think that the best one's are these two. Room 117 and Room 118. They're far away from everyone, and it looks like they have their own livingrooms with a nice fireplace and private bathrooms. Besides they seem large. However it took me a long time to spot it. I don't think anyone else has figured it out, and I'm sure everyone is going to want the rooms that are near all the action anyways. I figured we'd all be more peaceful if we choose these rooms.", said Katie.

" Privacy, hmmm, that's sounds really good to me Katie, there won't be anyone but the ten of us there.", said Susan (Flint)

" Not to mention the fact, that are idiot ex boyfriends and the Slytherins will have such a hard time finding us!" grinned Alicia.

"Yea that's great your ex boyfriends are real idiots, and jerks, you wouldn't want to spend Christmas with them anyway.", said Eloise ( Terrence)

" It's great we've even managed to avoid the Slytherins, they probably would have tried to ruin our Christmas for us anyway" said Ginny

" What would make you ladies think that!", said Luna(Blaise).

" Well for one, I know Adrian is worshipped as some Casanova, men aren't the only one's with locker rooms you know. Second, I'm a Gryffindor, and he's been nothing but nasty to me, he even called me a slut without knowing me. Third why else would he want me as a date, when he knows I'm a virgin, who most definitely will not throw her panties at him!" said Angelina

" Why won't you throw your panties at him, I would, he's totally hot!"said Hannah ( Adrian) earning her a look with a raised eyebrow from Angelina.

" I was just joking!" said Hannah ( Adrian) as she watched Angelina smile.

" Yea, and apparently I know nothing about pleasing men, Higgs knows nothing about my relationship with George. I tried to please George every way I knew how and it wasn't enough. Higgs is a jerk, and he'll probably just want to ruin my holiday!", said Alicia.

" What if he actually wants to please you?" asked Eloise (Terrence).

" Huh?" replied Alicia.

"Oh um never mind.." said Eloise ( Terrence)

" I'm a cold fish, with no passion, or at least that what Flint said about me. I've tried to give so much passion, to Oliver, but all he ever really had any passion for was quidditch. Do you know how much it hurts, when someone accuses you of being something that you were really trying to avoid being?" sighed Katie.

" Who knows, maybe Marcus could show you some passion if you'd let him!" said Susan (Marcus).

" Yeah Right, me and Flint, like that will ever happen" said Katie, making Susan (Marcus) go silent.

" I've tried my hardest to be the best at everything. I try to earn top grades. I'm always trying to be kind to people. No matter what I do, Draco can never seem to get past the fact that I'm muggle born, and he still considers me a worthless mudblood!", said Hermione with watery eyes.

" That's not true, I think you're beautiful andbrilliant!" said Stephanie (Draco ) in a defensive way.

" Thanks Stephanie, you're really sweet, but there's no need to sound defensive, I was accusing Draco, not you!"smiled Hermione.

" Well, try getting bruises on your knees all the time because, a prat like Blaise, has nothing better to do than trip you for his amusement, that cold hearted bastard!"

" Hey!" said Luna ( Blaise) earning her a look from Ginny.

" I'm sorry Ginny, it's just that I don't like harsh words, and coldhearted bastard seems pretty harsh!" said Luna ( Blaise).

Then out of no where, Eloise ( Terrence ) started to cry " At least you five have dates, no one wants to date me cause I have acne!". Knowing the fact the Alicia would comfort her Eloise ( Terrence), started crying hysterically.

" Oh Eloise, sweetie, it's okay, boys aren't everything. And as for the acne, I'm sure you'll grow out of it. Besides you've got a beautiful heart!" said Alicia, as she hugged Eloise ( Terrence) tightly to her chest. Eloise ( Terrence) was enjoying every minute of this and she kept digging her head deeper into Alicia's chest as she held on to her tightly.

Hannah ( Adrian), Susan (Flint), Luna (Blaise), and Stephanie ( Draco), all knew what Eloise (Terrence) was up to, and they all wanted some action as well.

" I'm so ugly, no man will ever love me!" cried Hannah ( Adrian)

" Oh Hannah please don't cry. You're not ugly, any man would be lucky to have a girl like you. Someone will love you, there is someone out there for everyone." said Angelina, as she hugged Hannah's head to her Torso. For some reason Angelina was confused as to why Hannah kept rubbing her hands up and down her butt, but she let Hannah ( Adrian ) cry anyway.

" Everyone, thinks I'm a weirdo, and I can't attract a man if I used one hundred love potions!" cried Luna ( Blaise)

" Luna, just because you're different, doesn't make you weird. If I were a guy I would love that about you because you're unique, and there's no one else quite like you.", said Ginny as she let Luna ( Blaise ) lay on her lap, and to her surprise, Luna ( Blaise) kept rubbing, her thigh.

" I'm just so chubby, no man will ever consider me attractive, no man will ever have passion for me!" cried Susan.

" Look Susan, if a man can't see past looks, then he's not a good man. You're a wonderful girl, and you don't need a man to make you happy. When I look at you I don't see chubby. I see beautiful brown eyes, and a beautiful smile, that any man would be lucky to wake up next to in the morning!" said Katie, as she let Susan ( Flint) cry on her shoulder, and in turn, Susan ( Flint) kept pressing her lips on Katies shoulder.

Stephanie (Draco), who didn't know what to say just cried " I'm so saaaaaaaaaaad! I have no maaaaaaaaaaaan! I need loooooooooveeeeeeeee!"

" Oh Steph, common don't be sad. You'll find love. Don't let not having a man ruin your day. Sometimes men can actually ruin everything." said Hermione, who hugged Stephanie (Draco) to her very tightly. Although she felt sorry for Stephanie (Draco), Hermione couldn't figure out why Stephanie ( Draco) kept pullingonto and smelling her hair.

" Alright ladies, it's getting late, so I think we should head up to our common rooms now.", said Angelina

"Yea, you girls will be alright in the morning, remember wake up extra early and request room 118, and we're requesting room 117." said Katie.

" Alright girls, thanks for all your help, we'll see you tomorrow morning!" smiled Hannah ( Adrian.)

As the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws left, Alicia asked " Did they seem a little oddto you girls?"

" Oh it's probably just the hype about the Swiss Alps, they'll be themselves in the morning.", said Ginny not knowing how accurate her statement was.

The girls decided to go to bed early so that they could wake up to give Dumbledore their room numbers.

When they woke up they went straight to Dumbledore, and said that they wanted room 117 and since they were the first ones there, Dumbledore let them have it.

The girls saw the Slytherins, headed their direction, and while smiling Angelina asked, " So are you boys going to request your room now?"

" As a matter of fact we are.", smiled Adrian.

" So what room are you guys getting" asked Hermione

" Oh no, we're not going to tell you, you kept it a secret from us, so we're keeping our room number a secret from you!" said Draco with a smirk on his face.

" Alright then." said Hermione, as she and the girls walked away.

" Ah you five are my second visitors today, what room shall you be having?" asked Dumbledore.

" We'd like to request room 118", said Adrian with a grin on his face.

Dumbledore looked at them for a moment, and asked them " Do you know who's rooming there?"

" Yes we definitely do sir, and we would love nothing more than to be their neighbors." , said Flint.

" Ah, it's so wonderful to see two houses putting their differences aside for the holidays, well done gentlemen.", said Dumbledore as he smiled.

As they walked out of the office the boys Higgs said, " Boy, are they going to be in for a shock when they find out!"


	10. Unexpected Roomates Unexpected Situtions

Unexpected Roomates Unexpected Situations: 

When they were, in the hall way, the boys found the Ravenclaw, and the Hufflepuff girls, and put special memory charms on them, so that they would all have the illusion that they were in the library with the Gryffindor girls.

" Clever idea, Adrian, putting memory charms on the girls to make them think that they met, with Ginny, Hermione, Alicia, Katie and Angelina.", said Blaise.

" Yah well, I figured the Gryffindor girls, would be suspicious, if the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws would tell them that they didn't remember being at the library last night.", said Adrian.

After that, the boys headed straight to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor girls, were walking down the hallways and were headed in the direction of the Great Hall, when they spotted Hannah, Eloise, Susan, Stephanie and Luna.

" Oh hey girls, did you tell Dumbledore, already?" asked Hermione, assuming that they knew what she was talking about.

"Sorry Hermione, I remember seeing you in the library, but I can't remember what we talked about.", said Stephanie, who looked rather confused.

" Oh, um well we all agreed that our group of five is going to room in 117, and your group of five is going to room in 118." explained Hermione.

" Oh okay,but it's kind of late, someone may have taken room 118 already, we saw a bunch of people lined up outside of Dumbledore's office.", said Hannah.

" I'm sure is not too late, besides it's far from all the action, I don't think that any of the other students have seen it's true potential.", said Katie.

"Well alright then, we'll go line up and request our rooms.", said Eloise.

"Okay, we'll see you girls at the Great Hall for breakfast, make sure you tell us how it goes.", said Alicia.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, five Slytherin males, were enjoying their breakfast, and also enjoying their thoughts of being in the next room with the objects of their affections.

" This is going to be great, just the five of us, and the five of them, and like Belle said, there would be no one there to disturb us. That' means that the three Weasels, Wood, and Pothead won't even be there.", laughed Flint.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table the, girls, being clueless as to what the Slytherins had pulled off, ate their breakfast just as happily as the Slytherins.

" This is great just the 10 of us girls, and no male testosterone to bother us. No Fred, George, Harry, Oliver, and Ron. Oh and also, no Pucey, Higgs, Zabini, Flint, and Malfoy as well, this is going to be a great Christmas!" said Katie with glee.

"Hey! Why do you suppose those five look so happy?" asked Ginny, as she looked and the boys at the Slytherin table who all had happy faces.

" I don't know maybe they found a new exiting way, to torture someone.", said Hermione.

" Angelina, Katie, Alicia !", yelled Hannah Abbot as she walked up to the girls from the doors of the Great Hall.

" Oh hey Hannah, what's up did you guys get the room?" asked Angelina.

" Angelina, we're so sorry, but apparently someone has already taken it, so we're rooming in room 132 instead.", explained Hannah, as she gave the girls apologetic looks and made her way back to her friends.

" Who on earth could have taken that, room, it was so hard to find, and you would think no one else would really want it, seeing as how it's so far away from everything" said Katie.

The boys at the Slytherin table, saw the girls frown, after Hannah had left them, and were very determined not to make any eye contact with the girls.

The girls were thinking very strongly about who they were rooming with and they really couldn't figure it out.

" Well I guess all, we really have to do now is wait till the trip, then we find out who are neighbors are. Besides, whoever they are, they can't be as bad as our ex boyfriends or the Slytherins right?" said Angelina.

" Yeah you're right Angel, everything will be fine.", said Alicia.

Another month had passed, and all the students were trying to finish packing up, their belongings.

In the Gryffindor common room, the five girls were getting their best winter clothing ready for the Swiss Alps. They were extra careful when they packed their ball gowns.

" The dresses we've all chosen are all so beautiful, their all so unique!", said Alicia

" Yea, it's just to bad that their beauty's going to be wasted on Slytherins!" spat Ginny.

" Oh never mind that now Ginny, besides we'll be secluded from them for most of the trip anyways.

" Ok, ladies looks like we're all done.", said Angelina as she looked at all their luggages.

In the Slytherin room, the boys were also finished packing. They took all of their luggages, and went outside where the carriages with flying horses awaited them. As they were waiting for their carriage, they saw the five Gryffindor girls and they all smiled as thoughts about the trip ran throught their heads.

" _This is going to be the most wonderful trip, I've been on. Just you and me Spinnet_.", thought Terrence, as he looked at Alicia, who gave him a scowl.

"_I'll have your heart in no time Angelina Johnson_!", thought Adrian as he blew a butterfly kiss at Angelina, who in turn looked at him and mimicked vomiting.

" _You want passion Bell, I'll show you passion_!" thought Marcus, who smiled at Katie, who in turn shot death glares at him.

" _Okay Granger, you'll see a different side to me, you'll love it, and you'll forget all about Weasel_!" thought Draco, as he smirked at Hermione. Hermione who saw this, pulled out the daily prophet and covered her face so Draco couldn't see her.

" _Alright Ginny, you're a feisty thing, but I'll be everything you want, that you'll stop trying to fight me_!" thought Blaise, as he waved at Ginny, who gave him the finger.

It took them half a day to finally arrive at the Swiss Alps. When the students got off the carriages, they were all in awe of the sight that they saw before them. It was a beautiful white castle, that blended in with all of the snow falling. There was a big frozen lake near it, where the students could go ice skating. At the top of the castle were large balconies, where students could over look the beautiful view. Inside the castle, were not only rooms, but there were also shopping places, and little restaurants. The restaurants served free food to the students of course,and the little shops were beautiful.

" This is going to be awesome, we can shop, go ice skating, skiing, there's just so much we can do, I don't think that two weeks is going to be long enough.", said Angelina.

" Well let's not just stay here and stare at it, let's go find our room!" said Alicia.

As they went in search in their room, they found a door that read " _Room 117 and room 118 inside this door_."

" Oh my goodness that's great, there's even a door to get to the door of our rooms," beemed Katie.

As they opened the door, there was a living room, with a big sofa in the middle. There was also a humongous fire place that had already been lit up.

" Oh, this is a great place to read some of the books I've brought along, and we could have late night chat's in front of the fire together.", grinned Hermione.

Then Angelina unlocked the door to their room, and said, " Oh my gosh, our beds our huge, and the there's a Jacuzzi styled bathtub in the bathroom and a separate place to shower as well. There are also five huge Vanity mirrors! This is going to be heaven!".

" Yes this will definitely be heaven, just the five of us, and no Slyther…..", Ginny began but stopped when she saw five figures standing at the door.

" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" yelled Ginny.

" Same as you of course, checking out our room!" replied Blaise with a grin on his face.

" NO, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" bellowed Alicia.

" Why aren't you ladies glad?This way it won't be so much of a hassle for you to look for us right?" grinned Higgs.

" KATIE, ALICIA, BABY GIN, BABY MIONE, PLEASE WRITE A LETTER TO MY MOTHER FOR ME, EXPLAINING TO HER THAT I HAD FALLEN INTO SUCH DEEP DEPRESSION, AND HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL MYSELF!", shrieked Anglelina.

" Oh common, Johnson, don't pretend that you aren't happy, to be spending your Christmas with the most sought after male at Hogwarts!", grinned Adrian.

" IS THERE ANY WAY WE COULD APPARATE BACK TO HOGWARTS!" yelled Katie.

" Fraid not Belle, you aren't old enough. Besides that your end of the bet was to spend two weeks with us, that wouldn't be very Gryffindor like for you not to keep your word, would it?" laughed Flint.

"WAS I A BAD PERSON IN ANOTHER LIFE, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! I'M SPENDING CHRISTMAS WITH THE BIGGEST JERK!" shouted Hermione.

" Don't be silly Granger, Weasel's not going to be anywhere near you!" smiled Draco as he saw Hermione's face redden and watched her go to her room.

" I'm warning you Pucey, you try anything funny, I'll cause you pain!" spat Angelina.

" You mean like sexual pain? Virgin Queen?", teased Adrian, making Angelina's face go red and caused her to storm of to the room.

" So Alicia, do we have any mistletoe around here?", asked Higgs as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Please Higgs don't make me vomit!" shrieked Alicia, as she followed Angelina to her room.

" If you do anything, I don't like Flint I'll make you pay!" sneered Katie.

" If you're willing to accept sexual favors for payment, I'll make sure I do things you don't like Belle.", said Flint, causing a disgusted Katie to storm into her room after Alicia.

Ginny as usual, didn't speak and just gave Blaise the finger.

Blaise saw this and said, " Is that threat or a promise ? It doesn't matter I'll take it either way." And he watched a fuming Ginny stomp her way do the room.

The girls had been cooped up in their room, waiting for the Slytherins to get hungry enough so that they would leave first. Unfortunately the Slytherins were strong enough to wait it out.

" I'm getting really hungry!" said Alicia.

" Me too.", Katie

" Well let's just go it can't be that bad right?" said Angelina.

" I don't want to suffer with the hunger pain anymore!" said Ginny

" Ok let's get over with!", said Hermione

As the girls emerged out of the room, the Slytherins were already waiting outside for them.

" Ah, it's about time you ladies stepped out of your room, shall we all get something to eat?" asked Adrian.

" Yea, we had food on our mind as well! Shall we all go then?" asked Angelina.

" Alright girl's let go!", said Alicia, as she interlaced arms with Angelina, who interlaced arms with Katie, who interlaced arms with Hermione, who interlaced arms with Ginny.

"OH, YOU GIRLS THINK YOUR SLY, HUH! NOPE THAT WON'T DO AT ALL!" said Higgs.

The girls gave Higgs a questioning look.

" Yeah, the deal was that you girls spend time with us, so if there's going to be any interlacing of any arms, it will be with us!" spat Blaise.

" Are you Serious?" asked Ginny.

" Oh yea, he is, get over here Granger!", commandedDraco and as Hermione got close enough to him, he interlaced his arm with hers.

" _That's odd he's holding me like a gentleman would_?" thought Hermione to herself.

" That includes you Weasley!" said Blaise as he pulled Ginny closer, and interlaced his arm with hers.

"I'm waiting Spinnet!"said Higg's as he smiled at Alicia

" Fine!", spat Alicia as she reluctantly interlaced her arm with Higgs's.

" Well, shall we Bell?" questioned Marcus as he gave Katie a smile.

" Alright but no funny business!" said Katie, as she gingerly offered her arm to Marcus.

Angelina was trying to make her way to the door until..., " Not so fast Johnson, you're not off the hook, now get over here and lace arms with me?" grinned Adrian. She did as she was told. "Why thank you my lady?" said Adrian

" _Hmmm, he doesn't seem that rotten_!" Angelina thought to herself.

The five couples walked arm in arm together with the girls hating every minute of it, and the boy savoring it.

" Okay but can we all please eat at the same place?" asked Alicia, breaking the silence that was all around them.

" Of course, the guys and I are all friends, we want to spend the holidays together as well too, we wouldn't want you to hate this Christmas that much!" said Higgs.

The girls all shared confused looks, but they were happy that they were all eating together.

Meanwhile there were five Gryffindor males who were also looking for a place to eat. " Hmm I wonder where the girls are roo…" began Harry, until he caught sight of five really unlikely couples. His face was reddening, but his wasn't the only one, his four companions all had clenched fist.

" Oh no I smell trouble!" said Angelina, who saw the boys looking at them with death glares. Adrian knew she was very uneasy.

" It's okay Angelina, I'm sure everything will be fine!" said Hermione, although she was shaking, and Draco could feel it.

" I don't Hermione they seem pretty upset, and they look really red!" said Katie, who unconsciously laced her arm tighter with Marcus. Marcus was ready to protect her if anything were to happen.

" Okay let's just all stay calm." Alicia tried to say, trying with all her might not to tremble, however Terrence knew she was apprehensive.

As the Gryffindor boys came face to face with them, to no one's surprise Ginny spat, " WHAT ARE YOU FIVE LOOKING AT. ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE US WITH YOUR DEATH GLARES, BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE IF YOU ARE, AFTER ALL ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!". Blaise was amazed at Ginny's fearlessness.

" Okay, you're right Ginny, but how on earth did they manage to find you?" asked Harry.

"Well, they're our neighbors!" replied Ginny.

" What? Angelina, you'll be neighbors with Slytherins but you won't be neighbors with us you don't even know them!", yelled Fred

" Fred, we didn't find out that we were neighbors until today you idiot.", spat Angelina.

"Okay, but why the hell do you have your arms interlaced for.", spat Ron.

" Even though it's none of your business Ronald, it's part of the bet, we have to spend time with them, and if we stay in separate groups from them, that means we're not holding our end of the bet", retorted Hermione.

"Okay fine, but if they're your neighbors, then you have to tell us where your room is so that we can visit you!", bit George.

" Hell No! you will not know our room number because it is none of your business because we're not your girlfriends.", yelled Alicia.

" Yes, and besides that, it's not like we chose them to be are neighbors, we just ended up neighbors by coincidence! We **choose** not to spend time with you!" bit Katie.

Feeling hungry and not wanting to argue anymore, Ginny finally saw a restaurant in sight and said, " Look there's a place called Antonio's Italian Eatery, Blaise can we please eat there?"

" Yeah I'm in the mood for Italian, please Adrian?" asked Angelina, also not wanting to argue.

" Me too, I love Italian food, please Terrence can we eat there?" asked Alicia whodidn't want to see the sight of George.

"I'm so hungry I'll eat anything, but Italian sounds really good right about now, can we go too Marcus?" asked Katie, who was getting disgusted looking at her ex boyfriend.

" I'm just as hungry as Katie, but seeing as how all our friends are eating there, I'm hoping you won't mind if I ask to eat there will you Draco?", pleaded Hermione.

The boys who were a little shocked with the girls politeness, and hearing the girls call them by there first names, were more than happy to eat at the Italian place.

Just as they were about to walk away Oliver suddenly said " Yeah, Italian, does sound good I think we should eat there too!" because he did not want to let Katie out of his sight.

"Yeah great idea Gin we'll see you in there" said Fred with such conviction, making Angelina slap her hand to head.

" Fine do whatever you guys want, but don't sit with us!" yelled Hermione.

With that they all made their way into the Italian restaurant. The waiter came up to the five couples who had theirarms interlaced with each other and asked, " How many?"

" Table for ten please" said Draco

As they got to their table, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny sat across from Adrian, Marcus, Terrence, Draco and Blaise.  
Fred, Oliver, George, Oliver, and Harry sat at a table that was right next to them, and they decided to be really abnoxious.

" Hey, Pucey, I don't know what you're playing at, trying to date Angelina, you're probably just doing it to spite me! However if you want to shag her you'll have no luck, besides she's probably not worth waiting for.", said Fred in a deliberate attempt to get Angelina mad.

Angelina said nothing, she just glared at him with forcing herself not to cry.

" YeahHiggs, and as for Alicia, you're better off finding someone else in the future, there are lots of girls just like her around!", spat George, knowing that it would hurt Alicia's feelings

Alicia clenched her fist and forced down the lump that was building in her throat.

" Yea, and Flint, why do you think that I spend so much time on quidditch. If Katie can't get me to pay attention to her, what does that say about her, she's nothing but a bore." spat Wood, angry that Katie would rather be across a Slytherin than with him.

Katie wanted to rise up and chokeWood right there and then, but she decided not to make scene.

" As for Ginny, look at the size of her, she's tiny. If you want someone that you're going to have to always look out for, be my guest Blaise, the girl can't take care of herself!" said Harry knowing that Ginny was going to be more than pissed off.

Ginny was shaking with anger, and if Hermione wasn't holding her down she just might have killed Harry.

" Yeah Malfoy, why the bloody hell do you think I cheated on Hermione so much. She's not enough, and she never will be, and you'll end up cheating on her too, save yourself the trouble don't date her." bit Ron as he glared at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't take it and she turned her face around so that no one could see her cry.

" I'm not hungry anymore!" said Angelina

"I think I just lost my appetite!" said Alicia

" Me too!" said Katie.

" I can't eat anymore either" said Ginny

" Look, I just want to leave" said Hermione.

The girls all stood up and made their way to get up and leave. "Look guys, we're sorry but we're not going to be able to stay, we're going back to the room!", sid Hermione

The girlswere all about to leave, but Draco seeing the water in Hermione's eyes, said " Sit Hermione."

"You too Ginny!" said Blaise

"Stay in your chair Katie", ordered Marcus

" Don't move Alicia", demanded Higgs

"I don't want you out of my sight Angelina, we'll take care of this", said a very determined Adrian.

" Listen Weasel, Granger's the best student in our year and you didn't deserve her. I was too ignorant to see it then, but I see it now. The only dumb decision she has ever made was to have you for a boyfriend!" said Draco as he glared at Ron.

" And as for you Pothead, I've seen Ginny defend herself a number of times. She's a true Gryffindor. She's the last person who needs anybody, and you're just so wrapped up in yourself, that you're too stupid to see that!" spat Blaise, as he earned himself death glares from Harry's green eyes.

" And as for you Wood, Katie's full of passion, she's anything but boring. I see life in her eyes, and if you would take your eyes of the damn quaffle, you'd realize that you've lost someone valuable", barked Flint

Glaring at George, Higgs said "How dare you that about Alicia, Weasel. There's no one like her. I've seen the way she laughs, the way she smiles. She's kind and she's beautiful, you will realize that you were a big idiot for letting her go. You probably realize that now, that's why you're so angry with her!"

" And as for you Weasel # 2, you've lost one of the rarest type of girls. Angelina's breathtaking. The fact that she doesn't put out, shows that she has respect for herself, they hardly make that kind of a girl anymore. You're angry because she didn't give herself to you, and I can't blame her, if I were a girl I wouldn't shag you either!" said Adrian

The girls were all amazed that the Slytherins had just defended them. Since the Gryffindor boys, had been made fools of, they decided to leave.

" Are you okay now?" asked Draco as he looked at Hermione

" Yea I'm fine" said Hermione, but Draco still saw the hurt in her eyes.

"What about you Ginny?" asked Blaise.

" I'll get over it", said Ginny gingerly.

"Katie, are you going to be alright?", asked Marcus

" Sure" said Katie, as she tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Alicia?" asked Higgs looking questioningly into Alicia's eyes

" I'm okay.", answered Alicia, as she was still trying to fight the lump in her throat.

" Angelina, how are you holding up?" asked Adrian

"Oh just fine, they're just words", said Angelina, but Adrian knew that she was hurting.

Later that night, the girls and boys separated and went to their own rooms. The girls were all silent thinking about what had happened. Neither of them wanted to talk about their ex boyfriends, however they all had questions about the Slytherins.

" Draco's never stood up for me like that before!" Hermione finally said.

" Yeah I know I was really surprised, with Blaise as well" said Ginny.

"Adrian's never said anything nice about me either until today!" said a confused Angelina.

" I'm used to Marcus fighting with Wood, but I never thought that he would fight Wood for me!" said Katie

" Same with Higgs, I can't believe he defended me, and to be honest with you I think he looked kind of hot doing it!" giggled Alicia.

"Well maybe this whole spending time with them won't be so bad afterall, and don't feel bad Alicia, I'm starting to find Draco and his blond hair and grey eyes, somewhat attractive as well." , said Hermione trying not to blush.

" Blaise's green eyes, stand out really well with his tan skin, and he's kind of sexy when he's angry!" said Ginny, making all the girls gaze at her.

" Oh come on Angelina, don't tell me you don't think Adrian's hot! Every girl in school thinks he's hot" teased Ginny.

" Okay, I'll admit it, Adrian's handsome, and what he said about me today showed me a different side of him, and I'm rather intrigued. What about you Katie? Feeling anything for Flint?" asked Angelina

" I think he's exiting, he's also kind of cute. However what I like most is that he's a quidditch captain, who's not obsessed with quidditch.", said Katie as she smiled.

" Maybe it'll be fun to get to know more about them, but we can't give any clues to show them that we're attracted to them, they might use it against us!" said Hemione, and all the girls agreed.

With a grin on her face Ginny said ," We'll just wait see what other unexpected things might happen during this trip!"


	11. Skiing Competitions

Skiing Competitions: 

The next morning, the Slytherins were the first to awake, because the girls had silenty cried themselves to sleep, thinking about what their ex boyfriends had told them. Although the girls had found their current roommates, intriguing, they still harbored some really hurt feelings in their hearts from the confrontation with their former boyfriends.

The Slytherins were in the living room all talking to each. They were all showered and dressed up, and ready for the day with the girls. However they were wondering why the girls weren't up yet, it was almost 10:00 in the morning.

"Do you think that they're alright? " asked Blaise

" I don't know, Hermione, looked like she was about to cry", said Draco sadly.

" Yeah, all the girls had pain in their eyes, I wonder what they saw in those bastard ex boyfriends of theirs" asked Higgs.

Suddenly there was cracking sound and the door of the girls' room opened, and the boys saw Hermione come out, and wondered why she was still in her pajamas. Her eyes were red and puffy, and all the boys knew that it was because she had been crying last night.

" Good morning Hermione", said the boys in unison.

" Good morning gentleman, the girls and I want to thank you for sticking up for us yesterday. We would also like to say sorry, but we're not going anywhere today, so have fun, cause we're going to stay in bed." said Hermione, and she went back to her room and closed the door and laid back in bed.

The boys knew why the girls didn't want to come out. They knew it was because of what had happened yesterday. They didn't want the girls do be all sulky during the holidays, and they didn't want to miss the chance to spend time with them as well, and they were not about to let the Gryffindor boys ruin it for them. They had an idea…..

The girls were lying in bed awake, with puffy eyes. Neither of them told each other that they had cried, but they all knew that they all had. None of them wanted to move out bed, and were glad that Hermione told the boys that they weren't going to be able to go out with them, until they heard a loud voice say " ALOHAMORA", and with that all five boys came barging in.

" What on earth do you think your doing?" shrieked Hermione.

" You ladies are getting out of bed Granger, and we're all going out!" said Draco in a demanding way, as he walked to the girls bathroom.

" Why is he going to our bathroom?" questioned Angelina

" He's getting your bath ready?" answered Adrian.

" We're not going anywhere, we're tired!" said Ginny as she pulled the blanket back over her head.

" Sorry, Ginny, but we were promised two weeks of your time, and a promise is a promise, and it will be kept weather you like it or not!" said Blaised, as he pulled down the blanket from Ginny, who pulled it back up again.

" Please you guys, not today, let us stay in bed!" whined Alicia.

" I'm very sorry Ms. Spinnet, but you don't have a choice, now get out of bed and get ready for the day!" demanded Terrence.

All the girls pulled the blankets over their heads, and turned over so that their bums were facing the ceiling. Then Draco walked out of the bathroom and said, " Okay the bath is ready, whoever wants to bathe first can go now."

" WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!", said the girls in unison.

" Okay ladies, we can do this the easy way or the hard way", said Flint.

" Just leave us alone, please!" whined Katie.

" Well gentlemen looks like they want to do this the hard way." , said Adrian, and he went up to Angelina's bed and pulled the blankets off her.

Adrian and the rest of the boys carried the girls bridal style, hoping that they wouldn't drop them because they kept on kicking trying to free themselves.

" What the hell are you guys doing?" said Ginny

" Well the Jacuzzi bathtub is large enough to fit five girls, since you guys are giving us such a difficult time getting you up, we're going to throw you into it.", said Blaise.

" Adrian you put me down this instant!" screamed Angelina.

" Okay!", said Adrian as he dropped Angelina in the Jacuzzi bathtub with her pajamas still on.

" Okay one down four to go" said Flint, as he dropped Katie into the Jacuzzi bathtub with Angelina.

Then seconds later, Draco, Terrence, and Blaise walked in and dropped Hermione, Alicia, and Ginny, into the tub as well.

The girls were more than infuriated.

"Why'd you guys do that for?" yelled Alicia

"No questions Spinnet, you girls just hurry up and get ready?" said Higgs.

" Now we've already got you into the bathtub, hurry up and clean yourselves and get ready, unless you all need help with bathing as well!" grinned Flint.

" GET OUT !" screamed Katie, as she and the girls decided what order they would finish bathing in.

After they had all finished bathing and changing they all looked at each other.

" I can't believe we were starting to find them cute", said an infuriated Ginny.

" I know, I can't believe they threw us into the tub?" said Hermione.

" I wonder what they have planned for today anyway.", said Angelina

"I really don't care, as long as we don't run into our stupid ex boyfriends, I'll be fine" said Alicia.

"Well let's go face them shall we, it's the least we could do, after what they did for us yesterday.", said Katie.

" Well it's about time you ladies finish!" said Flint

" Sorry, it took us while, seeing as how we had to take off our wet clothes, and sort out who would be bathing first!" said Katie, with a scowl on her face.

" Wait, you mean all five of you didn't bathe naked together? Fine Bell, kill my happy thoughts," grinned Higgs

" You are such a pervert!", said Alicia as she through one of the sofa pillows at him.

" Anyway, the five of us have already had breakfast, but you girls haven't so we'll take you guys to get breakfast first" said Adrian looking at Angelina.

" Oh um I'm not hungry, but thanks," said Angelina, earning her a raised eyebrow from Adrian.

" Yea I'm not really hungry either, we can do whatever you guys have in mind right now if you want", said Hermione, and Draco crossed his arms at her.

" Sorry, guys but I don't feel much like eating either", said Ginny, as she received a look from Blaise.

" yea me too!" said Katie, who was trying not to make eye contact with any of them, but Marcus stared at her.

" Same here.", said Alicia, who earned an appraising look from Terrence.

" Look Johnson, I'm not going to watch you starve, yourself because, of some redheaded idiot, no offense Ginny!" said Adrian.

" None taken Adrian, my brothers are idiots", said Ginny

" As for you Ginny, your thin enough as it is, I'm not going to watch you kill yourself over the boy who lived!" said Blaise.

"Granger, I'll spoon feed you if I have to, Weasel's not worth suffering over!" said Draco as he looked at Hermione.

" Wood's an idiot Bell, and you're going to be bigger idiot, if you let the things he says bother you, you have to eat something!" said Marcus

" George didn't know what he had Alicia, and I'm not going to stand for you not eating because of the stupid remarks he made!" said Terrence.

The girls just nodded. The boys offered their arms for the girls to interlace their arms with. They all did like before, but this time without much complaining. As they got to the breakfast place Angelina said, " okay we'll go get our food and you guys can sit hear and wait for us and we'll be back once our food is ready."

" Oh no, you don't Johnson, the boys and I will get the food for you and the girls, so that way we can make sure you eat enough."

" But I just want coffee," said Hermione.

" Nope, you're going to have a real breakfast!" said Draco

" Yep, we don't care how much your going to complain, you are all going to eat a complete meal weather you like it or not!" said Blaise

" Fine!" said Ginny earning her a grin from Blaise.

As the boys left, the girls sat down at their table, and started conversating amongst each other.

" Who do they think they are bossing us around like that?" whined Alicia.

" I don't know you'd swear that they were our fathers!" said Angelina.

" Call me weird, but I think it's kind of sweet, them looking after us?" said Katie shyly.

" You've got to be kidding Kates, first they throw us into the bathtub with our clothes on, and now their force feeding us! I don't think that's sweet, I think it's controlling!" said Ginny

" Well I actually think Katie's, right, I mean they did think about us not eating, and they did try to make us feel better this morning before they dragged us out here Gin.", Hermione.

" I don't know guess we'll just have to wait and see." ,said Ginny

" Oh, look here they come.", said Angelina, as she saw the boys coming with trays in each of their hands.

" Alright eat up Johnson, here it's not to heavy not to light, we got the same thing for all of you!" said Adrian as he handed the tray to Angelina.

" That's right girls, a coffee, bagel, and a cup of fruit for all of you.", said Higgs, as he handed Aliciathe tray in his hands.

"It's healthy so I don't want to here any complaints about it being too fattening to eat.", said Flint as he gave Katie her food.

"You'd all better finish everything, that's there or we'll be more annoying, than we are being right now.", said Blaise

" Is that even possible!" asked Ginny who looked at her food that Blaise gave her.

" Oh, yea it is, and to be sure that you finish it the guys and I are going to stay right in front of you, watching you eat. Besides you should finish it, your going to need energy for the day we have planned!" said Draco.

" Why, what exactly are you boys intending to do with us?" ask Hermione nervously.

" Well after you eat breakfast, the ten of us are all going skiing!" said Adrian

" Skiing? Really! Are you sure?", said Angelina who was really exited.

"Yea, unless you guys want to do something else?", grinned Higgs, who new the girls were exited about skiing as he saw the smile on Alicia's face.

" No, skiing's great! It was one of the things I was looking forward to when we first got here!" squealed Alicia.

"Yea, I love skiing, I love the adrenaline rush that you get when going down the steep hills!" said Katie with a big smile on her face, making Marcus grin at her.

" My brothers, always said that I was to small to do anything like that. I really want to try it out.", said Ginny.

" You're not to small for anything Ginny, I'm sure you'll do fine" said Blaise

" Hermione, what's wrong?" said Draco.

" Oh nothing, it's just that I don't really know how to ski.", said Hermione who was embarrassed.

" Is that all? don't worry we'll all teach you, it'll be fun.", said Draco reassuringly.

The girls were so exited that they finished their breakfast immediately. They headed outside, and snowflakes were falling around them. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny gave each other a knowing look.

" Hey boys is it okay if the girls and I have little talk really quick?" said Alicia.

The boys thinking that there was no harm in it agreed and nodded their heads as the girls made their way to each other.

" Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Alicia

" If you're thinking it would be great to have a snowball fight, then I'm definitely thinking what your thinking!" said Angelina with a mischievous smile on her face.

" Yeah we could get back at them for throwing us into the bathtub!" said Hermione.

" They'll never see it coming!" said Katie

" Revenge is so sweet!" grinned Ginny.

The boys were having their own conversation and the suddenly stopped when they heard the girls say in unison, " HEY GUYS!", causing them to turn around. As they turned they saw a bunch of white frozen balls rushing towards them. They had all been hit and outsmarted by the girls.

The girls began to run before the boys could strike back. However the boys were fast.

"I'll get you yet Bell" bellowed Marcus, as he threw a gigantic snowball at Katie causing her to fall on her bottom.

"This isn't far from over Spinnet," yelled Terrence, as he threw three snowballs at Alicia, causing her to fall as well.

Hermione was trying to run as fast as she could, however she was no match for Draco's speed and was instantly hit by one of his large snowballs. " Serves you right Granger!" Draco grinned as he watched Hermione fall.

"You girls really think your clever, eh Johnson, well I'll show you how clever I can be!", said Adrian as he threw three snowballs at Angelina, all of them hitting her in her bottom causing her to fall like the others.

Blaise had a really large snowball in his hand and Ginny said " Blaise Zabini, you wouldn't dare!"

"Sorry Ms. Weasley but I so would Dare!", said Blaise, as he through the enormous snowball at Ginny. The impact caused her to fall, and she was on the ground just like her fellow companions.

"Alright no more funny business from the five you!" said Flint, and with that, he, Adrian, Terrence, Draco, and Blaise hoisted Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny over their shoulders and carried the girls to the skiing place.

When they got to the skiing place, they put all the girls down. The girls were actually having fun with them. They all had smiles on their faces until they saw the five Gryffindor males at the shop to get the skies.

"Great and I was just starting to have a really good time!", frowned Angelina.

"It's such a huge resort, how is it that we always manage to run into them!" said Katie who was irritated yet again.

"I don't believe this, alright, they haven't seen us yet, we could just avoid them!" said Alicia hopefully.

" Yea, let's just wait till they leave the store, then we can go back in without being seen!" said Hermione.

" Great idea, I really don't want t cause a scene like yesterday!" said Ginny.

Unfortunately as they were making their way outside, they heard a voice say, " Oi, Angelina, skiing with serpents are you? Get over here, you don't know what you're doing, you're better off skiing with me! Adrian, hand her over and let her be with the man she really wants to be with!" said Fred who was trying to make Adrian mad.

"How dare you Fred, after what you did the other day. You're thick to think that I'd want to be anywhere near you!" spat Angelina, making Adrian smile, and making Fred scowl.

" Come on Zabini, everyone knows that Ginny's been infatuated with me since she was 10, she's not over me and she will never be, your best bet is to hand over to me, besides she needs someone who can protect her!" said Harry, trying to infuriate Blaise.

"For your information Potter, I can take care of myself just fine. Get over yourself, and go ski with someone who needs you, because I sure as hell don't need you for anything!" sneered Ginny, making Blaise give a smug look to Harry, who looked infuriated.

"As for you Katie, I'm the man you've always wanted. Good looking, amazing at quidditch, besides I know you're reflexes your better off skiing with me, so say goodbye to Flint, and come to me so we can ski together!" said Wood in such a cocky manner that it really pissed Katie off.

"First of all Wood, I'm finding out more and more, that you're the man I've always **never** wanted. After everything you said yesterday, I can't believe you have the nerve to think I'd still want you, do yourself a favor and get a clue quafflehead!" yelled Katie, and Marcus didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"Oi, Alicia, you and me should ski together, I know how to hold you. Besides you'll have more fun with me than that serpent anyway!", spat George glaring at Terrence who glared back at him.

" Please, George you do not know how to hold me, you never did, and after all you've done, you're an idiot to think that I'd ski with you, let alone go anywhere with you. Besides, I was already having a lot of fun, until I saw your disgusting face!" bellowed Alicia, causing Terrence to roar with laughter, and causing George's face to go red.

Ron went up to Hermione and grabbed her arm that wasn't interlaced with Draco's and said, " Hermione, come with me you can't possibly want to ski with him, he's been nothing but horrible to you for the last six years. I'm the one you want to be with, and I'm the one you'll always want to be with, you can't do any better than me!" said Ron thinking that Hermione would see the light and go with him.

" Ronald Weasel! I mean Weasley, you are as dumb as you look. Yes Draco may have been mean to me for the last six years, but you've hurt me more than he has. Get over yourself, after cheating on me, and making me feel worthless, I don't ever want to see your face again, let alone be anywhere near you!"., sneered Hermione, Draco who had heard Hermione say Weasel, couldn't help but laugh seeing as how he was already rubbing off on her.

All the Gryffindor boys were infuriated at the fact that the girls were having a good time with the Slytherins. They all wanted the girls back, but had too much pride to say sorry.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor girls, and Slytherin males, already got their skies and put them on. They awaited the arrival of the ski lift. Angelina sat next to Adrian, Katie sat next to Marcus, Alicia sat next to Terrence, Hermione, sat next to Draco, and Ginny sat next to Blaise.

The Gryffindor boys, still didn't want to give up on taunting the girls, trying to get them angry, and hurt them for not wanting to be with them. After the five couples have been dropped off, Fred, George, Oliver, Harry, and Ron got onto the ski lift as well.

Meanwhile the Slytherin boys, and the Gryffindor girls were already on the top of a steep mountain.

Draco was holding Hermione, by the arm as they went down the slope together. She skept screaming, " DRACO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE , I DON'T WANT TO DIE!."

When they finally got to the bottom, Draco just grinned at her and said, " See it wasn't that bad was it!"

" Nnnno, not bad at all!" said Hermione still not believing that she had survived.

"Good, cause we're going again to get you used to it!" grinned Draco, and grabbed Hermione so that they could make their way up to the slope, earning him a frown from her.

Ginny and Blaise were now going down the slope. Ginny was screaming out of excitement, not because of terror unlike Hermione. " LET'S GO FASTER BLAISE, FASTER!", she kept screaming.

Blaise was amazed at her athleticism and fearlessness, when they reached their way to bottom of the slope, he was about to help her up, but she was quicker than he was and she said, " Hurry Blaise, let's do it again!", leaving him with his mouth wide opened.

Since Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, all already knew how to ski, they didn't need the boys' help.

Alicia and Terrence skied side by side, and Alicia did black flip, which impressed the hell out of Terrence.

Katie and Marcus were next, and Katie jumped and landed on one ski, and jumped again and switched foot, which surprised Marcus he thought she'd be scared.

Angelina was a pro, asshe and Adrian jumped of the slope she skied into the air, her height was incredible, and she did a spin in the air and landed on the skies. Adrian was more than shocked, and scared at the same time, and he said "JOHNSON, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF!".

Everyone was back up on the slope again. All of them were exited and ready for another round. Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Katie, were getting ready to ski off the slope when they heard, " HEY SNAKES, WE'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

" Oh crap it's them again." , said Katie who recognized the voice of her ex boyfriend Oliver Wood.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT!", screamed Angelina.

"Stay out of this Angelina, this is between your Slytherin companions and us!", spat Fred.

" Alright what is it that you idiots want with us?" said Adrian trying to stay calm.

"IT'S SIMPLE YOU HAND OVER THE GIRLS TO US, AND STOP TRYING TO DATE THEM, AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" said Harry.

" Sorry Pothead they're staying right here with us!", said Blaise.

" HE'S RIGHT WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!", screamed Ginny.

"STAY OUT OF THIS GIN, THIS IS BETWEEN THEM AND US!", said George

" NO WE HAVE MORE OF A SAY, BECAUSE IT'S US YOU'RE ASKING THEM TO HAND OVER, AND WE DON'T WANT TO BE HE HANDED TO YOU!" said Alicia, now really irritated.

"Look gentlemen we don't want to hand the girls over, and they don't want to go, so just leave!" said Terrence

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THEM!" said Oliver

"YOU ARE LEAVING BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE CHOICE! EVEN IF WE DIDN'T HAVE TO SPEND TWO WEEKS WITH THEM, WE STILL WOULDN'T SPEND IT WITH YOU!", screamed Katie.

"You guys, have to learn that you can't always get what you want, and what makes you think we'd just hand them over to you like they're objects?" said Marcus who was really pissed off.

"LOOK YOU GUYS ARE EITHER BRAIN WASHING THEM AGAINST US OR SOMETHING, WHATEVER IT IS, YOU GUYS WILL HAND THEM OVER TO US NOW!" bellowed Ron.

" YOU'RE ALL DELUSIONAL, IF YOU THINK WE'D WANT TO GO BACK TO YOU AFTER HOW YOU'VE TREATED US!", yelled Hermione who was really annoyed.

" Look I'm sure there's a way that we can settle this once and for all fairly! Because we are not going to give up the girls without a fight!" said Draco who wanted to punch Ron.

" Alright, what do you have in mind Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Draco went back to the other boys to see how they could settle the situation.

About five minutes later, Adrian said " Alright, we'll race the five of you down the slope!"

" Alright that's fine!" said Fred.

"If we win, the girls stay with us and you five have to stay away from them during the rest of the trip!" said Flint.

"Alright, but if we win, they come with us, and you five can't try to date them!", said Oliver.

The girls walked up to the Slytherins, and argued with them.

" Look Adrian, please don't this, we don't want to spend Christmas with them!" pleaded Angelina, as Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny gave them all pleading looks.

" Look girls, this is the only way, they'll leave you alone, besides you won't spend Christmas with them, we'll win!" said Adrian reassuringly.

Then they all heard George say, " Look it will be hard if all ten of us race together so I think that we should do this in pairs!"

" Alright and which ever team wins three out five races wins and since Alicia'a my date I'll race you Weasel!", said Terrence.

" I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but good luck!" smiled Alicia, as she hugged Terrence.

Both boys looked at Alicia waiting for the go signal and when she gave it, they were off. George was rather fast, but Terrence was determined. George was a bit ahead of Terrence for a while but in the last second Terrence sped up and shocked George causing him to fall, and won the race.

Alicia cheered with glee as she saw Terrence's victory. " Okay that's one down, all we need is two more to win!" said Alicia.

" Alright Weasel, since you want Hermione and I'm not willing to give her up, it's going to be you and me!" said Draco.

" Draco be careful, I know Ron looks harmless but he can be just as tricky as Fred and George!" said Hermione.

Hermione gave Draco and Ron the signal and they sped off down the slopes.

Draco was extremely fast and Ron was getting infuriated. When he got close enough to Draco, Ron stuck out one of his skiing sticks, tripping Draco, allowing himself to win the race.

" RON YOU ROTTEN CHEAT!", Hermione screamed as she saw what happened.

" It's okay we're still tied!" said Angelina

" Alright, you want Angelina, you'll have to go through me Weasel !" said Adrian as he glared at Fred.

" Look Adrian, you have to be careful you saw what Ron did to Draco, I have no doubt in my mind that Fred will do the same thing, I'm rooting for you, good luck", said Angelina as she kissed Adrian on the cheek.

"I'm not complaining but what was that for?" grinned Adrian.

" It's for luck!" replied Angelina.

Fred who saw the scene was infuriated as he walked to the starting line. As soon as Angelina gave them the signal to go, they sped down the slope. Fred was fast, but Adrian soon caught up with him. Being really angry, Fred started throwing objects to get in Adrian's way, however Adrian was able to dodge them. To avenge what happened to Draco, Adrian stuck his skiing stick out and tripped Fred and won the race.

"THAT SNAKE CHEATED!" yelled Oliver

"FRED WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT, AND RON CHEATED TOO, SO SHUT UP QUAFFLEHEAD!" screamed Katie

" Okay, we're ahead 2 to 1 we might just win this!" said Angelina.

" Alright Flint, you and me now!", barked Oliver who was so angry at Katie, for calling him quafflehead again.

"Listen Marcus, Wood gets really aggressive, and he really hates you so just look out for yourself!" said Katie, who was genuinely scared for him.

" I'll try my best Bell!" said Flint.

" Oi, stop chatting with my girl, and let's get this over with" yelled Wood, and made Katie clench her fist.

When Katie gave them the go signal, Marcus and Oliver rushed off. Flint was fast, really fast, and Katie was sure that he would win. However when Oliver got close to him, he elbowed Flint, causing Flint to lose his balance and fall. Oliver smiled at his victory.

Katie was more than infuriated when she saw what had happened, and yelled " YOU'RE A JERK OLIVER QUAFFLEHEAD WOOD!"

" Oh my Gosh, we're both tied, if they win, we have to spend Christmas with them!" , cried Ginny.

" Don't worry Ginny we won't let that happen!", said Blaise.

Ginny not knowing what else to do or say, grabbed Blaise by his collar and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Blaise, who was stunned gave her a questioning look. "Look, if you win this I'll give you another kiss on the lips, but if you lose I'll make your life a living hell!" said Ginny

" Well, then I guess I don't have choice then do I", Blaise grinned.

Harry was angry that Ginny had kissed Blaise. He wanted Ginny for himself and was determined to have her back.

When Ginny gave the go signal, Blaise and Harry zoomed down the slopes. They were neck and neck with each other, causing Ginny and all the girls to be nervous.

" Oh my gosh I can't look" said Ginny as pulled her hands over her eyes, and when she heard "YES!" come from Hermione's voice she knew everything was alright.

The girls ran down the slope to congratulate their Slytherin companions.

Angelina ran up to Adrian and hugged him, and said "I'd rather spend Christmas with you guys than those jerks any day!", making Adrian grin.

Alicia jumped on Terrence knocking him to the ground, and said " Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done if I had to spend Christmas with George."

" To tell you the truth Alicia, I don't blame you, I don't know what I would have done if I had to spend Christmas time with George either!" said Higgs, making Alicia laugh.

Hermione ran up to Draco and reached out her hand to shake his, but to her surprise Draco pulled it and pulled her into a bear hug.

" It, was rotten what Ronald did, and I'm sure you would have won if it would have been a fair fight, but I want to thank you and the boys, for saving us from Christmas misery!" said Hermione.

" Anytime Hermione, any time!" grinned Draco

" Marcus, are you alright, I saw what quafflehead did! I thought you were magnificent, and I want to thank you for not letting us go without a fight, if there's anything I can do just say it!" said Katie as she hugged Marcus.

"Well, there is this one thing Katie?" said Marcus as he wagged his eyebrows.

" What?" said Katie, now regretting her offer, but was relieved when Marcus pointed to his cheek, asking for a kiss, and she happily gave him one.

Ginny ran up to Blaise, then jumped on him and threw her arms around him and said, " You were bloody brilliant, if you would have lost, I might be spending Christmas with those prats, thank you so much!"

" Aren't you forgetting something?" grinned Blaise, as he watched Ginny arched an eyebrow. Ginny, finally remembering gave Blaise another peck on the lips.

The Gryffindor boys were so infuriated and the sight that they were seeing, and Oliver yelled, " I DEMAND A REMATCH!".

" HELL NO!" yelled all the girls in unison.

" You heard what they said, now you guys leave us and them alone, a deal is a deal and we won!" said Adrian who was more than annoyed.

The boys were angry, but they knew they had no choice but to leave. The girls were happy knowing that they wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the trip, and awaited what fun things they'd be doing next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, I'LL BE PUTTING MORE CHAPTERS UP AGAIN SOON. THANK YOU FOR INPUTS AND SUGGESTIONS, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT I WRITE, AND ALSO THE FUTURE STORIES THAT I MIGHT RIGHT!


	12. Secrets,Friends, and Unexpected Rivals

Secrets, Friends, and Unexpected Rivals: 

It was late night already, and from the tiring day of skiing, the Gryffindor girls and the Slytherin males, decided to go to bed. All the girls were sound asleep that is all the girls except for Hermione, who had a hard time sleeping.

Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to get her favorite book, and walk outside their room and read in front of the fire place.

As she began reading she heard the door crack, and a male voice said, " So you couldn't sleep either huh?".

Hermione turned around and saw that it was Draco, and she smiled, and immediately hid her book behind her back.

" What were you doing just now?", asked Draco

" Oh me um, nothing, nothing at all", Hermione said nervously.

" What's that you've got behind your back?" asked Draco, with a grin on his face.

"Oh just a book really, nothing of any interest," said Hermione, hoping that Draco would forget the subject.

"Well, um may I have a look at it?" asked Draco, giving Hermione a look that showed he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No!", said Hermione.

" Come on let me see!" demanded Draco

Hermione tried to run to her room, but Draco caught her by the arm, and snatched the book.

" Draco, please give it back!" yelled Hermione.

" Fairytales Hermione? You like to read fairytales?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

"Well yes, I like reading them, I know you probably think it's stupid, but please don't laugh at me." said Hermione, putting her head down in embarrassment.

"I'm not laughing at you, and I don't think it's stupid. I'm just surprised you like to read this stuff, I would have never guessed you had an imagination, you just kind of strike me as that no nonsense kind of girl!" said Draco.

"Well it's what I tend to do for fun, I just like it cause of some of the romance. Like when a handsome prince or a knight saves the princess. There's hardly any romance or chivalry in the world anymore, that's why I like reading them.", said Hermione.

" Oh I see, so does anyone else know you like reading these?" asked Draco.

" Well no actually, I've managed to keep it a secret, not even the girls know, please don't tell anyone", pleaded Hermione.

" Sure, but under one condition," said Draco with a smirk on his face.

" Okay What?" said Hermione, dreading what Draco might make her do.

" Well you have to agree that you and I are friends, because only friends keep secrets for each other.", said Draco

" Sure, but why do you want to be my friend, I thought you always hated me, and all muggleborns! Although I have to admit, I have seen a nicer side to you in the past days.", said Hermione

" I've never really hated you Hermione, the reason why I treated you the way I treated you was because I was afraid of my father, he really hates muggleborns. I was just afraid that if he found out that I didn't feel the same way he did, he'd punish me. But I've seen what it's gotten him into, he's been locked up in Azkaban because of his hatred. I don't want to go that route. I'm also really sorry for any of the hurt I may have caused you for the last six years, I'll try not to hurt you again. To be honest with, you in the past few days I've been getting to know you, I'm starting to really think that muggleborns are amazing, especially if their all a lot like you.", said Draco.

" Draco, I don't what to say, but I think that's the best compliment anyone has ever given me. Thank you for your apology, and I'd be delighted to be your friend. I only wish you'd told me sooner, maybe we would have been friends a long time ago.", said Hermione trying not to blush.

"Well, it's better late than never I always say. So friends?", said Draco as he reached out his hand to shake Hermione's

" Friends!" said Hermione, as she pulled Draco's reached out arm, and pulled him into a bear hug.

Hermione yawned, and Draco knew she was sleepy, he had to admit that he was feeling sleepy himself. " Well I guess we'd better get to bed, goodnight Hermione.", said Draco.

"Goodnight Draco, oh and Draco?" said Hermione making Draco turn around to look at her.

"Yes Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Call me Mione, all my friends do." smiled Hermione, and Draco nodded, and they were off to both their beds.

It was morning time, and Angelina was the first to wake up. She showered and got ready for the day, and after she was ready, the girls were still sound asleep. Seeing as how she was the only one up, she decided to go to the couch in the living room and take a look at her album that was full of pictures of her grandparents in it, after all they were the ones who gave to her. She thought that she would have a lot of time to look at the pictures, seeing as how it was only 6:00 in the morning, and the girls didn't usually get up till eight.

While she was looking at her pictures, she grinned when she saw pictures of her grandparents during their days at Hogwarts. Little did she know, that a certain Slytherin was up and ready at the same time as her.

Adrian snuck up behind the couch and yelled," BOO!", causing Angelina to leap and go pale.

" ADRIAN PUCEY, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH!" yelled Angelina.

" Sorry, Angelina, it was just to tempting I couldn't resist. I see that you're an early bird as well, What's that you're looking at?" asked Adrian curiously.

"Oh, this is just an old album that my grandparents gave me.", answered Angelina.

"Well since I have nothing to do, do you mind if I take a look at them with you?" asked Adrian.

"I don't see why not" smiled Angelina, as she moved to make room for Adrian.

"Wow, I knew your grandfather was a Slytherin from potions class, but I never knew your grandmother was a Gryffindor!" said Adrian.

"Yeah, it's the same with Katies, and Alicia's grandparents, they were all best friends!" smiled Angelina.

" Your grandmothers beautiful, you look just like her!" smiled Adrian.

" Yea, everyone says that, I act just like her too, I think that's the reason why I'm grandfather's favorite grandchild I remind him of her.", said Angelina as Adrian smiled, and they continued looking through the album.

"I'm noticing that there's a lot of pictures with them near that tree by the Black Lake.", said Adrian.

" Oh yeah, that was their special spot, they have a heart and their initials carved on that tree!" smiled Angelina.

" Are their initials still there?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah they're still there, I go to that spot all the time, when I need to clear my head, when someone's made me feel really bad about myself or when I feel like giving up on love, or when I feel like love's given up on me, it gives me hope that true love is out there, and it can overcome anything. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just told you that!" said Angelina

"Why are you so shocked! I bet all the girls know!" said Adrian with a grin.

"No they don't, that's where I have my alone time, when I don't want to bother them with my troubles, please don't tell anyone!" begged Angelina

"Sure Angelina, what are friends for?" asked Adrian.

" We're friends?" said Angelina confused.

"Well, I'd like us to be but if you don't..", Adrian began but was cut off by Angelina who said, " No I'd love to be your friend, I admit that I didn't like you very much, before mostly because you called me a slut, but I've seen a different side to you in the past few days, I'd like to be friends with the side I'm seeing.", said Angelina.

" Oh about the slut thing, I kept trying to apologize to you in potions, and even before this trip but you kept ignoring me and walking away from me. Since I have the chance now, look Angelina, I'm really sorry for judging you without knowing you, you're the furthest thing from a slut. Honestly, you're name suits you, you're as pure as an Angel!" said Adrian with a smile.

" Wow, no wonder why you've landed so many girls, you're such a sweet talker!" laughed Angelina.

" Yes, I've landed so many of them, but I've never really landed one that could be my friend, all they seem to want to do is shag me!", frowned Adrian.

" Well I'm proud to be the first female friend you have, that doesn't want to shag you" smiled Angelina as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So may I call you Angel, since you remind me of an Angel, and since all your friends call you Angel?" smiled Adrian.

"Sure I don't see why not", said Angelina.

"Hold on Casanova, if you don't mind my asking how many girls have you shagged, I've heard you've shagged 26?" asked Angelina

"Well actually I've only shagged 25, 26 is an exaggerated number? And don't give me that look, they were all done safely!" said Adrian as he saw the disgusted look on Angelina's face.

" Alright now it's my turn, how is it that you've managed to date some of the best looking guys in school, excluding Weasel, and managed not to shag any of them?" asked Adrian.

" I didn't love any of them, like my grandmother, I want to wait till I fall in love before I give myself to someone. She always said that when you give yourself to someone you don't love it feels meaningless and you feel empty. However when you give it to someone that you are in love with it's the most beautiful thing in the world, you feel your souls connecting, and it feels like a part of your body has been missing and you've finally found it when you make love to someone and not just shag them!" said Angelina, blushing fearing that she said too much.

"Oh I see. You're grandmothers right about the shagging being meaningless, I've never felt a connection with any of them, sure it's pleasurable, but no connection, and I guess I'm sick of it as well.", grinned Adrian.

" Yea, I hope for your sake I hope you fall in love Adrian, and hope the person you fall in love with loves you just as much as you love her" said Angelina.

" Well I'm gonna to the room and see if any of the girls are awake, I'll see you a little later when we're all ready to head out." ,smiled Angelina leaving Adrian stunned.

He'd never met a girl quite like her, and he knew she was something special, he was glad that she accepted his friendship, and he hoped with time, she could accept something more.

After a while everyone was up and dressed ready to go for the day.

" After we go eat breakfast can we go Christmas shopping!" said Alicia and all the girls let out a groan.

" What's the matter with you girls, don't you want to shop" asked Alicia as she glared at them.

" Well no offense Leesh, we want to go shopping, but when we go with you, you take forever!", whined Ginny

"Yeah Leesh, and we know that you have good intentions, since you want to please everyone with the perfect gift, but you always have such a hard time making up your mind!" said Katie.

"Well, that's fine if you girls don't want to go with me I'll go by myself, besides it's easier that way, so you won't have any idea what you're getting" smiled Alicia, not being angry at all.

"No that's okay Alicia I'll go with you to keep you company!" said Terrence

While Alicia wasn't looking all the girls started mouthing sentences to him

Ginny mouthed, " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING"

Angelina mouthed, " SAVE YOURSELF!"

Hermione mouthed " DON'T DO IT!

Katie mouthed " YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

" Oh thank you Terrence, your so sweet, but you don't have to if you don't want, I know the girls are all mouthing words to you behind my back!" said Alicia, as she gave all the girls death glares, making them bow their heads, and making all the guys laugh.

" Oh no it's my pleasure Alicia, besides I don't want you to run into George all by yourself", said Terrence, and Alicia happily nodded.

Alicia ate her breakfast in a hurry, and Terrence tried to catch up to her so that he could accompany her to the shop. When they got there Alicia started to smile at everything that she saw.

" Oh wait this would be perfect for Angelina, wait never mind, oh this is so cute it would be perfect for Katie, wait on second thought. Ah, perfect for Hermione, maybe she'll like it, wait she might hate it! Oh Ginny will love this, don't you think she'll like this Terrence? Oh why am I asking you, you don't even know her!", said Alicia, making Terrence regret that he went with her in the first place.

" Alicia? Why does every gift have to be perfect?" asked Terrence

" Well, I just want to make the girls feel special, they always do a good job of making me feel special and I want to show them my appreciation!" said Alicia

"Look, I don't really know the girls that much, but from what I've seen these past few days, they love you already, I'm sure they'll appreciate whatever it is that you get them", said Terrence reassuringly.

" Oh okay, but can we at least look for something for my grandfather his has to be the most perfect of all please!",pleaded Alicia

"Okay, but why the need for the gift to be so perfect, he's your grandfather, I'm sure he'll love you no matter what!" said Terrence.

" Well, the thing is, even the girls don't know this, is that I'm really insecure about myself, I've never really felt like I was good enough. My grandfather's the one who cheers me up, and sometimes he makes me feel like I'm the most special girl in the world. The girls do a great job of making me feel good about myself, but my grandfather's the only one who makes me feel like I'm good enough just being Alicia.", explained Alicia.

"Hasn't George or any of your other boyfriends made you feel special?" asked Terrence.

" Nope not one, not even the one's I consider my friends." explained Alicia

" Well Leesh…um can I call you Leesh?" asked Terrence

"Sure, why not, I think that you've proven yourself more than worthy, after all you did shop with me!" smiled Alicia.

" Okay Leesh, can you be my special friend, I've never really had a girl that's a friend before, you'd be the first, so it would make you special.", suggested Terrence.

"Are you sure, cause I'm not sure that I'd be able to **please** you that much as your special friend!" grinned Alicia, reminding Terrence of that awful comment he made about her in potions class.

" Listen Alicia, about that comment, I'm really sorry I ever said it. Now that I'm getting to know you I feel like such an idiot and nothing would please me more, than you forgiving me for saying such a stupid thing, and for you to be my very first special friend that's a girl!" pleaded Terrence.

" Oh Terrence, I've been over it, I was just joking around with you. Besides, you've proven yourself worthy on more than one occasion, and I would love to be your special friend that's a girl!" smiled Alicia as she hugged Terrence.

"Great let's finish shopping for your grandfather shall we?" said Terrence

" Okay great!", said Alicia.

After they had finished, they walked outside of the shop. Alicia found the perfect gifts for everyone, and while they were outside she said, " Thank you Terrence!"

" For what?" asked Terrence

" Shopping with me and making me feel special" smiled Alicia.

"Oh, and Terrence? could you please not tell anyone about my insecurities, it's kind of embarrassing!"blushed Alicia

"I wouldn't dream of it Leesh!" grinned Terrence.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Blaise, were at the ski slopes again, since Ginny wanted more of a thrill, she wanted to go up to the highest slope they could find.

She and Blaise, were off raising each other down the steep hills, and Ginny wasn't showing any fear at all. However, she lost her balance, and hurt her foot.

" Ginny, Ginny are you alright?" asked Blaise as he rushed over to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry it's okay, it's not broken or anything" smiling, trying to convince Blaise.

" I don't think so maybe you should sit it out for a while Ginny!" said Blaise.

" No, really I'm fine let's go again!" said Ginny, trying not to show weakness.

" Look Ginny, what is it with you and trying to prove yourself anyway, if you're hurt admit that your hurt, I won't look down on you or anything!" said Blaise.

"It's not that, it's just that I've always been this way. I'm the only girl, and everyone has been so protective of me. All I hear is Ginny eat this, Ginny your not eating enough, Gin are you okay? Gin don't do that you'll hurt yourself, blah, blah, blah, blah, and I'm so sick of it. I feel like I have to prove myself because everyone seems to think I can't take care of myself, and I hate it. I also don't want anyone worrying about me, when they should have other things to worry about!" complained Ginny.

" I never knew you felt that way!" said Blaise

" No one really does, I hardly say anything about it, but the girls don't treat me like everyone else, so it doesn't really matter with them. But my family, my gosh they treat me like a baby it's so annoying!" said Ginny.

" Okay, Ginny if you didn't want to feel like you always had to be saved, what was it that you saw in Pothead! I mean he's out there to save the world!", asked Blaise

"Well he's always in danger, and with my background, I hardly really get to experience danger.", said Ginny

" Wait so you have a death wish?" asked a confused Blaise.

"No it's not that I have a death wish, It's just that I don't want to be bored, I hate always having to be careful all the time. Sometimes I like to break rules, because I'm never allowed to break them. That's what I hated with Potter, he always got to break the rules, but when it came time for me to break them, he was just like the others treating me like a baby.", said Ginny.

"Look Ginny, I know you're a tough girl, but sometimes you can't handle everything by yourself, sometimes you have to let people help you out, you're right danger is exiting, but sometimes if a person is wreck less they could die!", said Blaise

" Yea, I guess you're right Blaise, thanks for listening.", said Ginny

" Hey, what are friends for?" asked Blaise

" You're right we have become friends haven't we, and since we have become friends, I think you should call me Gin, since all my friends do.", said Ginny.

" Alright Gin, is your foot feeling better?" asked Blaise

"Yea, Why?" asked Ginny

" Want to get dangerous and learn to do some tricks off those slopes?" teased Blaise

" You're On!" laughed Ginny

" Oh and Blaise?" said Ginny

"Yeah?" said Blaise

" Could you please not tell anyone about this, especially the girls and my brothers, they'd have a fit if they knew that I have a passion for danger!" explained Ginny.

"Your secret's safe with me Gin.", smiled Blaise.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Katie, were trying to decide what to do. " Alright Katie what do you want do?", asked Marcus

" I don't know, what do you want do?" said Katie

"Whatever you want is fine with me.", said Marcus

"Okay I got an idea, this will be fun, I'll write out things that we can do on pieces of paper. After, we'll move the pieces of paper around but we won't look at them while we're moving them around. After that, we'll pick a paper and whatever it says is what we'll do!" said Katie.

"Ok, so where's the fun part?" asked Marcus

"The fun part is not knowing what we're doing, it'll make it exiting, besides I hate when things are predictable, it's not fun!", said Katie

"So you like things unpredictable, why wouldn't you want to know what to expect?" asked Flint.

"Because it's not exiting, it's just like my relationship with Wood, all you'd expect from him is quidditch. Of course you'd expect me to like that wouldn't you Marcus, seeing as how you think I'm a cold fish!" said Katie as she gave a mischievous smile.

"I was really hoping that you'd we're over that by now. Of course I can't blame you, I've never really apologized to you properly about that. Look Katie, I'm sorry for calling you a cold fish, you're actually a fun person, you're sofull of life, and I was wrong about you." Said Flint earning him a big smile from Katie.

" See, you're pretty unpredictable yourself Flint, but that's a good thing. I thought you were going to say something mean for me still harping on the subject when you've stuck up for me on two occasions already.", grinned Katie.

" So are most things in your life predictable?" asked Katie

"Yeah my life, andeveryone around me is, I can predict all of the actions of the girls, cause I know them so well. My life is pretty predictable, I'm usually expecting things to go bad for me, but whensomething good happens it gets me exited!", said Katie

"Why do you expect bad things to happen to you?" asked Marcus.

"Well it's just that bad things tend to happen to me, and I just don't like my feelings hurt! I mean I thought I would be happy with Wood because I had such a crush on him and I thought he was perfect. Then we lost a quidditch match, and he was so upset and I was trying to calm him down, and he hit me. Of course, he never did again, and he was really sorry. After that, I've learned to just expect the worse from some people no matter how good they seem." said Katie sadly.

" That bastard hit you?" asked Marcus in anger.

"Yeah but it was just once, none of the girls know about, so please don't tell them" pleaded Katie

"It doesn't matter if it was just once Katie, a man should never hit a woman!"said Marcus

"See what I mean about getting pleasantly surprised?" said Katie

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus

" Well you're a pleasant surprise, who knew you'd be such a gentleman!" smiled Katie

"Alright, Ms. unpredictable let's pick out something to do!" smile Marcus

Katie moved, all the pieces of paper around that she had written the activites on and picked.

" Well, looks like you and I are ice skating!", said Katie happily

"I've never ice skated before have you Kates?" asked Flint.

"No I haven't, and good job calling me Kates, I never would have predicted it. Call me Kates from now on, all my friends do, and you are now officially my friend!", said Katie.

"Alright let's fall on our bums together then shall we friend?" asked Marcus as he gave Katie a smile.

"We shall" grinned Katie as they headed of to ice skating.

"Marcus, please don't tell anyone about that incident with Wood, it will really make the girls angry, I don't know what they'd do!"pleaded Katie.

" I'd rip his head off too if I were them, but it's not my secret to tell, of course I won't tell them out of respect for you!", said Marcus reassuring Katie.

After a while, the five pairs eventually met up with each other again. " Okay it's lunchtime and I'm starving!" said Ginny

" Yeah me too!" said Angelina, as everyone else agreed.

"Oh, look there's a French restaurant right there, do you girls want to try it!" asked Draco.

The girls all nodded their heads in agreement. When they entered, the sight that they so shocked them. There was Fred sitting with Anna Parkinson, Ron was sitting with Pansy, George was sitting with Marietta Edgecombe, Harry was with Cho Chang, and there was Oliver Wood with Lisa Bullstrode.

"Well ladies, looks like we're not the only ones mingling with people from other houses!" laughed Angelina.

The girls were unafraid because they knew that the boys couldn't come near them after they had suffered a defeat from their Slytherin companions yesterday. However a frown reached all of their faces when the other girls got up from the table and started moving towards them.

" Oh I heard that you guys defeated the Gryffindors yesterday, and that you were magnificent Adrian!" said Anna Parkinson, as she placed her hand on Adrian's shoulder pretending that Angelina wasn't next to him. Angelina glared at her the whole time.

"Yes the news had been spread all around, about how you beat Harry, Blaise!" said Cho as she batted her eyes him, and Ginny was turning red.

"Oh, Drakykins, I heard that you lost, but it wasn't a fair fight, but if it was you would have won, I'm still amazed!" flirted Pansy as she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, causing Hermione to gritt her teeth.

"Terrence, I heard you whooped Georgie's butt in skiing, I heard you were amazing, maybe you could teach me how to ski some time!" said Marietta, as she stroked Terrence's back, Alicia's fist clenched wanting to smack her.

" Flint, I knew the fight wasn't a clean fight when I heard you lost. I know how brilliant, and strong and athletic you are, you would have won if it were a clean fight!" cooed Lisa as she ran her fingers through his hair, making Katie's blood boil.

" Shouldn't you girls be getting back to our left overs!" said Ginny as she pointed in the direction of the Gryffindor boys.

Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise didn't see the girls glaring at the new arrivals, and assumed everything was okay when Ginny asked the question.

"Oh don't be silly Gin dear, when we heard what happened yesterday, we came over here to break up with them!" grinned Cho as she kept massaging Blaise's shoulder causing Ginny to go a deeper shade of red.

"After all, the guys are single, you and Adrian are just friends, right Angelina?" said Anna smiling a smile, that Angelina thought was the ugliest smile she had ever seen.

"Yes you're right we're just friends!" said Angelina mustering up the fakest smile she could think of.

"Are you and Terrence dating Alicia?" asked Marietta in such an annoyingly sweet voice that Alicia wanted to choke her.

" No, we're not dating we're just friends, but WE ARE ALL THEIR DATES FOR THE BALL!" said Alicia, emphasizing that the boys already had dates for the ball.

The boys still had no clue as to what was going on around them.

" Marcus you and Katie over here are just friends too right? We can still hang out after the ball!" asked Lisa and waited for Marcus to answer but Katie answered instead, " We're just friends, you can hang out with him whenever you like, you can hang out with him till your bloody blue in the face!" said Katie, trying to be calm as possible, but earned herself a confused look from Marcus.

"Oh and Drakykins, you're going with Hermione to the ball, that's so kind of you going with a muggleborn, You're so noble, you and her aren't dating right, you guys are just friends aren't you!", said Pansy in such sickening way Hermione wanted to throw her food at her.

"No Pansy, Draco and I are just friends, he's free to see whom ever he likes, even you!" said Hermione turning red.

"Oh Great, you boys have to tell us your room number so we can visit you from time to time!" said Cho, making Ginny want to gouge her eyes out.

" You, know what I'm not hungry anymore, girls shall we got to our room!" snapped Angelina, getting more and more disgusted at the sight she was seeing. With that, all the Gryffindor girls got up and left, and when they did that's when the boys finally realized there was something wrong.

"Boys don't leave without telling us your room number!" said Cho.

"Sorry, not now Cho we've gotta go!" said Blaise, and with that, they hurried to catch up to the girls.

"Look if we ask them what's wrong, they'll just deny everything, and tell us that there's nothing wrong" said Terrence.

" Alright let's just crack the door open a little bit so we can hear and see them, but so that they can't hear or see us!" said Adrian.

As they opened the door a little, they saw the infuriated faces of all the girls, and saw the girls watching Ginny.

" Look girls I'm Cho!" said Ginny as she started doing her exaggerated impression of Cho, she dramatically batted her eyes and said. " OH MY TOTALLY GOSH BLAISE, LIKE YOU BEAT HARRY, LET ME BAT MY BEADY LITTLE EYES MORE SO YOU CAN SEE. OH DON'T BE SILLY GIN, I DUMPED HARRY SO THAT I CAN USE MY SLUTTY HANDS TO MASSAGE BLAISE'S ARMS. OH, PLEASE BLAISE TELL US YOUR ROOM NUMBER SO THAT THE GIRLS AND I CAN RAPE YOU!", bellowed Ginny as she again batted her eyes exaggeratedly showing her annoyance at Cho.

The guys heard and saw the whole thing, and Blaise wanted to laugh so bad, he had to hold cover his mouth with his hands.

" Oh my turn!" said Angelina immediately catching Adrian's attention.

" Look I'm Anna Parkinson!" said Angelina as she pulled Alicia next to her making her pretend to be Adrian, as she started running her fingers up and down Alicia shoulders she said, " OH ADRIAN I HEARD THAT YOU DEFEATED THE GRYFFINDORS YESTERDAY, AND IT GOT ME ALL WET. PLEASE TELL ME YOU AND ANGELINA AREN'T DATING, MY LEGS ARE LIKE THE KNIGHT BUS, OPEN TO ALL WIZARDS 24 HOURS A DAY SEVEN DAYS A WEEK, PLEASE SHAG ME TILL KINGDOM COME SO I CAN GIVE YOU AN S.T.D!", yelled Angelina showing her rage towards Anna Parkinson.

Adrian had tears in his eyes because of laughter, but he did like Blaise and held his hand over his mouth so the girls didn't hear him.

"Oh well, what about Marietta! I hate that whore!" said Alicia and began to imitate her, "OH TERRENCE I HEARD YOU WERE MAGNIFICENT, WHEN I HEARD I WANTED TO MOLEST YOU! PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO SKI SO CAN I GIVE YOU A HEAD JOB WHILE WE'RE GOING DOWN THE SLOPE. OH BUT WAIT, NO YOU CAN'T BE GOING TO THE BALL WITH ALICIA, I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD GET YOU DRUNK SO I COULD SHAG YOU WITH MY LOOSE VAGINA!" yelled Alicia, and Terrence had to back away fearing the girls might hear his laughter.

" Watch me do Lisa!" demanded Katie as she got the girls, and Marcus's attention as well. Katie began "OH MARCUS, I'M LISA, YOU'RE SO BIG AND STRONG. YOU SHOULD HAVE COME STRAIGHT TO ME, SEEING AS HOW I FLOOD MY PANTIES WITH THE VERY THOUGHT OF YOU, I WOULD HAVE SHAGGED YOU IF YOU'D WON OR LOST. OH PLEASE LET ME RUN MY DUNG INFESTED FINGERS THROUGH YOUR MAGNIFICENT HAIR. WAIT, YOU AND KATIE AREN'T DATING, RIGHT, I CAN STILL SHAG YOU RIGHT, OH I WISH YOU WERE GOING TO THE BALL WITH ME THE THOUGHT OF IT IS MAKING ME SO HORNY!" sneered Katie, thinking of how much she wanted to choke Lisa.

Marcus almost fell to the ground, he was laughing so hard that Terrence had to cover his mouth.

"Hold on ladies you haven't seen anything yet! Watch me do Pansy!" said Hermione catching Draco's attention as she began saying, " OH DRAKYKINS, I'M SUCH AN AIRHEAD THAT I CAN'T SAY YOUR REAL NAME. OH YOU'RE SO NOBLE, IT'S TOO BAD THAT YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL WITH THE MUGGLEBORN. HERE I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU, AND TREAT YOU LIKE A KING AND SHAG YOU TILL YOU SAY STOP. IT'S JUST SO SAD, NOW I CAN'T MATCH MY ATTITUDE WITH MY PUGFACE CAUSE I REALLY WANTED BE YOUR BITCH! WOOF WOOF, WOOF WOOF, WOO…" Hermione stopped because at that instant all the boys came toubling in roaring with laughter.

All of the girls were red in the face because of embarrassment. " How much of that did you hear?" asked a red Ginny.

" Well, we didn't tell them our room number because we didn't want to get raped by them, but you can massage me anytime you want Gin!" grinned Blaise, making Ginny go even redder.

"I take you're not to fond Anna, are you Angel, I don't know about Anna but I'll shag you till kingdom come if you want!" grinned Adrian, as Angelina threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah Leesh, I really don't like loose vagina's like Marietta's, however I wouldn't mind being molested by you!"Terrence grinned as Alicia scowled at him.

" Oh Kates, I don't want to shag Lisa, but the thought of you makes me so horny!" joked Marcus, and Katie crossed her arms glaring at him.

" I don't know about shagging Pansy and making her be my bitch, however your barking is a huge turn on Mione!" laughed Draco as all the others joined in recalling Hermione jumping up and down barking like a dog.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say you girls were jealous!", grinned Adrian.

"WE ARE NOT JEALOUS!" said the girls in unison.


	13. Jealousy and More Jealousy

Jealousy and More Jealousy 

Later that night the girls went to bed, still quite angry at the situation that they had faced earlier that they.

"How dare Adrian say that we're jealous, I for one am not jealous! It's just that Anna was being so rude, I mean she might as well have just shagged Adrian in front of me!", sneered Angelina.

"Yea, I know I wasn't jealous either, they could have at least waited for a time that we weren't present to throw themselves at the guys. Pugface could have at least excused herself and Draykykins away from me!", spat Hermione.

"I've just never really liked Cho, and why does she always seem to go after every guy that seems to have an involvement with me. First Michael, then Harry, and I know he's just my friend, but does she really have to go after Blaise!", yelled Ginny.

"Yea, and did Marietta have to be so brazen. She was talking to Terrence like I wasn't there, she didn't have to be so damned Tactless!" said Alicia still pissed off at Marietta.

"Oh well Lisa didn't have to go run her finger through Marcus's hair in front of me, she was so close to us, I swear I think I saw drool come out of her mouth!" said Katie as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, the guys seem to be enjoying this, I hope it's not getting to their heads!", said Hermione.

"Well, I guess the next time we run into those bitches, we should just behave ourselves, or else the guys will really think we're jealous if we keep this up!" said Ginny.

"Yah besides, the guys and us are just friends, we can't really be mad if other girls want to flirt with them right?" said Angelina.

"You're right Angel, it'll just make them think that we like them if we show them we're upset.", said Katie.

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll hold our tempers in, and if we can't take it we'll only show it to each other to vent out," Alicia.

"Deal, let's just see what happens tomorrow we, might not even run into them tomorrow," said Hermione.

"I hope not, I'll vomit if I see Cho's ugly face!" said Ginny.

Early the next morning, the boys were the first to awake. They all still had grins on their faces, because of the impersonations that the girls did yesterday.

A while later the girls were up out bed and ready to start the day as well.

" Good morning ladies, what do you guys feel like doing today?" grinned Draco.

"Well after breakfast, the girls and I were hoping to shop for some jewelry to match our ball gowns, seeing as how the ball is only three days away.", answered Hermione.

"Oh good, we'll come with you, that way we'll know what color ties to get to match with you," said Terrence.

"Ok great, let's go get some breakfast, the girls and I are all starving!" said Alicia.

"There's no surprise there, if I was mad and raging with anger at other girls! I'd be tooupset to eat too", grinned Blaise.

"They were rude, who else wouldn't be upset!" said Ginny

"Are you ladies sure, that it's not jealousy?", smirked Adrian.

"It most certainly would not be jealousy, why would I be jealous of a slut, it's just that they were so tactless!" said Angelina glaring at Adrian.

" Angelina's right, I'm not jealous of Pugfa.. I mean Pansy, honestly I'm embarrassed for her fawning over you like some sick puppy Draco!" said Hermione as Draco fought back his urge to laugh.

"Well I'm not at alljealous of Lisa Bullstrode, and it's for two reasons. One she has a nasty attitude. The second is she looks an awful lot like a man!", sneered Katie as Marcus chuckled.

" Well I for one am not jealous of Marietta, she's so bold and slutty. She's brazen, she's a bad example for girls everywhere, and she desperately craves attention, why can't she learn to ski her damn self, is she that stupid!" sneered Alicia, earning her a smirk from Terrence.

"As if Cho Chang is someone I should be jealous of. Seriously, I think she has some sort of eye problem, or maybe something logged in her eyeballs, that's why she has to batt her lashes so obnoxiously" retorted Ginny, as Blaise smiled at her.

"Okay girls, enough talk of unpleasant beings let's just go eat breakfast, and have nice day okay!" said Angelina, and they were off.

After they had bought their jewelry, and the boys bought their ties they all decided to go ice skating, since Marcus and Katie said it was fun.

"You're right guys this is great!" said Alicia as she glided side by side by Terrence.

"Ouch, just a bit slippery!" said Angelina as she fell on her bottom and laughed as Adrian helped her up.

" Blaise, through me into the air!" said Ginny, as Blaise did she landed on her skates however she fell on her bottom just like Angelina, making Blaise chuckle.

"I think I like this much better than skiing!" said Hermione, as Draco pulled her through the ice.

"Yea, it takes a while to get used to, but once you get the hang of it it's quite fun!" said Katie, as Marcus spun her around.

The girls were all laughs and smiles until they heard one of the voices they loathed say, " Oh Boys! Fancy meeting you here!"

"_Fancy my ass, I bet they followed us here_!", thought Ginny as she recognized Cho's voice.

"Yea, we were worried that we wouldn't run into you until the Ball, what a coincidence !" cooed Anna.

"_Yea, if you call stalking a coincidence you twit_!" thought Angelina to herself.

"Yes, Anna's right its fate that we're all here at the same time!" smiled Pansy.

"_Sure if you call fate, hunting the boys like a bloodhound you bitch_!" thought Hermione to herself.

"Well I hope you girls don't mind this little meeting?" said Lisa as she smiled sweetly.

"_No, would you like me to introduce my foot to your ass, so they can have a little meeting as well_?" thought an irritated Katie to herself.

" Yes, we were hoping that we all could have some fun together!" said Marietta who was staring at Terrence.

" _If you callme smashing your head up and down the ice fun, then sure we can fun together_!" thought Alicia to herself as she grinned at the thought of hurting Marietta.

"No the girls and I don't mind at all do we girls? You ladies can feel free to do whatever you want!" said Angelina trying to fake a really good mood, and she looked at her friends as they nodded in agreement.

Angelina was about to go skate another round with Adrian, until she heard Anna say, "Angelina, you don't mind if steal Adrian for a moment do you, I'm not really good at skating."

Angelina wanted to punch that sick smile right out of Anna's face but she held her temper and said, "Adrian can do whatever he wants, I don't own him, ask him if he'll skate with you!",

"Pretty Please! Adrian, I'm scared to fall!", Anna said with puppy dog eyes, and Adrian being the gentleman he was couldn't refuse her even though he really wanted to stay with Angelina, so he skated with her, much to Angelina's fury.

"Oh and Ginny, I need Blaise a little bit more than you do at the moment, see I'm not good at skating as well!.", asked Cho.

Ginny didn't even have the time to answer because Cho grabbed Blaise, not giving him a real choice, of course he would have preffered to stay with Ginny. Ginny just glared, wishing that the Cho would fall flat on her face.

"Katie, I'm so clumsy, so I was wondering if I could borrow Marcus, for a while, seeing as how he's strong he'd be able to help me better if I fall!" said Lisa, in a sickeningly sweet voice, which made Katie want to throw her skates at her.

"Lisa, Marcus isn't mine to lend, he'll skate with you if he wants to!" said Katie who was seeding with rage deep inside.

"Come on Marcus, I need you, you wouldn't want me to get hurt now would you?" Lisa asked Marcus, and Marcus gave Katie an apologetic look not wanting to embarrass Lisa, making Katie want to hurt them both.

Marietta didn't even look at Alicia, she just grabbed Terrence and they started skating together, which caused Alicia's blood boil.

"Draykykins, I already know Hermione doesn't really have a say, so come skate with me please!", said Pansy, making Hermione want to strike the living hell out her.

"She's right Draco, I don't have a say, it's your choice!", said Hermione gingerly, but before Draco could even say a word , Pansy already pulled him with her. Hermione wanted to strangle her right there and then.

The five Gryffindor girls were left alone with each other, and they were very infuriated!

"You know those hags are starting to really get on my nerves!" said Angelina.

" I know could they be anymore obvious!" said Alicia.

"They are so ill mannered, the worst part is the guys didn't even say no!" said Katie.

"Well the hell with that, the five of us have always had a good time together, lets just skate together!" said Hermione.

"Yes it will be much more fun that way anyway.", said Ginny.

Little did they know that they also had a few admirers watching them from not to far away. The girls held hands in a big circle and they began to speed skate. All of a sudden they were going way too fast in the circle and started to lose balance. They all clumsily skated to the edge of the ice, and fell on the snow, hurting themselves. They were all in pain and felt like they wouldn't be able to stand up. Suddenly Angelina saw five tall figures walking towards them.

" Are those Ravenclaws coming towards us?" asked Angelina.

"Yea, I recognize Eric Rivers, Eddie Charmichael, and Michael Chambers from our year!" said Katie.

"Yeah and the other two are Anthony Goldstein, and Terry Boot!" from my year said Hermione.

As the boys came closer, Michael said, " Are you ladies alright? Is there anything we can do to help?"

" I think we'll be okay, we're all just having a hard time getting up!" said Angelina.

"And we're in a little bit of pain, I think we should head back to the castle!" said Alicia.

"Okay don't move, we'll help you girls!" said Eddie.

"Really, thanks that's so kind of you!" said Katie

"Oh it's no trouble at all, we were headed that way anyway!" said Eric.

"Yeah besides, it wouldn't be very gentlemen like to leave such five beautiful girls in pain like this!", said Terry.

"Thanks Terry, that's very sweet of you!" said Hermione.

" Oh don't worry about it's no trouble?" said Anthony.

" Thanks Anthony" said Ginny.

With that the five Ravenclaws carried the five Gryffindors bridal style, but not without going unnoticed. Although they were preoccupied Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco, didn't keep their eyes off of the Gryffindor girls, and wanted to help them but the girls that were with them wouldn't let them. The sight that they were seeing was enough to make them rush over to the Ravenclaws who were carrying the girls in their arms.

" Angel, are you alright, is there anything I can do?" asked Adrian, as he got close to Angelina who was being carried by Michael.

"I'm fine Adrian, you can go back to Anna she needs you. Besides, Michael's got it under control!" said Angelina, who was still angry at him for skating with Anna. Adrian was left being angry with himself and jealous at the same time.

Terrence rushed over to Alicia who was being carried by Eddie, and said "Leesh, let me help you, you're hurt!".

Alicia who was still irritated at the fact that Terrence had skated with Marrietta gingerly said, " It's okay Terrence, go back to Marietta, I'm sure she'll start crying if you don't. Eddie's already doing a good job of helping me anyway.", leaving Terrence also angry with himself, and Marietta.

"Kates is there anything that I can do to help you, you look like you're in pain!" said Marcus as he rushed to Katie, who was being carried by Eric.

" No Marcus, Eric is strong, and he's taking care of me just fine. You should help Lisa though, I'm sure she needs you more!" said Katie, icily, being infuriated at the sight of Lisa and Marcus skating together. This left Marcus feeling hurt, he wanted to be the one to take care of Katie, and if it weren't for those girls he'd be taking care of her right now.

"Gin, let me help you, please I can see pain in your eyes!" said Blaise.

Ginny who was also angry with him for leaving with Cho, spat " Oh, that's kind of you Blaise, but I'm sure your not blind and you can see that Anthony is doing a fine job helping me. Besides I'm sure your precious Cho would have a fit if she found you were missing!", leaving Blaise angry and infuriated with Anthony, even though he knew that he should have been infuriated with himself.

Draco, rushed up to Hermione, who was being carried by Terry, and touched her hand and said, " Mione, please let me help you, I want to be sure you're okay!"

Hermione who was still furious with him for not telling Pansy no, bit " Look Terry's been kind enough to help me, and he's already making sure I'm okay, so really go back to Pansy and make sure she's okay, that way you'll be helping who you want to help.!", leaving Draco stunned, angry, and wanting to hurt Terry.

The Ravenclaws asked the girls if they wanted to be carried to their rooms but the girls just asked to be dropped off in the lobby, since they still didn't want anyone knowing their room numbers. The girls thanked the gentlemen for all their help as they left. The sofa's in the lobbies were huge, and Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny were all seated next to each other in one. The pain was wearing away slowly, so they still had a hard time moving.

"Terrence could have pulled away from Marietta if he wanted to!" said Alicia.

"Yea, Panys looks like a dog but I don't think she would have bit Draco if he refused!" said Hermione.

"Why the hell does Cho, have do go after every guy that's near me! Also why the hell didn't Blaise just say no, the most she would have done is cry!" said Ginny.

"I hate Lisa, but what I hate even more is that Marcus chose to skate with her, I guess he'd rather skate with someone who looks like a man than skate with me!" said Katie.

"Yes, Adrian looked down on me when he thought I was a slut, and then he goes off and skates with a real one!" said Angelina.

"Oh great, look who's here now!", said Ginny as she saw their five Slytherin neighbors enter the lobby.

"Quick let's try to get up before they see us!" said Hermione, not wanting to say anything to Draco at the moment.

The girls got up, but they were all limping, and they didn't go unnoticed. The Slytherins saw them all limping and immediately rushed over to the girls.

"Put me down Adrian! I can walk by myself! Besides, your slut is going to be looking for you!", said Angelina

" The hell you can Angel, you can barely hold yourself up!" said Adrian as he carried Angelina to the direction in the room.

" Let go of me Terrence, I'm fine, shouldn't you be helping Marietta, she might twist her ankle or something being the ditz that she is!", spat Alicia

"The only one I'm helping right now is you!" said Terrence carrying Alicia to the room.

"I don't want to hear any complaints Mione!" said Draco as he lifted Hermione into his arms.

"It's alright Draco, I can manage besides won't your bitch get sick when she finds it's lost it's master?" snapped Hermione.

"Gin, we've had this discussion and you need help!" said Blaise as he picked Ginny up.

"Funny, you seemed to think that Cho needed help awhile ago, Shouldn't you go back to her I'm sure that she'll cry once she's sees you're not with her!" sneered Ginny.

"Put, me down Marcus, I'm not clumsy, and I don't need or want your help. So go back to your klutz that adores you, and seems to need you for every little thing Lisa!" snapped Katie.

"I know you're not a klutz Kates, but weather you'd like to admit it or not you need my help, and I'm going to give it to you!" said Marcus as he lifted Katie.

When they got the girls inside to their bedroom, the guys put them down in each of their beds.

Then Hermione said, "Well thank you very much gentlemen, goodbye!"

"Yeah have a nice day, sorry we can't join you!" said Angelina

"Tell your adoring fans that we're sorry to have missed all the fun!" bit Katie.

"Make sure that they don't all hurt themselves, seeing as how their so delicate!" said Alicia.

"Yes, and tell them we're sorry that we can't keep them company, and we apologize that it's going to just be you and them, which I'm sure they'll all love!" bit Ginny.

The guys were all dumfounded and didn't know what to say. They were all shocked at how the girls were acting.

"What's gotten into you ladies? I thought we were all friends!" asked Draco.

"Yes we are all friends, and as friends you shouldn't have gone off with them!" said Hermione.

"We didn't really want to go with them!" said Adrian

"Oh, yeah and that's exactly why you all protested!" said Angelina sarcastically.

"Well what were we suppose to do?", asked Terrence.

"You could have told them no!" said Alicia

"You wanted us to tell them no, it would have hurt their feelings!" said Blaise.

"Oh, so it's okay to hurt our feelings but it's not okay to hurt theirs!", snapped Ginny.

"You ladies, are blowing this way out of proportion, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we're really good friends, we didn't think you'd mind that much!", said Marcus

"Yes, we're suppose to be really good friends, and as really goodfriends, you guys shouldn't have gone off with those girls that were disrespecting us!" bit Katie.

" You know what, we'll leave you girls to rest, maybe you'll feel better in the morning, once this is all sorted out!" said Draco.

"Fine," said Hermione.

When the boys left the room, the girls had another conversation.

"Look, we can't keep blowing up like this!" said Angelina.

"You're right, they'll think we have feelings for them if we do!" said Hermione.

"Well I just want to prove a point, show them how we feel when they let other girls disrespect us, I'm sure they wouldn't like it if guys came up to us andstarted to flirt obnoxiously knowing that they were there!" said Ginny.

"You're right, we should give them a doze of their own medicine!" said Alicia.

"Well if we run into other boys, or if they run into us, we'll let them flirt with us, and act like we didn't think anything was wrong with it! After all we are all just friends!" said Katie with an evil grin.

"Yes, the Ravenclaw boys are always having breakfast in the same place we're having breakfast! They're always looking at us, but I think before they had the impression that we and the boys were dating because are hands are always interlaced. However I think after today's incident they might try to talk to us seeing as how they might think we're single .", said Hermione.

"I hope that you're right Mione, it would be the perfect way to teach them a lesson!", said Ginny.

The next morning the girls were up extra early. They made sure to look extra pretty today. They all left their hairs down, and were all wearing snug fitting sweaters to show off their shape. The males were up at the same time as well.

As the girls stepped out of the room, the boys just stared at them.

"Well good morning ladies, don't you five look lovely!" said Draco.

"Well thanks, lets all get some breakfast shall we?" said Hermione with a big smile.

"You all are in such a good mood this morning, did you guys think things over?" asked Adrian.

"Oh yea, we did and we decided that we were totally out of line!" said Angelina as she grinned at the girls.

"You guys did?" asked a surprised Terrence

"Yes you were right, we had no right to over react the way we did!" said Alicia with a mischievous look on her face.

"After all, we are just friends, and becoming good ones at that, who'd want to ruin it?" said Ginny.

" Well, you girls are being really mature about this!" smiled Marcus.

"Oh yes, and as mature friends, we've also decided not get mad at the girls you have fun with!" said Katie.

" And since we're all friends we expect the same kind of behavior from you!", said Hermione.

The guys were confused, but they all agreed just because they were happy that the girls were in a good mood again.

When they got to their breakfast place, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia beamed, as they caught sight of Terry, Anthony, Michael, Eric, and Eddie. The girls all pretended not to notice them so that their companions wouldn't be suspicious.

The Ravenclaw boys however noticed the girls right away, and went straight to their table.

"Hello ladies, are you girls feeling better from yesterday?" asked Michael as he rubbed Angelina's back, making Adrian glare at him.

"Oh yes much better, thanks for all your help", answeredAngelina giving him a pretty smile.

"Are you ladies sure you're okay?" asked Terry as he put his hand on top of Hermione's, which made Draco want to kill him.

"Yes I'm sure, thank you for yesterday!", grinned Hermione.

" Alicia, you were in such pain yesterday, if there's anything else I can do to help, just say it!" said Eddie putting one of his hands on Alicia's shoulders, earning himself a death glare from Terrence.

"I'm okay for now, but thanks for being there for me yesterday!" smiled Alicia.

"Katie, I was so worried about you last night, the guys and I wanted to take you to your rooms, but you girls said no, but I'm glad to see you're doing ok!", said Eric as he played with Katie's hair, making Marcus's blood boil.

"That's very kind of you to be concerned about me, but you helped me enough yesterday.", said Katie giving Eric the prettiest smile she could think of.

"Ginny, are you sure you're alright, you were so sore yesterday, if you want me to carry you for the whole day I can!" said Anthony as he tried feeding Ginny with a spoon, making Blaise clench his fist.

"Anthony, thank you so much, I really appreciate the suggestion, but I'm doing much better now!", said Ginny

" Oh Angelina, I was wondering if you had a date to the ball yet I know its such short not….", began Michael but was cut of by Adrian who said, " She already has date, Chambers me!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you and Angelina were dating.", said Michael

"Oh don't be silly, Michael, Adrian and I are just good friends, he hangs out with Anna and I don't mind, so I can hang with you, just like he shouldn't mind!" said Angelina, earning her glares from Adrian.

"Oh it's too bad for Michael and Angelina, but Alicia I was wonder…" began Eddie, but Terrence cut him off and said " If you're going to ask her to the ball, don't bother she already has a date, me!"

"So you and Terrence are dating Alicia?" asked Eddie

" No, it's just for the ball,besides that I'm free to see whoever I want, just like Terrence is free to see who ever he wants, he practiced ice skating with Marietta yesterday, isn't that right Terrence?" said Alicia who maded Terrence grit his teeth and reply " Yes."

"Oh um Katie, how about…", Eric began to say and Marcus did the same as his other to friends and cut in and said, " Nope I'm sorry but Kates, is already going to the ball with me."

" I kind of figured that, but I wanted to know if she was dating anyone, to see if I had the chance to get to know her!" said Eric.

"Oh no I'm not dating anyone Marcus and I have become good friends, sure you can get to know me, Marcus got to know Lisa yesterday.", replied Katie, leaving Marcus with the feeling of not knowing who he wanted to choke more, Eric or Katie.

Blaise already saw Anthony's eager eyes looking and Ginny, so he said, " If you're wondering about Gin, she's already got a date to the ball so don't bother asking her!"

"Actually, I wanted to know if she had a boyfriend, or if she was seeing someone, cause I wanted to see if I could spend some time with her, I mean she's beautiful.", said Anthony.

"Anthony, if you're worried about Blaise being my boyfriend, don't we're just friends, and besides Blaise has already spent some time with the beautiful Cho, isn't that right Blaise, old buddy, old pal!", grinned Ginny, making Blaise green with envy.

"Alright that's four down one to go, Hermi……", began Terry but was cut off by Draco who said, " Hell no Boot, she can't go with you, she's going to the ball with me."

" With an answer like that, I guess that you and her are dating Draco?" asked Terry

"Oh no, we're not dating, we're just dates for the ball. We've just become very good friends really. I actually think, Draco might want to get to know Pansy for a while, she's a sweet girl loyal as a dog, isn't she Draco?" smiled Hermione, making Draco steaming mad.

"Oh alright ladies, I guess we'll see you some time, maybe after the ball!" said Michael, and all the girls nodded.

Right after the Ravenclaws left the five Slytherins, began to show their fury.

" WHAT'S CHAMBER'S PROBLEM ANYWAYS, ANGEL. I WAS RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU, AND HE ACTED LIKE I DIDN'T EXIST. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO RUB YOUR BACK!" ,sneered Adrian

"YEAH AND LEESH DID HE REALLY HAVE TO HAVE HIS HAND ON YOUR SHOULDER. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE, HE COULD'VE WAITED UNTIL YOU WERE AT LEAST DONE EATING.", snapped Terrance.

"OH AND, BOOT WOULD HAVE JUST DIED IF HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS HAND ON YOURS HUH MIONE. THAT PRAT HAS NO MANNERS AT ALL!" , spat Draco.

"OH, AND KATES, WHO THE HELL PLAYS WITH SOMEONE'S HAIR WHILE THEIR EATING. THAT GITS GOT NO RESPECT FOR PEOPLE, HE COULD HAVE ASKED IF IT WAS OKAY.", bellowed Marcus.

"YAH, AND WHAT ARE YOU GIN, A BABY. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO TRY SPOON FEEDING YOU. WHAT AN IDIOT, THEY'RE ALL A BUNCH OF RUDE PRATS!", spat Blaise.

"AND THE WORST PART IS NONE OF YOU SEEMED TO MIND!" said Adrian.

"Well, we are just friends right, I mean you guys didn't protest to the girls advances when it was disrespectful to us.", said Angelina

"Yea, and you guys said we were blowing things out proportion, look at how you're acting now!" said Hermione.

" YEAH BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT!", said Draco

" Yeah, the difference is we didn't leave you alone here for them!", said Ginny.

" Yea, and that's what you guys did to us, think of how angry you are now, and imagine how we must have felt!" said Alicia.

" It doesn't feel to good does it, knowing that we're you're friends and we let them disrespect you like that!" spat Katie, leaving all the boys dumfounded.

"LOOK YOU GIRLS HAVE PROVEN YOUR POINT NOW CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET BACK TO NORMAL!" said Marcus, as all of the boys looked at the girls with pleading eyes.

"FINE WITH US, WE'RE BACK TO BEING FRIENDS" said Katie, as all the girls nodded in agreement.

" Um girls, we kind of have to meet Cho, Lisa, Marietta, Pansy, and Anna to go skiing !" said Blaise, as all the Boys nodded reluctantly.

"But it's just for the afternoon, so we'll still spend time with you after that!"said Terrence.

"Well, thanks for telling us!" said Alicia with gritted teeth, although she knew she shouldn't be upset cause the guys had done nothing wrong.

"We'll find something to do!" said Angelina although she was fuming, she knew she couldn't get mad because the guys were respectful enough to be honest with them.

"Yeah have fun!" said Katie who again mad at envisioning Lisa and Marcus, but knew she had no right to be.

"Be careful I hope none of you get hurt!" said Hermione, who's face was red but knew there was nothing she could do.

" Oh but please, if you find out today that you guys would rather go to the ball with them, please let us know ahead of time, so that we can find boys who might actually want us as dates still, after all this was you're bet, you won us, you have the right to call it off anytime!" said Ginny, as she and the girls walked away in such a hurry.

"GIRLS IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" screamed Draco, but the girls didn't hear him since they were far.

"Great I wonder what they'll do the afternoon!" said Adrian, dreading the thoughts of the girls spending time with the Ravenclaws.

"We'll have to find out from them later!" said Terrence

" I hate these sluts we have to meet, they're ruining everything!" said Blaise.

"Yea, the only reason why we promised to meet them in the fist place was so that they would let us leave to check up on Kates, Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny!" said an irritated Marcus.

"Oh well let's get this hell over with!" spat Draco!


	14. Namecalling and Fights

Namecalling And Fights: 

"I guess, it looks like the boys are back to hanging with those hags again. I'm starting to really think that they like them", said Hermione sadly.

"Well if they do, it's not like it's our place to be mad at them, we are only their friends", said Katie.

"We probably just got used to them being around us most of the time, and I guess that's why we miss them. Since we're their friends, and they like other girls, I guess there's really nothing we can do but accept it", said Ginny.

"Okay, to pass time by we'll see if we can hang out with other people, who knows we might have just as much fun with other people than with them", said Angelina.

"Well, let's just go outside and have a snowball fight, it should be fun" said Alicia, trying her best to cheer herself and the girls up.

Meanwhile, on the top of the highest mountain were five very annoyed Slytherins.

Cho, Marietta, Anna, Pansy, and Lisa were all staring down at the slope terrifiedand waiting for the boys to come near them, but the boys were having a discussion a little bit away from them.

"Look, you guys don't actually think that Alicia, Ginny, Katie, Angelina, and Mione think we actually like these hags do you?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, but from the looks on their faces before we left, I have no doubt that they think that," said Adrian.

"If they do think that, what do you think they'll do?" asked Blaise.

"I have no clue, I hope they don't go looking for other boys to hang out with" said Terrence.

"Yea, I have no doubt in my mind that other boys are going to want to be hanging out with them!" said Marcus bitterly as he thought of the Ravenclaws, and all the other men he saw eyeing the girls.

"The worst part is they would have no reason to feel guilty if they accept, because we're all just friends!" said Adrian hating the thought of the girls having fun with other men.

All of a sudden they heard an annoying voice yell out, "OH BOYS, THE GIRLS AND I ARE SCARED IT'S SO STEEP. WHAT IF WE DIE?"

The boys all recognized the voice as Cho's, and they all heard herquestion and theyall gave out the answers in secret.

"Well, if Cho were dead I'd stop wishing that I was deaf, her voice is driving me crazy. Most importantly I'd be spending this time with a beautiful redheaded fearless girl!" grinned Blaise, as the other boys laughed.

"I'd be the luckiest man alive if Pansy were dead, I'd be able to spend time with a beautiful, brilliant, brunette who's up for anything, not some idiot girl who resembles a dog" laughed Draco.

"If Anna was dead, I'd be spending my time with a breathtaking mocha colored heavenly woman, instead of this dirty slut from hell!" smiled Adrian, as he got grins from the rest of his companions.

"You think you got it bad, if Lisa were dead, I'd be spending time with a gorgeous woman that actually looks like a woman, and not this transvestite!" laughed Marcus.

"My time would be spent with a hot woman, with a beautiful face, beautiful chest, and a humble personality instead of this woman who doesn't have a beautiful face, doesn't have a nice personality, and the only thing humble on her is her chest!" laughed Terrence.

After they had pondered Cho's question, they all answered the girls in unison, " GIRLS YOU JUST NEED TO GO FOR IT!"

Meanwhile, on the bottom of the slope that the Slytherins were on top on, were five Gryffindor girls having a snowball fight.

"That mountain is really high", said Angelina.

"Oh yeah it is, but it's really fun Blaise and I were just there the other day!" said Ginny.

"Well they're probably up there with the objects of their affections right now", said Hermione sarcastically.

"Look, let's not dwell on that okay. Let's just try and have some fun" said Katie.

"Yea, you're right Kates besides we don't actually have to look at the girls!" said Alicia.

As the girls started rolling up snow to make the snowman's body they heard a voice call out, "Hey ladies mind if we join you?"

As they girls turned around, they saw Eddie, Michael, Eric, Terry, and Anthony with big smiles on their faces.

"Sure Eddie, you guys can help us build the snow man!" Alicia grinned.

"Yea, with your help we could make a really big one!" said Angelina So the Ravenclaw boys started to help the girls, and theyrolled up three massive balls of snow. When they were just about finished they suddenly, heard a rush of screaming coming down the slope.

"No!" yelled the girls in unison as they saw five skiers coming straight for the snowman that they had just built.

All of the girls were really infuriated that their snowman had been demolished by the 5 skiers, but their blood began to boil when they saw who the five skiers were. They weren't about to hide their anger not this time anyway, they would show these sluts how they really felt.

"Oops! Must have lost my balance, don't glare at me Ginny, you're no better than dirt on the bottom of my shoe. That's why Blaise would rather spend time with me", said Cho who was trying to get a rise out of Ginny.

"OOPS IS RIGHT! TELL ME HO! I MEAN CHO, DID YOU LOSE YOU'RE BALANCE BECAUSE YOU WERE TO BUSY BATTING YOU'RE BEADY LITTLE EYES AT BLAISE WHILE YOU WERE UP THERE!", sneered Ginny earning her glares from Cho.

"Well I must have lost grip of Adrian, seeing as how he was holding on to me. Of course I'd rather hold on to me too if I was rooming next fickle prude like you Angelina!" said Anna who hated Angelina for being the good girl she was.

"YOU WERE PROBABLY BLOWING ON ADRIAN'S COCK, THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOU CRASHED INTO OUR SNOWMAN, YOU DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!" snapped Angelina, making Anna want to choke her.

"Yeah,and rooming with bitch like Bell must be scary, no wonder why Marcus enjoys spending time with me!" said Lisa

"ROOMING WITH ME IS NOT AS SCARY AS YOUR FACE, HONESTLY I WOULD THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO SKI LIKE A MAN SEEING AS HOW YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!" bellowed Katie as Lisa clenched her fist.

"Must be hard for Drakykins to room with such an insufferable know it all mudblood!" sneered Pansy who disliked Hermione for beating her in all her subjects despite the fact that she was muggleborn.

"WELL YOU'RE RUDE YOURSELF PUGFACE! BUT THAT'S NO SURPRISE, MASTER DRAKYKINS PROBABLY FORGOT TO TEACH HIS BITCH SOME MANNERS!" sneered Hermione, as Pansy started to fume.

"You're nothing special Spinnet, you're worthless, and besides you and Terrence being friends must have been an unfortunate accident!" said Marietta.

"TELL ME, WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOUR FACE LOOK THAT UGLY, OR WEREYOU JUST BORN THAT WAY!" yelled Alicia, making Marietta grit her death.

The ten girls gave death glares to each other, and soon there were five other skiers coming down the slope as well. Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco stared at the ten girls who looked like they were about to kill each other.

"What's going on here?" said Adrian.

"Oh Adrian, Angelina called me a slut who was blowing your cock for no reason at all!" whined Anna and wrapped her arms around Adrian's waist making Angelina's blood boil.

"Terrence, Alicia said that my face was the result of an accident!" said Marietta as she hugged Terrence, making Alicia want to give her an accident she'll remember.

"Drakykins, the muggleborn called me a Pugface, and she said that I had no manners because you didn't teach me any!" whined Pansy digging her head into Draco's chest, making Hermione want to pull her hair out.

"KATIE SAID I LOOK LIKE A MAN!" cried Lisa as she wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck, making Katie want beat the living hell out of her.

" Ginny called me Ho, and said that my eyes were beady and that I batt them too much!" wailed Cho, as she interlace her arm with Blaise's and leaned her head on his shoulder, making Ginny want to choke her.

"BUT THEY DEMOLISHED OUR SNOWMAN! AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY! AND THEY…." the Gryffindor girls yelled in unison, but were cut off by Adrian who asked, "This is over a snowman?"

"You girls are blowing this way out of proportion!" said Terrence.

"Yea, you girls can always build a new one." said Blaise.

"I would never expect this kind of behavior from you girls, especially you Mione" said Draco.

"Look, you girls need to apologize!" said Marcus.

The Gryffindors were more than infuriated, at the boys. What really infuriated them was the fact that they took the side of the hags without hearing them out.

"Alright I'll apologize" said Angelina making her friends look at her as she continued, " I'm sorry I ever became your friend Adrian Pucey!" said Angelina.

"Yea, Marcus I guess I was right about expecting the worst right. Well I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for believing that we had an actual friendship." said Katie.

"I'm sorry too Terrence, I'm sorry that I actually trusted you to be a good friend" said Alicia.

"Blaise, you jerk! I'm sorry that I ever spent time with you, and opened up to you" said Ginny

"I'm sorry too Draco, that I actually believed that you wanted to be friends with me. I'm also very sorry that I allowed myself to try to be friends with you!" said Hermione.

"If this was your way of wanting to ruin our Christmas it worked!" said Angelina and she and the girls gave all the Ravenclaw boys apologetic looks.

"Look Michael you're a nice guy, but I'm not going to be much fun right now, I'm sorry", said Angelina and Michael nodded and understood. He and Adrian watched her walk towards the castle.

"I'm sorry about our behavior today Eric" said Katie and hugged Eric goodbye. "Don't worry Katie I would have reacted the same way too!" said Eric as he glared at the other girls making the Slytherins boys confused.

"Look, I'm sorry too Terry, maybe we can hang out some other time okay!" said Hermione as she walked away from him and followed Angelina and Katie's footsteps.

"Anthony, look I'm really sorry you had to see that, but maybe if we hang out another it will be better, but right now I'm just too angry" said Ginny as she hugged him and went to follow Hermione.

"Please don't be mad at me Eddie, you're a really great guy to have fun with, it's just that I'm full of anger and I don't want to make the mistake of taking it out on you, but when I've calmed down enough maybe I can spend some time with you then" said Alicia, as she waved goodbye to Eddie.

After the Gryffindor girls were out of sight, the Slytherin boys were just standing there, hurt and confused.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on here?" said Adrian.

"Well what's going on is that you serpents are idiots!" said Michael

"What's that suppose to mean Chambers?" said Terrence.

"What he means, is that you guys are idiots for making Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny apologize, when it was those hags you're with who started the whole thing!" said Eddie glaring at Terrence.

"It was over a stupid snowman, it was an accident!" said Marcus.

"It was not just about a bloody snowman, if you would have let them finish trying to explain to you, you would have reacted differently you prats!" said Eric, making Marcus glare at him.

"They've been over reacting these past few days, whatever happened couldn't be that big of a deal, they've been blowing things out of proportion lately!" said Blaise.

"No not this time, this time they had every right to be angry because it wasn't them who started it" said Anthony

"All right then let's hear an explanation of what really happened!" demanded Draco.

"Well those sluts you're with, already demolished the snowman that the girls and us worked on, and they even had the nerve to be the first to throw the insults! Cho said Ginny was lower than dirt on the bottom of her shoe!" said Anthony

"Yea then Anna called Angelina a fickle prude!" said Michael.

"Marietta had the nerve to call Alicia worthless!" said Eddie

"Lisa called Katie a boring bitch!" said Eric

"The worst one was Pansy, she called Hermione an insufferable know it all mudblood!" said Terry as he glared at Pansy.

The Slytherin boys were more than shocked and their blood began to boil as they looked at the girls that were with them.

Adrian rushed up to Anna and said, " You fuckin whore! If I've lost Angel's friendship because of you I will make you're life a living Hell. Here's 2 knuts go pay someone to sleep with you!" and Anna left with watery eyes.

" As for you Cho, I've never wanted to spend time with you in the first place, you're a needy little ditz, and Gin's right you are a Ho, and you really need to get your eyes checked!" said Blaise making Cho run to the castle.

"Lisa if I've lost Katie's friendship because of a man like you, I will make you wish that you were never born, now get out of my sight before I really start to think that you are a man, and decide to hit you!" bellowed Marcus , making Lisa shake and sprint towards the castle.

"Marietta, Leesh is worth more than you'll ever be, she's a nice girl if I lose her because of you, I'll make you regret the day you ever came near me you little slut!" sneered Terrence as Marietta quickly vanished from his sight.

"Look Pansy, if Hermione doesn't stay my friend I'll turn you in to the animal shelter, now find some other git to pee on to claim as your territory you bitch!" snapped Draco as Pansy fled from the seen.

The Ravenclaw men and the Slytherin men were left standing alone together. The Ravenclaws were actually happy about the situation because they thought that they now had a better chance with Gryffindor girls since they were now angry at the Slytherins.

"Well I guess it won't be too hard to for me to get to the beautiful Angelina now will it Adrian? Considering the fact that she probably hates you. Who knows? I may even have the luck of getting her to wrap those long legs around me and be her first at the same time" grinned Michael causing Adrian's blood to boil even more.

"Yea, by the time we get back to Hogwarts, Hermione and I can do a lot of studying together. Seeing as how she's so fine I might even ask her to give me private lessons, if you know what I mean" smiled Terry as he wagged his eyebrows making Draco turn a deep shade of red.

"Alicia is hot, she's fun and she's got a great body, she might grant me an all access pass to all her skin once I get her naked!", laughed Eddie, as Terrence glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Katie's a hot little dish, with her blue eyes and her short blonde hair. I might even get to find out if she's a natural blond by the time we get back to Hogwarts" chuckled Eric, as Marcus clenched his fist.

" Ginny's a feisty one she is. It's no wonder why they sorted her into Gryffindor she's a real lioness. I can't wait to see if she's a wildcat cat in bed" laughed Anthony.

The Slytherins couldn't really take it anymore and they were all full of rage.  
One by one they started to pounce on the Ravenclaw boys.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY ANGEL IN THAT MANNER AGAIN CHAMBERS! SHE'S WAY TOO GOOD FOR YOU, I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET A GIT LIKE YOU BE HER FIRST, SHE DESERVES BETTER!", bellowed Adrian as he knocked Michael to the ground and started punching him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TRY ANYTHING WITH MIONE BOOT. YES, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND SMART BUT THE ONLY LESSON YOU'RE GOING TO GET IS FROM ME, I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON THAT YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FORGET! BUT YOU WILL FORGET YOUR SEXUAL THOUGHTS ABOUT MY MIONE!" yelled Draco as he slammed Terry to a tree and started beating him.

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE CARMICHAEL! MY LEESH IS NOT SOME OBJECT WHO'LL GRANT YOU ACCESS TO HER BODY. THE ONLY KIND OF ACCESS THAT YOU'LL BE TALKING ABOUT NOW, IS HOW MY FOOT HAD ACCESS TO YOUR ASS!" sneered Terrence, as he put Eddie in a headlock and started punching him.

"RIVERS YOU PRAT! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER LOOKED AT MY KATES. THE ONLY WAY YOU ARE GOING TO FIND OUT IF SHE IS A NATURAL BLOND IS OVER MY DEAD BODY!", fumed Marcus as he shoved Eric's face into the snow and started beating him mercilessly.

"GOLDSTIEN, YOU HORNY GIT! MY GIN'S ONLY FIFTEEN, YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANYWHERE NEAR GIN ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" shouted Blaise.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws went at it, hitting, punching, and kicking each other. In the end however, the Ravenclaws were no match for the Slytherins. Adrian walked away with cut on his lip, Marcus had a bloody nose, Blaise had a bruise on his right cheek, Terrence had a cut on his eyebrow, and Draco had a black eye.

The Ravenclaws however wereworse off. Michael had a broken nose and a black eye, Eric had a broken jaw and a bloody nose, Anthony had a split lip and a tooth missing, Eddie had his face covered in bruises and a bloody nose, and Terry had two black eyes and a split lip.

The Slytherins then rushed off to the castle. They went to their rooms to see if they could find the Gryffindor girls, but to their disappointment they weren't there.

Meanwhile there were five very angry Gryffindor witches, on top of the balcony overlooking the beautiful view.

"How can we be in such a beautiful place and feel so horrible?", said Alicia.

"Do you think we were a little too harsh with the boys?" asked Angelina.

"No, not at all they deserved it, after all they didn't even give us a chance to explain our side of the story, and were already making us apologize.", said Katie

"I know but should we really have thrown our friendship away?" asked Hermione.

"We didn't, they threw our friendship away when they decided to choose those hags over us!" said Ginny.

Meanwhile after looking for several minutes, the Slytherins finally spotted the objects of their affections looking out at the view before them. The girls however didn't realize that the Slytherins were behind them because they were engrossed with their conversation, and couldn't keep their eyes off the magnificent view.

"Look maybe we should start looking for other dates to the ball, I doubt they'll still even want to go with us seeing as how they have their new girlfriends, what do you girls think?" asked Alicia.

The Slytherin boys suddenly shouted in unison, "NO!"

The girls all yelled because they were startled at their unexpected visitors.

"What do you mean no? You guys were having so much fun with your girlfriends, it seems rather obvious to us that you'd rather spend time with them anyway. Besides, you took their side without hearing us out!" yelled Hermione.

"It's not like that Mione, look can we please talk in private?" asked Draco

"Yea, Kate's I need to talk to you too" said Marcus

"Please, don't say no Angel we need to talk about this" said Adrian

"Leesh, just let me have a moment so we an talk things through" said Terrence

"Gin, please, don't throw our friendship away until you've heard me out" begged Blaise.

The girls were all thinking about it, they were all very full of anger and hurt. The Slytherins were just standing there hoping and praying that the girls would talk to them, hoping that they didn't really mean that their friendships were over.

But what would the girls do? Would they talk to them again? Would they be friends? Or would they be back to square one, with the girls disliking them like they did before?


	15. Resolutions and Dating

Resolutions and Dating: 

"FINE!" the girls said in unison, however they were still very mad and irritated with them. They left in separated pairs so that they could all have a one on one talk in private.

As Draco sat Hermione down on a chair he said, " Look Mione I'm really sorry…" but he was cut off as Hermione said, " Well you should be sorry, taking her side when it was her who started everything!".

"Yes but you have to understand you've been blowing up at the slightest mention of Pansy's name, what was I suppose to think!" said Draco.

"I don't know, but if you'd noticed I kept blowing up because she was rude, you should have known that I wouldn't have said those things to her if she didn't deserve it Draco!" retorted Hermione.

"I know Mione, it was stupid of me, please I'll never do anything like that again please forgive me and don't stop being my friend!" pleaded Draco.

Hermione, noticing the sincerity in his eyes couldn't say no. She also noticed that he had a black eye.

"Of course I forgive you Draco, it was rather harsh of me to stop being your friend. Since you like Pansy, I won't get mad if you'd want to go to the ball with her instead of me" said Hermione as she put her head down.

"I would never go with Pansy to the ball, I can't stand her! I'd be stupid to choose Pansy when I go with someone like you!" said Draco making Hermione blush.

"But then why did you promise to go skiing with her?" asked Hermione.

"It was the only way that the guys and I could go check on you girls when you got hurt yesterday. They wouldn't let us leave until we promised!" said Draco.

"Those hags! Wait one more thing, what happened to your eye Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Got into a fight with Boot" answered Draco, leaving Hermione shocked.

"About what?" asked Hermione with a confused look upon her face.

"He was saying how since I was out of the picture, by the time we get back to Hogwarts, you and he could study together, and maybe you'll even give him lessons in private. It was like he was insinuating something sexual, so I started beating him. I'm really sorry if you wanted to go out with him" said Draco hoping with all his heart that Hermione had no interest in Boot.

"Well, thank you for defending me again Draco. I would never date Boot, I was just hanging around him because you weren't there. Besides he too much of a nerd, I'm kind of into people who are little bit like me. You know, the kind who break rules and are smart enough to get away with it!" winked Hermione as Draco smiled at her.

"So the only reason that you were out there with Boot in the first place was because, I wasn't there, that's strange" said Draco as he stared at Hermione, making her really nervous.

"Well I got used to you being around so much, that I don't know… I guess I started to miss you, and I thought Boot could take your place for a while, but he couldn't since he's not my friend, not like you" explained Hermione, making Draco blush, but was still hoping that she would think of him as more than just a friend.

"Come on let me see your eye" said Hermione as she sat Draco down.

"Is it bad?" asked Draco.

Hermione was too busy looking into both of his eyes and was lost in them. She was so entranced that she didn't hear the question.

"Well Mione is it bad?" asked Draco for the second time.

"Oh no they're not bad at all, the way that their grey is so unique, I've never seen such eyes like these before, I think their magnificent!" answered Hermione who was still entranced in his eyes that she didn't know that Draco was asking about the black around his eyes and not his eyes themselves.

"Mione, that's very kind of you but I meant the black bruise that's around my eye, is it bad?" asked Draco this time with a big smile in his face.

Hermione was feeling really embarrassed and turned a deep shade of red, and said " Oh no not at all, um let's see with a healing charm combined with a concealment charm, it should be as good as new. Let's go get something to eat shall we, I'm sure you're starving you've had a long day."

Draco, who was amused at her behavior, just nodded and interlaced his arm with hers and they were off.

Meanwhile in another corner was Marcus, who was begging an irritated Katie to talk to him.

"Come on Kates, I know it's all my fault but please hear me out!" begged Marcus.

"Hear you out? You mean like the way you heard us out when we were trying to explain what those hags did to us!" yelled Katie.

"Yes, you have every right to be angry with me for not hearing you out. However, you have to admit that you've been outraged just looking at Lisa, I had every reason to think that that you'd blow things out of proportion just like you've done in the past few days.", explained Marcus.

"Yes but she was really mean to me in the past few days, I had every right to blow up, and besides with a face likes hers, who wouldn't be outraged just looking at it!" yelled Katie, as Marcus tried hard not to laugh.

"Look okay, you're right Kates, just please don't throw our friendship away, not over a man like her please!" begged Marcus as he looked at Katie who was wearing a confused look on her face.

"Wait you think she looks like a man too? There must be something really special about her to make you want to spend time with her so much. Look if you like her I'll back off, I'll still be your friend, but please respect that I don't want to be anywhere near her!" said Katie.

"No Kates, you don't understand I don't like her never have, I'm not the least bit attracted to her. Yes, there was a special reason why I spent time with her today and that special reason was you!" said Marcus leaving Katie even more confused.

"Hold on, now I'm really confused. Why would you spend time with her because of me? I would never want to be the reason why you spend time with that hag!" said Katie.

"Well, the day you got hurt I wanted to be by your side right away, but Lisa wouldn't let me go until I promised to ski with her today. I just wanted to check to see if you were okay, that I promised her just so I know you'd be okay" explained Marcus as he looked at Katie who was looking back at him and was wondering how on earth his nose got so bloody.

"I appreciate you wanting to know that I was okay, of course I forgive you and I want to be your friend. I'm sorry I had such a harsh reaction. However, I want to know the honest truth about how your nose got so bloody" demanded Katie.

"Oh well, I got angry with Rivers, but please don't me mad, I think once you've heard my explanation you'll understand why I fought with him!" pleaded Marcus.

"Alright then, let's hear it" said Katie.

"Well after he figured that you were mad at me, you wouldn't want to be near me anymore so he said he'd have a better chance with you. Then he made this comment about trying to see if you were really a natural blond, and it made my blood boil so I started beating up on him" explained Marcus.

Katie understood completely, she new that Marcus was trying to defend her. So she said, " My goodness Marcus, sometimes I think that you care too much, first you ski in a competition for me, then you have to spend time with a girl who looks like a man for me, then you get yourself a bloody nose, again for me. I'm just ashamed that I almost threw away friendship over that stupid little fight."

" So you're not mad at me for beating Rivers up, I thought you might actually like him" said Marcus.

"No way, not Rivers, he way to boring, you know how I like my men very unpredictable" said Katie.

"Come here, let me wipe some of that blood off" said Katie as she reached for a tissue from her bag and held Marcus's chin so that she was looking closely at his face which she was thinking was really hot.

"Yea, it's pretty bloody but you should see Rivers, he's got worst!" laughed Marcus.

"Good! He deserved it!" said Katie who was almost finished wiping his nose. After she finished she absently started running her hands through his hair and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Thanks Kates, but my head's okay you don't have to run your fingers through my head, there aren't any bruises there" grinned Marcus who was actually enjoying Katie running her fingers through is hair.

"Oh, um yes. Well then I guess you're all set. Let's get something to eat okay, I'm sure you're starving" said Katie as she rushed up to stand out of her embarrassment.

"Okay let's go" Marcus grinned, who was amused at the way Katie couldn't look him in the eye.

Up on the balcony, was a very angry Angelina, and a very sorry Adrian.

" Look Angel, please just try to hear me out, I know you're angry and you have every right to be" pleaded Adrian.

"You're damn right I have every right to be. You didn't even listen to what I had to say, you just assumed we were blowing things out of proportion!" yelled Angleina.

"Listen Angel, you fume everytime you look at Anna, you've been out of control these last few days, how else was I suppose to react" said Adrian.

"Anna's in your house and she's your ex girlfriend, you've been getting to know me. Now please, tell me who's more likely to start trouble, her or me?" screamed Angelina leaving Adrian dumbfounded.

"Please Angel, I understand, I was being an idiot. I can't lose our friendship I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please don't throw our friendship away!" pleaded Adrian.

"You see what I don't understand is, when you thought that I was a slut you ridiculed me for it, then you decide to spend time with a real one! To top it off you take her side!" fumed Angelina.

"I never wanted to spend time with that slut Angelina I can't stand her, and I've been admitting to you that I was wrong please, please forgive me!" begged Adrian.

Angelina, seeing the hurt in Adrian's eyes decided he had suffered enough, besides she was really curious about how he got the cut on his lip. She always thought that men were sexy when they had some injuries.

"Alright Adrian, I forgive you and we can be friends but there are a few things I want you to explain to me" said Angelina.

"Alright ask away" said Adrian.

" First, if you're telling me that you can't stand Anna, why on earth would you promise to go skiing with her in the first place?" asked Angelina who was really confused.

"The only reason why I promised that slut was so I could get to you. Don't you see you mean much more to me than she does. The only reason why I promised to go skiing with her was so that I could make sure that you were okay the day you had that accident when we were ice skating. I wanted to be the one to make sure that you were okay, not Chambers, and if I didn't promise I would have never been able to get to you" explained Adrian.

"Okay enough about Anna, now how did you get that cut on your lip?" asked Angelina.

" I got into it with Chambers, he's an asshole Angel!" said Adrian with gritted teeth.

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?" asked Angelina.

Adrian was determined not to tell the whole story, but he decided that Angelina deserved the whole truth.

"Chambers said that since you hated me he would be able to get to you easier. Then he said that he might get lucky enough to have you wrap your legs around him and be your first, and that's when I lost it. I told him that I'll be damned if I let my Angel lose it to a git like him, and I said that you were way too good for him!" said Adrian.

Angelina was more than shocked. She was happy that Adrian gave Michael what he deserved, but what shocked her more was that he called her his Angel, like he didn't want anyone else to have her and it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

" Look, let's heal that lip" said Angelina who was feeling hot even though it was really cold.

"I mean it Angel, he's not good enough for you! But if you want to date him.." began Adrian but was cut off by Angelina who said, "I don't want to date him, not at all. Tell me though Adrian, who is good enough for me?"

Adrian was stuck and he said, " I don't know Angel, but I know who'd die to be with you".

Angelina was so focused on his gorgeous face that she didn't here him, she kept on touching his lip.

"It feels better already" said Adrian who was now gazing into Angelina eyes, which looked like she was inviting him to kiss her but he wasn't sure.

Angelina was in such a daze that she absently said " I think this will make it feel a lot better!" and she pressed her lips against his. Adrian was shocked but he wasn't complaining.

As their kissing became more heated Angelina realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away making Adrian feel like he had just lost his oxygen.

" Angel, what's the matter?" asked Adrian.

"Nothing I'm sorry Adrian, that was wrong of me. I should have never kissed you, it's too soon. I've only known you for a more than a week, besides we agreed that we're friends!" said Angelina, who was now running as fast as she could to get out of the situation.

Adrian was left by himself, happy he had been kissed, but sad that Angelina had pushed him away at the last minute, well she couldn't avoid him forever he'd get his chance to talk to her at the ball tomorrow, he thought to himself.

Outside on the snow was Alicia, who was trying her best not to look at Terrence. Terrence was trying to do everything to get Alicia to look at him.

"Bloody hell, Leesh, please look at me, I hate that you're not looking at me. I can't stand not seeing that beautiful face of yours" begged Terrence.

"Why don't you go find Marietta, I'm sure she'll show you more than her face if you asked her to!" said Alicia.

"Leesh, for the hundredth time, I don't like her! I have feelings for someone else!" said Terrence.

" Yeah right, and that's exactly why you were with her yesterday! And that's exactly why you took her side over mine! And wait, did you say you had feelings for someone else?"asked Alicia who was confused and now jealous of the new person that Terrence might have feelings for.

"Yes I have feelings for someone else. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, she's someone special!" said Terrence.

"Great, so now if it's not Marietta I lose you to, now I have to lose you to someone else!" yelled Alicia in a jealous rage, and realized what she had just said and covered her mouth.

"Lose me?" asked Terrence, who was more than curious as to what Alicia meant.

Alicia had no other choice but to explain on, " Yes lose you, it's just that I know it's been only a short time that we've known each other, but I already start missing you when you're with other girls. Now that you have this new girl I doubt that I'll even be able to see you anymore!" said Alicia with teary eyes, and Terrence couldn't help but smile having a feeling that Alicia had feelings for him.

"Leesh, the new person is you, I meant you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out. I would never choose Marietta, or any other girl over you, you're one of a kind" explained Terrence.

"Really?" asked Alicia as a smile came on her face.

"Really" confirmed Terrence as he pulled Alicia closer to him, and he pressed his lips against hers. When she pulled away to look into his eyes she noticed the cut on his eyebrow.

" What happened there?" asked Alicia as she pointed to his cut.

"Carmichael and I got into it, because of you!" grinned Terrence.

"Me? I don't understand", said Alicia.

" Well he, said that since you were mad at me he could get you to like him, and maybe he get an all access pass once he got you naked. I didn't like how he said it, and most of all I didn't like the thought of you being naked for him. To be honest I don't like the thought of you being naked in front of any other man!" said Terrence.

Alicia smiled and said, " Well I hope you got him good. Besides right now you have all access to my lips, so let's enjoy it".

Terrence didn't have to be told twice as his lips were on hers again.

"Oh and Terrence?" said Alicia.

"Hmmm?" said Terrence not wanting to move his lips away from Alicia's.

"When we've been committed long enough, you'll have all access to my naked body!" grinned Alicia.

To say that Terrence was turned on was an understatement, he proceeded to get his lips back with Alicia's and as they kissed he spanked her bottom catching her by surprised, and he pulled away and ran for it.

"That's right you better run!" said Alicia as she started to chase after him.

Seated in front of each other, at a table, was an angry redhead, and veryhandsome, very tanned, and most of all a veryscared man.

"Look Gin don't to anything brash just let me explain!" said Blaise.

Ginny, who was still angry proceeded to get a newspaper and rolled it up and started pounding Blaise over the head with it.

"Explain! Explain what? How you didn't hear me out, and how you chose that Bimbo Cho Chang over me!" yelled Ginny.

"Gin, look at what you're doing, you're hitting me over the head! If you were me how would you react if you saw yourself with Cho!" said Blaise.

"That's not the point, you know how irritating and tactless she is, you should have thought about that before you jumped to conclusions", yelled Ginny as she started to hit him with the newspaper again.

"Gin, I said I was sorry, I don't want our friendship to be lost over this so please just try to calm down!" pleaded Blaise. Ginny however wouldn't calm down and she didn't stop hitting him with the newspaper. Blaise who was now getting irritated, stood up from his seat and grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up and sat her down. She was a little scared and exited at the same time but she finally stopped hitting him.

Looking her straight in the eye he said, " Gin, you are my friend, I've been telling you that I'm sorry for the last half hour. I mean it. Now if you've decided that your not going to be my friend anymore, I'll be sad but that's your decision I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want. However, I willnot sit here being abused by you when I've already apologized a thousand times!" said Blaise in a shaky voice. Then all of a sudden, Ginny bursted into tears, shocking Blaise.

"Look I'm sorry Blaise, it just get's to me when I see you with her. It's just that every guy I seem to have feelings for, she tries to take away from me!" cried Ginny leaving Blaiseeven more shockedand happy.

"You have feelings for me Gin?" asked Blaise.

"Yes you idiot, I have feelings for you, and I hate that you have feelings for that bitch. What does she have that I don't anyways. Why would you want to spend more time with her than me?" said Ginny as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh Gin you've got it all wrong. I never wanted to spend time with her, she bats her eyes too much! The only reason I was with her was so that I could get to you faster the day you got hurt, she wouldn't let me go unless I promised to ski with her" explained Blaise.

"That's why?" asked Ginny who stopped crying and was wearing a smile on her face.

" Yes, and she doesn't have anything that you don't have. The only that she might have that you don't are the things that I don't like. Look Ginny, why do you think we made a bet with you to stay with us for two weeks. We've all had feelings for you girls since before this trip!" explained Blaise.

"Well, I have feelings for you too, and I'm really sorry for hitting you, I was just so angry. Oh my gosh did I hit you that hard? You have a bruise on your face!" said Ginny who saw the bruise on Blaise's cheek.

"Oh no, I'm sure that if it was you it would have been bigger than that. It's from Goldstien. I got into a fight with him before I came to find you. The jerk said that you were feisty, and that he wanted to see if you were a wild cat in bed. I told him that if he'd never go near once I was through with him! I told him he was a sick bastard since you're only fifteen!" explained Blaise.

"I wish I could have helped you then!" smiled Ginny.

"Nah, I'd be too embarrassed for people to know that you beat Goldstein up better than I did" laughed Blaise, as Ginny smiled.

"Blaise?" asked Ginny

"Yea?", asked Blaise.

" If you don't ask me out right now I'm going to throw a fit" laughed Ginny.

" Alright then, Gin will you date me?" smiled Blaise.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" laughed Ginny

"Gin, if you don't kiss me right now, I'll hurt you" laughed Blaise

Ginny did as she was told and they pressed their lips against each other. Both were very happy that they were now dating.

Everyone was now in the living room near their rooms, everyone except for Angelina.

" I wonder where Angel went to!" said Alicia, who had her head pressed against Terrence, earning looks from Katie and Hermione.

"I don't know it's not like her to not tell anyone where she's going", said Ginny who was lying her head on Blaise's lap, and Katie and Hermione turned their heads and gave her a look as well.

"Gin, Leesh, did we miss something?" asked Hermione.

"Oh um Terrence and I are seeing each other now" smiled Alicia.

"Yup, Blaise and I are dating as well" said Ginny as she looked up at Blaise, and both of them smiled.

" Lucky Bastards!" whispered Adrian, to Draco and Marcus and they nodded in agreement.

" Okay now I'm starting to really worry, where the hell is Angel?" yelled Adrian.

Just then, Angelina walked in and darted to her room hoping to avoid everyone.

"What happened Adrian, is she still mad at you?" asked Katie

"No she's not, but I think it would be better if she explained things to you.You guys would probably understand better, cause I sure as hell don't" said Adrian in a defeated voice. With that, the girls made their way to their room to check on their friend.

"What's the matter Angel?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, and we want the truth missy" said Alicia.

"Okay, I kissed Adrian today" said Angelina

"Well that makes three of you who got some action!" said Katie as all the girls looked at her.

"I really wanted to kiss Marcus!" said Katie.

" Well you're not the only one who missed out Kates, I wanted to kiss Draco, really really bad!" explained Hermione.

"Okay can we get back to Angel? I want to know what happened after their kiss" said an irritated Ginny.

"Okay, Fine, just because you got action!" said Katie and Ginny threw a pillow at her.

"Okay Angel, then what happen?" asked Alicia

"Well, I figured out was happening, and told him it was too soon, and I ran for it!" explained Angelina, and all the girls were in shock.

"Angel! You just don't kiss and run, if that was me and Draco, I would have been all over him!" said Hermione earning herself looks from the rest of him.

"Um.. I mean it would have been very nice and lovely and chaste" said Hermione as all the girls laughed.

"Yea, but you guys know how I am, men are great,but they all want the same thing. I don't want Adrian to hate me once he finds out that I'm not ready to offer him what every girl has offered him without him even asking!" explained Angelina.

"What makes you think he'd hate you?" asked Ginny.

"Well Fred, Roger, and other guys I've dated ended up resenting me for not giving in!" explained Angelina

"Yea, but what if Adrian's different Angel? What if he's the one and he waits for when you're ready? You should tell him how you feel" said Katie

"Besides, he seems nice, and he's really hot! Who knows? What if you're the one who won't be able to wait!" laughed Alicia as Angelina threw a pillow at her.

"Just talk to him Angel" said Hermione and Angelina nodded saying that she'd talk to Adrian in the morning. With that, the topic was immediately changed to Hermione and Katie's problems.

"Katie if you want to be more than friends with Marcus, you have to make a move!" said Alicia.

"Yea, you too Hermione, that's what Alicia and I did sort of" said Ginny.

"Yea, if you call blurting out your feelings in a jealous rage a first move, then that's what we definitely did!" laughed Alicia.

Their conversation went on in their bedroom, and since it was still a little early in the night to sleep, the males were having their conversations outside in the living room.

"What the hell did you and Blaise do, to get them to date you?" asked Adrian as he looked at Terrence.

"Well the girls kind of just told us their feelings. Granted they told us in a jealous rage, but they still told us so it made it easy" said Terrence.

" Yea, what happened with you and Angelina anyway?" asked Blaise.

"She kissed me, and then she said sorryand that it was too soon, and that we were friends. Then she ran away, and has avoided me ever since" explained Adrian.

"Well, at least she kissed you, nothing happened with me and Katie, she just ran her fingers through my hair, and then I told her she could stop cause there weren't any bruises in my head" said Marcus.

"Marcus, you're an idiot you shouldn't have let her stop, I'm sure that would have led to kissing eventually!" said Draco.

" Oh so how far did you get with Hermione hmmm Drakikyns?"grinned Marcus in retaliation earning himself a death glare from Draco.

"Well um, she was looking at my eye, and then I asked her if it was bad. She then told me that my eyes were the most maginificent she's ever seen and I told her that I meant the bruise, and she started acting all weird, it was funny actually" said Draco.

"Draco, you should have kissed her when she was looking into your eyes you dummy, she probably got embarrassed!" said Terrence.

"Can we please get back to me and my problem with Angel?" demanded Adrian.

"Look, that's easy, Angelina's a virgin and you are definitely not, the girl's just probably scared" explained Marcus.

"Why would she be scared, she has no reason to think that I'd hurt her" said Adrian.

"Yeah but look at her track record. All the guys she's dated have resented her for not having sex with them, she's probably afraid that you'll resent her if she doesn't have sex with you. She has reason to be afraid since any girl would shag you if you asked them" said Draco.

"But I don't want any other girl, I want Angel, I'll wait for her even if takes forever!" explained Adrian.

"Then tell her that, just reassure her that being with her is enough" said Blaise.

"Alright I'll tell her everything tomorrow" said Adrian.

Just then, Katie walked into the living room and said, " Marcus I need to talk to you right now!"

"Okay Katie, okay!" said Marcus who was a little frightened at Katie's outburst and followed Katie outside.

When they got outside, Katie slammed Marcus onto the wall and said, " Listen Marcus, I have feelings for you, and I'm going to kiss you now!" with that, she pressed her lips hard against Marcus's who was only too delighted to kiss back.

"Is that so Kates, I've been waiting for you to say that, I just thought you didn't feel the same way I did" said Marcus as he flipped around and Katie was pinned to the wall instead as he pressed his lips against hers.

" So you want to start dating?" asked Marcus through heavy breaths.

"Yes you idiot, I want to start dating!" replied Katie through breaths just as heavy as Marcus's.

"Okay then its official we're dating!" said Marcus as he pressed his lips back on Katie's.

They kissed for a long while and then finally Katie said, " Alright, that's all I wanted to talk about goodnight, sweet dreams"

" Oh I will have very sweet dreams, you made sure of that!" grinned Marcus.

As Marcus and Katie walked into the living room, all the boys stared at them. They all grinned seeing the lipstick on Marcus's mouth and cheeks and gave Katie a smirk.

"Goodnight gentlemen" grinned Katie as she walked into her room.

"So?" asked Hermione, as she saw the smile on Katie's face.

"Oh we kissed, and we're also dating now" smiled Katie.

"What? that means I'm the only one who hasn't been kissed yet!" fumed Hermione, as all the girls laughed.

"It's okay Mione, Adrian and I aren't dating" said Angelina in a voice trying to make Hermione feel better.

"Yea, but you got kiss him already, and besides I'm sure you'll be officially dating once you've talked things out in the morning" said Hermione bitterly.

In the living room, the boys were interrogating Marcus.

"So, what's the deal with you and Katie?" asked Draco.

"Oh we kissed, and now we're dating" replied Marcus like he was talking about the weather, although his insides were more than exited.

"What!" said Adrian and Draco in unison.

"You mean you and Katie are already dating, Angel and I have kissed, and we're still friends, this never happens to me! It's usually really easy for me to start dating a girl what the hell is going on here?"fumed Adrian.

"Stop complaining Pucey! Mione hasn't even pressed her lips against mine yet and we aren't dating, so I'm the one who's got it the worst, besides at least you got some lip action!" said Draco trying to convince Adrian that his situation was worst than his.

"But I want at least a mutual agreement that we're not dating other people. Or even just an acknowledgement that she's dating me. What do I get?A kiss and run!" said Adrian bitterly.

"Well you wanted a challenge, Angelina's you're biggest challenge yet" grinned Blaise earning him glares from Adrian.

"Look youtwo will probably start dating by tomorrow morning anyway, don't worry about it Adrian" said Terrence.

It was 1:00 in the morning, and all the girls were sound asleep, except for a very angry Hermione, who had yet to be kissed by her prince charming.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to go to sleep without getting my lips on Draco's" whispered Hermione to herself.

So she snuck out of her bed and headed for the boys room, and whispered "Alohamora" as she quietly made her way next to Draco's bed.

When she got there she tapped Draco on the shoulder trying to wake him, when he opened his eyes he got startled and was about to say something until Hermione quickly placed her hand over his mouth.

"Sh! I need to talk to you, in the living room", said Hermione.

Draco, who didn't knowwhat he was more exited about, the fact that Hermione had waken him up in the middle of the night, or the fact that Hermione snuck into his room, he was finding all of it very sexy. He did as he was told and made his way quietly to the living room with her.

"Okay, what's going on Hermione?" asked Draco when they got to the living room.

"Okay, I want to know how you feel about me Draco, are we really just friends or is there something more between us?" demanded Hermione.

"We're friends Mione….", began Draco who was about to say more until Hermione cut him off by saying, " Oh okay you just want us to be friends, alright then."

As Hermione made her way to stand up, Draco sat her back down and said, " Mione, you didn't let me finish, I said we're friends but I'd like us to be something more!" said Draco.

After Draco said that, Hermione, who was really exited and happy, proceeded to press her lips against Draco's.

" I take it you want to be more as well?" grinned Draco after he recieved his kiss from Hermione that sent shivers down his spine.

"Correct!" smiled Hermione as she pressed her lips back on his.

"You surprise you're a really good kisser!" said Draco through heavy breaths.

"Be quite, you're talking too much!" said Hermione as she again kissed him passionately.

"So, we're seeing each other then?" asked Draco.

" Yes, now for the last time be quiet and work your lips and tongue please!" grinned Hermione, and Draco didn't need to be told twice.

When they finally finished kissing, Hermione said goodnight and made her way to stand up, but Draco pinned her on the couch and said, " Let's just lay here together, I promise I won't do anything, just lay with me." Hermione nodded and they fell asleep in each others arms in the sofa.

When morning came Adrian was the first one to awake as usual. When he stepped out of his room and saw the sight of Hermione and Draco lying together he was shocked.

"IS GOD PLAYING A CRUEL JOKE ON ME!" yelled Adrian, causing everyone who was asleep to rush out of bed to see what all the commotion was about.

When everyone saw what Adrian was looking at, they all grinned. Hermione and Draco were starting to wake up and when they opened their eyes they were really embarrassed.

Adrian looked over to the girls room to see Angelina standing there wearing the same grin on her face like all the others.

Hermione made her way back to the girls room, as soon as possible, and Draco was left there with a big smile on his face. Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Blaise, Marcus, Terrence, and most of all Adrian were giving him a questioning look.

"Oh, well um last night, we told each other how we felt. Then we started kissing so now we're dating!" said Draco trying not to look at Adrian.

"WELL AT LEAST 8 OF YOU ARE HAPPY!"bellowed Adrian as he glared at Angelina and stomped outside still wearing his pajamas.

"Angelina you'd better go talk to him" said Terrence who was wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Yea,you two have a lot to talk about, he wouldn't stop talking about you last night!" said Draco.

"Alright I'll go, wish me luck" said Angelina who followed Adrian while she too was still wearing her pajamas, and was really nervous to approach him.

She looked around and saw him sitting on a love seat in the lobby wearing a frown on his face.

She went up behind him and slowly put her hand on his shoulder, and he in return,grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly knowing that it was her.

"Please don't run away from me Angel", he said.

"I'm not running, I'm actually here to talk to you" explained Angelina who was feeling even more nervous by the second.

"Okay, go ahead I'm listening" said Adrian as he sat Angelina down on his lap, holding her tightly as if he was afraid that she would escape him again.

"Look Adrian, the truth is you've been nicer to me in these past few days, than any other guy I've dated. You've probably learned more about me than any of them. The thing is, I do have feelings for you. I really do. It's just that I'm worried that in the end you'll find that I'm not what you're looking for" said Angelina as she frowned and sunk her head down.

"What do you mean, you're not what I'm looking for. Angelina, your breathtaking, caring, and your fun, most of all you know how to be a good friend. What more can I look for? I've had feelings for you since we first paired up in potions!" said Adrian as he lifted Angelina's chin up so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"What if caring, fun, being a good friend isn't enough I mean I was all those things to Fred and he still hated me for not shagging him!" explained Angelina with watery eyes.

"Weasel's an idiot, and we all know it. I'm not Fred Angel. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. I'll wait for you until you're ready, just please tell me that you want to be with me too!" said Adrian.

"Of course I want to be with you, I think you're wonderful!" said Angelina who was feeling scared and exited at the same time.

"Okay so let's start dating and start where we left off from yesterday before you ran!" grinned Adrian and pressed his lips against Angelina's making her feel like all of her fears were swept away with just the slightest touch of his lips.

Adrian then carried Angelina, with her legs wrapped around his waste back to the living room of their rooms. As they opened the door the other eight stood there gaping at Angelina and Adrian who still had their mouths locked together.

As they finished kissing, Adrian put Angelina down and said, " Well, we told each other how we felt and now we're finally dating!" grinned Adrian.

" Okay, that's great now we're all dating, but now the girls and I , Angelina included, have to sort out everything so that we can get ready in time for the ball tonight" said Alicia.

"Leesh, honey it's like 8:00 in the morning!" complained Terrence.

"Yes sweetie, but it will take us a long time to get everything we need sorted out!" said Alicia.

"Leesh is right, we have to set up for our hair, nails clothes and everything!" said Katie.

"Women!" said Marcus earning him glares from all the girls.

"Yes, but when you see the finished product tonight, you'll be grateful!" said Hermione.

"Well let us set up first, and we'll have breakfast with you.However, after that we're afraid our time will be spent mostly in our rooms getting ready for tonight!" said Angelina as she smiled Adrian.

"Alright see you later boys!" said Ginny and they all walked into their room

"Tonight should be a very interesting night!" grinned Blaise

A/N:

Thank you to all my Reviewers! I'm still wondering weather to continue or not though. I'llfigure it out with your responses to this chapter! Again thank you all so very much!


	16. The Ball

The Ball: After girls had finished setting up their stations for hair, make up, and nails, they got dressed and ready for breakfast. This time they interlaced hands with the objects of their affections. 

Hand in hand they all walked into the breakfast place that they always ate at and the girls saw five familiar boys, who didn't look too good at the moment. It was Terry, Anthony, Michael, Eddie and Eric. The girls all looked at their men and grinned at them.

While they were eating, there were five familiar girls that came into the breakfast place, but these girls were not the one's that the girls hated. It was Hannah, Susan, Eloise, Luna and Stephanie.

"Hello girls!" yelled Angelina as she saw her friends that were supposed to be her next door neighbors.

As the three Hufflepuffs and the two Ravenclaws came over, the five Slytherin boys concentrated on their food, determined not to look the girls in the eye.

"Oh hey ladies, how are you?" asked Hannah

"Oh we're good and yourselves? Oh yea, and how are you're rooming conditions?" asked Alicia.

"Oh their alright, accept that our neighbors on one side keep cursing about the slytherinmen, andour neighbors on the otherside keep yelling fowl things about Gryffindor girls" said Eloise.

"Hmm… You're next door neighbors wouldn't happen to be five Gryffindor males that go by the name of Oliver, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron would they?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah that's them!" said Steph.

"I'm guessing that you're other neighbors would have to be two Ravenclaws, and three Slytherins, that go by the name of Cho, Marietta, Lisa, Anna, and Pansy?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, they're all really quite fowl, those girls. I never could stand Cho and Marietta! I really wish that we would have ended up roommates. I wonder what happened?" said Luna, as all the boys almost choked on their food.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Katie as she looked at all of the five Slytherins.

"Yes, we're fine honey" said Marcus.

"Well who are you guys rooming next to?" asked Susan.

"Oh, their sitting right across from us" said Alicia as she looked at the Slytherins.

"Wow, that's a good coincidence seeing as how you guys are now getting along" said Hannah.

"Yea, at first we were like, why us? In the end it all worked out for the best" said Angelina.

"Still, we would have much preferred rooming with you girls!" said Eloise.

"Yea, but I guess fate wasn't on our side, I wonder why you guys couldn't remember anything that night at the library" said Alicia and the boys started to get really nervous..

"I don't know" said Susan as she started to think.

"Do you remember anything weird before going to the library, or seeing anyone?" asked Ginny

"No but I don't remember waking up in my bed, I remember waking up in a broom closet!" said Luna.

"Yeah, and I remember seeing these two walking through our hallways not too long after we woke up?" said Stephanie looking at Blaise and Draco, who were looking really pale.

"Same thing happened to us, we woke up in a broom closet too!" said Hannah.

"Hmm that's funny how all of you were the one's we were supposed to room with, and all of you managed to wake up in broom closets the next day" said Katie as she and the girls now eyed the boys who looked like they were going to vomit.

"So did you three see anything funny after you woke up from the broom closets?" asked Angelina and turned to look at Adrian, who was really nervous and didn't dare to look up at her..

"Come to think of it, we saw Adrian,Terrence, and Marcus near our hallways not to long after we woke up" said Susan.

"I don't think it was us" mumbled Adrian who kept his head down.

"Oh well, maybe, maybe not. Anyway who knows? The girls and I are going to get breakfast now, so we'll see you at the ball tonight okay" smiled Stephanie as she and the girls left.

" Alright spill it you five", said Alicia who still had a smile on her face.

"Okay but we only did it because you girls wouldn't talk to us, so please don't be mad again!" said Terrence looking at all the girls with pleading eyes, hoping for understanding.

"Yea, we wanted to spend time with you girls so bad that weresorted to stealing some polyjuice potions so we could get your room number and room next to you" explained Marcus who was scared that he might lose Katie yet again.

"With you girls not talking to us and ignoring us all the time, we thought that if we didn't room next to you, we'd never see you during the two weeks, except for at the ball!" said Draco.

"It was the only way, we were sure that you could get to know us, and maybe learn that we weren't so bad, then maybe you'd at least consider being friends with us" said Blaise.

"What can I say we were pretty desperate to be near you. As you can see we went out of our way just so we could spend time with you, if you really think about it, it's rather romantic" said Adrian trying to give his most charming smile to all of the girls.

The girls gave them glares, but in the end they all just started to laugh.

"Great, at least now I know why Hannah kept on rubbing my bottom, I was a little scared at first!" grinned Angelina.

"Terrence you pervert! That's why Eloise kept digging her face into my chest!" said Alicia causing everyone to laugh.

"My honey, aren't you the sneaky one, kissing my shoulder pretending to cry!" said Katie as she looked at Marcus.

"So, Draco did you like my shampoo and the feel of my hair that night at the library?" grinned Hermione. "I loved everything about it!" smiled back Draco.

"Why Blaise, you naughty, naughty boy running your fingers up my thy like that. I admit I think Luna can be odd at times, but I never thought she'd be a lesbian!" laughed Ginny as the other girls joined in.

"Um, the girls and I should start getting ready now we have a lot to get done." Angelina said as she and the girls looked at their watches.

"Alright, guess we'll walk you back toyour room. Do you girls really have to get ready this early Angelina? It's barely 11: 00." Draco asked.

"Well, there are five of us, and it takes us a while to shower. Then we have to help each other get ready, so that will take us a really long time!" Ginny said.

"Fine, then while you girls get ready, we'll go outside for a bit, seeing as how it takes us less than half the time to be ready" Blaise said.

The girls were all starting to get ready. The boys all went out to see how they could kill time without the objects of their affections with them. It was funny they all wanted to tell the whole world how happy they were, but since all their relationships were fresh, they kept it to themselves, and nohardly anyone knew that they were all dating.

It was around 4:00 when the boy had returned to the room. Marcus had asked the girls if they were all ready yet, but they were still no where near being finished.

The men were worried since the ball started at 6:30, and if the girls weren't ready soon they would have a difficult time finding tables that would fit all ten of them.

The men had finished getting ready by 5:30 and yet the girls were still not ready. So Alicia suggested meeting them at the ball. That way, the girls could have enough time to finish and they would all still have good seats.

It was now 6: 15 and the boys were seated at a long table waiting for their dates. They were all very restless. Almost every student from Hogwarts was in the ballroom already, and not one of the girls was there yet. The orchestra already started to play the intro to the first dance, and the boys were starting to lose hope that the girls would be there soon.

Then suddenly, a vision in red caught Draco's eye. It was Hermione! Her hair was done half up half down and curled. Her make up was done dark, giving her a really seductive look, that made Draco's insides burn with desire. Her gown was halter topped, and the torso part was done in see through red lace. Hermione was more than relieved that the hall was warm. She would have frozen to death if it hadn't been. She saw the handsome blonde haired, grey eyed man coming towards her and she blushed. He was gorgeous with his hair gelled down, black tuxedo and red tie. Their eyes locked as he led her to the table.

"Wow, you look beautiful Hermione!" Blaise said, as all his companions smiled at her in agreement.

"Thank you gentlemen, but wait till you see you're dates!" Hermione said smiling, as she saw the eager looks on the faces of her new Slytherin friends.

The music kept on playing, and everyone turned to look at Blaise, who had rushed up from his seat and made his way to the staircase, to get to the gorgeous redhead in green. Ginny's fiery redhead was done in a bun with spikes. Her green gown was tube topped and had a slit revealing her right leg. Her eye shadow was gold mixed with shades of brown that went very well with her dress. Blaise couldn't take his eyes off of her. Blaise, wasn't the only one with adoring eyes. Ginny was in awe of the handsome man coming to approach her. His curly hair was gelled in waves, and his green eyes really stood out. He looked wonderful in his black tuxedo and green tie. As he reached her, he took her hand and kissed it, making her turn a deep shade of red. They too made their way to the table to join their friends.

"It's no wonder someone was in a rush to get you Ginny, you look amazing!" Terrence said, and Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not the only one who looks amazing Terrence", Ginny said, as she pointed to the staircase which had a beautiful girl dressed in lavender descending from it. Terrence's eyes were held captive at the sight of Alicia. Her hair was left down and straightened. Her eyes were done in glittery purple and silver. Her gown was a two piece. Her top was a corsette, that revealed her navel, and her bottom was long and curve fitting, she looked hot! Terrence's heart was pumping fast as he got closer to the girl who had been giving him naughty dreams. However, Terrence wasn't the only one who was thinking about naughty things. Alicia almost forgot how to breath when she caught sight of the handsome blonde haired, green eyed man. He looked gorgeous, with his blonde hair spiked up, his blacktuxedo, and silver tie.

"Well Higgs, you'd better keep your hands on Alicia, men are going to try to be cutting in on you too, she looks good!" said Marcus as he grinned at Alicia, who smiled back at him. "Thanks Marcus but you haven't seen anything yet, and I would get to the staircase before a certain lunatic quidditch maniac does" Alicia said.

Marcus looked at the stairs, and at the same time he saw a burly man getting up from the table. He wasted no time in getting to the staircase where his beautiful petite blond was waiting for him. Marcus was in awe of the pretty chaser in shimmering baby blue. Katie's dress was a one piece tube top gown. She wore a blue choker around her neck to giving her a really elegant look. Her hair was done in a complicated up do. Her make up was done in blue with white shimmers giving her an angelic look. She herself, felt like she was in Heaven as the handsome brown haired, hazel eyed man in a black tuxedo with a blue tie led her to the table.

"Katie you look magnificent, it's a good thing Marcus got to you before Wood did, there would have been a big scene!" Adrian said as Katie smiled at him.

"Looks like Katie's not the only one who's going to cause scenes. Is that drool coming down Chamber's mouth?" grinned Marcus as he saw Angelina at the top of the stairs.

Before anyone else could attempt to get near her, a very handsome man rushed all the way to the top of the staircase toward the exotic woman dressed in a champagne, colored gown. Angelina's gown was backless and fit her curves like a second skin. Her hair was left flowing down with big curls at the ends. Her eye shadow was done in dark shades of brown which gave her a sultry look. When Adrian got to the top of the staircase, he leaned in and kissed Angelina on her cheek, making her body temperature rise. She loved the way he looked, every thing from his piercing blue eyes, black spiky hair, and his black tuxedo and his champagne tie.

"You're stunning Angelina. You're a lucky man Adrian. In fact, I think we're all lucky men, we have the most beautiful girls by our sides!" Draco grinned.

"Sweetheart, you're not the only one's who are lucky, all off you look dashing!" Hermione said, smiling at all the men who were grinning back at her.

Meanwhile, as the handsome men and beautiful girls were sitting down smiling at each other, there were envious eyes all around them. There were many men lusting over the five Gryffindor girls, and many women who wanted to take their clothes off for the five Slytherin men.

"They're not dating are they?" Fred asked, as he looked at their former girlfriends sitting cozily with their arch enemies.

"They better not be; however if they are, once this whole trip is over they're going to put an end to it, I'll make sure of that!" Oliver said, while he looked at Katie who was smiling happily at Marcus. He was getting more and more infuriated.

Meanwhile, at another table there were two Ravenclaw and three Slytherin girls who were very green with envy.

"I don't know what those men see in those bitches!" Cho said. She was raging with jealousy as she kept looking at Blaise, whose eyes were glued to Ginny.

"I'll make sure those rotten little wenches are going to get what they deserve!" Anna maliciously stated as she sat there wanting to pull Angelina's hair out, but got distracted as lively fast pace music started to play.

The Slytherin men grabbed their women to the dance floor and started dancing exuberantly. From time to time they would switch partners amongst themselves, but only themselves. The girls only danced with either, Terrence, Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco, and the boys swapped from Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione. They were all having so much fun.

When they weren't dancing, the boys would share stories with the girls, and the girls would do the same with the men. They weren't just getting to know only their dates, but they were also getting to know the friends of their dates, and they were starting to develop strong bondswith each other.

The men also started to care for all of the girls as well, not just the one's that they had affections for. Terrence felt that if anyone hurt Alicia, he would kill them, but he would also protect her friends because now, they were his friends as well. All of the men felt like this. If one of the girls got hurt, they would all be there for her no matter which one it was.

The girls were tired and thirsty from dancing so much and the guys offered to get drinks. While the guys were getting punch, the girls gave smiles from their table.

"They're really not that bad are they?" asked Hermione, as she looked at the boys.

"No not at all. They're all really quite nice. It's wonderful having new friends. I'm glad that we're all happy." Alicia said, knowing that her friends hadn't been this happy in a long time.

As the boys started to make their way back to the table everything became pitch black, and everyone was screaming.

"Angelina where are you?" Adrian yelled, in a panic as his friends did the same.

"Terrence, I can't see a thing, I don't know where you are!" Alicia screamed, as she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Who are you? Let go of me!", Ginny yelled as she was being dragged somewhere by someone she didn't know.

After a few minutes the lights went back on. Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco looked all around the ballroom but couldn't see Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, or Hermione. They all started to feel sick as they wondered what could have happened to the girls.

"You don't think that their ex boyfriends…."began Draco, but was cut of by Marcus who said, "It's not their ex boyfriends, look they're all still here." Sure enough, the Gryffindor boys were sitting at the table looking as though they had no clue as to what went on.

Meanwhile, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione, were all blindfolded and had their hands tied behind them in ropes.

They all started to feel really chilled. Angelina felt like she was being stabbed with the painfulness of the cold.

"Please it's so cold let us go! Why are you doing this?" said Hermione, as her voice shaked and her body shivered. However there was no answer, they just kept getting dragged along and it was getting colder by the second.

When they had finally stopped, they were having a hard time standing up because they were standing on something really slippery. They heard the footsteps of their kidnappers walking further away. Suddenly, they heard the voice of a female yell something out, and in that instant all their blindfolds vanished.

As the girls saw the faces of their attackers, their bodies were filled with rage and fear because they were defenseless. They didn't think to bring their wands. It wouldn't have mattered if they did because their hands were bound.

"Look this is an all new low, for you five, let us go!" Katie screamed in rage, and horror.

"That's not going to happen Bell we're going to teach you a lesson. That lesson is you don't take what's ours! Or you will pay dearly" said Lisa with an evil smirk on her face.

"My insides feel so numb, I can hardly breathe!" Angelina said, as she tried to walk towards the snow away from the ice; however it was so slippery that she couldn't move an inch, and fell trying.

Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Alicia, tried to as well, but they had the same luck as Angelina. Now they were all sitting on the frozen ice, not being able to get up. They were all freezing to death.

"We might be willing to let you go, if you do something for us" Cho said, as she eyed Ginny who was too frozen to do or say anything back.

"Yea, you five stay away from Adrian, Terrence, Blaise, Draco and Marcus, and we'll let you go." Marietta said with snottily.

"Never!" said Alicia, and her friends glared back at their kidnappers indicating that they felt the same way.

"You won't get away with this. Someone is bound to find us!" screamed Hermione through chattering teeth.

"You're stupid to think that we'd let it be that easy. No one will find you once you're at the bottom of the frozen lake!" sneered Pansy as all her friends joined in with malicious laughter.

Meanwhile the Slytherin boys were still looking for them. They still had no luck.  
Terrence saw Hannah and Eloise walking together to the restroom and he and his friends decided to stop them before they had gone in, and he said, "Hey ladies, I'm really sorry to bother you, but do you have any idea where the Gryffindor girls might be?"

Hannah and Eloise shook their head in unison, but Luna came up behind him and said, " I hope that I'm wrong, but I think they could be in trouble."

"What do you mean trouble? Who would hurt them?" asked Adrian.

"Well last night, I was walking with Stephanie, and we heard some of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls, saying how great it would be if the Gryffindors girls died frozen in a lake! We didn't think that they actually meant it, so we brushed it off." Luna explained with worry present in her voice.

"You don't actually think that they would kill the girls do you?" asked Draco

"I don't know but anything is possible!" said Marcus.

"Well, let's not just stand here, let's get to the lake we all have our wands right?" Blaise said, and all the boys nodded and rushed off to get to the lake.

Meanwhile the girls were paralyzed in fear, as their kidnappers kept pointing their wands out and kept yelling out "inflamare!" causing the ice to crack and melt.

"LOOK THIS WILL ALL BE OVER IF YOU JUST AGREE TO STAY AWAY FROM THE BOYS!" screamed Anna, who was more than furious that the girls kept refusing.

Even though they were close to death the girls couldn't say yes, either because they really loved the boys, or it was because they were too frozen to say anything at all.

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! INFLAMARE!" , yelled Pansy, and the ice was so cracked and melted, that it started to shift.

"LOOK YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! JUST GIVE UP THE BOYS, AND YOU'LL BE SET FREE!" said Cho, who was scared and angry at the same time, and the girls still didn't say anything.

"INFLAMARE!" yelled Marietta, and this time the ice started shifting rapidly.

The Slytherins had finally made their way to the lake, and the sight that they saw paralyzed them as well. Their hearts were pumping fast, as they felt cold blood rushing through their veins. There were the girls, falling into the coldness of the frozen lake. They rushed near it to see what they could do.

"Boys we didn't……" began Pansy, but the boys looked at her and friends with such loathing, that she couldn't talk anymore.

"Okay gentlemen, put a warming charm and bubblehead charm on yourselves, and we'll jump in to try to find all of them. If you see any one of them, hurry and grab her. We need to save all five!" Adrian said as panic filled his voice.

After they had put thecharms on themselves they jumped into the lake to to try and find the girls. Luckily they had their wands to give them light in the pitch black water. Fear and panic kept rushing into them but they were all determined to find the girls.

Blaise searched around frantically trying to find any one of the girls. As he turned every corner, he spotted long flowing hair, and a red dress. "Hermione!" he thought to himself, and he rushed towards her sinking body and brought her up to the surface.

As he swam her to the shore, he was hoping with all hope that she'd be alright, and that the others were having luck finding the other girls as well. As he held Hermione in his arms trying to warm her, he saw Draco emerge from the water to the surface with someone who had very familiar red hair.

As Draco made his way toward Blaise with Ginny in his arms, he had a look of relief when he saw that Blaise had retrieved Hermione. Blaise gave Hermione, to Draco, and Draco gave Ginny to Blaise, and they each tried to revive them.

"God, I do hope that the other girls are alright..." said Draco, genuinely worried that the other girls wouldn't make it. Just then Adrian popped out of the water, with Katie.

"Okay, well that's three down two to go" said Blaise, who was still trying to revive Ginny.

"You think she'll be alright Adrian?" asked Draco, as he looked at Katie's pale body.

" I don't know but I hope so, we can't lose any of them, they'd all be devastated, we'd all be devastated as well.", replied Adrian fighting down the lump in his throat, seeing how the three girls were not moving, and Alicia and Angelina were still not found.

After a few seconds, Marcus came up to the surface with Alicia, in his arms. His face was full of worry, for the girl he had in his arms was so cold. As he brought her to shore he gave her to Adrian, and took Katie, as they both tried to revive the girls who weren't moving.

Adrian, was now trying his hardest to fight back tears. His eyes were watery, dreading the fact that Angelina might not make it. He tried to keep focusing on Alicia making sure she was okay. Marcus seeing the pain in Adrian's eyes, reassured him that Terrence would find her. In that instant, Terrence popped his head out of the lake, with Angelina in his arms. "Come on Angelina, you're a tough girl, you're going make it.", said Terrence, trying to believe his own words as he talked to the cold, stiff girl in his arms.

Adrian was relieved that Terrence had found her, now all the men had to worry about, was weather the girls would survive or not.

They rushed the girls to the castle to find help. Luckily Madame Pomfrey was passing through. When she saw the boys and the girls, her face went pale. She made the boys take her to their rooms so that she could examine each of the girls properly. As she looked at each of them, she kept on shaking her head. "They have been submerged in frozen water for a long time. Boys I'm going to need your help. I need the five of you to undress them so that they are completely naked. The wet clothes that they are wearing is only going to make them get worst" Madam Pomfrey said with such conviction that the boys wasted no time.

" I don't know if you can here me Angelina, but I'm really sorry about this" Adrian said, as he zipped down Angelina's gown. All the boys had gotten the gowns off of all the girls.

"Well what are you waiting for, remove their bras and panties, I said completely naked, they have to get as dry as possible" Madam Pomfrey said in an irritated voice. She was running around trying to get her supplies so that she could do a better job on making the girls better. She asked how the girls ended up in their current state in the first place.

The boys explained that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls were somehow involved, but they didn't exactly know exactly how the girls ended up in their current state.

As Blaise unstrapped Ginny's bra he turned away so that he wouldn't see her breast, and the other boys did the same thing. They covered the girls up with blankets to cover their bare upper bodies, and proceeded to remove their panties.

While Madam Pomfrey, checked on the girls who were all completely naked, she shook her head in disappointment. The guys seeing the look on her face all began to panic even more.

" THEY'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT AREN'T THEY?" Terrence asked in voice that was noticeably trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know boys, it's not looking good!" said Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand around each of the girls, and in that instant the girls started coughing up water, but were still unconscious and unmoving.

"I've managed to take all the water that they had inside their bodies, but their temperature is dangerously low. They are going to need as much heat as they can get" said Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, can't you use a warming charm or something it worked for us!" screamed Blaise. The boys turned to him and saw that he was getting pale, and his eyes were red. They all new he was scared.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zabini, but the warming charm can only work if the person in conscious, and if their body's not frozen. Wait…" said Madam Pomfrey, as she eyed all of the boys very seriously.

"Look, I'm going to ask the five of you to do something, and I don't want any funny business about it. You men are going to have to do this if you want to ensure their survival!" Madam Pomfrey looking as serious as a heart attack.

"Okay we'll do anything, just let us know that there's hope that they'll all be okay!" said Draco turning his around so that no one would see the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Well, you men will strip yourselves naked and I'm going to put a warming charm on you so that you'll be very warm. After, you will lie warm and naked holding the girls close to you. Your warmness from the charm, the warmness from the blanket, and mostly the warmth of body heat should at least give them a fighting chance!" said Madam Pomfrey as she looked at all the boys who were all in shock, but knew that they had no choice.

Even Terrence was shocked. On any normal occasion he would have been more than happy to lie with Alicia naked in his arms, but right now all he could think about was saving her life.

The boys all got naked and laid themselves down next to the girls, and pinned the girls next to their bodies. Madam Pomfrey was satisfied, and she told them that she would be there first thing in the morning to check on the girls. The boys all felt really warm and hoped with all hope that this would be enough to revive the girls by the time morning came.

"Katie, please be alright, please wake up soon. I don't know what I'd do without you!" said Marcus as he held Katie closer to him and kissed her head. He was thankful that it was dark, because tears started to stream down his face. Little did he know that his friends were all secretly crying as they held the girls that were dearest to them in their arms. None of them had ever felt this kind of heartache before.

The boys were lying in vain, as they waited for sleep to approach, and wished that tomorrow would be a lucky day for them and the girls. Tomorrow would be Christmas and God knows how much the Slytherin men were hoping for a Christmas miracle.


	17. Merry Christmas

Chapter 17: Merry Christmas 

It was morning time and the girls were still pressed against the boys in bed. The girls were still unconscious, but their bodies seemed to be a lot warmer than the night before.

As Adrian opened his eyes he saw Angelina still lying next to him. He'd woken up next to many girls before, but he never felt the feeling that he felt that instant when he woke up next to her, he had a sense of peace and felt complete. The weird part for him was that he hadn't even shagged her yet, and he was contented. He loved that feeling, and was so scared to lose her, because he knew he'd never have it again.

Draco woke up next and looked at Hermione. He had hoped that she would have been awake before him. He looked at her and frowned at her unconscious state. He gently moved her hair away from her face and whispered, "Please wake up soon Hermione." There was a sense of pleading in his voice.

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, and felt all of the girls. She looked a little bit happier than the last night as she examined the girls one by one. " Have they moved at all yet boys?" she asked looking at Marcus.

Marcus shook his head and frowned as he looked at Katie who still wasn't moving. He kissed her on her forehead, hoping that it might make a difference. To his disappointment Katie still didn't move and he knew all he could do was hope for the best.

"mmmm….nooo!" a voice said, as all the boys looked at Blaise's direction. Blaise looked at Ginny, and was thrilled that she moved her head, and spoke. To his disappointment, Ginny fell silent and still again. He rubbed the redhead's forehead, and held her tightly hoping that it would make her wake up again in no time.

Madam Pomfrey was now getting warm clothes and putting it on the girls feet, so that they would be even warmer. As she approached Alicia's body, she saw Terrence's eyes looking watery, and she knew that the boy cared for the girl by the way he looked at her. "Don't worry Mr. Higgs, I'm sure she'll be fine, they are all doing much better than last night. Their temperatures are still low, but I think they have a strong chance." Madam Pomfrey said, trying to reassure Terrence and the other boys.

"It's cold", Hermione's voice said, and Draco immediately looked at her, as did all the boys. He was hoping that she would wake up, he looked at her intently. She started moving her fingers slowly, and Draco's heart kept beating faster with her movement. He watched her face and saw her lashes fluttering slowly. She finally opened her eyes and saw Draco's face smiling at her. She smiled back until she finally realized that she was naked, and from the feeling of things, she realized that Draco was too.

" Draco, we didn't…….did we?" Hermione asked, in a panic turning a deep shade of red. Draco didn't have time to answer her because Madam Pomfrey rushed to her.

"It's good you're finally awake. Don't worry, I know things look odd at the moment, but it was the only way to make sure you girls would be okay. You needed Mr. Malfoy's body to be next to yours for heat. I promise you nothing happened to any of you last night." Madam Pomfrey explained.  
Hermione was now feeling more than relieved. She tried to move but her body was in so much pain from what she had endured the night before.

Draco asked her if she had remembered anything about the night before, and she fell silent, as tears started falling from her eyes, as she remembered how she and her friends almost died. She began to wail when she saw that she was the only one who was awake.

"Please God, help them! Don't let them die, they're like my sisters!" cried Hermione, as her heart ached for her close friends. The girl couldn't stop crying, and her body ached so much at the same time. Madam Pomfrey rushed right over to her to assure that her friends had a strong chance of survival. Hermione couldn't think, and she didn't even think about the fact that she was still lying in bed naked with Draco. All she could think about was how different life would be if she lost any one of them.

Meanwhile, an unconscious redhead was having nightmares about her ordeal. In her nightmare she kept trying to swim up for surface, but kept getting weighed down. Even though she was in bed, her mind was still at the frozen lake, trying to gasp for air. Her dream continued, and when she reached the surface she took sharp intake of breath, and yelled "Help!" Part of her nightmare became part of a reality because all the men turned to the direction of the girl who had risen so suddenly. She was shaking. "It's alright Gin, your safe, it's over" said Blaise who was thrilled that Ginny had finally awoken.

Hermione was so relieved that her friend finally woke up and said, " Gin, you're awake! Thank Heavens! I would have been so devastated if I lost you." Blaise nodded, because he understood exactly how Hermione felt, he didn't want to imagine life without Ginny either.

Ginny looked around her, and was shocked and she said, "Hermione, what did we do last night? I remember being freezing, but I don't know how we ended up here. Oh No! We're Naked!" Ginny had tears streaming down her face, "I'm only fifteen, I couldn't have……" Ginny was about to rant but Hermione smiled, and told her that everything was okay, that it was Madam Pomfrey's orders. Blaise reassured her that nothing went on last night, and that he was to worried about her to even think about taking advantage of her situation, not that he ever would do such a thing without her consent.

Ginny had finally calmed down, and looked at the other three girls who were still not stirring. " Mione, do you think they'll make it?" Ginny asked, in a very hoarse voice, and everyone knew that she wanted to cry as she looked her older friends.

"Gin, I don't know. Madam Pomfrey says they have a fighting chance. I hope they wake up soon though. They've always been there for us when we've needed them, and we still need them!" said Hermione while she tried to fight another lump that was building in her throat. Draco kept rubbing her back trying to calm her down, and he gave his friends sympathetic looks, seeing as how their girls had yet to wake up.

Katie had her eyes shut, but she was conscious. She had opened her eyes when Marcus wasn't looking. She heard all the voices that were talking, and she wasn't worried. She already knew why she was naked next to Marcus, it was because he was trying to make her better. She made the slowest movements of her hands, and reached for Marcus's hair, and he yelped because he was startled at her movement.

"Well this was definitely unpredictable" Katie said with a faint smile as she looked at Marcus.

Marcus was really amazed that she could still smile after what she had been through, and he tried to explain why she was naked, but she put a finger over his lips and told him that she new, she was listening the whole time.

"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE LET ME KNOW YOU WERE CONCSIOUS SOONER. FOR HEAVENS SAKE KATES, I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH!" screamed Marcus, as he held Katie tight and close to him. He savored her every breath and word, he savored her whole consciousness. He had never felt happier in his life.

Marcus's voice was so loud, that another unconscious woman, was stirring.

"Alicia?" said Terrence, as he focused on her movements.

"Mmmmm….yyyyy head" said Alicia whose eyes were beginning to open. She carefully moved her body around and looked at Terrence. Immediately, a look of terror fell upon her face. "Oh my gosh Terrence, did Iseduce you? I'm usually not this forward. I'm really a good girl. Did I have a lot to drink? Oh no! You must think I'm easy!" Alicia began to cry. Terrence was really surprised, he thought that Alicia, would have blamed him for the whole thing, but there she was crying and blaming herself.

"No, Leesh. Honey nothing happened. You're temperature was really low and Madam Pomfrey said that body heat was the only thing that would warm you girls up. You didn't seduce me. Even if you had I still wouldn't think any less of you. I'm just surprised that you didn't blame me for the whole thing.", said Terrence as he gave Alicia a smile while he stroked her hair.

Alicia, trusted Terrence completely that's why she knew he wouldn't have done anything she didn't want to. "It's just that I know you, you wouldn't have taken advantage of me." Alicia said as she looked at Terrence straight in the eye. No girl had ever made Terrence feel the way Alicia had. She took the time to learn about him, and she trusted him, something that no girl had done with him before. It was that instant he knew that she was the one.

Alicia, looked around the room and saw Katie, Hermione, and Ginny all sitting awake still pinned to the boys. A frown, and water started to build up in eyes when she looked at Adrian's direction.

Adrian, was dying every minute because Agnelina hadn't stirred. Alicia, seeing the emotion in Adrian's eyes said, "Don't worry she'll make it. Angelina's strong, she's a fighter. The only that I hate is that she's always protective of all of us, and we couldn't protect her!" Alicia started to sob as the girls joined in.

"It's okay it's not your fault girls. You were all in the same situation and there was nothing you could do even if you wanted to." Adrian assured the crying girls, as he looked at the girl in his arms.

Katie, was remembering how it was sometimes hard to wake Angelina up, when she was in a deep sleep. She remembered how she and Alicia, would try different tactics to make her wake up. Then she gave Adrian a serious look, and Adrian was confused. " Blow in her ear!" said Katie.  
"What? Why?" said Adrian, thinking that Katie's head must have still been filled up with water, to think such a thing.

"Look, Alicia and I would blow in her ear when it was hard to get her to wake up. Just give it a try Adrian!" said Katie, who was getting irritated and exited, hoping that it would work.

Adrian did as he was told and started blowing softly in Angelina's ears, she still didn't move but Adrian didn't give up, and he whispered " Come on Angel, don't go to Heaven yet, I need you hear on earth with me, please stay with me and wake up." He blew in her ear again, this time slower and longer.

Adrian's heart raced, as he saw his Angel open her eyes. He was so exited that he kissed her all around her face and said, "Oh Angel, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Angelina put on a weak smile on her face, her head was still aching, and her body felt really heavy.

"Whoa, Angelina you gave us quite a scare there. I thought you weren't going to make it. You were really close to the bottom of the lake when I found you" said Terrence, who was relieved that his friend was awake and conscious.

Angelina however was still in shock as she looked around the room. She was wondering why everyone was lying in bed. She was really weirded out when she saw that the people around her were naked. Most of all, she was horrified when she realized that she and the person next to her were naked as well. Angelina, couldn't say a thing. She was in pain and in so much shock, that she began to cry uncontrollably.

" Angel, don't worry it's okay your safe, and your alive!" said Adrian who was startled at her behaviour, and failed to realize that he was still naked with her in his arms.

" IT'S NOT THAT. I'M CRYING BECAUSE I LOST MY VIRGINITY LAST NIGHT! AND THE WORST PART IS THAT I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!", she wailed. She was so embarrassed, especially when she saw the people smiling at her, then she said, "OH NO! YOU GUYS PROBABLY WATCHED THE WHOLE THING! I'M A WHORE. FORGET THAT ANNA SLEEPS WITH DIFFERENT MEN, AT LEAST SHE DOES IT PRIVATE. I DID IT IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU! YOU GUYS MUST THINK I'M REALLY LOW! WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE SHOW!" she cried on as the girls all tried to suppress their giggles watching her reaction.

"Angelina, stop crying you dummy, nothing happened last night. All of our temperatures dropped because we were frozen from last night! Madam Pomfrey made Adrian get naked in bed with you because it was the surest way to warm you up, that's what all the boys had to do for us." Katie explained with a faint grin on her face.

Angelina was relieved and she hugged Adrian, who held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go again. Angelina looked at Terrence who caught her eye, and she said, " Thank you for saving my life Terrence, I owe you one!" and Terrence smiled.

"Wait a minute, if Terrence saved Angelina, who saved me?" asked Alicia, wanting to give gratitude to the person who gave her a second chance at life. She looked and Marcus raised his hand, to indicate that he was the one who pulled her out of the water.

"Thank you Marcus, I don't know how I could ever repay you." Alicia said, and Marcus told her that it was no problem.

Marcus told Katie that it was Adrian who got to her in the lake. She mouthed a thank you to Adrian, who mouthed back an anytime and they both smiled.

Blaise told Ginny who saved her and Draco did the same with Hermione. The boys told them not to mention it, and that they'd do it again in heart beat.

Since all the boys stopped worrying, they now took a notice of how they were all in their birthday suits.

Hermione who kept moving around to get comfortable, was making Draco's temperature rise. All the girls were stirring, and they all had the same effect on the boys.

As the boys eyed each other, they all knew what they were all thinking. They all had huge erections, and were all hoping that the girls wouldn't notice it.

The girls were oblivious to the fact that they were turning the guys on, just by lying naked in bed with them. Then Ginny said " Blaise, I'm still naked, could you please go to my room and get me a pair of pajamas and underwear."

All the girls realized that they were naked, and also wanted clothing, and told asked each of their bedmates to retrieve their articles of clothing.

The boys didn't want to move, and Adrian said " Ummmm, I can't, I don't know where you keep your clothes Angel."

All the boys said the same things to the girls, but the girls had happily told them the precise locations of their clothing.

The men pulled their boxers up and made their way to the girls' room. They however did not go unnoticed and neither did their erections.

When the boys came back in with the pajamas, Katie yelled out, " MY GENTLEMEN, WE'RE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! AND FROM THE LOOKS OF THINGS YOU MUST BE REALLY HAPPY TO SEE US TOO!" and all the girls bursted into giggles, but it was short lived cause all of them had laid their hands down in pain.

All of their heads were still pounding, and their bodies were still aching. The men however, were red in embarrassment, because the girls had noticed their erections, and Marcus said, " LOOK WE JUST WOKE UP IT'S NATURAL TO HAVE A MORNING BONER!"

The girls said nothing as they laid down in pain, and Alicia said, " Terrence, I can't move can you please put my clothes on for me! It shouldn't be that weird I'm mean you've already seen me naked."

However, Terrence didn't see her naked. He remembered how the guys avoided seeing the girls naked and he knew that none of them really did. The other girls also asked the boys to put their clothes on for them as well, thinking that it wouldn't matter anymore.

The men stood there paralyzed. Last night they were too worried to even think about the girls being naked. Now that they were all okay, the boys went back to being themselves and their hormones were raging as the girls openly invited them to see them naked.

All the boys focused on the girls that they were going to dress, and didn't look at any of the other girls around them, out of respect for the girls and the other gentlemen.

The boys were all trying hard to think of things, that would calm their erections down, but nothing seemed to work. Terrence tried his hardest not to gape. Adrian shook as he put on Angelina's bra. Marcus was avoiding eye contact with Katie for she might have seen the lust in his eyes. Blaise was really silent, as he helped Ginny. Draco tried hard to concentrate on the article of clothing he was putting on Hermione, and not Hermione herself.

In what seemed, like forever the boys finally got the girls dressed in pajamas. The boys themselves wore more clothing.

"Um, Adrian I'm still really cold. I think you were keeping me warm. Could you please get into bed with me?" asked Angelina. She was so embarrassed that Adrian couldn't help but grin.

"Well, I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be hearing that sentence from your mouth Ms. Johnson." Adrian teased as hopped into the bed with Angelina.

The other girls were all feeling cold still as well, and the other boys hopped into bed with them as well. This time however the guys were much more comfortable because they were all dressed.

The girls were all suddenly quite, and they all gave each other a look. They were all thinking about what could have happened to them, if the boys had not come.

" I hate them!", said Ginny as her tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked at all her friends and cried at the thought of almost losing them. After seeing this all the girls started to cry as well.

The boys knew what they were crying about, and wanted to ask them how they got into that situation in the first place. Terrence asked them to give them details about the whole event.

However Alicia, looked at the girls, and she knew that they all thought the same thing. They thought that the guys would feel guilty if they knew that the reason they almost died in the first place was because of their refusal to stop seeing them.

"The Slytherins and Ravenclaw girls held us there, until we agreed to their terms. We didn't comply, and that's how we almost died!" Alicia explained, as the boys looked at her intently, wanting more detail.

"Yea, but what were…?" Blaise began to ask, but Hermione cut him off and said, " That's all you need to know, they wanted something, and we refused. Please boys that's the end of the story. We all really don't want to relive that night." All the men reluctantly agreed to drop the subject.

Marcus heard Katie's stomach rumbling, and asked her if she was hungry. She nodded that she was, and he and his friends went to get the girls breakfast, leaving them in bed alone, and cold. The girls hoped that the boys would hurry back soon.

The boys got to the breakfast place, still in their pajamas. They caught sight of five people and their bloods began to boil. It was Anna, Cho, Marietta, Lisa, and Pansy.

The girls were approaching them, and the boys all began to clench their fist.

When Anna got near Adrian, he glared at her and he scared her so much that she began to shake. "DID YOU KNOW THAT THE GIRLS ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU SICK, DEMENTED, MALICIOUS, BITCHES?" Adrian roared, and Anna cowered in fear of his wrath.

All the people in the breakfast place watched the confrontation that was happening in front of them. There were even some faculty members there as well, including Dumbledore himself. However he remained quiet wanting to know the whole situation, and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls were so afraid of the men right now that they hadn't noticed that he was there.

"Wait you mean they're not dead? Crap they're going to tell on us." said Pansy and Draco wanted to smack her.

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH! YOU ALMOST COST THE GIRLS THEIR LIVES, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS GETTING CAUGHT. PANSY YOUR DISGUSTING!" sneered Draco, who wanted to kill Pansy right there and then.

Lisa who was irritated and scared, babbled "Look, if they would have done what we'd ask in the first place, it wouldn't have gone that far. Those little whores brought it upon themselves!"

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT THOSE GIRLS IN FRONT ME, YOU MAN! IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT YOU FIVE KIDNAPPED THEM AND DIED THEM UP. THEN YOU LEAD THEM TO A DEEP FROZEN LAKE AND THREATEN THEM. NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO INSULT THEM. YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!" roared Marcus as his eyes were filled with loathing and fury.

" Look, we told them that they would have been set free if they promised not to see you anymore. They refused to stop seeing you, so we did what we did. They had fair warning!" said Marietta and she covered her mouth, as all her friends glared at her.

" WHAT, YOU DID THIS SO THAT THEY WOULD STOP SEEING US! YOU TRIED TO KILL THE GIRLS, SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE US?" sneered Terrence. He was about to reach for Marietta neck to strangle her, but Blaise held him back.

All of a sudden a deep voice said, " Alright I've heard enough, you five ladies will come with me! You gentlemen will get on with what you were doing." It was Dumbledore, and fresh tears made their way to the girl's eyes, for they knew that they were in deep trouble.

Blaise looked like he was thinking about something. It had dawned on him, that the girls hadn't agreed to stop seeing them, and he said, "Even near death, they refused to stop seeing us!"

All the men turned to look at him, and were all stunned. They rushed to make their way back to the girls with the food they had brought for them.

"WHY DID YOU REFUSE THEM, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THIS STATE IF YOU HAD AGREED. YOU ALL ALMOST DIED, AND FOR WHAT? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STOP SEEING US!", yelled Draco as all the girls stared at him in shock, and Hermione eyes started filling up with tears. Draco softened his expression as he saw Hermione crying and went to her to comfort her.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just angry at the thought that you might have died all because of me" said Draco, as he held Hermione close to him.

"LOOK, WE COULDN'T SAY NO, BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KEEP OUR WORD IF WE DID! DO YOU THINK WE ALL LIED, WHEN WE SAID WE HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU?" yelled Angelina through tears as the girls nodded in agreement with her statement.

The men all held the girls tight, trying to calm them down. They weren't really angry with the girls. They were just more frustrated at the situation. Even before they had started becoming friends, there were so many obstacles that they had to face. If it wasn't other girls it would be other men, and it would continue on.

" Look Angel, I think this goes a bit more than feelings. The men and I would die for your girls, just like you almost died for us. Angel, I don't just want to date anymore, I think we should have a commitment. Be my girlfriend please! That way everyone will know that I belong to you and you belong to me, and they'll think twice before trying to even go near us!" said Adrian, hoping that Angelina would agree.

All of the men looked at the girls with pleading eyes, hoping that they would want the same thing as well. To Adrian's, and the boy's happiness, the girls had all agreed. After all it was only right for a commitment when someone was ready to die for you.

Marcus made his way to Katie's bed. "Marcus, how did you guys find out?" Katie asked.

Marcus kissed her on her head, and explained that they had a run in with the girls at the breakfast place. He also went on to explain how the girls had been caught by Dumbledore, and awaited punishment. The girls were all relieved that they wouldn't haven't to deal with those girls anymore.

" Well Merry Christmas everyone! I must say, this is the greatest Christmas I've ever had!" exclaimed Blaise, as he looked at Ginny. The other girls and men all grinned and greeted each other. Even though there was no tree or ornaments, the girls and boys were grateful for the presents that they had recieved. First, the girls' second chance at life, and second the gift of belonging to each other.

Days had passed and it was finally time to go home. The girls were all feeling much better and they were all packing everything.When they finished they headed outside hand in hand with the boys and waited in line for their carriage.

As they were waiting they saw many eyes of their fellow students upon them. Some of them had smiles. Many of them both from the male and female population, had glares and gritted teeth, as they watched the couples kiss and be affectionate with each other.

"Are they really dating? I thought this whole thing would be over and the girls would come to there senses!" said Fred wanted to choke Adrian as he watched Angelina kiss him tenderly.

Another group of people started chatting amongst themselves as well, a girls voice said, " Great, the hottest guys in school are all taken, what the hell do those girls have that we don't!".

The new couples could here all these whispers, and they all knew that they had big battles ahead of them when they returned to school.


	18. And It Begins

And It Begins:

When they arrived, the girls immediately went to their common so that they could get to their rooms to change. The weather at Hogwarts was still very hot, and the girls could feel the difference because they were in such a cold place. It was about mid afternoon and the girls were hungry, so they decided to go to the great hall to grab something to eat.

When they stepped outside, they saw the five faces with death glares on them. It was Fred, George, Oliver, Ron, and Harry. "Look we all need to talk!" shouted Oliver as he lead the girls back inside the common room.

Katie was getting irritated just by looking at the quidditch captain. "Really, Oliver about what? The last time I checked, I certainly had no need of speaking to you!" Katie roared.

"Look, girls this is about you and those Slytherins, the two weeks are up and you don't have to date them anymore, it all ends now!" said Fred, making Angelina turn red with anger.

"Who the hell, do you think you are giving us orders about our personal lives. What we do is none of your business!" yelled Angelina, as she stomped her way past the men and the girls followed her.

They were arguing all the way to the great hall. There were a lot of other students gathered around eating including Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco and Blaise. The Gryffindor males were still on the girls' tails and the girls were already more than annoyed as they headed into the Great Halls yelling at each other.

" HERMIONE, YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT FERRET AGAIN I FORBID IT!" yelled Ron in a condescending manner, that made Hermione want to rip his face apart.

With her face red, and steaming with anger Hermione yelled, " YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL ABOUT HOW YOU ADRESS MY BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF ME, I'M A GOOD GIRL, BUT YOU KNOW HOW BAD I CAN BE WHEN IT CALLS FOR IT." She was so close to Ron's face and they glared at each other.

"BOYFRIEND? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS HERMIONE. HOW COULD YOU BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM, HE'S HORRIBLE!" said Harry.

Hermione took her eyes away from Ron and glared at Harry and said, "First of all he's not horrible, and yes he's my boyfriend. In case your brain's a little slow, that means we are committed and we like each other," Hermione was now looking at all of the Gryffindor boys as they stared at her, " Oh and for all of you're information, they are all our boyfriends, Adrian and Angelina, Terrence and Alicia, Marcus and Katie, and yes Harry, Blaise and Ginny. We are all committed to each other, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Hermione finally finished yelling through the top of her lungs.

The Gryffindor guys were all standing there just staring at the girls with anger. The Slytherins were at their table staring at the scene as well, however they had smiles on their faces.

The girls tried their hardest to stay away from the Gryffindor males and sat at the end of the table. However, the boys even followed them there. The girls' boyfriends were all watching this and they too were getting angrier by the second.

"THEY'RE ALL YOUR BOYFRIENDS? THAT'S BULLSHIT, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GIRLS BE COMMITTED TO PEOPLE THAT YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN FOR TWO WEEKS?" yelled George with flaring nostrils very close to Alicia's face.

" BACK OFF DOG BREATH! Look in those two weeks, they've paid more attention to us than you have in a year. They've done a number of things for us that you guys haven't. They treat us like we have feelings!" screamed Alicia in George's face making him clench his fist.

"LOOK, I WAS A GOOD BOYFRIED GIN, I SAVED YOUR LIFE! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GO FROM ME TO BLAISE?" sneered Harry, thinking that Ginny was really ungrateful in not accepting him back.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE LIVES HARRY. BLAISE, ADRIAN, TERRENCE, DRACO, AND MARCUS SAVED ALL OF OUR LIVES THE NIGHT OF THE BALL!" snapped Ginny despising the very sight of the man she once cared about.

The girls all got up from their seats, since they were so annoyed and headed for the door, but not before Fred said, " GREAT, YOU GIRLS SPEND TIME WITH THEM. THEN YOUR'RE COMMITTED TO THEM. SHIT! I'LL BE SURPRISED IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY SEEN ALL OF YOU NAKED!" He didn't know how right he was about the seeing them naked part.

"THEY ALREADY HAVE!"yelled the girls in unisonwith evil smirks, as they looked at their boyfriends who smiled back at them.

The Gryffindor boys were more than angry, at what they had just learned. They all thought that the girls had sex with the boys. They all jumped out of their seats with fuming faces. The Slytherins saw this, and decided to follow them just incase they tried to hurt the girls.

As the girls were walking Angelina felt an arm grab her, and she turned to see Fred who was red in the face giving her a look of such anger that it scared a bit. All the boys grabbed the girls and held them in tight grips.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO THAT SNAKE ANGELINA OR SO HELP ME!" yelled Fred with flaring nostrils, making Angelina want to hit him.

" OR SO HELP YOU WHAT FRED? I STILL HAVE MY VIRGINITY. NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS BUT WE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH THEM!LISTEN! MY VIRGINITY IS MINE, AND I WILL CHOOSE WHO I WANT TO GIVE IT TO, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING SAY! GOT IT!" roared Angelina. All the girls were being held tightly, as the men pressured them about the events that took place at the Alps.

"DON'T YOU ASSHOLES EVER TOUCH OUR GIRLFRIENDS AGAIN!" roared a voice from behind the boys. The girls were all so relieved to see that the voice was Adrian's and he had their boyfriends along with them.

The Gryffindor males and the Slytherin males just glared at each other. Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, the Gryffindor men glared at the girls, and Oliver said, "THIS ISN'T OVER LADIES, YOU WILL COME TO YOUR SENSES, BELIEVE ME YOU WILL!" Then they all stormed off, leaving the girls shaking with anger.

As they walked on through the rest of the day, the Gryffindor girls, and the Slytherin men caught sight of five faces that they loathed. It was Cho, Marietta, Lisa, Anna, and Pansy, who were glaring at the girls. The Gryffindor girls would have normally glared back, but the sight of their five enemies was just to hilarious.

The five girls who had attempted to kill them were all wearing pillow cases instead regular clothes. As the girls laughed, and the guys sniggered at the sight, their enemies grew angry.

" THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Cho, who was angry and embarrassed that she was wearing a large pillow case.

" YEAH THANKS, TO YOU FIVE WE HAVE TO SERVE AS HOUSE ELVES TILL WE BECOME OF AGE!" shrieked Marietta, who was sobbing.

" WHAT THAT'S IT? YOU GUYS NEARLY KILLED THE GIRLS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SERVE AS HOUSE ELVES? THAT'S LETTING YOU OFF WAY TO EASY!" roared Draco, as he glared at the five girls.

Pansy started to cry uncontrollably and through sobs she yelled, " NO THAT'S NOT IT, WE HAVE TO SERVE AS HOUSE ELVES, UNTIL WE BECOME OF AGE, SO THAT WE CAN BE SENT TO AZKABAN! DUMBLEDORE SAYS WE SHOULD BE PLEASED IF WE SERVE NO MORE THAN FORTY YEARS IN PRISON!"

The Gryffindor girls, kind of felt sorry for them, but they deserved it. Not wanting to hear anymore they all headed off in a different direction with their boyfriends.

They were all near the Black Lake just being with each other. They were all spending happy moments, when suddenly a voice yelled, " JOHNSON, SPINNET, BELL! GET OVER HERE IT'S GOING TO BE QUIDDITCH SOON, AND I WON'T HAVE MY CHASERS FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!"

Katie turned around to see the face of her menacing ex-boyfriend. She was so angry and so were all the other girls. They had just gotten back from a heavenly vacation, and here were their ex-boyfriends already making their school life a living hell. They hadn't even been back for a week yet.

"LOOK WOOD! WE JUST GOT BACK FROM THE ALPS, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS ABOUT US TRAINING RIGHT NOW! WE NEED REST!" screamed Katie, as all the others glared at the boys.

"NO I MEAN IT! WE ARE GOING TO START PRACTICING AND WE ARE GOING TO START PRACTICING NOW!" sneered Wood.

"WOOD, GIVE IT A REST, THEY'VE BARELY RECOVERED FROM BEING NEAR DEATH!" bellowed Marcus. He was really getting angry with Wood being so inconsiderate.

Wood wasn't listening to any of it, and roared " GREAT THAT MEANS THAT THEIR IMMUNE SYSTEMS ARE BETTER ALREADY! GET A MOVE ON LADIES!" Katie, Angelina, and Alicia wouldn't move so Oliver, Fred, and George grabbed all three and hoisted them over their shoulders to the dismay of their boyfriends.

The girls saw their boyfriends getting angrier by the minute and they didn't want to cause a major seen so Angelina yelled, "ALRIGHT, WE'LL PRACTICE JUST PUT US DOWN. WE CAN WALK!" and the boys put them down and the three chasers stormed off to change into their practice gear.

Meanwhile Ginny, and Hermione were still with Draco and Blaise. Ron, wanting Hermione to be as far away from Draco said, " Come on Hermione, don't you want to watch them practice I mean Angelina, Katie , and Alicia are your close friends."

Hermione, knowing what Ron was trying to do gave a smile and said, " That's a great idea Ronald," and Ron had a smug look on his face, " Draco, you want to go watch the girls in the stands with me?" Hermione finished, and the look on Ron's face went from smug to angry. Draco agreed, and Blaise and Ginny decided to do the same as well to Harry's disappointment.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence had already been sitting on the stands waiting for the girls to arrive. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise took seats next to them. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had finally arriveandall three of them had angry looks on their faces.

"Well it looks like this is going to be an interesting practice doesn't it?" said Blaise.

" Let's just hope that they don't kill each other!" said Ginny who saw the anger on her three friends faces.

Angelina, and Katie had all taken turns with the quaffle. They tossed it to each other practicing different maneuvers, and their boyfriends were amazed with them.

Fred and George, were trying to make things really difficult for the girls. They kept aiming bludgers directly at the three girls. It was clear that it wasn't just for practice. George and Fred were aiming the bludgers mercilessly out of jealousy and spite. However, they kept missing.

It was already four hours that they had been practicing, and the girls were getting really tired. They were drenched in sweat and they were all shaking with exhaustion. Their friends in the stands were noticing this as well.

" OY WOOD! GIVE IT A REST THEIR EXHAUSTED YOU'RE WORKING THEM TO DEATH!" yelled Ginny who was feeling really sorry for the girls.

" NO! WE ARE GOING TO PRACTICE FOR AS LONG AS I SAY WE PRACTICE!" yelled Wood, and Alicia had enough. She was more than exhausted, and she was really hungry. She grabbed George's beaters bat from him, and hit a bludger in the direction of Wood's groin. The hit from the bludger and his broom caused him tremendous pain and he squealed, " PRACTICE IS OVER!" and Alicia smiled smugly.

Their friends in the stands were roaring with laughter. This was one of the days that Alicia, Katie, and Angelina would remember laughing, because the rest of the weak practice was just as torturing.

Wood was ruthless, he really was a maniac. When it was time for lunch he made the girls practice. The weekends, he made them practice. All to make sure that the girls would spend less time with their boyfriends. Their boyfriends were getting angrier and angrier, but they couldn't do anything about it. They too had to get some practice, for the first match was against them.

On one particular practice the girls were already frustrated, and Angelina yelled, " WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?"

"Well Johnson, I'm hoping that these little work outs will have you and you're friends come to their senses and break up with those boyfriends of yours." Oliver said smugly.

"WOOD, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN WORK US TO DEATH, WE STILL WON'T BREAK UP WITH THEM! EVEN IF WE DID WE WOULDN'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO YOU RETARDS!" yelled Katie.

However Oliver just kept working them to death. Finally he found that there was nothing he could do, that they wouldn't stand. The girls were great at quidditch and could take any blow that was thrown at them. Quidditch was one of the things that they love about school. Even if Oliver was going way overboard about quidditch, they still loved the game and the thrill of competition and he knew this.

Another week had come and the girls had changed into their practice gear, but to their surprise Oliver didn't call them or yell at them to be down at the quidditch pitch. " Finally! It took him long enough, to give us a break!" said Katie who was still annoyed for all the hell that Oliver put them through that week.

The girls changed back into regular clothes, and started to make to their way to the Great Hall to have breakfast with Ginny and Hermione. When they were about to reach the doors, Professor Mcgonagle stopped in front of them and called them to her office.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were waiting in the Great Hall for their three friends. They were seated at the end of the table, and in a manner so that they were close to their Slytherin boyfriends and friends so that they could have conversations with them.

"Hey Gin, Mione, where are Katie, Angelina, and Alica?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know we were wondering why they're taking so long. Oliver and the rest of the boys are hear at the table so I don't what's keeping them." Ginny replied as she eyed the Gryffindor boys who were all wearing strange grins on their faces.

'OLIVER WOOD, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Angelina's voice in such a manner that all the students looked to her direction. She, Katie, and Alicia were all fuming with anger.

Hermione and Ginny sat there silently, confused as to what was happening, then Alicia yelled, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU OVER WORK US TO DEATH, JUST TO KICK US OFF OF THE TEAM?"

"Oh so I guess, you've heard. I'm sorry but I can't have members on my team who aren't loyal to the house of Gryffindor!" Oliver said coolly with an evil grin on his face.

"IS THIS ABOUT US NOT BEING LOYAL TO THE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR? OR IS IT ABOUT US NOT WANTING TO BE LOYAL TO YOU FIVE ASSHOLES?" Katie shrieked as blood went rushing through her veins in her anger.

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE ALL SO MAD, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU GIRLS ARE MISSING OUT ON ANYTHING, YOU DON'T LOVE QUIDDITCH AS MUCH AS I DO" said Oliver as he smirked at the three girls.

" WAIT, I KNOW WHAT ANGELINA'S ANGRY ABOUT. IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S NOT GOING TO GET TO RIDE A BROOM! I THINK THAT WAS THE ONLY THRILL SHE'S HAD BETWEEN HER LEGS!" sniggered Fred trying to get a rise out of Angelina, who he was still mad at because she wouldn't take him back.

Angelina was more than upset, she started to run up to Fred to attack him, but Terrence who was closest to her, jumped out of his seat, and hoisted her on his shoulder not wanting her to get hurt. Adrian, however was angry and he made his way to attack Fred for his girlfriend, but Hermione and Ginny, didn't want him to get in trouble so they held him back.

" LOOK WE CAN ALL FIX THIS SITUATION, ALL YOU GIRLS HAVE TO DO IS PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TO THE TEAM!" said George with a malicious grin on his face.

"OH AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU WANT US TO DO THAT?" yelled Alicia who was still red in the face with fury.

"WELL YOU FIVE BREAK UP WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDS, AND WE'LL LET YOU BACK ON THE TEAM!" said Harry who was looking at Ginny who just rolled her eyes at him.

" WAIT A MINUTE THE FIVE OF US, GINNY AND I AREN'T ON THE TEAM! WHY DO WE HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH OUR BOYFRIENDS?" yelled Hermione.

"GINNY'S GOING TO WANT TO BE ON THE TEAM NEXT YEAR, AND I'LL BE CAPTAIN. HER FATE ON THE TEAM LIES WITH ME, I'LL ENSURE HER SPOT IF SHE BREAKS UP WITH BLAISE!" smiled Harry, thinking that Ginny was going to hand herself over to him on a silver platter.

"YEAH AND HERMIONE, YOU HAVE TO UM BREAK UP WITH UM DRACO CAUSE UM, UM , UM!" began Ron but he couldn't think of anything that Hermione wanted that he could give and finally he finished, " IF YOU DON'T THEN ALL YOUR FRIENDS WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY QUIDDITCH AND IT WILL ALL BE ON YOUR HEAD!"

Hermione looked at her friends who just shook their heads indicating that she had nothing to worry about. The Slytherin boys were a little nervous, but had no reason to worry because Alicia said, " FINE WE'RE OFF THE TEAM, GOOD LUCK ON FINDING REPLACEMENTS. WE'D RATHER BE WITH OUR MEN, THAN PLAY ON A TEAM WITH A CRACKHEAD FOR A CAPTAIN ANYWAY!"

With that all the girls stormed out of the Great Hall not wanting to see the faces of their ex's anymore. They were followed by their boyfriends who were all trying to comfort them.

" Look, Kates is there anything that I can do to make it better?" asked Marcus as he stroked his girlfriend's hair while he held her close to his chest.

"Yea, kick our asses on Saturday!" said Katie through gritted teeth, still angry at losing her position.

"Don't worry I think that'll will be easy enough, they don't have the three of you as chaser's anymore. Wood's really lost his mind this time, he just basically lead his team to be slaughtered" laughed Flint.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor males were all still fussing. All the other Gryffindors from first years to seventh years who weren't on the team gave the five lions death glares. A first year kicked Oliver on his shin as she squealed, " You idiot, those three were the best chasers that we had! Now we'll lose the game for sure!"

"SHIT! BLOODY HELL! SHIT! I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID. IT'S THOSE GIRLS THIS ALL THEIR FAULT!" said Oliver through gritted teeth.

"IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!", yelled a boy who threw a piece of cake at him. After that all the members of the Gryffindor house started throwing food at the four members left on the quidditch team.

The Gryffindor males stepped outside of the Great Hall, and people were sniggering at the sight of them. They were drenched in all sorts of food. " WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I NEVER THOUGHT OF REPLACEMENTS. I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY WOULD CHOOSE THEIR BOYFRIENDS OVER QUIDDITCH!" sneered Wood.

" Well you'd better get them back on the team, or else everyone in Gryffindor's going to kill us!" said Fred. They all had grimaces on their faces, and wondered how on earth they were going to get the girls back.

The boys used a scourgify spell to clean themselves up and Fred, George, and Oliver went to potions, while Harry and Ron went to transfiguration.

Blaise was just kissing Ginny goodbye, when Ron and Harry took her and Hermione by the arms and told them that they needed to talk. To Ron and Harry's annoyance Draco and Blaise didn't leave the girls alone with them.

"Okay look, it's about quidditch, we need the two of you to talk to Alicia, Angelina, and Katie to get back on the team" explained Harry.

"You're an idiot to think that we'd help the two of you after that scene you caused this morning. Besides we're not on the quidditch team. One more thing, it was yourquafflehead captain who kicked them off of itin the first place!" snapped Ginny.

Draco and Blaise were chuckling the whole time seeing how desperate Harry was.

"Look we know you're not on the team, but you guys are really close to them. If there's anyone who can persuade them it you two!" said Ron, who was getting jealous of Draco's arm around Hermione.

"It's not up to us, if Angelina, Katie, and Alicia decide weather to be back on the team or not it's their choice, and we'll support them with whatever decision they make. Come on Draco let's find a seat." Hermione said, and she went to class hand in hand with Draco.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Ginny started kissing again, much to Ron and Harry's disgust, and Ron pulled Ginny off of Blaise, and snapped, "Get to class Ginny!"

Ginny gave Blaise a hug and a smile and made her way to her class. Blaise just grinned and smiled as he walked through the doors of transfiguration.

Meanwhile in potions, Oliver was casting looks at his three former chasers who all still had smiles on their faces, despite the fact that they were off the team.

Oliver threw notes at each of them, that read:

_Look I'm willing to let you back on the quidditch team, so let's practice!_

_Your Loving Captain,  
Oliver Wood_

_P.S It's a generous offer considering how you've all managed to humiliate us!._

The girls read their letters, and when Oliver turned around to see their reactions he had three balls of paper rushing toward his face. He opened up the three balls of paper that each had the replies of the girls. They read"

_Angelina: Hell No!  
Alicia: Fuck No!  
Katie: Let me see... um HELL NO YOU COCKY BASTARD!_

As class ended the girls were hounded by other Gryffindors, begging them to please go back on the team. However the girls just told them that they couldn't and that their captain was a jerk. Oliver and his company earned themselves a thousand more death glares and insults. Finally, Oliver went to his last resort, and went to Prof. Mcgonagle herself. She told him that he was foolish, and that it was a selfish thing that he did but she would talk to the girls.

Later that day the girls were all in Prof. Mcgonagal's office again, and she said, " Look ladies, I know what the boys did was wrong. However I must ask you to please join the team not for them, but for the sakes of your fellow housemates. Lastly, please do it for me. We've won the cup several times now, and I'm not willing to hand it over to Severus. The decisions rest in your hands, but girls I ask you to please choose wisely" She smiled at the girls so that they wouldn't feel added pressure.

The girls thought about it, and they decided that it wasn't fair to let everyone in their house down. They agreed to rejoin the quidditch team to Prof. Mcgonagle's delight.

At lunchtime they sat in there usual seats close enough to their boyfriends. The Gryffindors were making their way to them and Oliver was about to say something, when Katie said, " Look we've already decided to be back on the team. We didn't do it for you. We did it for everyone else in our house cause we don't want to let them down, so you can leave. There's nothing more to talk about!" With that the Gryffindor boys made their way to the other end of the table, and were finally able to eat in peace without being humiliated.

Their boyfriends overheard and Marcus said, " So do you still want us to kick your asses on Saturday then honey?" He smiled as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm afraid that's going to be impossible since we're back on the team, babe!" grinned Katie.

The girls walked out with their boyfriends, and got ready for their next classes. It wasn't only the Gryffindor males who were getting disgusted by the relationship that the Gryffindor girls and the Slytherins had with each other.

"Those five always get what they want don't they?" said Montague bitterly as he watched Adrian and Angelina walk off together. Montague had always been jealous of Adrian because he was better than him at everything. It was also a known fact amongst his friends that he lusted for the chaser Adrian was with.

" You think we'll win seeing as how are Captain seems to be distracted with the blue eyed blond!" said Bole as he looked hungrily at Katie.

"I don't know what Alicia's playing at being with Higgs. She's probably just using him, afterall she's into redheads!" said Bletchey who had red hair likeFred and George. Like George, he wanted nothing more than to have a good shag with Alicia.

" Malfoy's lost his bloody mind hanging out with the mudblood. However, I can see that it might be a nice and dirtly to get off on one!" sniggered Urqheart.

"Speaking of redheads, what does Blaise see in that Weasel, sure she's got looks but she's a blood traitor! She's feisty though, that's probably it. I can tame her!" gloated Harper.

It was late and the girls kissed their boyfriends goodnight. When the Slytherins got to their common room there were five of their housemates waiting for them with grins on their faces.

"Oy, Pucey, we were just wondering, once you five are done with the Gryffinwhores, if we could take a whack at them. They must all be pretty good shags if you're hanging on to them!" said Montague.

Although Montague and Adrian were in the same house they never liked each other. The feeling was mutual with their friends. Adrian clenched his fist ready to strike the living hell out of him, but Terrence and Marcus held him back.

"Oy, Captain you think we'll winthe game, or are you going to let your blond whore distract you. If you don't want it to be too obvious I can distract her for you!" grinned Bole.

Marcus was infuriated but he didn't want to cause trouble with his team. He just told them to sod off.

"Come on Higgs, you and Spinnet aren't serious, I'm just asking you to lend her to me once you're bored" said Bletchy making Terrence furious.

" Look you guys had better stop disrespecting them like that, we're all in the same house! We don't want to make anymore enemies" yelled Draco.

"Speaking of enemies, what's it like shagging the enemy Draco? Damn she must be good if you're willing to taint your blood with mud!" said Urqheart making Draco fume. However he kept his cool.

"That's enough let's just all get along. You guys have a game this Saturday, and remember you're all on the same team!" said Blaise.

"You've gone soft Zabini, I think that little blood traitor is poisoning your mind. Your right we should all get along. To make things better, how about letting me take the blood traitor of you hands so that I can put her in her place!" mocked Harper as Blaise glared at him.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TOUCH OUR GIRLFRIENDS. IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT THEM THE WRONG WAY, WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER LOOK AT ANYTHING AGAIN!" roared Adrian.

"Pity, loyal to the girls huh? I wonder if they'd be as loyal to you.", sneered Montague as he and his friends walked off.

Saturday came, and it was time for time for the quidditch match. The two teams headed out onto the pitch. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus, grinned at their girlfriends who stood opposite them. Draco eyed Hermione who grinned back at him.

"Hermione, you better be rooting for us!" yelled Angelina, as she smiled at her friend who grinned back at her.

Ginny was sitting with Hermione, while Blaise was in the stands with the other Slytherins.

"I hate being away from him Hermione, I wish they would make a neutral stand!" whined Ginny who felt like she was Juliet and her Romeo had been taken away from her.

Madam Hooche blew her whistle and the game was on. Gryffindor was in position, and Angelina had the quaffle. Adrian chased after her to retrieve it.

" Why does it always seem like I'm chasing after you Johnson?" Adrian yelled as he got closer to her.

"Probably a force of habit baby!" Angelina yelled back. She was about to score but Terrence took the quaffle from her and Alicia chased after him.

Terrence was wearing a grin on his face. George then aimed a bludger at his direction. The bludger hit Terrence straight on the head causing him to fall and be rushed to the hospital wing.

Alicia then passed the ball to Katie who sped up to the goalpost, her boyfriend sped up to her and almost got the quaffle, but he too was hit by a bludger that Fred sent his way. Marcus was rushed to the hospital as well.

"What the hell is going on, this is way too easy," said Angelina " you don't think that they're letting us win on purpose do you?"

"No they were actually trying. It's their beaters, they don't seem to be helping them out" said Alicia.

Angelina was in possession of the quaffle again, and she zoomed past Adrian who tried to catch up to her. She was able to score because Adrian got knocked off his broom, as he was the third to get an injury from a bludger.

Gryffindor was in the lead, and the only chance that Slytherin had of winning was Draco catching the snitch. He and Harry were neck in neck, but George threw a bludger at him, and neither Montague nor Bole defended him. Harry had successfully caught the snitch. That was the shortest game the girls had ever played in their lives and the Gryffindor students roared in their victory.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all confused as to why, the Slytherins didn't make a tough effort.

" COME ON GIRLS VICTORY PARTY!"yelled Oliver who was hoping that the girls would change their minds about their boyfriends seeing as how they had been pathetically slaughtered.

The girls however, ignored him and made their way to the hospital wing. When they got there, Hermion, Blaise, and Ginny were already in there.

"Look we won, but what the hell was that? Half your team wasn't even trying!" said Katie as she made her way to Marcus who was lying in bed. She didn't get an answer because he was lying in bed still unconscious from the hit that he took.

Alicia, Hermione, and Angelina eyed their boyfriends who were all in the same state as Marcus. They all wondered what had happened and thought that Blaise might know something.

"Okay Blaise, unfortunately you're the only one who's conscious and I think the only one who know's what started all of this" said Hermione.

Blaise explained, how his friends got into it with the other Slytherins. He told allof themabout how the guys had made rude comments, and made the boys upset. " They say they don't like you girls but we can see lust in their eyes when they mention your names, and we don't like it one bit!" Blaise finally finished as he clenched his fist at the thought.

Then all of a sudden, there were a bunch of girls who walked in. They had flowers and chocolates in their hands. They all dropped it off for Adrian, Draco, Marcus, and Terrence. There were at least twenty girls that came in.

Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Hermione all shot them death glares that made them leave fast. One girl even had the nerve to give Blaise flowers and candy and said, " These are for you I know that you must be sad that your friends are unconscious at the moment." After that she winked at him causing Ginny's blood to boil.

Ginny in turn took the candy and flowers from Blaise and threw them at the girl's head as she made her way to the doorway.

Madam Pomfrey finally finished examining the boys, and they all regained consciousness immediately. The girls went to their boyfriends and hugged them tightly.

" This is getting ridiculous, if it's not us getting hurt it's you guys! Is it going to stop?" said Alicia as she began to cry.

"Come on Leesh, the hardest things are worth fighting for. I'd take a thousands bludgers to the head before I ever gave up on us!" smiled Terrence making Alicia feel a whole lot better.

Madam Pomfrey kept the boys overnight just to be sure that they'd be okay the next day. The girls all kissed their boyfriends goodnight. The girls waited for Ginny as they left Blaise in his common room.

Then they made their way down the hallway to get to their common room. As they walked, they caught hateful yet lustful stares from Montague, Urqheart, Harper, Bole, and Bletchy. The girls were all nervous and began to walk faster.

However the five Slytherins walked faster as well. Ginny had enough and yelled out, "What the hell do you guys want!"

" What's the matter ladies, we thought you liked us Slytherins?" said Harper as he moved closer to Ginny so that he was two inches away from her face.

"We like decent Slytherins, like our boyfriends! Not menacing ones like you!" she retorted again. He was about to make a grab for her but her friends pulled her out of the way and they ran towards the common room.

As they made it in, they were all panting. "Look, there's something not right with those boys!" said Hermione, "They all looked at us like pieces of meat!"

"We'll just try our hardest to stay away from them. We don't want trouble, and we don't want to cause anymore trouble for our boyfriends either. Let's just drop it and be careful." said Alicia, and all the girls nodded and made their way to bed.

January had passed and it was now February. Hogwarts was decked out with Valentine's Day decorations even though it was still two weeks away. The five girls were so exited seeing as how they already knew who their Valentines were going to be.

Adrian, Terrence, Draco, Marcus, and Blaise already had the perfect ideas of how to spend Valentines with their girlfriends. Luckily Dumbledore allowed the students to go to Hogsmeade during that weekend, so they would all have separate dates with the girls.

During potions class Fred threw a note to Angelina asking her to his Valentine. She just threw the note back without even looking at it. Oliver and George didn't even try because they saw how enamoured Alicia and Katie were with Terrence, and Marcus.

"Okay class, even though I loathe Valentines day Dumbledore has made it a must that all teachers do something for Valentines day. With that said, you will all be brewing amortensia!" said Snape with an annoyed expression on his face.

Everyone started getting the ingredients. Alicia, Angelina and Katie made their way up to the front to get the ingredients while they're boyfriend started the cauldron's.

While Katie was getting some of the herbs for the potion, Bole caressed her hands trying to make it look like it was an accident. She knew better though, there was that menacing look in his eyes.

Bletchy was eyeing Alicia the whole time, and he even winked at her. Alicia rolled hes eyes at him and kept silent not wanting to cause a scene.

Angelina made her way back to Adrian but not before Montague tapped her behind. Luckily Adrian didn't notice, but Angelina's blood was raging. Katie and Alicia saw the whole thing and eyed her, and she knew they were indicating for her not to cause a scene.

After a few minutes their potions were almost ready, " I smell broomsticks, quaffles, fresh grass, and…." began Wood, but then stood silent as everyone in the room eyed him.

Oliver, Fred, and George smelled the scents of Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. They also smelled the other things that they were attracted to as well. As their potions brewed the scents got more distinct. It made them long more and more to be with the three chasers.

" I must warn all of you, one tablespoon of this potion will makea person fall inlove with you for at least a month! So do not take this potion lightly. Karmacomes around and goes around. If any of you are even thinking to try to trick people into taking this potion think twice, the prize paid will be a high one." explained Snape.

"One month in love with us for a month!" is all that George heard. He became really exited.

"Yeah and that's just one table spoon, think of what a whole cup could do?" said Fred with mischievous eyes."

"The girls could love us for a whole year! Before it wears out we could brew more potion!" whispered Oliver.

The girls had all their attention on their boyfriends. They were all smelling the scent of Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus. It was vice versa for the boys.

"So you think I could get you to love me if you drank this Alicia?" grinned Terrence. Alicia just blushed, and was very silent. She had very strong feelings for Terrence and she knew it would eventually lead to love. Seeing the blush on her face made Terrence silent, he was already in love with the girl he was looking at. He knew that all his friends felt the same way that he did.

Oliver, Fred, and George's noses started to bleed uncontrollably, and Snape had them go to Madam Pomfrey. However, to his surprise they were back in less than 20 minutes. He just eyed them, and when he found everything was normal he went on to check on all of the potions.

Little did he know that the three Gryffidnor boys came back with five viles to fill with the amortensia potion. Everytime Snape wasn't looking they'd keep pouring more and more of the contents inside of the viles. No one was noticing because everyone was concentrating on their work.

When they were done finishing filling the viles, Fred made it so that the cauldron would explode, and Snape wouldn't know that they had taken anything out. As it exploded lots of pink steam out, and Snape was more than furious.

"WOOD, WEASLEY, WEASLEY! YOU'LL ALL BE SERVING TWO HOURS DETENTION CLEANING THE TROPHY ROOM TONIGHT!" sneered Snape and everyone around them was laughing. The boys however, kept silent and just stared at him.

The boys informed Ron and Harry about their plan to make the girls fall back in love with them, and they were more than happy about it. Ron would finally have Hermione back, and Harry would finally have Ginny.

Later that night, the three older Gryffindor men went to serve their detention. Their backs were in pain. Their whole body aches. " This is bloody ridiculous I can't believe we can't use magic!" groaned Fred " This is taking forever!"

"Look it will all be worth it once tomorrow hits twin." said George who was imagining the look on Terrence's face when Alicia would come running to his arms.

"Yeah those Slytherins won't know what hit them. This potions is really strong, there'd be nothing that they could do toget near the girls again!" said Oliver who relished in the joy of snatching Katie away from Marcus.

"Yes, what a sweet day tomorrow will be!" Fred maliciously grinned as Oliver and George joined in.


	19. Potions, Talent Show, and Valentines

Potions, Talent Show, and Valentines: 

Morning time came and it was time for the girls to have breakfast. They all got dressed and looked fabulous as usual, Dumbledore had an announcement to make. " Attention all students, in preparations for the Valentine's Day holiday we will have a little singing talent show this weekend. The students who are interested can sign up if they wish. Whoever wins, will earn 100 house points!"

The five girls were exited and they smiled at each other. The Slytherins just stood there and grinned.

"I think we'll sign up for the talent show too!" said Blaise causing all the girls to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell are you five laughing at, we can sing! Just because we're guys doesn't mean that we don't have talent!" said Draco eyeing the girls.

"Well don't be mad guys it's just…. Well we can't really picture any of you to be one for singing especially you Marcus. You just seem so tough."smiled Katie as all the girls grinned.

Meanwhile Fred, George, Oliver, Harry, and Ron sat right across from them. They each had a vile of the amortensia in their hand. They waited till the girls weren't looking. The perfect time came when the girls got up to kiss their boyfriends. When they sat back down, the five Gryffindor boys had successfully dropped all of the contents of the viles into the girls' pumpkin juice.

The Slytherin boys however, saw and told their girlfriends immediately. "LOOK HARRY IT'S HEDWIG! AND BOYS, I THINK THOSE ARE ALL YOU'RE OWLS COMING!" Ginny said as the boys looked at the window that had a few owls coming in through them.

As the boys looked at the owls the girls quickly interchanged cups with the Gryffindor boys.

The boys watched intently as the girls drank the pumpkin juice. The girls intended to let the boys think that they had succeeded and started to act like they were in love with them.

"Fred what was I thinking, you and I are soulmates!" faked Angelina as she smiled coyly at him.

All the other girls did the same thing, and the boys were all falling for it.

"Alright boys let's make a toast to our love!" said Katie as she wagged her eyebrows up and down. The girls all raised their glasses, and drank their pumpkin juice, and waited for the boys to drink theirs.

The boys who were over excited about their potion working drank their pumpkin juice instantly. While they were drinking a voice yelled out, " WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY,WOOD, POTTER!" When the boys heard the voice they immediately stopped drinking and turned around to see Professor Snape and the boys all stared at him.

"Yes all five of you have detention with me tonight! Potter and Weasley, you didn't finish your assignments, and Weasley, Weasley, Wood, you're job last night didn't meet my expectations, you will be joining me for detention as well!" sneered Snape and walked away.

"GOOD HEAVENS! THAT MAN IS SEXY WHEN HE SNEERS LIKE THAT!" said Oliver loudly and dreamily, catching the attention of everyone around him.

"I KNOW AND THAT HAIR, IT'S SO SHINY! I WONDER HOW HE MANAGES IT. I JUST WANT TO RUN MY FINGERS THROUGH IT!" squealed Harry like a girl, causing the Ginny and the other girls to laugh.

"DETENTION IS A PROMISE RIGHT? I HOPE HE GIVES US AT LEAST FOUR HOURS, I DON'T WANT TO BE AWAY FROM HIM ANOTHER SECOND!" blushed Fred, who earned himself glares from Oliver, and George.

"BACK OFF TWIN HE'S MINE!" said George with a scowl on his face.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, HE'S MINE! BESIDES I STILL GET WHOLE YEAR WITH HIM, YOU BOTH WILL BE GONE!" said Ron, and all five Gryffindors started to punch each other.

Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing, but none harder than the Slytherins. "Of all the people to fall in love with, all the boys had to fall for Snape!" grinned Hermione as she and her friends roared with laughter.

Hermione and Ginny made their way to transfiguration and ancient runes, and Ginny was kissing Blaise again before she left to go to her own class. Harry and Ron were walking towards them but this time there was no anger on their expressions.

Harry looked at Blaise and Ginny, and said " I wish that Severus would kiss me like that."

"Yeah I bet one kiss from him could send a guy to heaven" said Ron as he blushed again.

While in transfiguration Draco and Hermione were sitting down together and holding hands.

" So have you guys decided what you guys are going to sing for the talent show yet?" asked Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Please, like I'm going to tell you after you and your friends started laughing at us" replied Draco and watched his girlfriend scowl.

"Fine then, don't tell me. I'm not going to tell you what we're going to sing either!" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's alright I'll get to hear it this weekend" smirked Draco, as he stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

"You're lucky you're handsome Draco, and that I have feelings for you. I'd transfigure you into a toad if I didn't" smiled Hermione, and kissed him.

"That's enough you two, class is going to begin now" snapped Prof. Mcgonogal.

"Aw, they can't help it Professor, they like each other" said Ron like a love sick puppy, causing Hermione and Draco to grin.

Professor Mcgonagal was lecturing, and all the sudden she stopped, " Oh dear, I've seemed to have forgotten to give this document to Professor Snape, would one of you be so kind to run it over to him for me" and she caught Harry and Ron's attention immediately.

"I'LL DO IT PROFESSOR!" said Harry desperately wanting to see his potions teacher.

"NO I'LL DO IT, HARRY GETS TO DO EVERYTHING!" said Ron who now trying to strangle Harry.

"Oh never mind if there is going to be so much trouble, I'll do it myself!" said Professor Mcgonagal.

"YOU HAG! YOU PROBABLY JUST WANT HIM FOR YOURSELF!" said Harry and Ron in unison.

Professor Mcgonagal was more than upset, "You two will bespending detention with Professor Snape tomorrow night since I don't have the time!" and with that she stormed out and walked to Professors Snape's dungeon.

Instead of getting angry this time Harry and Ron relished in the thought.

Meanwhile in potions class Oliver, Fred, and George kept on staring at Professor Snape.

He was lecturing and through the middle of it Oliver raised his hand and Professor Snape said, " What is it Mr. Wood?"

" Well Professor, I was just wondering if you believed in love at first sight. Or do I have to walk by you again?" said Wood as his face reddened.

"Mr. Wood if this is you're way of getting more detention, and embarrassing me, it's working you will serve detention with me tomorrow night as well!" sneered Snape.

Meanwhile, Adrian looked at Angelina with the look of love in his eyes and asked her, "I don't know about love at first sight Angel, but do you believe in soulmates?"

Angelina was feeling really nervous, and she looked at Adrian in the eye and said, " Um, maybe. My grandparents are. It would be nice to have one though." After she said her sentence she looked away from Adrian. She did believe in soulmates, and she believed that Adrian was hers, and the fact excited her and scared her at the same time.

Suddenly Professor Mcgonagal walked in and caught Professor Snapes attention. "Oh hello Minerva, how can I help you?"

"Oh Severus, I just forgot to give you this document. I'm so sorry to disturb you" she explained.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO CALL YOU SEVERUS?" yelled Fred in jealous rage.

"BECAUSE SHE IS A TEACHER AND IS ON THE SAME LEVEL AS I AM! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS WEASLEY!" sneered Snape, as he gave Professor Mcgonagal an apologetic look.

Katie, Angelina, and Katie were all trying to hold their laughters inside. They were glad that they were finally rid of the Gryffindor boys, all they seemed to be focused on now was Snape.

Suddenly, a ball of paper made it's way to Katie's desk, and Alicia and Angelina looked at her. She opened the ball of paper and it read:

_You and your friends may have gotten rid of those prats ex boyfriends of yours. However you won't get rid of us so easy, so all of you watch your backs! We always get what we want!_

_BOLE_

Katie passed the note to Alicia, who passed it to Angelina. The girls were all suddenly quiet.

"Kates, what's wrong baby you suddenly got all quiet" said Marcus looking at his girlfriend curiously.

"Oh no it's nothing for you to worry about, I was just thinking about something. It's not important." Katie replied. She didn't want Marcus to get hurt over her anymore, and if it meant being quiet then she would stay quiet. All the other girls felt the same way.

" You'd tell me if there was something wrong right? Kates you mean more than anything in the world to me! You know that right?" said Marcus as he looked at Katie straight in the eye. She nodded, and she too felt the same way about him. He was kind and he was everything she'd ever wanted in a man. This was why she would do anything to keep him from getting in trouble.

The days had passed and it was time for the talent show. The girls were all exited. The guys were ready as well. It was no surprise that a lot of other students had joined in as well.

Hannah, Eloise, Susan, Stephanie, and Luna sang a song from the Spice Girls, asking people if the wanted to be their lovers, and everyone smiled at them.

As a few more acts went on, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Hermione, and Alicia were all shocked to see that their former boyfriends had joined in as well. They were all dressed up in what Hermione called rockstar clothing.

"This has to be Harry's idea, they all look like the Darkness! Their a muggle group!" said Hermione " Speaking of which I think our boyfriends are going to sing something from a muggleband as well, I saw Draco talking to Justin and Justin brought out some CD'S."

The Gryffindor boys were up. The spotlight shown on them first, and Harry was the first to sing the notes of the song.

"Can't explain all the things that you're making me feel" Harry sang as he eyed Prof. Snape.

"My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel" Ron sang as he pointed to Prof. Snape as well. Professor Snape was horrified as he looked around hoping that Ron was pointing to someone else.

He was pale when Fred jumped towards him and put his hands on his chest and sang " Touching you, touching me, touching you, god you're touching me!"

Everyone was roaring with laughter as the boys sang the chorus in unison, " I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to rhythm of my heart", this part George was pulling Prof. Snape's head next to his chest so that he could hear his heart beat."There's a chance we could make it now. We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down I believe in a thing love! Ooh!"

Oliver now made is way to Prof. Snape and sang, " I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day" Oliver proceeded to kiss Prof. Snape on the cheek "You got me in a spin but everythin is A. Ok!"

The boys kept on singing and Professor Snape, had had enough and made his way towards the door but the guys stopped him, and made him sit till the song was over.

After feeling rather violated Snape roared, " DETENTION!" the boys were all still smiling "WITH PROFESSOR SINASTRA!" they began to frown, they were all really hoping to get detention with him all week.

After a few more shows the girls were up next. They chose the perfect song for what they thought would suit all of them. The girls looked beautiful in tight jeans and tank tops. They all wore their hairs down. As the spotlight shown on them the male population was in awe especially their boyfriends.

The notes began to play and Hermione sang, " With every passing moment, thoughts of you run through my head" she eyed Draco and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"Every time that I'm near you, I realize that you're heaven sent, baby" Ginny sang as she coyly smiled at Blaise who just stared at her.

All the girls sang the chorus in unison, " I think you're truly something special. Just what my dreams are really made of. Let's stay together you and me boy. There's no one like you around. Oh baby. I really like what you've done to me I can't really explain it I am so into you." The girls all looked directly at their boyfriends as if they were the only left in the world.

Katie walked up to Marcus and sang " It could be the way that you hold me, It could be the things that you say" and he blushed as his girlfriend sat on his lap holding her microphone.

"Oh, I'm nottoo sure what it is boy, but I know I like feeling this way!" sang Alicia, as she came up behind Terrence and kissed his cheek, giving him butterflies. She and the girls sang the chorus part together. It was Angelina's turn.

She made her way to Adrian and got close enough to him so that she could look him straight in the eye and she sang, " I really like what I feel when I'm with you, You're a dream come true. Don't you ever leave my side, cuz it feels so right." as she stepped closer he held her in a tight embrace.

The girls song had finished and the boys were stunned. Unfortunately for them they had no time to be nervous because it was their turn to sing. They were all ready, and with everything that they and the girls had faced so far, they believed that the song was perfect for them, and that it would send the perfect message to everyone who tried to medal with their happiness.

The grabbed the girls from the tables and brought them on stage with them, and began singing to them.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and sang " There is freedom within, there is freedom without. Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup." Hermione smiled, and she immediately recognized the song, her parents used to play it when she was young. She knew that it was Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House.

Then Blaise put his arm around Ginny and sang " There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost. But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me" and Ginny smiled happily at him.

Adrian sang the chorus part as he held Angelina's hand as he sang " Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over. Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in. They come, they come to build a wall between us we know that they won't win." he and his friends all eyed the men that they knew lusted for their girlfriends.

Terrence put his arms around Alicia's waste and sang "Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof, My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof. In the paper today, tales of war and of waste, but you turn right over to the T.V. page" she knew exactly what it meant, it meant that even though there were troubles around her, he'd make sure that none of it would affect her.

"Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum and I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart. Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof. Get to know the feeling of the liberation and release" Katie looked into her boyfriends eyes, and listened to the lyrics. She knew right there and then that their troubles would eventually clear, and they'd be free to share their feelings without anyone interfering.

The boys sang the chorus, and it ended with "Don't let them win." The girls all had tears in their eyes, and they were so touched.

"Attention, all students the winners are, the Gryffindors!" announced Dumbledore, and the girls were smiling. " Oh wait, the Gryffindor males! For showing such enthusiasm and energy for a teacher we all know dislikes them!" announced Dumbldore. The whole school was roaring in laughter, and Snape turned pale again.

The night had gone successfully, and all the students had fun. They all went to bed, and the girls were all wearing smiles on their faces.

"They were wonderful weren't they?" said Hermione, and all the girls nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait till Valentines day I'll bet it'll be fun. I mean don't get me wrong I'd love to spend Valentines day with all of you girls but, I don't know this whole one on one thing seems kind of romantic" blushed Ginny, and the girls all smiled at her.

The girls all went to sleep with smiles on theirfaces. The week went by fast and it was finally Valentines Day.

They were all getting ready for each of their dates. Their dates were all suppose to start at six o'clock. As Hermione started to get ready, there was a knock on the door. It was Angelina who was holding a dress hanger in her hand with plastic covering it.

Alicia, Katie, and Ginny followed in. " This is for you Hermione, you're date said that I should bring this to you before you get dressed" said Angelina, "Oh yea, and this not came along with it!"

Hermione opened the note and it read:

_Wear me! and go to the Astronomy Tower be there by 6:00 !_

She smiled as she put the note down and took the plastic off the dress. When she saw it her eyes lit up. It was a beautiful dress it was a had a corset top, and the skirt was long. Next to attached to the plastic, was a little tiara.

"Hermione, that dress is gorgeous, it looks fit for a princess!" grinned Ginny

"Yeah not to mention, the tiara. Where is Draco you anyway?" asked Katie.

"I have no clue, but I'm sure I'll love it!" beamed Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Ginny I have you're note from Blaise!" Hermione said, almost forgetting about it since she had gotten so exited over her date with Draco. All the other girls switched notes as well.

They all dressed according to their notes. They all wore different things. Hermione looked like a princess, Ginny looked like she was going to run, for some reason Angelina wore a swimsuit under clothes, Katie was wearing pants and she had a pout on her face, Alicia looked like she was headed for a night on the town.

It was six and all the girls went to their meeting places.

Hermione went to the astronomy tower wondering why the hell Draco would get her all dressed up to be stuck up there. Then a door opened behind her to reveal Draco, wearing robes that made him look like a prince.

" Draco?" said Hermione as a smile crept up to her face.

"Well I may not be a prince, but I can sure be charming!" said Draco as he carried Hermione down the tower to the outside.

" Draco, why didn't you just tell me to meet you outside it would have saved you some time!" said Hermione who didn't know what Draco was up to.

"Well, a princess usually waits in a tower, and her prince rescues her from it!" after that put his fingers to his lips and whistled, and instantly a white horse came towards them.

" Oh my gosh you're giving me my fairytale! Draco, I don't know what to say. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me in my life!" said Hermione as tears came down form her eyes. She was so happy she didn't know what do say or do, she just put her arms around him and kissed passionately.

"Hey don't cry, princesses are suppose to be happy in the stories" grinned Draco, as he wiped the tears out Hermione's face.

" I know, but I can't help it. It's just you've been so good to me in the last two months. I don't know what I'd do without you Draco, and I...I….I" Hermione began.

"Hey you don't have to say it if you feel uncomfortable, Mione you can just…" began Draco but Hermione cut him off and said "I love you!" she was shocked with herself and was scared that Draco would turn away from her. Draco was just as shocked as he was, he was already in love with her since the trip, but he never told her since he was afraid he'd scare her off. Here she was telling him the words that he'd been longing to hear from her mouth in what felt like forever. "I love you too Hermione, I realized it the day I almost lost you in the Alps!" and with that he kissed her tenderly, and put her on the horse and they made their way, to a nighttime picnic.

Meanwhile Ginny couldn't see a thing since her boyfriend decided to blindfold her. "Blaise where are we going?" ,Ginny asked "Why do you insist that I wear this blindfold over my eyes?"

"You'll see Gin" and with that Blaise, took the blindfold off of her eyes.

"Blaise! We're not supposed to be here! We could get in big trouble!" said Ginny who was scared but the thrill of it all exited her.

Blaise had everything under control though, he made sure that they were in the safest part of the Forbidden Forest. He took extra care to listen to all of Hagrid's instructions reguarding the forest.

There was picnic for two that he had set up for them. The forest was full of eerie noises, but Blaise didn't worry. He smiled as Ginny's eyes wandered around to see if anything might pop out.

Although she was scared she appreciated that her boyfriend knew enough about her to know that she liked danger. She was just worried about the fact that they might not make it out alive. There was howling noise, and Ginny immediately jumped onto Blaise.

Blaise knew that the howl belonged to Fang, but he held Ginny in his arms. Ginny felt better in that instant, she felt really safe. "Don't worry Gin, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'd die before I let anything hurt you" Blaise said as he stroked his girlfriends hair.

"Blaise, I wouldn't want you to die protecting me. Personally I don't want you die at all! I don't know what I do without you" said Ginny as she held her boyfriend tighter not wanting to let him go.

" I love you Ginny! I'd rather die than live a life without you!" said Blaise as he looked his girlfriend in the eye. They were holding each other so close that he could feel and hear her heart beat.

"I love you Blaise" said Ginny as she looked dreamily into Blaise's eyes they were so close to kissing, when they heard a howl. This time Blaise knew that wasn't Fang, so he sprang Ginny up, and they began to run.

They heard the footsteps of the animal chasing them, and ran even faster, They both stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest. Blaise looked at Ginny to make sure that she was alright, but he was shocked to see that his girlfriend was laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was so thrilling! Thanks Blaise for not treating my like a baby. You're the best boyfriend ever! I LOVE YOU!" with that she pounced on him and kissed him fiercely. He spanked her and she chased after him.

Alicia was wearing heels and a dress. She was waiting at the Great Hall when Terrence appeared from behind her with a rose in his hand. He lead her to a carriage that awaited them.

First they went to a dancing place, where they had a great time. Alicia was smiling without a care in the world. All she cared about was the man who she was with. He was the man that she had come to adore.

After they had finished dancing, they walked everywhere to go around to see the shops and little boutiques. She felt like she could do this forever. It was like she was walking around with her partner for life.

When they had finished, Terrence took her to a restaurant where they had a candlelit dinner. Terrence looked her in the eyes and said, "Are you enjoying yourself"

"I'm having a blast, what about you?" said Alicia looking him in the eyes. They just stared at each other the whole time. Alicia suddenly looked down as she found herself getting lost in Terrence's green eyes.

"Alicia? Are you happy with me?" asked Terrence who was wondering why his girlfriend looked down.

"Yea, I'm very happy with you Terrence. I'm just worried that after school, you might want someone else. There are going to be lot's of girls out there. You're a great looking guy, and a sweet one too. A girl would have to be foolish not to fall head over heels in love with you." said Alicia as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"A thousand girls could never ever take your place Alicia. I've known for a longtime now that it's you. You're it for me. Wait I have something for you!" said Terrence and he pulled out a box and handed it to Alicia.

"Terrence! You shouldn't have it's beautiful!" said Alicia as she lookedat the locket that was shaped like a heart. As she opened it, she saw a moving picture of her and him hugging at the Swiss Alps.

"I got it in the shape of heart, to let you know that you'll always have my heart. My heart belongs to no one but you! I love you Alicia Spinnet." Terrence smiled and Alicia tears started to fall out.

"I love you too Terrence Higgs, and you'll be the only man to ever have my heart. I can't picture life with anyone else!" cried Alicia, and she pulled his face next to hers and kissed him.

Katie on the otherhand was trying really hard not to show how angry she was that she had to wear something to fly in. She kept faking a smile. " _Great I'm spending Valentine's Day on a Broomstick_!" Katie thought angrily to herself.

Marcus knew that Katie was irritated, and that his plan was working marvelously. "Alright come on Katie get on we're going to fly now!" said Marcus as she opened the window to her dorm room. She hopped on to his broom and off they went. When they were nearing the quidditch pitch, Katie sarcastically said, " Oh goodie. The quiddich pitch. I didn't know we'd be spending it here." Marcus tried his hardest not to laugh at his girlfriend's sarcasm.

Katie was expecting him to land the broom but he flew away from the quidditch pitch, and into a different direction. Katie's pout immediately vanished, and she held onto her boyfriend tighter. When they landed she saw that there was lot's of food all layed out on top of the hill they had landed on. It had a magnificent view. She could see Hogwarts and all the lights of the city.

The food was all different. It ranged from Asian all the way to Italian. "Marcus, what do you intend to do when we get out of Hogwarts?" asked Katie as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I plan to do a lot of traveling Kates, a whole lot of traveling." Marcus said as he grinned at her.

"By yourself?" asked Katie, as she looked at her boyfriend dead in the eye. Marcus decided to play a little game with her and said.

"By myself? No way? I can't go by myself it would be too boring, I've got to have a companion." Marcus grinned, as Katie still looked at him.

"Well, um who are you going to go with then?" she asked a little more curious.

"I intend to go with a woman." Said Marcus coolly, as Katie scowled at him.

"And who may I ask is this woman?" sneered Katie feeling her blood rush to her head.

"Well the woman I love of course!" Marcus grinned as he watched his girlfriend's face get redder by the second.

"WHO IS SHE? BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME ONCE THAT YOU LOVED ME AND I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" said Katie who was about to cry.

"So Katie, which one of those foods to you like the best?" said Marcus grinning pretending not hear Katie's question.

"Why does it matter? I'm in love with my boyfriend! And he's in love with another woman! And he's telling me all of this on Valentine's Day! " Katie screamed trying to fight back her tears.

"Trust me Kates, it matters! Now tell me which one of them you like!" insisted Marcus.

"I LIKE THEM ALL!" Katie finally blurted out.

"Okay great! Here this is for you" said Marcus as he gave Katie a small packet. She opened it and there were two tickets, to travel around the world. She was left speechless.

"You mean me? You love me? And we're going to travel the world together after school is over?" said Katie excitedly as she wrapped her hands around Marcus's neck.

"Yes, I love you Kates, although you can be difficult sometimes, you're worth it!" grinned Marcus.

"I love you too Marcus! Why did you have to make a fool of me like that?" said Katie as she kissed her boyfriend all over his face and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Kates, it was just to easy. You're so gullible!" grinned Marcus, and they talked and laughed into the night.

Adrian lead Angelina, near the lake, where there was a rowboat waiting for them. Angelina liked it, she had never been on a boat in the lake in the night. Inside the boat was food and butterbeers.

"So this is why you had me wear a swimsuit under my clothes? You planned on taking me to the lake" grinned Angelina as her boyfriend smiled at her.

"Well yeah I hope you don't mind?" said Adrian as he looked at Angelina who shook her head and said, " No not at all. The stars looks really beautiful from hear and the way the moon reflects on the water is just gorgeous!" She really appreciated the simple things in life.

"You're just as gorgeous" Adrian said, and Angelina blushed and looked away from him. He always had that effect on her. He made her heart skip a beat every time that he looked at her. Little did she know that she had that same affect on him.  
They were silent for a while and they just stared into each others eyes. Then suddenly their boat began rock and Angelina got startled.

"Don't worry, it's just the giant squid, it doesn't come up!" said Adrian who was holding on to Angelina who got up from her seat to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, I guess I should be grateful that the water's moving. It's much better being in this lake than a frozen one!" grinned Angelinsand Adrianbecame silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" Angelina said as she put her head down, now hating the uncomfortable silent that was between them.

"It's alright Angel, I'm not mad. It's just that I hate the thought of how I almost lost you. I've never felt this way before with any girl" Adrian said as he held onto Angelina's hand. Angelina started to become nervous as butterflies filled her stomach.

"I think I know how you feel! This is different for me too. I've never even come close to a feeling like this with the other guys I've dated. It's so different, and it's kind of scary" said Angelina as she looked away from Adrian avoiding his stare.

"Why is it scary Angel? I think it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. You shouldn't be afraid of love." Adrian said as Angelina's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Love?" she questioned in a hoarse voice, disheartening Adrian. He loved her and when she questioned him he thought that she didn't love him back causing him to have his feelings hurt.

He couldn't take it anymore and he yelled, " YES ANGELINA I LOVE YOU! I GET BLOODY HINGED JUST BEING NEAR YOU. I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT. WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU FOR ONE SECOND I MISS YOU!" Angelina was trying to get a word in but Adrian continued on " When I woke up next to you in the Alps, your face being the first thing I see in the morning made me feel like I was complete. I'm contended just being near you! It just hurts so bad that you don't feel the same way!"

"ADRIAN WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME GET A WORD IN! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, THAT I LOVE YOU TOO. THE ONLY REASON WHY I WAS SPEECHLESS WAS BECAUSE I WAS SURPRISED THAT YOU FELT THE SAME WAY! ANOTHER THING, THE REASON WHY I'M SCARED IS BECAUSE IT FEELS SO PERFECT! WHEN THINGS ARE SO PERFECT THEY MIGHT NOT LAST." Angelina's eyes started to tear up, "DON'T YOU SEE I'M JUST AS SCARED OF LOSING YOU AS YOU ARE OF LOSING ME!"

After yelling at each other they began to kiss fiercely. As they parted Adrian had another surprise for her. He paddled to shore and Angelina's face lit up. The tree her grandparent's initials were carved on had been lit up, and on the same tree Adrian had already carved a heart for them to put their own initials on as well.

" You know what I noticed when I was near this tree Angelina?" Adrian said as he looked at Angelina " I noticed that your grandparents initial's were A.J and A.P just like ours."

" OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT! ALEXANDER JOHNSON AND AYANA PHILIPPS!" said Angelina, " Guess we have a good thing right here huh?" she grinned at her boyfriend who kissed her.

All the couples went back inside, and saw five very grumpy looking Gryffindor men.

"HOW COULD HE! SHE'S ANCIENT!" yelled Ron who was fuming at the scene that he and his friends saw earlier.

"YEA, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! PROFESSOR SNAPE AND MCGONAGAL! THAT IS JUST WRONG!" Harry as he and the rest of the Gryffindor males made their way to their common room. They tried to get the image of Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagle kissing each other.

When the girls left their men they were all smiling until they saw Montague, Urqheart, Bole, Bletchy, and Harper. They all frowned, and tried to make it to their common room faster. Montague however, grabbed Angelina's hand and put a crumpled note on it. It was addressed to all of them.

_The note read:_

_Enjoy your happy moments, because we won't let it last that long. Meet us outside tomorrow. Or else you're boyfriends won't be pleased._

_Montague_

_P.S You are to keep this meeting secret or the boys will get hurt!_

The girls turned pale but decided that they would do what the boys asked to keep their boyfriends out of harms way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The songs used here were:

I Believe in a Thing Called Love: The Darkness

So Into You: Tamia

Don't Dream It's Over: Crowded House

To all my reviewers, thank you again, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Propositions and Charades

Propositions and Charades:

After reading the note, the girls were trying to figure out a way to meet the bastards that were starting to really annoy them. Alicia suggested that they all just say that they had to go to the restroom. It was the perfect excuse since girls usually travel in packs to go.

They were all worried, and couldn't sleep. All of them knew that no good could from the meeting they had with their boyfriend's housemates. They could tell in the way that they looked at them with loathing, and yet something more. It was all really disturbing.

None of the girls were able to get any more than three hours of sleep. Then morning came and none of the girls were smiling. They didn't carry the enthusiasm that they had been carrying ever since they've been with the boys. They got dressed and made their way to the Great Hall to meet with their boyfriends for breakfast.

While they were sitting down, the five Gryffindor boys sat in front of them, but this time they weren't their annoying selves. " What's the matter with you five, you all look drained out. If I was on a wonderful date last night you'd think that you'd be happy" said Fred, who was still angry that his Valentines Day was ruined since Prof. Mcgonagle had taken Prof. Snape away from him. The girls all just sighed.

As breakfast went on, Urqheart caught Hermione's eye and he stood up, as did all the boys that they were suppose to meet with. The girls all saw, and knew that it was an indication for them to follow.

"I have to go to the restroom!" Ginny suddenly said out of no where. The girls all told their boyfriends that they had to go to the restroom as well and said that they would meet them in class.

"Women" said Blaise rolling his eyes,as he watched as his girlfriend as friends left for the restroom. The boys all stared at the plates that the girls had eaten out of. To their surprise, the girls had barely eaten anything.

"Their plates are all still full, you think something's wrong?" asked Flint as he looked as his friends who all shrugged. They were all confused about the girls' behavior.

Meanwhile Montague, Bole, Bletchy, Urqheart, and Harper were all waiting for the girls outside. When theyarrived, the boys all had evil smirks on their faces. "Well it's about time you Gryffinwhores showed up"said Montague " It would have been a pity for the boys if you didn't!" The girls were not surprised at their behavior, they knew the boys were cruel, and arrogant.

"What the hell is this all about, and what does it have to do with our boyfriends?" demanded Angelina with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh this has everything to do with your boyfriends. You see we don't like them very much, they always seem to get everything that they want, even though they don't deserve it!" said Bole who was eyeing Katie, who's eyes had darkened.

"Their wonderful men and they deserve everything! What the hell does this have to do with us? If you have a problem with them why don't you settle it with them yourselves! Or are you just cowards?" roared Katie making the boys across them fume with anger.

"Don't throw anymore insults Belle! The same goesfor the rest of you. You five listen and you five had better listen good. There are a lot of men who are envious of them, and it won't be hard to beat them senseless with more than fifty people helping us. Also, you three have seen the damage that bludgers could do, when the chasers not protected!" said Bletchy and the girls already knew what was coming next.

"How could you? You're housemates! You are not suppose to be hurting each other. People on the same house are suppose to work together to make their house successful!" said Hermione causing Urqheart to come close enough to her face.

He was trying to intimidate her and he said, " Shut it Mudblood! You saw the blow that your idiot boyfriends suffered from the last match. If you don't do exactly what we say, we'll make sure not to protect them. Who knows? Maybe they won't be so lucky if they suffer more hits like that, could be fatal" he finished, with a smug look on his face.

"Alright! What is it that you want from us? We'll do anything as long as you promise us that they won't get hurt. That means that through all the matches, you guys will keep them out of harms way. You will also keep them safe from anyone else trying to harm them!" Alicia said as water started to build up in her eyes, as did all the other girls.

"There, now that's a good Gryffinwhore. Well, what we want is for you to break up with them!" said Harper and all the girls mouth dropped wide open in shock.

"You want us to break up with them? Whythe hell would you want that?" said Ginny, who was wondering what the boys had to gain from their breakups.

"Well, you see, we've had a few run-ins with them and they seem to be very attached to the five of you. With the five of you gone, it would break their hearts and make them miserable. That's all we want. To see them miserable" said Montague as he eyed all the girls who's eyes were all filled with disgust and loathing."

The girls just nodded, and started to walk off when Bole suddenly yelled, " WAIT, YOU GIRLS DIDN'T THINK WE'D MAKE IT THAT EASY DID YOU?" as he grabbed Katie by the arm causing her to grit her teeth.

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" she screamed in fury, already hating the fact that she had to break up with the man of her dreams.

"You girls have a week to break up with them. After that week you will become our girlfriends weather you like it or not!" said Bletchy.

"WHY? YOU HATE US! THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE. FIRST YOU INSULT US, THEN MAKE US BREAK UP WITH THE MEN WE LOVE, AND NOW YOU WANT US TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS?" sneered Alicia who was disgusted with very thought of having to be anywhere near Bletchey.

"Oh but it makes perfect sense. Them having their hearts broken by the girls they adore, and then seeing them with the men that they loathe. The best part is this will be agonizing for all of you five as well." Urqheart gloated, and Hermione clenched her fist.

"You're all disgusting! All of you are animals, you have no decency." she said as a tear started to fall out of her eye.

"Oh yes, and another thing, you are not to tell anyone the truth of our deal, or else we'll make sure that you're boyfriends never see the light of day again! They must never know that we had anything to do with this or else!" finished Harper making Ginny's tears fall rapidly down her cheeks, as did all the girls.

They all had fifteen minutes left to get to class, and they tried to dry up their tears, and put smiles on their faces. None of them wanted their boyfriends to know that they had all been crying.

Hermione and Ginny went in the direction of their classes, and Alicia, Angelina, and Katie headed for potions.

Ginny saw Blaise and immediately ran up to him and hugged him. She kissed him fiercely and said "I love you Blaise, more than anything in the world!" She was holding on to him so tightly not wanting to let him go. Blaise was stunned she had never acted like this before from what he could remember. He looked at Hermione for an explanation but she was holding onto Draco just as tight, and they both shared confused looks.

As Ginny left, she looked at Blaise longingly and walked extra slow to get to her ancient runes class.

Meanwhile, in transfiguration, Hermione wouldn't let go of Draco's hand. " Mione, it's not that I don't like holding you're hand but I kind of need might right hand to write." Draco smiled as Hermione looked at him, and she reluctantly let go of his hand. She only had a week with him and in the end she'd lose him. She wanted to savor every moment with him.

The three chasers got to the classroom, where they saw a sight that would have normally been amusing to them, but since the mornings incident they were in no mood to laugh.

There was Snape's dungeon, decorated with flowers, hearts, and candy everywhere. There were three little heart shaped notes on his desk. All Snape said was, " BOYS VALENTINES DAY IS OVER! PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENSE!" and Oliver, Fred, and George just looked at him dreamily.

"Everyday's Valentine's Day for me in your class Professor Sweetheart Snape!" said George blushing. The whole class burst into laughter, everyone except for Angelina, Katie and Alicia who had a lot weighing on their shoulders.

Katie made her way up to her and her boyfriend's desk and he looked at her. He could sense that something wasn't right. He tilted her chin with his fingers to look at her face. She just gave him a smile, and hugged him. She loved being near him, and she wanted to cry in his arms but knew she couldn't.

"Kate's what's going on?" said Marcus looking at Katie curiously as she dug her face onto is chest.

"Nothing, I just love you that's all" she replied back and put a smile on her face so her boyfriend would stop looking so worried.

Katie proceeded to look at her two best friends. She saw Angelina laying her head on Adrian's shoulder while she held his hand. She noticed that he had a worried look on his face.

Alicia's and Terrence situation wasn't much different. She had her arm interlaced with his and she kept trying to avoid eye contact with him. Terrence caught Katie's eye and she immediately looked away.

The three boys looked at each other to see if they had any information, about what was going on because they were very confused.

Their classes had all ended. The girls barely ate anything at lunch as well. Their boyfriends were now sure that something was wrong. They saw their girlfriends coming down the hallway. The boys decided that they wanted answers and they wanted them now.

Earlier the girls had decided that if they had to break up with them by the end of the week, that they should keep their distance. That way it wouldn't be as hard on the guys, and on them as well.

When they neared the boys they all tried to get away with just a quick goodnight. However they didn't quite make it that far because their boyfriends had all grabbed them.

"Angelina, what's the matter with you girls. You all haven't eaten a thing and have all been really quiet today?" said Adrian who was looking intently at his girlfriend and all the other girls as well.

"Nothing's wrong Adrian." said Angelina with a stoic face.

"Nothing's wrong Angelina? You girls haven't been acting right. Not since this morning. It seems like you've been avoiding us as well!" said Terrence looking at everyone of the girls for an answer.

"Oh no, we've just been really busy" lied Alicia, as all her friends nodded in agreement.

"Look Alicia, it's not just Terrence who knows when you're lying, we can all tell when you're lying. Now is one of those times! You girls tell us what the hell is going on!" demanded Marcus making Katie shake.

"Marcus, I'm sorry but I can't tell you! Besides it's none of your guys' business!" said Katie. She didn't mean to sound harsh. She wanted to protect the boys, and she wanted them to stop asking questions or else it they could get hurt.

"EXCUSE ME? KATIE! Our girlfriends haven't been right and it's obvious that there is something wrong with them, and it's none of our business!" said Draco infuriated at what he just heard come from Katie's mouth.

"Draco, it's just that there are some things that we don't feel we need to share with you all the time, and this thing we have going on is one of them!" said Hermione, trying to calm him down.

"Hermione, you and Ginny haven't been yourselves. All five of you have been acting weird! First you girls cling on to us as if we're going to run away, and then after you treat like we're the bloody plague, not wanting to be near us!" said Blaise in an irritated tone.

"Look we have to go, we'll see in the morning alright?" said Ginny as she tried kiss Blaise on the cheek. Her heart broke when he stiffened.

"FINE! KEEP YOUR LITTLE SECRETS, WE ALWAYS SHARE EVERYTHING WITH YOU!" yelled Adrian as he and the boys stormed of. They didn't look back, but if they would have they would have seen the tears streaming down their girlfriends faces.

As the boys left, there was a menacing voice that said, "GOOD SHOW! Who knows maybe the boys might end up dumping you five before you even have the chance to dump them."

The girls all turned to see the faces of the people who were causing their misery. Ginny gave Harper the look of pure loathing, as did the other girls.

"Now ladies, you better start looking at us more affectionately, because next week is the week we get committed!" mocked Bletchey causing the girls to turn to run to their dorm.

"I HATE THEM! I KNOW THAT HATE IS SUCH A STRONG WORD, BUT I HATE THEM!" yelled Angelina through sobs. She hated that they had to go through this, but she hated the thought of the boys being harmed more.

The girls all hugged each other, promising that they would all get through this. They were afraid of the menacing Slytherins boys. They decided that it would be best to always be together that way the unwanted men would have harder access to them. They needed to protect each other more than ever, now that they would lose their boyfriends.

The week went on and the day that the girls dreaded had come, it was the day that they had to end their relationships. They had cried themselves to sleep the night before and woke up crying in the morning.

The girls all walked in the Great Hall looking pale, and their boyfriends all stared at them. Their eyes were still puffy from all the crying that they had done. From the looks of things it seemed as if they wanted to cry some more.

The hours of class went by too fast for all of the girls. As they got out they knew it was time, and they wanted die. The girls all took their boyfriends to places that they could be alone.

"Ginny why are you doing this?" said Blaise through a choked up voice, after hearing his girlfriend say that they needed a break.  
"Blaise, it's just I can't be with you anymore, please just leave at that" begged Ginny as tears started streaming down her face.

"You don't want to do this I know you don't. Please Gin! Tell me what I did wrong so I can make it better, just don't walk out on me like this" begged Blaise, and it hurt Ginny to see pain in her boyfriend's eyes. She couldn't look at him hurting anymore, so she just mouthed a sorry and went off. He screamed after her in vain. She was tempted to look back but she didn't. She just kept telling herself that she was doing this to protect him, not to punish him.

"WHAT! WHY MIONE? WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!" roared Draco feeling hurt and angry at his girlfriend who was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Draco, don't ask me why. This is just how it's got to be" cried Hermione, trying not to look Draco in the eye. She wanted to stay with him forever. He had tried to reach for her but she backed away fearing that she wouldn't be able to break up with him. She knew that she would melt in his arms if he held her.

Draco looked at herwith a hurt and confused look. He was wondering why she was crying, if he was the one being dumped, and he said "Why are you crying? You're dumping me? If you're crying then that means you don't want to break up! So stop this nonsense and lets stay together!"

"Draco, it's not that simple anymore! I have to go please don't come after me!" cried Hermione as she ran to the castle leaving Draco with the feeling that his heart had just been ripped out of him.

"OKAYTHISISN'TWORKINGOUTWE'REBREAKINGUPBYE!", with that Angelina ran as fast as she could to get away from Adrian, because she knew he'd interrogate her. She ran to her special place thinking that Adrian wouldn't follow, boy was she wrong! She began crying uncontrollably when she got there and got startled when she heard, "ANGELINA, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION!" she didn't want to turn she knew it was Adrian.

"I can't be with you anymore Adrian, it's not working out." Angelina explained through tears.

"BUT I LOVE YOU, AND IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN YOU LOVE ME! AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD ME. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ANGEL! NOT NOW!" begged Adrian as he kneeled and leaned his head against Angelina's torso. She looked at the man that she loved. Oh how she wanted to get lost in one of his kisses, how she wanted to be with him forever, but she knew he'd get hurt if her wishes came true.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is Adrian please!" with that she ran off to get to her common room with tears still streaming down her face. He was left angry and hurt. Looking at his initials and hers, "We were supposed to last forever" he thought to himself.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT TRAVELING THE WORLD WITH ME?" said Marcus looking at his girlfriend, like she was a totally different person. His Katie wouldn't hurt him like this.

"I'll give you the ticket back, Marcus just don't ask me anymore questions. We can't be together!" said Katie who wanted to die as she looked at her boyfriend's face.

"IT'S NOT JUST THE TICKETS KATIE. I WANT TO TRAVEL WITH YOU. DAMMIT I LOVE YOU!" Marcus said in a choked up voice, that made Katie angry at the people who were responsible for this. She had finally found the passion and mystery in a man. Everything that she loved was in Marcus and now she had to give it all up.  
He looked at her and grabbed her hands, and kissed her passionately hoping it would get her to change her mind.

"Marcus Please! I can't be with you! I can't be with you" Katie cried in vain, as she pulled out of his kiss, she walked away not stopping, knowing that if she kissed him again her resolution to break up with him would fail.

Alicia had tears in her eyes as she pulled away from Terrence's kiss. He looked longingly at her. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. She felt like she was stabbing daggers through her own heart as she said, "Terrence please stop! Just please accept that it's over"

Terrence wasn't having any of it and he bellowed "Why the hell does it have to be like this? What's gotten into you Leesh? I thought we loved each other. Don't destroy us!"

"Terrence look, I can't do this anymore, just let it go! You'll get over it eventually. Please just let go!" cried Alicia but he kept kissing her face and it was getting harder with every kiss he gave her.

"We're over…" whispered Alicia finally managed to say we a tear streaked face, and ran off to get as far away from him as possible.

When she got to the common room she saw all of her friends there wailing and she joined them. None of them thought that they could feel such pain.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I left him, I won't be surprised if he hates me!" cried Ginny as Hermione placed a hand on her shoulders. Hermione, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were crying so hard they couldn't even get words through their mouth.

They all despised the situation that they were in, and even more so they despised the other Slytherins who put them in this position in the first place.

In the Slytherin common room, there were five very unhappy Slytherin men. Draco had a fist in his hand trying to control his pain and anger. He noticed that all his friends had all the same looks in their faces. Faces full of pain, anger, and despair.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?" Adrian finally bellowed. Wasn't it enough that he had respected her? Wasn't it enough that he became her friend and took the time to listen to her. More importantly wasn't it enough that he loved her. She was the only he had ever given his heart to.

The boys started talking about their situations. They were all shocked to find out that they had all been dumped on the same day. They were all thinking of what could have possibly happen to make the girls do this to them. Disappointment came, when they found that there was nothing that they could have done to make the girls break up with them.

Neither of Gryffindor girls, or the Slytherin men had gotten any sleep, and morning a came too quickly for the girls. This was the morning that they had to be the girlfriends of the people that they despised. The thought was disgusting to all of them, and they wished that they could just stay in the common room forever.

After they had finished getting dressed, they made their way down the hallway in pacts. They purposely left later than usual, so that they wouldn't have to run into, Bletchey, Bole, Montegue, Urqheart, and Harper. To their disappointment, the menacing five were waiting near the entrance of the Great Hall already looking at them.

The men with broken hearts were sitting down eating breakfast. They looked for the girls who had yet to be in sight. They were still looking for explanations of why the girls left them. When they caught sight of the girls, they also caught sights of the explanations.

There was Montague, Urqheart, Bletchey, Bole, and Harper. They all had their arms around their former girlfriends. All of their mouths dropped and they all felt blood rush to their bodies. The menacing five gave smug looks to them. The girls tried to get out of their grips to sit where they usually sat at but before they could leave the menacing five grabbed all of them by their wrist.

The menacing five proceeded to kiss the girls, as they stared into the eyes of their rivals.

Angelina wanted to vomit, and went to sit down as fast aspossible not wanting to look at Adrian, fearing that she would see the hate in his eyes.

Draco stared at Hermione, and she felt his eyes on her as if it was burning her skin.

Ginny stooped her way down to be with the other girls, Blaise didn't even bother to look at her, it was too painful for him.

Bletchey held Alicia in for a long kiss, and spanked her bottom before she left. She felt so violated, and ashamed she couldn't look at anyone.

Katie held in tears, she actually looked at her boyfriend, who looked at her with disgust, anger, and loathing. It hurt her so bad that she wanted to scream.

In potions class, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia couldn't avoid their boyfriends and even though they knew that the boys hated them right now, they were still happy about being near them.

"So that's why you left me? To be with Montague?" said Adrian as he looked at Angelina with his piercing eyes. She couldn't answer him because hedidn't even give her the chance. He gave her the cold shoulder. She felt her heart breaking with every cold stare, and the silent treatment he was giving her.

Katie didn't fair any better. Marcus kept silent and kept rolling his eyes at her in anger. He couldn't take it anymore and he finally said, "Bole? Belle, how could you?" Katie hated this, she had gone from Kates to Belle in a matter of a day. He didn't even want to look at her.

"I can't believe you! I thought you were the one" hissed Terrence as he looked at Alicia. The warmth and caring that she used to see in his eyes was no longer evident. She just shook her head and told her self not to cry. Maybe someday there would be hope for them, but for now she had to keep him out of harm's way.

While in transfiguration, Hermione looked at Draco longingly. He wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. He decided to sit next to Crab so he could get as far away from her as possible. She held her book up to her face because she could no longer hold her tears.

When their first class ended Ginny rushed outside hoping to catch a glance at Blaise. To her heartache, he walked past her as if she were invisible. She hated the feeling. When she saw Hermione come out she ran to her and hugged her. They both went to the restrooms so that no one would seem them cry. It was no surprise that they saw Angelina, Katie, and Alicia there who also had tears in their eyes.

The day they had experienced was the most horrible day in all of their lives. Night fell and they all had tears in their eyes. Katie kept sobbing, and wailed out " I HATE THAT SAYING, IT IS BETTER TO HAVE LOVED AND LOST THAN TO NEVER HAVE LOVED AT ALL!" and all the girls nodded.

"WHOEVER MADE THAT UP MUST HAVE HAD A HELL OF A LOT OF FIRE WHISKEY!" said Angelina who was squeezing a pillow to her face so that no one could hear her scream.

Ginny, Hermione, and Alicia, just kept nodding their heads. They couldn't speak, all they did was cry. Their sobs didn't cease and they cried themselves to sleep.

Adrian, Marcus, Terrence, Draco, and Blaise were all still pretty hurt. They didn't know what to feel. A part of them still loved the girls, and another part had hated them for breaking their hearts. They pictured the moment that the menacing five had kissed the girls that they loved and were disgusted. They didn't know with who they were more disgusted with, the girls or the guys.

Two weeks went on, and the girls had to still put on the charade of being the girlfriends of the people they despised. For two weeks the menacing five had paraded the girls like objects in front of their former boyfriends. For two weeks, Adrian, Draco, Blaise, Marcus, and Terrence had gritted their teeth and gave the girls cold shoulders. Finally, they've had enoughof it was time to get over the Gryffindors who had mercilessly broken their hearts. It was time to move on...


	21. More Misery

Chapter 21: 

"How long do you think we'll have to keep doing this?" said Katie as she eyed all the other girls. They all wanted it to end just as bad as she did. Over the few weeks they had been so depressed that they barely ate anything. All five had gotten noticeably thinner.

They would have lost quidditch if Harry didn't catch the snitch. There was hardly any fight in them left. Oliver had hounded them more than a thousand times. Hannah, Susan, Eloise, Stephanie, and Luna even tried asking them what was wrong. No one knew the truth of their situation.

The menacing five kept smug smiles on their faces, seeing both parties in misery. There smiles faded when they saw Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise come through the Great Hall during dinner time, wearing smiles on their faces.

The five Gryffindor girls were also confused to see why the guys had smiles on their faces and they soon found out why. Adrian and Terrence made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Blaise and Marcus made their way to the Hufflepuff table, while Draco went to his usual spot at the Slytherin table.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione's hearts dropped as they saw their former boyfriends talking to other girls. They all knew that they couldn't really blame them. After all, to people who didn't know their situation, it would make sense for the guys to move on because what they did was horrible. Breaking up with them and getting with their rivals was more than wrong.

Their former boyfriends glanced up at their five former girlfriends to see their reactions. The girls however, decided to remain stoic, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

Although none of them had said a word, and showed any emotionon their faces, the five girls knew how they all really felt. They were dying inside and they thought that they had enough pain in their hearts, they were dead wrong.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore do she stood up from the table and made her way to exit the Great Hall, with Blaise watching her. He could read her, even if they weren't together, he knew she was angry and that's exactly what he wanted.

The other girls couldn't take the sight of their men being happy with other women while they were miserable and made their way to follow Ginny. Adrian, Marcus, Terrence, Blaise, and Draco all had smirks on their faces as they watched the girls exit. They didn't really like the girls that they were flirting with but it was a way to move on, and most importantly it was a way to let the Gryffindor girls feel a little bit of the pain that they were feeling.

More weeks went on like this it got worse and worse day by day. The guys were still so bitter with them, that they kept treating them coldly and showed affections to other women.

A redheaded Ravenclaw girl, Angelina recognized as Hailey Roberts, was walking with a group of her friends. She had a huge grin on her face, and in a voice loud enough for Angelina to hear Hailey yelled "THAT ADRIAN PUCEY IS A SUCH A GOOD SHAG, BEST I'D EVER HAD!" Angelina wanted to throw up. Here she was trying to protect him, and he was going back to his old ways.

While in the bathroom Alicia, heard a girl say, "Higgs is such a pleaser when he's in bed, good thing he got rid of Spinnet, I bet I'm a better shag than her any day." Alicia was more than dumbfounded. She was waiting for the right moment with Terrence, and this bitch already had him before she did. The girl came out and smirked when she saw Alicia face filled with fury. Clarissa Lane was pretty and she thought the whole world should think that she was pretty too. Alicia was disgusted and hurt.

Hermione saw Draco walking hand in hand with a Slytherin girl. She was attractive, not as attractive as Hermione, but still pretty. She had jet black hair and green eyes, it was Bridget Tiersten, a Slytherin. "I guess my father was right about muggleborns, no good could from them!" the words hit Hermione's heart like a dagger she turned to walk away as fast as she could. Draco of course didn't mean those words he just wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him.

Blaise saw Ginny coming from around the corner, and immediately pinnedAlyssa O'conner to the wall. He began kissing her passionately pretending that Ginny didn't exist. The redhead felt like someone had just punched air out of her but showed no emotion and headed straight to her class. What she didn't know was that Blaise had imagined he was kissing her the whole time.

When Katie, Angelina, and Alicia got to their next class, Angelina and Alicia gave Katie looks of pity. Katie held a stoic face as she watched her boyfriend kiss the blonde he had on his lap. The girl gave Katie a smug look as she sat up. Katie knew the girl as Tiffany Nathaniel, the resident Hufflepuff whore. Tiffany turned to look at Marcus and said, " Same time tonight sweetie?" clearly trying to irritate Katie. "Shall we be needing that contraceptive charm again?" Marcus said, trying to make Katie hear every word of it so she'd feel hurt. Oh and it worked, it stung her bad. She didn't know what she felt, did she hate him? Or did she hate herself for still loving him?

The girls didn't cry at all anymore. They were so full of fury. They sat in the common room thinking about the whole situation. Pondering the thoughts aboutprotecting their former boyfriends, and they finally all stared at each other. Did the boys need to be protected now? They were already seeing other girls. They saw the boys with a different one at least every week, sometimes two different one's in the same day.

"IS THIS EVEN WORTH IT ANYMORE!" yelled out Angelina, who was sick and tired of seeing, and hearing about her former love's escapades with the opposite sex.

"YEAH, THEY'RE WITH OTHER GIRLS, IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF THE OTHER GUYS WOULD HURT THEM ANYMORE.WE'RE NOT WITH THEM!" said Katie wantingat least half of her problems lifted off of her chest.

It was around 8:00 and the girls had their mind sets, seeing the boys with other women had given them enough fury to grow their backbones, and let the bravery of Gryffindor come out.

They went near the Slytherin common room, to wait for any Slytherin to show up so that they could get Montague, Urqheart, Bole, Bletchy, and Harper to come out. Goyle finally showed up and the girls looked at him with pleading eyes. He attempted to ignore them, until Ginny grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, " Have you ever had a doze of my Bat Bogey hex?" Goyle shook his head looking at Ginny in fear. He had never seen so much rage in woman's eyes like he saw in Ginny's in that instant.

"Well if you don't want a doze of it, then I suggest that you get Harper, Urqheart, Bletchy, Bole, and Montague out here this instant!" demanded Ginny. Goyle didn't have to think twice he swiftly walked into his common room.

Not more than five minutes later the Montague, Urqheart, Bletchey, Bole, and Harper came out, not looking too pleased to see the girls. The girls gave the looks of utter loathing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GIRLS WANT?" asked Bletchey looking at the girls in an irritated way.

"WE'RE HERE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS FUCKIN CHARADE IS OVER!" bellowed Alicia.

"YOU FORGET, THAT THE BOYS…" began Urqheart but was immediately cut off by Hermione,

" WHAT THE BOYS WILL GET HURT? NO THEY WON'T BECAUSE WE'RE NOT WITH THEM ANYMORE, NO ONE WILL HURT THEM! IF THERE'S ANYONE WHO'S GOING TO GET HURT IT WILL BE YOU FIVE!" she was in such a rage that the boys stepped a little further away from her.

"OH YOU FORGOT ABOUT QUIDD?" began Montague but the girls shared in derisive laughter.

"QUIDDITCH MONTAGUE? YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOUR TEAMS ALREADY FINISHED!" yelled Angelina as she shot glares at Montague.

The menacing five had been leftstanding dumbfounded. There was no other way that they could think of getting the girls to bend at their will. In desperation they grabbed all the girls from the risk gripping them tightly.

Their five former boyfriends were just around the corner. They saw the scene in front of them but they decided to stay out of sight for a while to hear what was going on. After all a small part of them still loved the girls.

They heard Bole's voice say "YOU GRYFFINWHORES ARE MISTAKEN, WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN EVERYTHING THAT WE WANT FROM YOU!" he said it with lustful eyes and the girls all knew what he meant.

"DREAM ON!" the girls yelled in unisonand broke free of their grasps and stomped to their common room.

"I wonder what that was all about." said Terrence, confused at the sight that he had just seen and heard. The other boys just shrugged and made their way to their common room.

"Don't you think it's odd that they just called their girlfriends Gryffinwhores?" asked Blaise, who was still pondering what had happened.

"Maybe they had a bad break up, like we had who could blame them?" said Adrian still feeling the bitter sting of his break up with Angelina.

"No I can't put my finger on it but there is something definitely not right. I mean not once did we see them actually looking happy with them right?" asked Draco, thinking of the looks that the girls and their rivals shared with each other.

"Look let's just drop it, like Belle said it's none of our business. It became none of our business when they left us. If they've got problems let them deal with it! It's not like it concerns us" said Marcus wanting to take the topic off of the girls. Even to this day he was still sore about his breakup with Katie.

The following day was a bit of a brighterone for the girls. At least they had half of their problems lifted from their chest. They got dressed and made their way to breakfast. They held their heads high as they walked into the Great Hall. Again, they saw their boyfriends with other girls, but this time they tried their hardest not to let it get to them. If the boys were going to be cold with them, then the girls were going to be cold back.

The Slytherin boys had sensed a change in the girls that morning. They all seemed to be relieved. They looked like birds that were held captive and had just been set free.

Everyone around them noticed that the girls were actually eating. Hannah, Eloise, Susan, Stephanie, and Luna all gave them smiles, they were happy that their friendswere eating again. They all had become really skinny. What they didn't know was that their happiness came from the knowing that they didn't have to control their rage to the five men who had made their lives miserable.

During Transfiguration, Draco couldn't take his eyes of Hermione who had chosen to sit next to Ernie Macmillan for the day. He saw Urqheart giving her death glares and she returned them and she gave him the finger. Draco would have expected something like that from Alicia or Ginny, but not from her. He was pondering where all of this was coming from. Professor Mcgonagle saw and she gave Hermione detention. The whole class was shocked. This was the first time that she had ever received a detention before.

Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus had stared all day at Angelina, Alicia and Katie who's looks were really unpredictable. Oh Gryffindors were nice, and brave, but they would show people that it was death to get one angry.

Today was a bad day for Montague, Bletchy and Bole to send them threats in notes. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus watched them as they rolled the papers into balls. The looks on their faces were undeniably furious. They kept rolling and rolling balls of their parchments up. They had made a lot. When they were finished they said an incantation, and the balls of paper glowed. The three of the girls looked like they were contemplating something. When Snape told the class that he had to leave the room for a few seconds that's when the three attacked.

Violently, they started to throw papers at them. They looked like raging girls who were having tantrums. They hit their targets. The throwing and the paper balls hitting their enemies gave them such satisfaction, that they couldn't stop. The more they hit their targets the more they were satisfied. When they missed the more fury went inside of them and they began to throw things wildly. It was out of control. No one had seen the girls throw a fit like this. Some people wanted to tell them to stop, but they just glared, and people stood silent hoping that they wouldn't become their next victims. It all ended when Professor Snape walked back in and got hit with one of the papers that the girls were still throwing.

"YOU THREE! DETENTION TONIGHT! DON'T BOTHER BRINGING YOUR WANDS!" yelled Snape infuriated at what happened. Bole, Bletchy, and Montague all had cut marks on their faces. The incantation they had said was to make it so that when the ball hit the target it would cut them. Luckily for them, Snape didn't get hit anywhere on his skin, so he didn't notice. However, the other in people in class stood dumfounded especially Adrian, Terrence, and Higgs. They wondered what could have driven them into such a rage.

After their classes had ended Alicia, Angelina, and Katie made their way to find Hermione and Ginny. They all interlaced arms just like they always did when they were single. As they were walking down the hall, Harper grabbed Ginny's behind. Very big mistake for him indeed, he soon found out when Ginny unlaced her arms from her friends. Her eyes were full of anger and she had her wand in her hand. She was shaking with rage. As he was walking away with his four friends Ginny grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. She kept casting her bat bogey hexes on him, hitting him painfully.

Adrian, Terrence, Draco, Blaise, and Marcus were headed in the direction of the girls, to meet some people. They heard male voices bellowing and were curious so they made their way closer to the direction of the noises.

It just so happened that Harper's mates were trying to help him escape Ginny's wrath. Unfortunately for them the other four Gryffindor girls weren't going to put up with it. These were the men that they hated with a passion. The other four girls started attacking their enemies as well.

When Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise got there the sight that they saw shocked them. Montague, Harper, Urqheart, Bletchy and Bole all had bats flying all around them hitting them. The girls roared with laughter. The boys were all really shocked with their behavior. Alicia had a mischievous glint in her eyes and she yelled "YOU KNOW, WHAT WOULD BE GREAT, IF WE COMBINE FIRE WITH THE BATS! THAT WAY THEY GET HIT AND BURNED!"

Then Adrian, Terrence, Blaise, and Draco decided that the girls were getting way out of hand, and grabbed them all away letting the menacing five escape. While escaping Bole yelled out " ALL FIVE OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT DEARLY!" and he sent glares to all of the girls, who didn't hesitate to glare back.

Their former boyfriends looked at the girls with coldness. The girls looked them directly in the eye, just as the way that they looked at them. They were also hurt, everything that they had been through was for them. Seeing them flaunt other women in front of their faces made them just as cold.

"WHAT DO YOU FIVE THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN IN BIG TROUBLE!" said Terrence as he looked at all the girls, but focused on Alicia who was glaring at him.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO US ANYWAY!" said Alicia earning her a hateful glare from Terrence. She was cold, and she felt a lump building in her throat but she stayed strong and suppressed it.

"YOU'RE RIGHT ALICIA WE DON'T CARE!" said Draco who eyed Hermione. She stared him down. She had some nerve he thought. After all she'd put him through. How dare she glare at him as if she was perfect and didn't do anything wrong

"THEN LEAVE." said Hermione coolly, as Draco and all his friends eyed her. She hated how she stilled love Draco, though he had caused her pain. The part that she hated most was that he didn't know about it and she couldn't tell him.

"FINE WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO ANYWAY!" said Blaise glaring at Ginny who looked back at him. The way she looked confused him, it was a look of anger yet a look of pain.

"OH YEAH, LIKE YOU'RE LATEST CONQUESTS. YEAH MUCH BETTER TO DO A BUNCH OF WHORES!", Ginny said coldy and sarcastically earning her death stares from her former friends.

"BETTER A BUNCH OF WHORES THAN A BUNCH OF COLDHEARTED BITCHES!" said Adrian eyeing his ex-girlfriend. She had enough and went straight to him and slapped him leaving a mark on his face. His friends all looked at herwith surprise and in anger. Who the hell did she think she was slapping Adrian like that? It was her who coldheartedly dumped her. He didn't say anything or do anything, he just stood there with a stoic look on his face.

"THE TRUTH HURTS DOESN'T ANGELINA? IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONETOLDYOU GIRLSTHE TRUTH ABOUT HOW COLDHEARTED YOU ARE. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AND THAT'S WHY YOU SLAPPED HIM" bit Marcus who was angry at Angelina, and still hurting from his break up with Katie. Katie glared at him as he glared back at her.

Katie walked up to him and made deep eye contact. Her stare was cold but full of meaning and she said, " DON'T SPEAK OF TRUTH, BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!" and she and the girls stormed to their common with their fists clenched.

Adrian, Terrence, Blaise, Marcus and Draco were all infuriated with them. Wasn't it enough that they had caused them pain? Who the hell did the girls think they were, acting all high and mighty? So what if they dated girls left and right, seemed like they should heed their own advice about minding their own business.

" What do you think Belle meant when she said we know nothing about it?" asked Draco, while he looked at Marcus as did all the other boys.

"I don't know. I say we don't pay any attention to it. You've seen how bizarre they've been acting. First they love us, then dump us, then get with the most unthinkable people, ended that relationship, and now their angry!" said Marcus and the guys agreed to just drop the subject.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room were five girls with tear streak faces. Angelina was crying hard because she didn't really want to slap Adrian but she just couldn't help it. They had so many emotions and they all just started coming out at once.

"DAMMIT WHY DO WE STILL LOVE THEM!" yelled Angelina. A part of her wanted to just hate Adrian for being with other girls. It would have been so easier for her to hate him and not miss him.

The girls all felt this way although never showed it to anyone outside their group of five.

It hurt Katie to have Marcus be near and yet be out of reach. Sometimes she hated seeing him because she couldn't bare the pain. She hated the pain that was stung into her chest everytime she saw him holding Tiffany.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they thought we were all nutters!" said Alicia, who was crying thinking about all of their actions. It hurt her to be harsh and cold with Terrence, but protecting him and hearing his name from the mouths of other women was too much for her.

Hermione was shaking as cried. Her big brown eyes couldn't be seen since she was always trying to hide them so that her tears wouldn't show. The girl ached to be back with Draco and hated that he looked at her with such harshness.

"They keep flaunting those poor excuses of girls in front of us! YOU THINK IF THEY KNEW THE TRUTH THEY'D KEEP DOING IT!" wailed Ginny earning her startled looks from the girls and everything went silent. Ginny noticed and realized what she had just said. She immediately apologized bysaying, "I didn't mean that! You know I love Blaise, and the other boys like brothers I'd never do anything to jeopardize them. It's just that all of this is becoming too much!"

The girls looked at each other, and they understood why Ginny had that reaction as well. It had all become too much for them to handle. They all knew that if the boys knew the truth about everything that had gone on, they'd be back at square one. They'd bereceiving threats to their ex-boyfriends lives. As hard as it was the girls had no choice but to keep quiet and not say anything to them. After all, at least they had the menacing five out their lives.

Hermione, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all went to serve their detentions that started at 7:00. Ginny stayed in the common room, wishing that she had been serving detention as well, it would have beaten staying in the common room to wallow in her misery by herself.

Hermione was serving detention in the trophy room while Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were serving detention in Snape's dungeon. After being alone for nearly 3 hours, Ginny made her way out of the common room to find her friends. She met Hermione first who looked so tired from cleaning without her wand. The pair made their way to find Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Then the three girls came out of the dungeon aching with pain. They had to make it spotless before Prof. Snape would let them go.

Since it was around 10:00 the girls took extra care to hold on to each other. Everything was silent, for some reason unknown to them they felt like things were a bit eerie. It was as if they were being watched. "OH FIVE LITTLE GIRLS WITH NO WANDS, WHATEVER WILL THEY DO? DON'T WORRY WE DON'T HAVE WANDS EITHER. WE PREFFER TO SEE YOU STRUGGLING AT OUR BARE HANDS!" a voice said making the girls jump. They looked at the voice's owner and found themselves looking at Urqheart's menacing face. He raised his hand as signal and Montague, Bletchy, Bole, and Harper joined him circling the girls.

"MOVE!" said Hermione defiantly, but Urqheart wouldn't move. The girls tried to make their way to the common room, but the menacing five kept blocking them. When the girls would move to the right, their enemies would also move to the right. The girls were all irritated and frightened at the same time. They would all have felt a lot more confident if they had their wands with them. As their luck would have it, they didn't have their wands now that they needed them most.

Suddenly the menacing five got near each of the girls and proceeded to grab them. They put gags on each of the girls' mouths and their screams could not be heard. After gagging them they hoisted the girls over their shoulders and went indifferent directions. The girls were kicking and screaming but their screams did nothing, for no sound came out.

Urqheart headed for the library. When he got there he dropped Hermione to the floor. She immediately stood up and tried to make her way out. However he was to quick and she didn't get to the door fast enough. Urqheart had a look of such malice on his face that it horrified Hermione.

He pushed her and she hit her back against one of the bookshelves. The impact was so hard that so many of the books started to fall. He pinned her to the floor, and she started to scream when she saw him unbuckle his belt.

Menacingly he said, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GET GOOD AND DIRTY WITH MUDBLOOD!" She twisted and broke herself free from him.

She got up, but unfortunately he grabbed her wrist. His grip was so tightthat when she tried breaking free, she felt her bone snap due to the immense pressure. He had her to the ground again and she tried breaking free, she was almost out of ideas and suddenly she saw a book not to far from her. With all her strength and effort she reached for it. Urqheart was busy trying to remove her underwear, and didn't notice, and felt a sharp blow to the head as Hermione hit across it with the heavy book, using her good hand. He was knocked out, and she made a run for it as quickly as possible.

Ginny, kept breaking free from Harper which infuriated him. He pulled her by the hair and started dragging her. She was kicking and screaming, but he didn't loosen his grip. He had enough of her squirming and decided to get in a place where there wasn't much room for her to break free. He shoved her inside a broom closet. He started grabbing her anywhere he could feel. She was disgusted and infuriated. She slapped him and it infuriated him. Looking red and angered, he clenched his and punched her in the ribs. The redhead couldn't breath and herribs ached.

"I HAVE YOU NOW WEASEL, DON'T WORRY THIS IS GOING TO HURT YOU WAY MORE THAN IT'S GOING TO HURT ME!" mocked Harper, as he took his shirt off. Ginny was panicking, she didn't know what to do.

As he drew his body closer to hers she didn't move, her idea was to let him think that she was helpless. He ripped at her shirt causing the strap of her bra to be revealed. As he leaned in, with a powerful force Ginny kicked her leg up, kicking him in the groin. In pain she made her way out of the broom closet. She took the gag out of her mouth, and began yelling out the names of her friends. It was painful to breathe, and she heard footstepscoming closer, she was worried now she had no more strength.

"GINNY!" a voice yelled and Ginny turned around, and was relieved to see Hermione. They began walking together in search for the others.

Poor Alicia, she was all the way up on the Astronomy tower. Bletchy had pushed her outside, of it and she realizedjust how high they really were. He started to choke her, pushing her near the edge of the balcony. With her sharp nails, she scratched his face, allowing to break free. She began to run. She only had four more steps to go when Bletchy shoved and she fell down breaking her right arm. She was in agonizing pain. Lifting her selfshe started to run, but he grabbed her foot causing her to fall again. He grabbed at her pants, trying to get her naked. He failed because she kept kicking. She took the gag off her mouth and started to scream. He put his hand over her mouth, but unfortunately for him she bit it. He was in pain from her biting. She immediately got up and kicked him on his face. Just to make sure he couldn't go after her she proceeded to kick him a few more times until he was lying still. She started running as fast as she could, and bumped into Hermione and Ginny. The girls were absolutely thrilled to see each other.

"Have you seen Katie and Angelina?" asked Alicia who was really worried about what was happening to her friends.

Hermione and Ginny shrugged but shared the same worried expressions. They felt a fresh breeze come through the door. " That's strange, that door is always locked during nighttime" said Hermione. They all looked at each other and realized that the other girls had been taken outside. Alicia decided that they should separate so that they could find both girls faster.

Near the lake was a struggling blonde. Bole kept on trying to pin Katie to the grass, but she was to fast for him.

"I'M GOING TO FIND OUT IF YOU'RE A NATURAL BLONDE BELL! WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" his face was so merciless that Katie thought he was the son of the devil himself. She slapped him on the face and spat on him. He was enraged and he punched her on the face, making her feel a painful sensation in her eye. Then he dragged her to the lake and pushed her in it. He wanted her to be helpless, so that he could have his way with her. Limiting her amount of air would surely weaken her he thought to himself. She kept trying to reach for air but he kept forcing her head back down the water. Katie stopped fightingbecauseshe became too weak from being deprived of the air she needed. He was satisfied and began to undress himself. He started to undo Katie's pants when he felt a sharp blow to the head, and a sharp blow to the back. Katie, had never been more greatful to see Ginny and Hermione in all her life. They helped her up and made their way to find Angelina, just incase Alicia hadn't found her yet.

In the Forbidden Forest, Montague had got more than what he had bargained for when fighting with Angelina. Everytime he reached for her, she'd swiftly move and he missed her. " MAKE THIS EASIER FOR YOURSELF JOHNSON IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE THIS WITH PUCEY BEFORE!" hissed Montague, as he pushed Angelina against a tree. When he saw the look of terror in her eyes, he knew he was wrong, and smirked evilly, " OH YOU HAVEN'T, WELL THIS IS GOING TO BETTER THAN I THOUGHT, I'LL HAVE SOMETHING THAT THE GREAT ADRIAN PUCEY CAN NEVER HAVE!" Angelina knew he was talking about her virginity, and she panicked. She pushed him off her and kicked him. As she made her way to run shebut she felt asharp blow on her right leg. She fell down facing the ground. She couldn't move and she felt the pounding of fist hitting her body. She couldn't move she was in so much pain, and she kept screaming. She heard the clanging sound of Montague's belt being unbuckled, and she screamed even louder. She thought she was done for until she heard a voice shriek, " GET OFF MY BEST FRIEND, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" with that Montague turned around to meet the large heavy branch that Alicia had swung across his face. He was instantly knocked out giving Alicia and Angelina enough time to get away from him. Alicia let Angelina lean on her left side since Angelina had a hard time walking with her leg being injured.

They all found each other and made their way to the castle. They were rushing down the hallway and they heard footsteps, coming towards them. No not again they all thought, they had enough. They had no more strength in them, they couldn't fight anymore. " OH MY HEAVENS! KATIE, ANGELINA, ALICIA, GINNY, HERMIONE! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?" they all looked to see the shocked faces of Hannah, Susan, Eloise, Luna, and Stephanie. The girls were relieved that it was them, and not anyone else.

The three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws had always liked the five Gryffindor girls. They were always there to give them advice, and there to make them feel better. They always pictured them to be strong, and were more than sad and dismayed to see the girls all bruised and tired.

"It's nothing girls, we're alright now" said Angelina and she saw the five girls shake their heads in unison.

"YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT ALRIGHT!" yelled Eloise, shocking all of the Gryffindor girls.

"Yea, for weeks you haven't been yourselves. You're all too thin. One more thing you've all been raging with anger. What's going on with you guys?" questioned Stephanie but the girls stayed silent.

"Look, you've got to let us know what's going on so that we can help you. You ladies have always been there for us when we've needed to talk, now let us do the same thing for you." said Hannah, and the Gryffindor girls couldn't resist to talk.

For weeks, they had been silent, and now they had the opportunity to speak to other people about it. They made the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws swear not to tell anyone. As the girls listened, they began to frown and scowl. They thought it was all unfair for the girls. Hufflepuffs were know for being just, and it angered Stephanie, Hannah, and Eloise when they heard what the menacing five have done. There was such pity in their faces. Even they saw Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco flaunt girls in front of the Gyffindors faces. They finally understood why the girls had been acting so strange and it made perfect sense. Anyone who had to go through what they were going through would have been driven mad right about now. What disgusted them more was that the menacing five had tried to rape them.

"YOU GIRLS HAVE TO TELL SOMEONE, OR AT LEAST GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" said Luna.

"We can't, Madam Pomfrey will start asking us questions, then she'll tell Dumbledore and everyone will find out!" said Ginny.

"WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT?" asked Susan looking at the girls as if they were crazy.

" That means that Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise will find out as well. If they do, they'll try to get back with us. We know them that well." explained Angelina.

"Yeah but isn't that a good thing?" asked Eloise knowing that the girls still loved the men.

"No it's not a good thing because us being with them is what will harm them. If we're with them, people will be envious and try to hurt them!" explained Hermione.

"Yea, look girls just please don't tell. It's getting really late and we should go back to our common rooms. It's going to be hell for us changing in the morning." explained Alicia. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws helped walk the girls to their common room.

Morning had come, and all the girls had to help each other change. Although it was hot, they all decided to wear their school robes to hide the bruises.

"SHIT!" said Katie all of a sudden, and the girls turned to look at her. She pointed to her eye that had a very dark circle around it. She also had a cold and was caughing a lot. The girls all gave her sad looks, they knew she was sick from the lake. Hermione would have charmed it but her good hand was hurting, so she gave Katie sunglasses instead.

Katie and Hermione went to the Great Hall to get something for them and the other girls to eat. As they walked in all eyes were on the both of them. It was an extremely hot day and there they were wearing their traditional school robes. Lot's of the females gave them shifty grins, but they paid no attention to it. Hannah and Susan asked them if they needed any help, and they said that is was fine and that they could manage. Hannahand Susan didn't want the girls to struggle so they called their other friends over.

Marcus, and Draco were watching their conversations intently. Their eyes followed the girls out until they exited the Great Hall. Terrence, Adrian, and Blaise were wondering what happened to the other three girls but found no answers. They figured that there was a lot more going on than what met the eye. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws knew something about it, this they were sure of and they were going to find out.


	22. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed: 

Alicia, Ginny, and Angelina made their way to their classes because they knew that they would be late if they ate breakfast in the Great Hall. That was why Hermione and Katie opted to get breakfast for them, since they had the fewest injuries.

Hermione made her way to her Transfiguration classroom where Ginny was waiting for her outside. They still had at least 30 minutes till class started so they ate together before the other students came.

Luckily for Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, Professor's Snape's classroom was already open and they were able to go inside.

Breakfast was over and the rest of the students made their way to the classrooms.

Hermione was having a hard time with her wrist. The class was in shock when she accidentally transfigured Neville into a toad. Prof. Mcgonagle was more than surprised that her best student had made such a horrible mistake. How can anyone go from changing a book into a bouquet of flowers to turning their classmate into a toad?

Draco looked at Hermione when he thought that she wasn't looking. He figured out why her spells were going all wonky. She was using her left hand and wasn't moving her wand correctly. He was wondering why she was doing that, everyone knew that it was important to use your dominant hand while wand waving. Prof. Mcgonagle also noticed this and walked up to Hermione, and the whole class eyed her.

"Ms.Granger, wave your wand for me properly!" said Prof. Mcgonagle watching her intently. Hermione was waving the wand with her left hand again, not wanting Prof. Mcgonagle to know that her right wrist was broken.

"No Ms. Granger, use your right hand." said the older woman, and Hermione gave her a pleading look but found that there was use. Her professor had already made up her mind.

Hermione put her wand in her right hand. She tried to move it but she couldn't. Tears started streaming down her face as the class stared at her, they were all confused. Prof. Mcgonagle felt her hand and Hermione winced in pain.

"Your wrist is broken Ms. Granger, you'll need to go to the infirmary immediately!" said Prof. Mcgonagle in such a stern manner that Hermione knew she didn't have a choice. Draco watched her leave and was more than curious to know what had happen to her. Urqheart however, looked a bit shaken watching Hermione leave, but Draco didn't notice since he was focused on his former girlfriend.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all having a tough time in potions. People were eying all of them. Marcus was wondering why Katie had sunglasses on when there was no sunlight in the dungeon. She was also coughing uncontrollably and Marcus saw sweat coming down her forehead.

Alicia kept using her left hand, to pour potion ingredients to Terrence's and her cauldron. Terrence was still treating her coldly, but he couldn't help but wonder why she kept using her left hand.

Everything seemed to be normal with Angelina. The only that thing Adrian was wondering about, was why she was preparing the cauldron, and he getting the ingredients. They always used to do it vice versa.

Snape was walking around the classroom and he noticed that Katie was wearing sunglasses. " Ms. Bell you will remove those ocular objects from your eyes this instant!" sneered Snape. Angelina and Alicia turned to look at their friends at once.

Katie was silent she didn't remove them right away. Prof. Snape had gotten impatient and he removed them off of her himself. Immediate silence followed, as her peers stared at her black eye. Angelina and Alicia gave her apologetic looks. Marcus on the other hand didn't know what he felt.

It was nearing the end of class and Snape began handing out test scores, he called Katie's name first and she went up to retrieve it. Then he called a few more names and Alicia was up next. Angelina was the last one to be called, and she froze.

"Oh I'll get for her!" said Alicia, hoping that Snape wouldn't mind. However Prof. Snape minded everything that Gryffindor's did.

"Get down here Ms. Johnson you are not royalty even though Ms. Spinnet seems intent on serving you", the whole glass started laughing in hushed voices.

Alicia made her way to Snape not caring if he would get angry at her or not. When she got near him, he grabbed her right arm causing her to shriek in pain. Bletchy was intent on not looking at her. She kept screaming until Snape finally let her go.

"MS. SPINNET WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU ?" sneered Snape, causing Katie and Angelina to look at her sadly.

Snape saw her holding her right arm in pain, and immediately looked at it. " YOUFOOLISH GIRL! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE STRAIGHT TO THE INFIRMARY!"hesaid looking at Alicia. Then he remembered that Angelina still hadn't moved from her seat.

"Ms. Johnson, do see all of thecommotion you have caused? Get down here and get your test score!" he said sternly.

Angelina slowly made her way around Adrian. She felt agonizing pain on her right leg, and had to hold on to the desks as she made her way to the cold professor. Snape who was getting impatient said " Stop leaning on the desk Ms. Johnson, I haven't all day!" She walked even slower, and tears started streaming down her face from the pain she was feeling. The class was watching her movements.

"Come on Angelina you can do it." Katie whispered causing Marcus to look at her.

After a few steps Angelina lost her balance and stumbled to the floor, causing the whole class to gape. Adrian was wondering why she couldn't walk probably. Snape immediately went next to her and examined her leg closely. He was mumbling something that Angelina couldn't make out.

Finally he stopped and said, "Ms. Johnson you right leg is broken in more than one place! If you put anymore pressure on it, it might not heal properly. You Gryffindors are arrogant, thinking that you'll heal magically on your own! THIRTY POINTS GRYFFINDOR!" he spat out causing Katie to glare at him.

"BELL, JOHNSON, SPINNET, you will all head to the hospital wing to get checked!" Snape said earning him a confused look from Katie. " Ms. Bell you're coughing is irritating to my ears and you will have Madam Pomfrey examine you immediately."

"Mr. Pucey, Mr. Higgs, and Mr. Flint, you will go with the girls to make sure that they get to the infirmary with no distractions" Snape said and the boys knew that they had no choice.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia tried to protest by saying that they could get there by themselves, but Snape just glared at them and they knew that the answer was no.

When they got outside the classroom, Katie took one of Angelina's arms and put it around her neck, and Alicia grabbed her left arm and did the same. The boys were following closely behind. They were going so slow. They heard running footsteps coming towards them, and saw that Ron had carried his sister, and seemed to be in the direction of the infirmary as well.

Blaise and Draco came near them and were surprised to see Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus walking behind Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Look what the hell is going on here? Hermione was sent to the infirmary, and Ginny's going there right now. From the looks of things it looks like your headed that way yourselves!" demanded Draco, as he eyed Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. The girls stayed silent to his disappointment.

They all walked really slowly, and the men couldn't take it anymore. Terrence opted to carry Angelina since he was still mad atAlicia, Adrian carried the coughing Katie, and Marcus carried Alicia. They all ran to the infirmary, where Hermione and Ginny were already waiting.

Hermione's was still in her robes, since Madam Pomfrey was attending to some members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence put the girls down on separate beds. The girls all eyed each other not saying a word. The men had no intentions of leaving. They wanted answers from the girls and they thought that they still owed them that much.

"WELL? Are you going to tell us what happened or not!" demanded Blaise earning himself a cold stare from Ginny.

"NOT!" replied Ginny rolling her eyes at her former boyfriend. Who the hell did he think he was, demanding answers from her like that after he'd hurt her?

"WHY WON'T YOU GIRLS TALK TO US? WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS? YOU ALL DUMP US FOR NO REASONS THEN YOU TREAT US LIKE DIRT OF YOUR BLOODY SHOES!" yelled Terrence looking at Alicia intensely. Alicia however just stayed silent.

Suddenly fits of giggles were heard coming in through the doorway and in came Bridget, Clarissa, Tiffany, Hailey and Alyssa. They ran up next to Draco, Terrence, Marcus, Adrian, and Blaise.

The girls weren't talking and the boys were getting fed up, so they showed affection to the girls that they were with so that they would infuriate them. They thought that if they were infuriated enough, they might spit the truth out in a rage like they had done the first time they told them they had feelings for them.

Adrian eyed Angelina the whole time he was kissing Hailey, but her face showed no emotion. Her heart begged to differ it was killing her and she wanted to kill him for doing this to her.

The other boys were doing all the same things to the other girls. Hermione laid herself down and buried her face in a pillow aftershe saw the way Bridget's and Draco's lips moved together.

Alicia fought her urges to throw something at Terrence and Clarissa. Wasn't it enough that she was in the infirmary already, mostly because of him? " I hate you Terrence Higgs," she whispered to herself and turned her head to another direction. She let a tear fall down her eye.

"What a whore!" Katie thought to herself. The way Tiffany and Marcus were kissing seemed so barbaric to her. She remembered her kisses with him, and she remembered how beautiful it was. The way Tiffany was kissing him was the most disgusting thing she'd ever witnessed.

Ginny's hands were clenched into a fist. She wanted to hit something so bad. There was Blaise and Alyssa all over each other as if she were bloody invisible. She couldn't believe that she had protected the man in front her. He was causing her more pain than she was feeling in her ribs.

Suddenly another set of people walked in, and the Gryffindor girls were greatful. Hannah, Stephanie, Susan, Eloise, and Luna saw the sight that the girls were witnessing. They already knew how the girls were feeling. As they made their way to their friends, they scowled at the boys and theywere all confused.

"Hailey, Clarissa! Professor Flitwick needs to see the both of you right away, so stop sucking face and get a move on!" yelled Luna, who was disgusted at the sight that she was seeing.

"Yea, and Professor. Sprout says she needs the two of you inside the greenhouse!" said Hannah, eyeing Tiffany and Alyssa and the two finally pulled away from Marcus and Blaise.

"Oh and before I forget, Prof. Snape wants you to meet him in the dugeons Bridget." said Stephanie, and Bridget let out a groan and left to makeher way toher head of house.

After the five girls left, Hannah, Susan, Stephanie, Luna, and Eloise all winked at the five Gryffindor girls, and they couldn't resist smiling. They all went to comfort their friends for a while. After 10 minutes they left but not without glaring at the boys before they exited.

"LOOK YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE NOW!" said Katie in shaky voice, that it almost scared Marcus. She began to cough terribly.

"Kates how long were you in the water?" asked Hermione who got a glare from Katie. Hermione realizing her mistake mouthed a sorry and Katie just shrugged.

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in to check on the girls. She looked at the boys and remembered them from the Alps. She smiled at the memory of how the boys cared for the girls. She looked at them and said, " Oh aren't you guys dears, staying here to be with your girlfriends while they are hurt. I know how worried you get, so I'll let you guys stay." The girls were all ready to protest, but the boys didn't let them.

"YES MADAM POMFREY WE DO GET WORRIED, AND WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF WE COULD STAY."said Adrian mocking sweetness, earning himself a scowl from Angelina. The girls were all mad but they knew they couldn't say anything. They didn't want to have to explain their relationship status with the boys to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey gave them five infirmary robes to change into so that she could take a better look at all of them. The girls made their way to each other trying to help each other out of their school uniforms.

Draco was shocked to see that Hermione had bruises on all over her arms, they were all large and visible. He was wondering what had happened to her.

Katie was drenched in cold sweat, and her body was bruised as well. She was shaking and Alicia felt her head. "Kates, sweetie I think you have a fever or something" Alicia stated as she shook her head feeling sorry for her friend.

Alicia had bruises on her thighs, and her arms. Her right arm looked really painful, and Terrence could now understand why she was screaming in vain in potions class. He wanted to go near her to ask her questions, but she kept giving him death glares.

Hermione, went to help Ginny take of her top. When it was off of her, severely bruised ribs were showing. Blaise's teeth clenched, and he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know why but he started to feel sorry for her.

"Leesh, please be careful!" said Angelina as Alicia pulled her pants off of her. There was her leg. There was a gigantic bruise on it, and it looked broken. Adrian thought that she must have been in agonizing pain. As she took off her top her back had bruises as well. He thought that they looked a lot like fist marks.

" What the hell happened to you five?" asked Draco, now really concern. He was feeling rather uneasy around his ex girlfriend.

"LOOK I'M SURE YOU'RE NOT BLIND. I KNOW THAT YOU CAN TELL THAT WE'RE IN PAIN. YOU'VE FLAUNTED YOUR WOMEN IN FRONT OF US. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT I THINK THAT THE GIRLS AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FOR ONE FREAKIN DAY! NOW GETTHEHELL OUT!" yelled Hermione in arage. The Slytherins looked at all the girls who clearly agreed with Hermione.

"FINE, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GIRLS RECEIVED THOSE INJURIES, BUT WITH THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN TREATING US I'D SAY YOU ALL DESERVED IT!" yelled back Draco, who was angry that Hermione yelled at all of them. The girls all yelled for them to leave, and they strode off.

The girls all held in their tears so that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't ask them any questions. Madam Pomfrey saw all the damaged that happened to their bodies and frowned. She told them that she wanted to keep them over night so that she could be sure that everything would heal properly.

While they were walking towards their next class, the five Slytherins saw Hannah, Elosie, Susan, Stephanie, and Luna and immediately stopped in front of them.

They began pestering the girls about what had happened to the Gryffindors. The girls they were talking to however, gave them scowls.

"Why? It's not like you boys care about them anyway. If you did you wouldn't be flaunting those floozies in front of their faces all the time! Especially when you've seen that they've already been HURT!" bit out Hannah who was disgusted with the boys' actions towards her Gryffindor friends.

"LOOK IF YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN HOW OUR BREAK UP WENT, YOU WOULDN'T BE SO QUICK TO SIDE WITH THEM!" bellowed Marcus, he was infuriated that they were the ones who were being made to look like the villains, when in fact it was them who had their hearts ripped out of them in the first place.

"WE KNOW ALL ABOUT THE BREAK UP AND THEIR REASONS! HOWEVER THEY MADE US PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOU BOYS! IF YOU EVER FIND OUT THE REASONS, YOU'LL FEEL REALLY ASHAMED THAT YOU'VE TREATED THEM THE WAY YOU'VE TREATED THEM!" yelled Susan. She was immediately grabbed by Luna who put her hand over her mouth. Luna was afraid that Susan was saying too much.

"LOOK WE NEED ANSWERS! IT DOESN'T HELP US TO BE LEFT IN THE BLUE! WHY WOULD THEY TELL YOU, AND NOT TELL US?" asked Blaise through gritted teeth. It was bad enough that he didn't know why his girlfriend had broken up with him, and to find out that other people knew before he did made him really angry.

Just then, they saw Montague, Bletchy, Urqheart, Harper, and Bole walk through in a rather fast pace.

The girls all had worried looks on their faces. "Shit! It looks like they're headed for the infirmary!" said Stephanie in a really shaky voice. The boys eyed the girls and they knew that they would find their answers if they followed the menacing five.

The girls were right, the menacing five entered the doors of the infirmary, but Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco followed closely behind without being seen. They stayed outside the doors of the infirmary but did an incantation so that they could hear everything that was going on.

Montagues voice was heard as he said, "We may have failed in getting the five of you to spread your legs last night but we won't fail again mark my word!"

"YOU HEARTLESS, RUTHLESS, SONS OF BITCHES! ISN'TIT ENOUGH THAT YOU'VE RUINED OUR LIVES!" the boys heard Alicia's voice, and were intent on hearing more.

They heard Angelina's voice say "YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC AND YOU KNOW IT! OF COURSE WITH FACES LIKE YOURS, IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE THAT YOU'D THREATEN THE LIVES OF OUR BOYFRIENDS SO THAT WE'D HAVE TO BE WITH YOU!" The eavesdropping boys were all speechless. Guilt flooded their emotions and they all looked at each other.

"YOU WHORES BETTER SHUT UP OR ELSE!" said Harper with a menacing look in his eye and Ginny was infuriated and exasperated.

"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TRY TO RAPE THE WAY YOU TRIED TO LAST NIGHT! WELL YOU DIDN'T SUCCEED ALL TO WELL NOW DID YOU?" mocked Ginny as she looked at some of the bruises that the girls had left on them. Blaise gritted his teeth now that he knew where Ginny's bruises had come from.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY, YOU DON'T HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE! WE'LL WAIT TILL MADAM POMFREY IS OUT OF SIGHT!" gloated Urqheart as he eyed Hermione who was infuriated. The boys outside already had their wands intact in their hands.

"IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME! YOU'RE ALL DISPICABLE. ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING THAT MATTERED TO US? EVERYTHING?" she began to yell loudly and it was breaking Draco's heart outside, to hear her in such despair.

"DON'T WORRY YOUR SAFE FROM US RIGHT NOW SINCE WE STILL HAVE CLASSES TO GET TO, BUT TONIGHT IS ANOTHER STORY!" retorted Bole in a manner full of malice, making Katie feel even sicker than she was already feeling.

" GET THE FUCK OUT! ALL FIVE YOU BASTARDS!" Katie yelled, shaking with fury. She didn't want to think of what could have happened to her and the girls last night. They were lucky that the boys hadn't succeeded last night, but now they didn't stand a chance, and she was scared.

The menacing five all blew kisses to the girls as they smirked. The girls were disgusted at the sight and threw their pillows at them violently.

As Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise heard the footsteps of the menacing five coming closer they hid so that they wouldn't be seen. They heard everything and were now ashamed and filled with guilt in their hearts.

They decided to skive off their next class so that they could talk to the girls. When the menacing five were out of sight the boys made their way into the infirmary, causing the girls jaws to drop. They were speechless at the sight of their ex-boyfriends standing in front of all of them.

"PLEASE WE'VE HAD ENOUGH, THE FIVE OF YOU GET OUT!" yelled Ginny, not knowing that the boys had heard everything that she and the girls had said. She didn't want another lecture.

"LOOK WE HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO OUR HOUSEMATES! WE WANT DETAILS OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!" demanded Blaise eyeing Ginny. She had a cold look in her eyes still hurting from what he put her through. She couldn't get the sight of him kissing Alyssa out of her head. He knew she was angry with him, but he didn't care, damn it he still loved her.

"WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE HEARD! IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! LEAVE RIGHT NOW, BESIDES YOU STILL HAVE CLASSES! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!" yelled Angelina. Adrian's heart plummeted to his stomach. He knew Angelina had every right to be mad at him. He wished so bad that she would eventually forgive him, but the look in her eyes said that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"LOOK IT CHANGES EVERYTHING! WE HAD NO IDEA WHAT YOU GIRLS WERE GOING THROUGH BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T TELL US! DO YOU KNOW HOW HURT WE WERE?" Adrian said, hoping for some understanding from all of the girls. Angelina gave him a hard stare, if looks could kill he'd be dead right now. He mouthed an I love you but she didn't return it. Instead, she turned herself over so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"NO IT CHANGES NOTHING! LIKE YOU SAID YOU HEARD EVERYTHING! WE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU HURT US ON PURPOSE!" shrieked Katie. All of her emotions came out. She loved Marcus and hated him and the same time. Today had been a trying day for her, and her anger was showed most. Marcus was speechless because she was right, he and his friends did hurt the girls so that they'd feel what they feel.

"YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS WITH NO EXPLANATION, AND THEN FLAUNT YOURSELVES WITH OUR RIVALS! WHAT THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSE TO THINK?" said Marcus trying to reason out with them but all of them just glared. He knew that it would be hard to get Katie back, but he was willing to do anything. He remembered the look in her eyes when he flaunted Tiffany in front of her face. He was filled with shame and knew Katie had a right to send the hateful glare that she was sending him right now.

"US, FLAUNTING OURSELVES? DID YOU TAKE A CLOSE LOOK AT WHO WAS FLAUNTING WHO? IF YOU WOULD HAVE, YOU'D HAVE NOTICED WE WEREN'T ENJOYING IT. BUT NO, YOU WERE TOO CAUGHT UP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELVES TO REALIZE THAT WE WEREN'T HAPPY" sneered Alicia glaring at Terrence. He saw her yank out something from her neck, and she threw it at him. It was the locket that he had given her. He nearly lost his breath. This locket symbolized that she was the only woman who had his heart. He held on to it tightly and held tears in his eyes, he hated the thought of her not wanting his love anymore.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU BOYS AGAIN, LEAVE! IT'S THE LEAST YOU COULD DO FOR US. YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYWAYS, BESIDES YOU'VE ALL MOVED ON. MAYBE SOMETHING **GOOD** CAN COME OUT FROM YOUR NEW RELATIONSHIPS!" yelled Hermione and Draco knew that the statement was directed to him. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when he told her that nothing good can come from muggleborns. He eyed her, but instead of is stare burning into her skin, it was hers burning into his. The warmth in her eyes that used to be there for him, he could no longer see. He wanted it back there, and he wanted her to only have it for him.

"LOOK WE ARE ALL NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL US THE FULL DETAILS OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" demanded Draco as the girls all eyed him. He should be ashamed making demands. After all, they knew the truth, they knew everything that the girls had do go through for them.

"WE DON'T OWE YOU ANY EXPLANATIONS. IF ANYTHING YOU OWE US FAVORS! SO WOULDYOU KINDLY GET OUT!" Ginny mocked a sweet voice, but the boys weren't moving, and kept a firm stance. They wanted details and they were going to get them weather the girls liked it or not.

"NOT UNTIL YOU'VE GIVEN US ANSWERS, WE COULD STAY HERE ALL NIGHT! YOU'LL HAVE US OUT OF YOUR SIGHT ONCE YOU TELL US EVERYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHTS EVENTS!" bellowed Blaise, irritating all the girls.

Angelina couldn't take the sight of Adrian, and she knew that the girls felt the same way about the other boys. She also knew that the girls didn't want to talk about their own situations because it brought back too much pain when they said it themselves. She eyed them all and asked "Shall I tell them?" the girls all sighed and nodded in exasperation.

First she eyed Draco and said, "Hermione was dragged to the library. She was slammed into bookshelves, and when she tried to escape Urqheart snapped her wrist." Draco clenched his fist and kept his eyes on Hermione but she didn't look up at him.

"As for Alicia, she was taken to the astronomy tower where she was fighting with Bletchy. While she was running down the stairs he caught up with her and pushed causing her to fall down the stairs and break her arm." Angelina explained as she eyed Terrence whose eyes had darkened. He looked at Alicia who glanced at him, he mouthed an "I'm Sorry" but she turned to her side so she wouldn't have to face him, causing him more heartache.

Blaise was looking directly at Angelina wanting to hear about Ginny's situation and she began to explain how Ginny had been shoved into a broom closet with a gag over her mouth. Blaise clenched his jaws when he heard how Harper ripped at her clothes, and punched her ribs causing to them to breath. His eyes wandered to Ginny who yelled "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she saw pity in his eyes and she didn't want it from him right now.

" As for Katie, let's just say that she really needs to stay away from lakes. Bole dragged her over there, and after getting frustrated he pushed her in and kept shoving her head down causing her to lose air. He tried to undress and luckily Ginny and Hermione got there before he could do anything to her!" continued Angelina as looked into Marcus. Marcus now knew why she was sick and hated the thought of what almost happened to her. Katie pulled the blankets overhead feeling ashamed of the incident and of how weak she was that night.

Adrian, was looking at Angelina waiting for the explanation of her events when she opened her mouth and said " I…..I…. was" she couldn't finish cause a lump in her throat started building. She didn't want say anymore cause she didn't want Adrian to see her cry. Hermione knew that it wouldn't come out and that Adrian wouldn't leave until he received his explanation, so she went up and patted Angelina indicating that she'd explain for her.

"Angelina was dragged to the forbidden forests by Montague. She put up a good fight and when she tried to run, he hit her leg with a huge branch causing her to fall. He started beating her senseless, he would've had her virginity if Alicia hadn't come in time to hit him over the head! THERE YOU'VE ALL HAD YOUR EXPLANATION'S SO YOU CAN NOW LEAVE. REMOVE THOSE SORRY LOOKS ON ALL YOUR FACES, BECAUSE LIKE DRACO SAID, WE DESERVE ALL OF THIS!" bit Hermione sarcastically, causing all the boys to look down.

They slowly made their way to the door eyeing the girls one by one. The girls didn't how truly sorry they were, and how much they regretted their actions. If they could take back all their actions they would do it in a heartbeat.

The girls were all angry with the boys and said all of the things they said because of the scenes that were in front of them earlier that day. They hated the boys for how they had hurt them, but deep down inside they all still really loved them. None of them knew weather they wanted to be back together with the boys or not. A part of them wanted to be back in their arms. However another part of them was filled with hurt that they didn't want to feel the pain that came with loving someone so much. They all needed time to heal and be with no one. That was something that they all agreed on.

After their classes had ended, the boys made their way to the common room discussing the events of the day. It was a lot for them to take in, they knew everything. They felt so stupid for thinking that the girls would intentionally hurt them. There was a lot of rage and fury built inside them and it was mostly directed to their enemies. However, some of their fury was directed to themselves. Sure the menacing five may have broken their relationships with the girls, but it was them who added insult to injury. They were willing to do anything to get the girls to forgive them, so that maybe in time they could forgive themselves for what they put the girls through.

Nightime came, and not a thing was stirring through the grounds. Adrian, Terrence, Draco, Blaise, and Marcus stayed up all night waiting for any sounds coming from their dorm room. When they heard footsteps they immediately got up, and made their way to follow the footsteps. Just like they thought, there was Montague, Bletchy, Bole, Urqheart and Harper making their way out of the common room. The boys knew exactly where they were headed. The menacing five were dead wrong if they thought that they would have a chance to harm the girls tonight.

When the menacing five were about to make their way inside the infirmary, they found their wands flying from their hands, landing into the hands of Adrian, Marcus, Terrence, Draco, and Blaise. The menacing five were about to yell out something, but as they yelled no sound came out, for the boys had put silencing charms on all of them.

"IF YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO HARM THE WOMEN WE LOVE AND GET AWAY WITH IT! YOU'RE DEAD WRONG" said Adrian shakily as he glared at their five rivals.

"YOU WERE GOING TO ATTACK THEM IN THEIR HELPLESS STATE? YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS!" bellowed Blaise with anger rushing through his insides.

"I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN DOING UNTO OTHERS AS THEY WOULD WANT DONE TO YOU!" Marcus smirked, as he looked at his five friends who had smirks on their faces as well.

"THAT'S RIGHT, SINCE YOU WERE GOING TO ATTACK THE GIRLS WHILE THEY'RE DEFENSELESS, WE'RE GOING TO ATTACK YOU WHILE YOU'RE DEFENSELESS!" sneered Terrence enjoying the thought of at least some vengeance for the girls.

"SORRY GENTS, BUT I BELIEVE WHEN SOMEONE HITS YOU, YOU HIT THEM BACK. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS YOU HIT THEM BACK 10 TIMES HARDER!" said Draco as he relished in the thought ofdoing major damage to the five boys across from them.

'OH WE ARE GOING TO ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF OUR KICKING YOUR SORRY ASSES, YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!" said Marcus. With that the boys immobilized their enemies and dragged them to the library.

In the library, they mercilessly slammed the boys into bookshelves, and slammed each of the boys' wrist into the heavy doors causing them to break. After that, they slammed their enemies onto walls, and they conjured up heavy metal balls with chains on them. They swung the chains and the heavy balls hit the ribs of their enemies causing them to break. Their enemies were screaming in pain, but not a sound could be heard.

When they had finished breaking their ribs, Adrian, Terrence , Draco, Blaise, and Marcus made their way up the astronomy stairs where they proceeded to push the boys down, causing their arms to break.

Finally, they were outside and took the silencing charms off of the voice. They wanted to hear their shrieks of pain. When they heard it they relished in it. This was payback for the girls and for them.

They made it to the lake and Bole, Montague, Bletchy, Harper, and Urqheart were all thrown in. The five boys kept trying to reach for air, and Bole pleaded "PLEASE NO MORE, WE'RE HOUSEMATES!" but Marcus kept shoving his head in the water and bellowed, "YES BUT YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTEN THAT FACT WHEN YOU THREATENED OUR GIRLFRIENDS WITH OUR LIVES SO THAT THEY WOULD BREAK UP WITH US. AS OF RIGHT NOW I CHOOSE TO RETURN THE FAVOR THAT YOU BESTOWED ON US!"

The boys were kind to people who they respected and caused them no problems. However, they were not to be trifled with for one would soon find that it was a death wish to hurt anyone close to them. Unfortunately for the menacing five, they were learning this the hard way. After nearly drowning them they made their way to the Forbidden Forest and started beating them as if there was no tomorrow. After, they proceeded to break both legs of their opponents.

The boys were left shaking and screaming in pain. When Adrian, Terrence, Draco, Marcus, and Blaise were satisfied with the damage that they had done, they proceeded to turn around and walk away, and Montague pleaded, " PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US HERE TO DIE! HAVE SOME COMPASSION!"

Adrian turned around to say "You would have had better luck if you were pleading with Angelina. WE ARE AFTER ALL SLYTHERINS. WE DIDN'T GET SORTED INTO THIS HOUSE BECAUSE OF OUR COMPASSION!" The menacing five were left screaming, when Terrence had a thought.

He looked at the five, and thought of a way that they could have an advantage from the situation. "Alright you five, we'll take you back to the castle" he said, and his friends looked at him in a confused manner, " But first, you have to swear an unbreakable oath!" His friends now all had smirks on their faces knowing that Terrence had good idea. If the boys were found dead, they would investigate and it would eventually lead to them.

Terrence began to explain the conditions and said, "You five must promise, to not tell the truth about this incident to anyone. Not you're parents, notone of your friends, not one single soul or any living organism. Next you leave the girls alone, never to harm them ever. Third if you hear any plots about anyone harming the girls or us in any way shape or form you will tell us. Lastly, if you break this oath at any point in given time you will drop dead at the exact moment that you break it!" The five damaged boys were desperate, and thought about their options and realized that this was the only way to stay alive.

"ANYTHING!" the boys all screamed in agony, with that blue light came out of Terrence's wand and onto the hands of their five enemies sealing the deal. It was a brilliant idea, the girls would remain unharmed and they wouldn't get in trouble. They dragged the boys back with them to the castle but left them in the hallways for someone to find them.

Morning time hit and the girls woke around 6:00. They had little sleep, because they were awaiting the men who were set out to ruin their lives to come and attack them. They all stood up and stretched. Madam Pomfrey had them feeling a lot better from how they felt yesterday. Hermione had her wrist in a magical cast, and Madam Pomfrey assured her that it would heal in a week. Ginny's ribs were in bandages, but a lot of the pain was gone. Katie's black eye was gone, and all she had was a minor cold left. Alicia's arm was feeling much better, but like Hermione, her arm would heal in a weak as well. Angelina was given a crutch for her leg and was told that it would heal in two weeks. All of their bruises had healed and there was no sign of them anywhere on their bodies.

Suddenly the girls all realized something. They realized that they weren't attackedlast night. They were pondering what could have changed the boys' mind. Whatever it was, they were happy that they were still safe. The menacing five could never get to them now because they were able to leave the infirmary.

As they got out of bed to make their way to their common room, the doors of the infirmary swung wide open. There were infirmary people carrying five boys dressed in Slytherin clothing. The girls looked at the boys trying to figure out who they were. After a while they figured that underneath the severe bruises, and cuts were the five who were suppose to attack them last night. All the girls were gaping at the sight. The boys were left so disfigured, that they made Mad Eye Moody look like a candidate for Witch Weekly's most charming man award. The girls almost felt sorry for them, but they were still glad that they hadn't been attacked last night.

When they exited they saw their five ex-boyfriends, looking in the infirmary with smug looks on their faces, and in that instant they knew that it was them who had done the damage to their attackers. The girls were speechless and just turned away from boys in a hurry. The boys however; caught up with them and put pulled them close to them.

"LOOK WE DID THAT FOR YOU. PLEASE WE'RE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING WE DID. WE ALL BELONG TOGETHER, PLEASE LET'S BE HAPPY AGAIN AND COMMIT OURSELVES TO EACH OTHER!" begged Marcus looking at Katie pleadingly. However she and the girls had decided that they wanted to be alone without the boys. Scene's and memories about the escapades their boyfriends encountered with other women were still fresh in their minds, and the wounds in their hearts were still fresh as well. This was the reason why they chose to be alone and let their hearts heal. They figured that if they let the boys back in their hearts that they would breakthem again. No, they couldn't have a relationship with men who they didn't trust with their hearts anymore.

"You think it's that easy huh? We went through hell for you, and you put us through hell! If you think that beating up boys and saying sorry is going to make us come running back into your arms, your dead wrong!" Katie retorted and all the men were stung as they looked at the girls they adored who had nothing but coldness in their eyes.

The girls gave them one last glance, and turned away from them and made their way to their common room. The boys stood standing there speechless, as they kept their eyes set on the girls until they faded away into the hallways. There hearts were aching, but they swore to themselves that they would get the girls to love to them again. If they had to break every rule, look like fools, whatever it takes, they would get them back. It wasn't everyday that people found the people that they were suppose to be with and they weren't about to lose them, at least not without a fight.


	23. Winning Back Their Hearts

Winning Back Their Hearts:

The girls made it to their dorm rooms and started to change. They were greatful that their bruises were gone and they were now able to wear whatever they wanted. After changing, they made their way to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise were no longer near other women. Instead they opted to sit in a spot where they knew the girls would be close enough to have conversations with. They were waiting anxiously for the girls to enter the Great Hall, hoping for a chance to get some understanding from them.

When Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall, they looked to the direction of the placewhere they usually sat at to find that their ex boyfriends were sitting really close by. The men all looked up at them and gave them smiles but the girls didn't return them. Alicia whispered something into a first year's ear, and suddenly everyone started moving down a few spaces. The girls were now seated at the opposite end of the table very far away from their ex-boyfriends whose smiles now turned into frowns.

During breakfast the Slytherin men, wouldn't take their eyes off of the Gryffindor girls who seemed to be keen on ignoring them. However, the girls couldn't ignore Clarissa, Bridget, Tiffany, Alyssa, and Hailey who weremaking their way to the boys.

Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco seemed to have forgotten that they existed because they had failed to explain to them that they only wanted to be with the Gryffindor girls. They couldn't explain anything because the girls kept sticking down their tongues down their throats. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny saw all of this and lost their appetites.

The five Gryffindor females made their way to stand up and exited the Great Hall to get to their next class. Adrian, Blaise, Terrence, Marcus, and Draco broke free from the girls and ran for the doors to exit without giving theother girlsany explanations. They all called the Gryffindor girls who didn't bother to turn around and just kept walking. As the boys caught up they held the girls gripping them by their shoulders. The girls were squirming to break free of them.

Hermione glared at Draco who wouldn't let her go. "Look Mione, it's not what it looked like. It's just that we were so focused on you girls that we forgot to tell the girls that we didn't want to be with them!"

"Look none of your relationships matter to us! We're not together anymore so it doesn't matter!" said Hermione. Then all the girls broke free from their grips and made their way to their class.

"SHIT! THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOT HARDER THAN WE ALL THOUGHT!" cursed Adrian as he hit the wall with a clenched fist, and the boys all agreed with them. They all knew it was going to be tough but they had to keep trying.

In Transfiguration class Hermione sat as far away from Draco as possible to his disappointment. He kept turning around to look at her and even locked eyes with hers but she rolled her eyes quickly and started focusing on her transfiguration lessons. He noticed that she was still having difficulty since she couldn't use her right hand, but at least now she had an excuse.

During potions class Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were trying their best to get to the girls to talk to them. They were reminded of the time when they were first attracted to the girls and the girls disliked them. The only difference was that this time, they already knew what it was like being with the girls and hated themselves for losing them. The girls however,were showing no pity for them.

Angelina flicked off the notes that Adrian was writing to her and now he knew howFred felt when he was trying to get her back, except for it was worse because he really loved Angelina.

Unfortunately Marcus thought that he was slick when he tried to hold Katie's hand, and he embarrassed himself when she yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU IDIOT!" in a fury. The whole class laughed at him and Katie got a warning from Snape. She wasn't at all happy and she gave him a death glare.

Terrence was the luckiest out of the three, he actually manage to get two words from Alicia calmly. Unfortunately those two words were fuck and you. The rest of the class went on like that for them.

When lunchtime came the girls went to sit and found five bouquets of flowers lying on the spots were they were now sitting. When the girls held them they looked to the Slytherins who waved at with enthusiasm. They each had notes attached on their individual bouquet.

Angelina's note read:

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be since you're my angel. I love you with all my heart._

_ Lovingly,  
Adrian_

Katie's note read:

_I could travel the world a thousand times but I'd never find anyone as beautiful as you. I love you so much._

_ Love,  
Marcus_

Hermione's note read:

_My princess, everyday I'm not with you my heartaches. Please tell me you love me as much as I love you._

_ Forever Yours,  
Draco_

Alicia's not read:

_My heart is for one person only and that person is you. I'm hopelessly in love with you and hope that somewhere inside that heart of yours you feel the same way for me._

_ Hoping For Your Love,  
Terrence_

Ginny's note read:

_I'm not whole without you. You're more than any woman could dream to be. I'll love you for eternity, please make my dreams come true and say you love me too._

_Eternally Yours,  
Blaise_

A small part of the girls' hearts were touched but they were still angry with them. They decided to be a bit mischievous and have a bit of fun. They magically vanished their names off the cards leaving only the contents of the note inside. They called some first years to them and gave them careful instructions.

They saw the boys looking at them anxiously and they gave them little smirks. When the boys saw the girls giving the flowers to the first years, they were more than confused. Their mouths dropped as they saw the two pairs of first years walking to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and one first year walking to the Slytherin table. They went pale as they saw the bouquets landing into the hands of Hailey, Tiffany, Bridget, Clarissa, and Alyssa.

"Bloody Hell!" Marcus whispered as he and his friends put their heads down in frustration.

"OH MY GOODNESS ADRIAN! YOU THINK I'M AN ANGEL? NO ONE'S EVER SAID THAT TO ME BEFORE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART TOO!" grinned Hailey. Then she ran to Adrian and wrapped her arms around him, making him regret even more that he had slept with her.

Marcus tried to run for it as he saw Tiffany running towards him with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't get away from her as she jumped on him. "YOU THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL! YAY! LET'S SHAG!" the whole Great Hall was in an uproar, Katie's eyes were starting to tear up from laughing too hard as she looked at her infuriated ex-boyfriend.

Draco was already expecting the worse when he saw Bridget coming next to him. " OH DRAKYPOO! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU BACK!" said Bridget as she kissed Draco all over his face. He thought that Drakykins was a bad name, but Drakypoo should just be outlawed.

"TERRENCE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT. SAME TIME TONIGHT?" said Clarissa with puppy dog eyes. Terrence could kill himself for choosing someone so easy to make Alicia jealous. This girl was in no way shape or form the wonderful woman Alicia was. What the hell was he thinking.

"Bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody, hell!" Blaise whispered to himself as he saw Alyssa charging towards him. She pinned him up against a wall and kissed him fiercely to his disgust. " WE ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER I PROMISE!" she said sweetly. It didn't sound like a promise to Blaise, it sounded more like a threat.

Before the day was over the boys, took Clarisse, Bridget, Hailey, Alyssa, and Tiffany aside and explained that it wasn't them who the flowers were for. When the girls found out who the guys wanted to be with they were more than infuriated. They were all screaming in rage. They called the girls all sorts of names which infuriated the men. The men were grateful that their ears were finally able to rest after the girls had stormed off.

Meanwhile in the common room Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny were gathered around talking to each other. None of them admitted it, but they all still had feelings for their exboyfriends, but they didn't know what type of feelings weighed on them more. They were confused between loving the boys and hating the boys, they were stuck in the fine line that ran between the two emotions.

The next morning the girls got dressed, and decided not to have breakfast after the scene that they had caused yesterday. They were also trying to avoid the boys as much as they could fearing that the boys would retaliate after the embarrassment that they had caused them yesterday.

When Angelina cracked the common room door open she turned pale and slammed the door immediately. The girls were all startled by her behavior and they all gave her a questioningly look.

"All five of them are out there!" she squeaked and the girls turned pale like she did.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny in a panic. She didn't want to be anywhere near Blaise.

"OKAY WE JUST WON'T GO TO CLASS TODAY!" said Hermione shocking all of the girls. They all thought that she must have been really scared because missing class was a big no, no,on Hermione Granger's list of rules. Alicia felt her head to see if she had a fevercausing Hermione toroll her eyes at her.

"Let's just wait it out, their bound to leave sometime right?" asked Alicia eyeing all of her friends who couldn't give her an answer.

"I KNOW, I KNOW, WE'LL OPEN THE DOOR AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" beamed Katie, who earned herself a glare from Angelina. Katie realizing that Angelina still couldn't walk or run properly, apologized to her.

"OKAY LOOK YOU FOUR WILL MAKE A RUN FOR IT, I'LL ESCAPE ADRIAN THE BEST WAY I KNOW HOW!" replied Angelina who was really worried.

They all counted to three, and opened the door hastily. "AHHHHHHHHH………..!" the girls all screamed in unison as Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny ran as fast as they could and Angelina swung her crutch like a mad woman warding off anyone who dared to come near her.

The boys were amused at their behavior, and they all pointed their wands and shouted "Imobilous" and the girl's motions became slow. Katie said, "b-l-o-o-o-o-o-o-d-y h-e-e-e-el" in slow motion as well. The fast movements of Angelina's crutches were now slow, and her face was quite amusing to watch as it scowled in slow motion.

The boys all made their ways to the girls, Marcus, Terrence, Draco, and Blaise interlaced their fingers with Katie's, Hermione's, Ginny's and Alicia's while Adrian carried Angelina bridal style. They took the spell off the girls, but regretted it when the girls started screaming at them.

Tiffany saw Adrian carrying Angelina and was instantly put into a jealous rage. She tugged on Adrian and eyed Angelina and said, "Adrian how could you leave me for a bitch like her? You and I have so much more in common!" Adrian was about to say something, but Angelina spoke before he did and said, " If you're talking about how the both of you are whores, then yes you have way more in common than Adrian and myself." The comment shocked Tiffany and Adrian, but he still didn't put her down so she said, " Look, Pucey I'd really appreciate it if you'd put me down so you can spend time with your whore. After all better a whore than a coldhearted bitch like me right?" He was ashamed of himself, he remembered the comment that he had made about the girls being coldhearted bitches, and he did it while they were all injured. He reluctantly put her down and she made her way to potions class without turning back to look at him.

Hermione was trying to break free of Draco's grasp. "Look Hermione, I've been doing everything to try to make you accept me back, I don't know what else to do." he pleaded. Bridget was not to far away and was watching the scene intently.

"JUST STOP, YOU'D BE RETARTED TO BE WITH A MUDBLOOD LIKE HERANYWAY!" sneered Bridget as Draco fumed, Hermione however had a smirk on her face.

"OF COURSE HE'S RETARDED, BOTH OF YOU ARE. BUT THAT'S NOT A SURPRISE SINCE MOST OFFSPRINGS OF RICH PUREBLOODS COME FROM INCESTUAL UNIONS!" said Hermione leaving Draco and Bridget with mouths wide open.

"OH I'M SORRY DID I OFFEND YOU? WELL, THAT SHOULDN'T BE A SURPRISE SINCE NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM A MUGGLEBORN LIKE ME! RIGHT DRACO?" she said as she eyed Draco, making him feel even lower than he had for hurting her. She took her hands from him and stomped her way to Transfiguration class.

In potions class, Alicia said that she had to use the bathroom and Snape let her go. Terrence said he needed the bathroom as well. Snape gave him a skeptical look but decided to let him go. When Alicia was walking in, Clarissa was walking out. Terrence saw the girls eyeing each other, and immediately ran up to the scene.

"AH TERRENCE, YOU WERE ALWAYS SUCH A PLEASER IN BED. I KNOW YOU WERE PLEASED WITH SO I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD GET WITH THIS NOTHING, WHEN YOU CAN BE WITH ME." Clarissa smugly stated.

"My Clarissa you and Terrence are perfect for each other, seeing as how it doesn't take much to please either of you!" retorted Alica.

"Alicia, why don't you take your garbage elsewhere?" fought back Clarissa.

"I would Clarissa, but seeing as how you're so obsessed with my garbage you should take him. That way you can get down and dirty together!" Alicia snapped back, leaving her former boyfriend hurt that she referred to him as her garbage, but he knew he deserved it after all the shit she went through for him.

After class had ended Ginny and Hermione walked right next to each other. Blaise was calling after her but she didn't bother turning around. He kept following her and tried to talk to her but she kept ignoring him.

"Mione, do hear something?" asked Ginny and Hermione smugly shook her head. Blaise knew that Ginny could hear him and knew that she was ignoring him on purpose.

Alyssa came running up to Blaise and said, " See she's difficult. You wouldn't have the kind of problem with me!" and this got Ginny's attention.

"She's right Blaise you wouldn't have to go through that with her, seeing as how she has dung for brains." Ginny mocked a sweet smile as she glared at her ex.

"Please just look at me Ginny. I'm right here! Stop treating me like I'm invisible!" pleaded Blaise.

"Oh so you don't like being treated like you were invisible. Gee, seeing as how you did it to me for a month I thought you'd like to be treated that way!" retorted Ginny and Blaise was left speechless. He remembered the time that he acted like she wasn't in his presence. He told himself he would make it up to her no matter how long it took.

It was lunchtime and the Gryffindors girls were all sitting down together, far away from the Slytherin boys. Marcus was staring at Katie the whole time. "Shit!" he thought to himself as he saw Tiffany making her way towards Katie. Tiffany was about to pull Katie's hair when Marcus grabbed her.

"Bell, you bitch! How dare you take him from me!" wailed Tiffany.

"Tiffany please, you can have him all to yourself whenever you want. Like I'd want him after hearing about the things he's done with you!" sneered Katie eyeing both Tiffany and Marcus. Marcus was about to say something but Katie cut him off again, "LOOK GO SHAG EACH OTHER ALL NIGHT IF YOU WANT. DON'T FORGET TO USE THAT CONTRACEPTIVE CHARM. I'D FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR BABIES, A SKANK AND A MORON IS DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD COMBO!" Marcus was upset with himself. Katie was right for calling him a moron. How could he not see that Katie would have never really hurt him intentionally? Instead of protecting her from pain, he caused her more.

After they had finished dinner the girls all went to their common rooms to get a bit of rest, and away from the boys.

The boys were becoming more and more desperate. Nothing that they did, seemed to be enough to get the girls back. They all spent the night pondering ideas, about how to make it so that the girls couldn't avoid them. If they could just have a good amount of time together maybe they could work things out. They thought of ideas till late into night and had come with something. After all they were Slytherins, and Slytherins were ambitious and no matter what they usually got what they wanted. It was time to win the girls the Slytherin way.

It was Friday, and the girls had finished eating breakfast, and were making their way to their classes. When Hermione got to class, she tried sitting next to Ernie, but he told her that the seat she wanted was taken. After that she made her way to Terry, but he gave her an apologetic look and said that the seat next to him was too taken. She tried a few more tables, but to her dismay she had the same luck. The only two places left were next to Ron or Draco.

As she made her way next to Ron he had a frown on his face, and said " Sorry Hermione but um, you can't sit here!"

"Oh really, and why is that?" she fumed not wanting to be anywhere near Draco.

"Well Draco threatened to curse anyone who let you sit with them. Seems that he's intent on you sitting next to him" Ron explained.

Hermione looked to Draco who gave her a mischievous grin and patted his leg to signal that he wanted her to sit on his lap. She was more than annoyed and interrogated Ron and said, "What's it to you if he threatens you anyway, you've never succumbed to his threats before?" Ron was blushing immensely, as he looked at Harry's direction who was also blushing.

"Well, he didn't exactly threaten me Mione…" Ron started to say as Hermione gave him a stare telling him she was getting impatient and wanted a straight answer, "He promised that he'd put in a good word for Harry and me to Prof. Snape"

Hermione could have choked Ron, but she knew she had no choice and reluctantly made her way to Draco's table. He smiled at her but she rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not beside you because I want to be. I had no other choice, seeing as how you've threatened and bribed everyone!" she sneered. "That's alright, the whole point was to get you near me." teased Draco, as he watched Hermione scowl at his remark.

While in potions class, Alicia was getting very annoyed by Terrence's behavior. He kept whispering in her ear when Snape wasn't looking. Every other second, it was "I love you Alicia", " I'm dying without you please come back!". All of a sudden he kissed her in front of the whole potions class. Professor Snape was writing on the board so he didn't see Terrence kiss her, but he did see Alicia slap him across the face. "MS. SPINNET! HOW DARE YOU SLAP MR. HIGGS! DETENTION!" sneered Snape. Angelina and Katie saw the whole thing and they glared at Terrence. However, their glares weren't as deadly as the one's Alicia was sending him. This was definitely not a good way of getting Alicia to come back to him.

When Snape was looking at the board,Adrian kept pointing his wand, and on the board "Adrian and Angelina Forever", appeared. Adrian kept making it disappear when Snape turned to look at the board and reappear when he wasn't. Angelina was annoyed, and tried grabbing his wand away from him so that he would stopped. Unfortunately for her, when the wand was in her hand the message appeared on the board and Snape saw. "MS. JOHNSON! THIS IS A CLASSROOM AND NOT THE PLACE TO SHOW YOUR AFFECTIONS! DETENTION!" snapped Snape. She clenched her hand into a fist, and Adrian knew she was angry. He tried not to anger her for the rest of the potions class. However he was going to try again after she'd calm down.

Towards the end of class Marcus kept trying to put his arms around Katie who kept taking them off. Marcus however wouldn't stop he had to have Katie in his arms. He was caught up in hugging her, and she was too caught up getting his hands off her, and they both weren't paying attention to Snape. " Five page essay tonight!" said Snape, and out of nowhere a voice yelled" FILTHY BASTARD!" Snape turned and saw Katie holding her hands over her lips. The comment that she had made was directed to Marcus, but Snape thought it was directed to him. "BELL! DETENTION FOR DISRESPECTING A TEACHER! NEXT TIME CONTROL YOUR VULGAR LANGUAGE!" Marcus looked at her apologetically, but she gave him the finger and rolled her eyes at him.

Many of the fifth year boys were attracted to Ginny. Many of them tried to talk to Ginny. Many of them tried to walk Ginny to class. Most importantly, many of them failed due to the fact that Blaise threatened anyone who went near her. After every class she had finished, he was there waiting outside to walk her to the next class. She of course didn't like it. She tried everything to get away from him she even walked with a large crowd so that he could miss her coming out. None of it worked. He was always there. " YOU KNOW, STALKING IS ILLEGAL!" she yelled at him in frustration. " So I'll go to jail, being near you is worth it all!" he grinned. She was red, but it wasn't pure anger that made her red, she still had butterflies in her stomach for the man, but her anger outweighed the butterflies.

It was 6:00 and dinner time came. The girls all sat down across from the Gryffindor boys, who all had grins on their faces. They saw Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco come through the entrance making their way to the Gryffindor table. Slytherins and Gryffindors never sat together. Sure it was common for them to sit at either the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw tables, but for them to sit at a Gryffindor table would be a shock to everyone. The girls were horrified as the Oliver, George, Fred, Harry, and Ron stood up and welcomed them to the table, offering their seats. The Gryffindor men left leaving the girls shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WILL SAY!" demanded Ginny, as she looked at the boys like they were lunatics.

"WHO CARES WHAT PEOPLE SAY, THE ONLY PEOPLE WE CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW ARE YOU FIVE!" answered Blaise, grinning at Ginny whose face was just about as red as her hair. She and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"WE DON'T CARE IF YOU CARE! BESIDES, HOW DID YOU GET THE BOYS TO OFFER YOU THEIR SEATS, THEY'D NEVER DO THAT!" snapped Katie, who was still confused at the behavior of the Gryffindor boys.

"LOVE MAKES YOU DO A LOT OF CRAZY THINGS, THE BOYS ARE IN LOVE WITH SNAPE.ALLWE HAD TO DO WAS GIVE THEM SOME INFORMATION ON THE THINGS THAT PROF. SNAPE LIKES!" grinned Marcus, as he saw the infuriated look on Katie's face.

"WELL ANYWAY WE CAME TO ASK YOU IF WANTED TO GO WITH US TO HOGSMEAD TOMORROW?" said Draco eyeing all of the girls, and from their expressions it looked like a no.

"THAT'S KIND OF YOU TO OFFER, BUT HELL NO!" replied Hermione. Some nerve they had strutting to their table expecting them to go on date after everything they had done.

"AH WELL, WE THOUGHT YOU'D SAY THAT!" said Adrian as he and the guys grabbed each of the girls' hands and held them in tight grips.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? LET GO OF US THIS INSTANT!" screamed Angelina as she tried to get out of Adrian's grasp.

"OH DON'T WORRY LADIES, YOU'LL SEE" smiled Terrence mischievously as he and the boys held their wands and said an incantation. The girls were all horrified at what the spell did.

"YOU BOYS TAKE THESE OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" yelled Alicia and the girls started yelling as well.

There they were withone of theirhands handcuffed to the boys. The girls were infuriated. They tried to think of other spells that would get them off but nothing worked.

"Sorry ladies, it's one of those spells that only the spell castercan take off" laughed Draco as he watched the girls try to break free in agony.

They stopped squirming in defeat, until Angelina just realized that she and the girls all had detention. She looked at the boys mischieviously and said, " WELL ALICIA, KATIE, AND I ALL HAVE DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE, I'M SURE HE CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

After Angelina had spoken Hermione and Ginny had panicked realizing that there was nothing that they could do about their situation, seeing as how Draco and Blaise wouldn't let them go talk to a teacher. They started screaming and cursing, demanding the boys to let them go that instant. The boys however just kept grinning at them, they had no intention of letting them go.

Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus on the other hand were a bit worried. Even though the spell they had cast was strong, their potions teacher was brilliant, and they were sure that he could figure a way to get the handcuffs off.

When they got to Prof. Snape's dungeon, he looked at the girls and the boys who were linked together. "YOU DON'T WANT TO PUNISH YOUR OWN HOUSE MEMBERS FOR SOMETHING THAT WE DID, NOW DO YOU PROF. SNAPE?" Katie asked sweetly. Then Snape went on to ask them how they had become linked in the first place. The girls explained to him that it was the boys who got them into the situation in the first place. When Snape told them to release the girls, the boys lied and said that they didn't know how.

"Well then you boys don't have a choice, all six of you will serve detention together!" sneered Snape, leaving Angelina, Katie, and Alicia even madder.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were pleading with the boys to let them go to their common room, since it was getting late. The boys just simply replied, "No" and dragged the girls with them.

A few hours later in the Slytherin Common, Draco and Blaise looked at the door to see Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus walk in with three very angry girls.

"WELL I SEE STUPID MINDS THINK ALIKE!" snapped Alicia, who saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch. They both looked raging mad, just like her.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US HERE! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" yelled Katie glaring at Marcus and the rest of the boys who were all smiling obnoxiously.

"It is not a thing like kidnapping! First none of you girls are kids, and second none of you are napping, not yet anyway." Marcus grinned as he looked at the horrified looks on the girls faces.

"YOU'VE ALL GONE CRAZY IF YOU THINK WE'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT HERE!" spat Angelina giving all the boys glares warning them that if they didn't let them go they would have a taste of her fury.

" Yes we're all crazy about you five." grinned Adrian as he wagged eyebrows at Angelina, causing her to fume even more.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE CLOTHES TO SLEEP IN!" yelled Ginny, wanting to be released as soon as possible. She even started to hit Blaise over the head, but he put an imoblizing spell on her and made her stop.

"Don't worry you won't need any clothes, we…" began Blaise was cut of by Hermione, who was horrified at his statement. She yelled, " WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WON'T NEED CLOTHES? IF YOU THINK WE'RE GETTING NAKED, OR IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO SHAGYOU GUYS TONIGHT, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

The boys all laughed at her hysterically, and Draco joked, "Mione, I didn't think that your mind really ran that way. Blaise was going to tell you that you could sleep in our clothing, but if you really want to get naked and shag…" he didn't finish cause Hermione stomped on his foot.

It was nearing ten, and the girls had given up trying to get out of the situation. They relunctantly followed the boys who held them captive. The boys were grinning the whole time and were happy that the girls were at least going to be close to them, even if they did hate it. All of them agreed on one thing, and that was that the night would be a very interesting night.


	24. The Promise of the Future

Chapter 24: 

When Hermione and Ginny reached the sixth year Slytherin dorm rooms, they sighed. They were both still hoping for the slight chance that they would be set free. Although they never said it, they were both really flattered at how hard the boys were working to get them back. While Blaise and Draco undressed, Hermione and Ginny snuck little glances at them. The last time they saw the boys at least half naked was during their trip to the Alps. They had forgotten how beautifully chiseled their bodies were and they almost forgot to breath. Draco's voice brought them back to reality when he asked them if they were ready to change.

"Huh?" replied Hermione as if she were drugged and seconds later she had just registered his question, and answered "Oh change, yes we're ready." She and Ginny exchanged glances and both of them turned red. The boys knew the girls had checked them out since they side eyed the girls the whole time they were changing. Both boys gave the girls some shirts to sleep. The girls were rather hesitant and looked uneasy.

"Well, go on change" Blaise told both the girls, and was wondering why they were taking so long.

"Alright, but both of you look another direction. We don't want you to watch us change." snapped Ginny as she rolled her eyes at Blaise.

"That's not fair! You both took little glances at us while we were changes." Blaise grinned, and the two girls blushed a deep shade of red.

Trying to change the topic immediately, Hermione said, "Look we can't change! It was easy for the both of you cause all your wearing a boxers!"

"Yea, how the hell are we supposed to get into shirts with our hands still handcuffed to you?" explained Ginny, leaving the boys speechless. The girls now had huge grins on their faces knowing that the boys would have remove the handcuffs giving them a chance to make a run for it.

Blaise thought for a while and had an idea. He acciod both Hermione and Ginny's wands to him and it made the girls angry. Then he put a spell to seal the door shut so that no one could come in or get out. This not only made the girls upset, but it also made their other three Slytherin roommates upset because they had to find other sleeping accommodations.

The girls ordered the men to turn around a last time, and Draco and Blaise reluctantly did as they were told. However, when the girls were not looking they took side glances as well. Their bruises were all gone, and their bodies were still as gorgeous as the time they had first scene them in the Alps.

Hermione feeling tired reluctantly got into Draco's bed and Ginny did the same with Blaise.

Meanwhile, in the seventh year Slytherin common room, Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian were having a very difficult time. The girls were still struggling to get out of the handcuffs, but the boys wouldn't let them go. The boys' patience was running out. Even though they loved the girls, they could only be pushed so far. The girls kept hitting and slapping, and kept shouting insults, and the boys were getting redder by the second.

"LOOK! YOU THREE HAD BETTER SHUT UP! WE ARE ALL TIRED AND IT WOULD BE EASIER IF YOU WOULD JUST CONFORM!" yelled Flint, but the girls didn't stop. Katie was especially mad that he would make a statement like that.

"YOU SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKED WE ASKED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU WOULD JUST LET US GO, THEN ALL SIX OF US CAN GET SOME REST!" bellowed Katie as she and the girls gave the men death glares.

Katie was right, none of this would be happening if it weren't for them. The guys however would not back down, and still didn't set them free. They kept going at it, and were all soon tired. The girls eventually gave up so that they could rest, and they stopped throwing the insults.

When the boys gave them shirts, the girls all looked at each other and were wondering how to change. They all looked at the guys, who figured out their problem instantly. Luckily for them they too had sealed their door shut so that no one could get out and no one could come in. When they took the handcuffs off of the girls, the girls jumped with glee, thinking that could run. They were infuriated to find that they were still trapped.

When they picked up the shirts, the girls eyed each other. They all traded shirts, making the boys confused. What the hell were the girls thinking switching the boys shirts like that.

"EXCUSE ME ANGELINA, BUT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WEARING TERRENCE'S SHIRT?" asked Adrian as he and the other boys looked at the girls with angered expressions.

"Hmmm…Let me see. I guess I'm wearing Terrence's shirt because I owe my life to him because he saved me from the Lake." Angelina said smartly.

"Yea, the girls and I would rather wear shirts that belonged to people who saved us from getting more hurt, than a shirt that belongs to someone who intentionally hurts us!" Alicia said as she began wearing Marcus's shirt.

The boys were all infuriated at the girls wearing the shirts of other men, even if they were friends. They yelled out a spell, and instantly the girls were half naked. The girls whowere all shocked began screaming again.

"LOOK, YOU EITHER WEAR THE SHIRTS THAT WE EACH GAVE YOU BEFORE YOU SWITCHED THEM, OR YOU CAN SLEEP HALF NAKED!" yelled Terrence as he and the other gentlemen gave them glares. The girls immediately put on the shirts that they originally had, a little bit to the boys' disappointments.

The boys all pointed to their beds, indicating for the girls to lay down in them, but the girls looked at each other again. Then all of a sudden, the girls grabbed pillows from the beds and made their way to lie down on the floor. The boys all slapped their heads in exasperation. Why the hell were they being so difficult? Yes what they did was wrong, but did the girls have to be so cruel?

Adrian made his way to Angelina, and carried her to his bed, and Marcus and Terrence did the same with Katie and Alicia. The girls tried to break free, but the boys warned them that if they moved they would handcuff them again.

When the girls got in bed, the boys started to undress. Katie and Alicia glanced at their former boyfriends bodies, and gave little smirks when they knew the boys weren't looking. Angelina wasn't looking. It had been a long time, since Katie and Alicia had laid eyes on their boyfriends' bodies. They were happy to see that they were still very much in great shape. Angelina already knew that Adrian was in great shape and so did Katie and Alicia, since they had scene him half naked walking out of an empty classroom late one night with Hailey who waswearing nothing but a shirt and knickers following close behind. The girls weren't naïve they knew exactly what they did.

Back in the sixth year's room, Draco and Blaise had both closed their curtains on their four posters and put silencing charms inside.

Hermione was fast asleep. Draco watched her sleeping form, and he loved it. It was so different from the way she was acting these days, with all the rage and anger. He knew it was his fault that she was like this, he remembered when he first fell in love with her and had gotten to know her. She was understanding, and forgiving. Most importantly she was reasonable, a trait that she was no longer showing to him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione Jane Granger. You're not a princess to me anymore. You're the queen who rules over my heart." and he kissed her cheek. He looked at her intently one more time, and he saw a tear fall from her eye. He didn't know weather it was because she was dreaming, or weather it was because he had finally touched her heart. He'd have to find out in the morning.

Blaise on the other hand, was staring at the fiery redhead who was also asleep. It amazed him how someone with such a temper could look so peaceful while she was asleep. She inhaled sharply and held her hands to her ribs, causing him to stare at her even more. He watched her shift trying to get comfortable, and he placed his hands on her ribs rubbing them, as he said "I'm so sorry Gin. Had I known I would've never treated you the way I treated you. I love you so much, and I'm not surprised if you won't ever forgive, I can't even forgive myself for letting this happen to you." He held her close as tears fell from his own eyes, touching Ginny's cheek. While her eyes were closed, the redhead was still awake and had heard every word that he said. She placed her hand on his arm while she kept her eyes clothes. She knew she couldn't be mad at him forever, and she decided that she'd give them a chance to talk everything out in the morning.

Luckily, the seventh years also placed silencing charms on their four posters as well, seeing as how Katie and Alicia wouldn't shut up.

"Terrence Higgs, if you touch me again I swear I'll…" but she was cut off by his lips pressing up on hers. She kept trying to fight him off but found that it was no use, and she found that her lips had a mind of their own as they started kissing him back passionately.

After she realized what she was doing she pulled away from him. He on the other hand, had a grin on his face. "I take it you still care about me then?" he grinned as he watched her fume.

"Listen Alicia, Clarissa meant nothing to me. I only did it to make you jealous so that you'd know how I'd fill. She could never take your place. I love you." He said it so sincerely as he looked into Alicia's eyes. She started to cry uncontrollably leaving him utterly confused. All her emotions had been covered up with anger, and now he could finally see the tears that she had wanted to cry for so long come out.

"Dammit! I still love you, and I never stopped. I'm so stupid, I don't know why I can't stop loving you." she wailed as Terrence gave her a small smile, and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Leesh, I know I've caused you pain, and I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever do anything to intentionally hurt you again. I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy." he assured her as he pulled her face close to his and kissed her again.

"I love you Terrence, and I'm sorry too. I was just so angry and hurt that I……." she was cut off as Terrence held a finger to her lips to make her stop talking. He gave her a smile and said, "You don't even have to explain, all that matters is that we still love each other." With that, Alicia laid her head down on Terrence's chest and fell asleep with tears still falling from her eyes.

Meanwhile, in Marcus's four poster, Katie kept moving to get as far away from Marcus as she possibly could. She had no success because every inch that she moved further away from him he moved an inch closer to her until she couldn't move anymore. She was frustrated and she gave a hard push making him almost fall of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Marcus, mad that Katie had almost pushed him off of his own bed.

"STOP MOVING SO CLOSE TO ME! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU!" Katie snapped back causing Marcus to be more enraged and he yelled.

"LISTEN KATIE, I'VE HUMBLED MYSELF AND HAVE DONE EVERY THING THAT I COULD TO WIN YOU BACK, BUT IT NEVER IS ENOUGH. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME DO? I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING!" His eyes were watery, and his voice very shaky. Katie could tell that he was holding a lump down his throat. She knew it because she knew the feeling very well, for this whole night she was holding a lump down her throat as well.

Being so close to him gave her memories of how they were when they had first started dating. When she found that he was the man that she had been dreaming of her whole life. A sense of guilt started building inside her conscience as she looked at the man that she still loved.

Katie couldn't take it anymore and she began to wail as she made a fist and started hitting the pillows. Marcus was confused, she reminded him of a child having a tantrum. He slowly took her fist into his hands, and pulled her close to him trying to calm her down.

Through sobs she said " I'm ssssooorr…y, Marcus. I love you." He kept rubbing her back hoping she would stop crying and he said, " Kates, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You shouldn't apologize to me, I should apologize to you. I know you've been through a lot for me and I didn't help matters. You know I love you with my whole heart."

"Okay, let's just forget this thing ever happened. I don't want to remember Bole, I don't want to remember Tiffany, or contraceptive charms….."Katie began as she saw Marcus grin.

She looked at him in wonder, and she said "Don't laugh at me, this is embarrassing enough as it is." Marcus watched Katie as she looked at him and laughed, "I'm sorry Kates, but when you said you wanted to forget about contraceptive charms, did you mean you wanted me to get you pregnant? Cause I don't mind at all, I'd rather have a gorgeous moron for a child than a skanky moron. Although this was certainly no time for joking Katie started to laugh as well. They looked at each other and Marcus moved in on Katie to give her a kiss that she returned happily. They kissed for awhile and then allowed themselves to fall asleep.

In Adrian's four poster the story was very different. Angelina wasn't talking at all and had her back and closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to have a conversation with him. He watched her sleeping form and thought himself an idiot for letting someone as beautiful as her get away from him. He kept whispering to her but she wouldn't move and no sound came from her mouth. She was wide awake with her eyes close, and she could hear everything he was saying to her but she opted to respond.

"I love you Angel, more than anything. I've never stopped" Adrian said, as he put an arm around her. He felt her body go rigid as soon as his arm landed over her body, and felt his heart break. He didn't know that the girl who he had is arm on, was trying her hardest to suppress her tears. How she much she truly loved him, he didn't know. She wished that everything could be easy but it was always hard for her when it came to the matters of the heart, and she was still heart broken.

Adrian hated her silence and he'd rather have her scream out what she was feeling than have a silent treatment. He was remembering the times when he had flaunted different girls in front her, he never noticed her cry or show any real emotion. He hoped that he would get something out of her by tomorrow.

Morning time had approached, and Ginny was wide awake. She had a small smile on her face. She had decided last night that Blaise finally deserved a break. After all, all he did was kiss other girls and they were broken up at the time. The humiliation that he had gone throughwas enough for her. Blaise was tossing, as Ginny watched him. When he woke up, his eyes instantly fell upon her face.  
" Good morning beautiful…" he said with a smile on his face. She decided to have a little fun first. "Yes it would have been a good morning if I would have woken up in my own room." she said, trying to make her voice sound as cool as possible.

Blaise scratched his head in exhaustion and said, "Alright, you know what that's fine. I don't want to ruin your life so if you want to go I'll set you free and I won't ever bother you again. Somehow I wish that you had a least just some feelings for me left inside of you to give me another chance, but hey I guess all wishes don't come true right?"

Ginny kept a straight face as she said, "No Blaise wishes don't come true, because I don't just have feelings for you…" She saw Blaise's eyes turning read and but continued with her sentence "I still love you, just as much as I did before." Blaise thought he felt his heart stop for a minute, as he gave Ginny a questioning look to make sure she was teasing him. He got his answer when Ginny got close to him and gave him a kiss. He tried to but he couldn't suppress a tear that fell out of his eyes as he held the girl that he loved close to him.

Hermione too had woken up. She remembered everything that Draco had said in her ears last night. Hermione had always been forgiving, and didn't have the heart not to forgive Draco. Besides, he was quite good looking she thought and a small smile crept up to her face. Draco was still asleep, and she decided to wake him up. " Wake up my handsome prince!" she whispered and giggled. His eyes started to blink open and everything was blurry.

As Hermione's smiling face came into focus, he mumbled " mmm…I dreaming?" and Hermione's smile became even wider as she shook her head. " Draco, you've apologized and admitted to your mistakes which takes an amazing person to do." Draco smiled as he listened to her words.

"I'm sorry that I've been rather unkind to you, although you deserved some of it. I should have never called you a retard…." Hermione was silenced as Draco kissed her lips. After they pulled away he said, "That's alright I know you didn't mean it. Even though Bridget and I aren't related, if God forbid we had a child it would be retarded if it took after her." He grinned as Hermione pulled him close and kissed him again. Then he began talking and said, "Now if I had a child, with you on the other hand, it would be a genius!" Hermione smiled and put finger on his lips and said "What did I say about talking when I'm trying to kiss you?" earning her a smile from Draco as he silenced himself and kissed the girl he'd been longing to kiss in what seemed like forever.

After an hour, Angelina found herself awake and from what she could see Adrian was still asleep. She carefully moved his arm off of her so he wouldn't wake up. As she got out of bed, she looked at Terrence's and Marcus's four posters to see that they were empty. Wonder came over her and she was a little bit worried.

Angelina saw that the door that was locked last night was now open. She picked up her clothes from the floor and started changing into them. She didn't know that Adrian was watching her the whole time. As she made her way to the door she felt a hand grab her, and instantly knew that it was Adrian since no one else was in the room.

" Angelina please don't leave until we've had the chance to talk." Adrian pleaded as he looked at her.

Angelina kept her heart hard even though she wanted to cry, " Look I've spent the night with you and Katie and Alicia are both gone. I'm going to find them, I don't care what you say I'm leaving" and she stomped her way out the door, and Adrian followed her. When they got to the common room they were both in shock as they looked at the sight that was in front of them.

There were Hermione and Draco looking lovingly into each others eyes in one corner of the room. On the couch both Alicia and Katie were sitting on the laps of their boyfriends. Ginny and Blaise were near the fire place holding hands and having a conversation with each other.

Everyone heard their footsteps and Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny all eyed Angelina and wondered if she and Adrian had gotten back together. They got their answer as they saw Adrian hold his hands up in defeat and Angelina trying to get as far away from him as possible.

The girls all hoped that she wouldn't be mad that they had decided to be back together with the boys. Katie walked up to her and said, "Angelina, the girls and I…" but she didn't finish cause Angelina just gave her a hug. She motioned for all the girls to come near her and they did leaving the guys a bit worried.

"Look ladies, this is the happiest I've seen all of you in a long time, how selfish could I be to want to take that away from you. I love you all, and all I want for you is to be happy." The girls all hugged her and gave her smile, but they all noticed that she wasn't exactly as happy as they were, and they understood why.

Adrian was happy for his friends, and a bit envious. Why did Angelina always have to make things so hard for him?

Angelina gave Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise hugs and kissed them each on the cheeks. " I love these girls, and even though I was mad at you I still care for you boys as well. I hope that you guys always keep each other happy." After she had finished the boys smiled at her and nodded, and were confused when she made her way to exit the common room.

"Angelina? where are you going?" Terrence asked but she didn't hear him since she already made her way out the door.

Adrian tried to follow her but Katie grabbed him and said, " Look Adrian, I know Angelina's being difficult, that's how she gets when her feelings are really hurt, she shuts off. We all know her like the back of our hands, and we know she still loves you even though she doesn't say it."

"Then why won't she talk to me? Why is it that she always has to make it impossible for me? Damnit! You girls already forgave the guys, you think she'd take the hint and forgive me too!" Adrian whined, as all the girls started to frown.

"Look it was easier for Ginny and I because Draco and Blaise never shagged anyone! We didn't have to hear about their bedroom stories! Angelina's heard a thousand of yours. You have to understand that it hurts her." Hermione said trying her best to sound calm so as not to anger him.

"Okay, I understand but Terrence and Marcus have shagged girls and Katie and Alicia forgave them and their all happy again." said Adrian, as he earned glares from Terrence and Marcus.

"Katie and I didn't see Terrence or Marcus leave a classroom half naked with Hailey. We can't actually picture the girls that they were with together. Angelina can. She was so silent that night, we knew it killed her!" snapped Alicia trying to not scream at Adrian being so selfish.

Katie on the other hand tried a calmer approach considering that Adrian was the man who saved her life and patted him on the back and said, "Look Adrian I guess the reason Alicia and I are able to forgive them easy is because we've beenreally hurt before in the past, and have come close to loving other people. Angelina's always kept her guard up, and she let it down for you and when you broke her heart I guess that was it for her."

Adrian was shocked at himself, how could have he been so stupid. He remembered when he first won her, she was afraid to be with him. Now he'd scared her off by his actions, he wasn't just going to sit there and lose her. He ran out the hall and went to the place where he knew he'd find her.

As he got closer to the tree, he heard her voice crying and made his way closer. "I give up, I give up!" he heard voice say and it broke his heart. He got near her and said " Angel please don't cry, I'm so sorry about all that I've done, all that I put you through."

"Please just go away." she whispered as she continued to cry she placed her hands over face so he wouldn't see her cry. He promised himself he wouldn't leave her until he'd won her back and pulled her hands down so that he could look her in the eye.

"Angel every second that I'm not with you feels like torture, I love you more than anything in this world. No one could ever take your place in my heart." He said sincerely not daring to take his eyes off of hers.

"You love me? Really, is that why you shagged half the girls in our year? Is that why you looked at me as you flaunted Hailey in front me while I suffering an injury?" she began crying hysterically. Adrian had never seen her like this, he knew he really hurt her.

"Angelina I would have never done any of things if I'd have known the truth in the first place. Damnit I love you! Why won't you believe me?" Adrian was now starting to get choked up and Angelina could here it in his voice.

"It's hard for me. I had dreams about us Adrian I've always thought that you were my soulmate. I'm disgusted with myself for wanting to lose my virginity to you. Even more so I hate myself for still being in love with you!" she screamed shocking herself and Adrian at the same time. She covered her mouth wishing that she could turn back time so that she would have never said it.

Adrian held her into a tight embrace so that she couldn't get away and he said, "What I did was wrong, all those girls were just replacements because I couldn't have you. None them even gave me an ounce of the happiness I feel when I'm with you. Please Angelina don't give up on me and don't give up on our love. I need you!" he begged and Angelina felt herself resting on his chest, and found herself feeling safe again.

She looked up at him and nodded, and he leaned it and slowly kissed her. He held out his hand and she looked him in the eye and held it and knew that everything would be okay. He wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes and they both smiled. He was going to do his best to keep her happy and never hurt her again this he promised himself and her. As they walked back to the castle he asked her, " So about you losing your virginity to me?" she turned red at the question and kept silent. He suppressed a laugh as he saw the redness of her face. She looked at him "In due time love, in due time…" it was his turn to get red in the face as he was caught by surprised with her last statement. He pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned happily. After they pulled away from each other they made their way back to the castle with their friends.

When they got back, they only found Marcus, Draco, Blaise, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny together.

"Where'd Alicia and Terrence go?" asked Adrian happily as he held onto Angelina's hand.

"They went to the Room of Requirement! Seems they really needed something!" grinned Marcus as he wagged his eyebrows earning himself a slap from Katie.

"Well now I see that all is right with the world!" said Katie as she looked at Angelina and Adrian holding hands.

It was good to see that once again the Gryffindor girls, and the Slytherin men had found their love, and it seemed that nothing could ever tear them apart.

After an hour or two Terrence and Alicia were back with their friends who all gave them grins. Terrence had a big smile on his face and Alicia just rolled her eyes at them. The girls all went to their dorms so that they could ready to get to Hogsmead. After they were ready they met up with their boyfriends and were on their way.

They all spent time together laughing and having fun. Everything felt like the times that they had together before their messy situations had started. When Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione saw the looks that both men and women were giving them, they held the boys' hands in tight grips. The boys knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Look if anyone gives you girls trouble about anything, most importantly us, you have to tell us the truth right away so that we can help you!" explained Marcus, and the girls smiled and nodded.

"Yea, we don't want another fiasco like the last one. You girls saw what we did to Bletchey, Bole, Montague, Harper, and Urqheart, I think we can handle any man that threatens you." smiled Terrence as the girls laughed. The day went smoothly and everyone was happy.

Months past and it was June and time for graduation, for the seventh years.As Ginny, and Hermione watched the seventh years get ready, they both began to cry. They were happy for their friends to graduate but were so sad that they were leaving. Ginny wished that they were all in the same year so that they could be together always. Life was going to be different without them.

"I love you girls and I'm going to miss you all so much!" cried Hermione as she gave Angelina, Katie, and Alicia hugs. All three of the girls had tears in their eyes as well.

Ginny was crying uncontrollably, "First it's going to be you three, then Hermione's going to leave and I'll be all by myself!"

"Don't cry Gin, we'll owl you all the time, and visit you as much as we can. Besides we'll be together again." said Alicia reassuring her. She and Angelina and Katie had smiles on their faces because they hadn't told the girls their plans yet.

As the girls made their last entrance to the great hall they all had tears in their eyes. They sat as Dumbledore made his speech. After that was over they all headed outside to be together with their friends and their boyfriends.

Outside they saw Harry, Ron, George, Fred and Oliver holding onto Prof. Snape for dear life. Fred, Oliver, and George were crying hysterically because they were sad that they would not see Prof. Snape everyday anymore. "WE LOVE YOU SEVERUS!" they all said in unison.

Meanwhile the Gryffindor girls and the Slytherin men were all together. Hermione and Ginny were still crying uncontrollably and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina decided that it was good idea to tell them their plan, and see if they'd agree.

"Look babies, Katie, Alicia and I are going to play professional quidditch for two years!" Angelina began.

"Yep and so are the boys, they got drafted on other teams as well. They've agreed to play quidditch fortwo years as well." said Alicia. Hermione and Ginny gave them all confused looks and the girls grinned.

"Well remember how we all said that we'd all train to be aurors together?" asked Katie and Ginny and Hermione nodded, and were surprised that Draco and Blaise had smirks on their faces.

"Well Terrence, Marcus and I have decided to do auror training after two years of quidditch as well." said Adrian, and Ginny and Hermione still had no idea what was going on.

"Yep, Blaise and I decided to do auror training a year after we graduated as well?" said Draco. Hermione and Ginny had enough and they wanted straight answers.

"Why on earth would the six of you wait two years to be aurors instead of just starting right after school." asked Hermione anxiously.

"Well that because after two years both you and Ginny will be able to train to be aurors as well. We can all be together again, that's if you don't mind waiting for a year Hermione" said Blaise as Ginny smiled with glee, and looked at Hermione who was smiling just as happily.

"Of course I don't mind, that means that we can all be together, and train at the same time!" said Hermione.

"This is wonderful and can't wait till I graduate." said Ginny as she hugged all her friends.

They all said their goodbyes, and awaited each others visits, and awaited the day that they would all train to be aurors together again. The friendship that the ten of them shared was special. In one school year they had saved each other, and protected each other. To say that the bond that the ten of them shared was strong was an understatement and the ten of them would remain the best of friends for the years to come.

The love that the couples share was just as unbreakable as their friendship. They were like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, and they all knew this. Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise would never love anyone as much as they loved Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny, and it was the same way for the girls.

The train left with all ten friends and the promise of being together often in the future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To, Storiesareourdreamscometolife, Riley Black, Akkiejj, Queen of Serpents, Emily, DA4life, Queen Bee 11, Monbeam, hokeypokeylol, Zombie-Chicken, fussyrussy, tugba, Ariella Lupin, Cobra Queen, Chinchiny2k, sinfulxcars, Seekah Stone, Pheonix Flame01, Dany, Kelly, Stary, Hannah, Kelly, Nayala, madness comes to all, Spiggi, lilpuppy3, mark my words, hunychunkymonkey97030, Queen of Sprites, irishchick09, Neville'sGirl4Life, and BkVictorKrumHottie, Thank You all so much for your reviews.

This was my first fanfic ever. Thank you for your advices and ideas. I intend to write more fanfictions and I hope that you'll like them as much as this one. Again you are all greatly appreciated and I don't think my story would have come out like it did if it wasn't for your reviews and your help.


End file.
